Tainted Hearth
by Tryaurus
Summary: If Kai was honest with herself, she knew she would suffer her entire life. It was something she just had to accept. The path she walked was for her sister now, she was all Kai had left. When both girls are captured, Kai is trained under Garmadon willingly. How will Ninjago be saved if one of their heroes is on the wrong side? Fem!Kai. Darker!Kai. Abuse and Dark Scenes. T to M
1. A Twist in Destiny

**A/N: Hi! I'm Tryaurus and welcome to my first Ninjago fanfiction. If you're here from my other stories and decided to poke your nose in and see what insanity I've cooked up this time (no promises) you'll probably have already guessed the theme here. It's a bit of a recurring one, eh? Anyways if you haven't read any of my stories before, welcome! The theme I'm talking about is gender bending one of the main characters (in this case it's our favourite hot head) and giving them a really unpleasant past. Just read anyone of my stories and you'll get what I mean. Moving on, this story is going to follow the actual plot line a lot closer than my other stories do so high five for that! However there's a massive change in this one which will take up the first half of it so I apologise for that too. (I'm not sorry). On with the story!**

 **Prompt: Me and one of my friends were introduced ages ago to Ninjago by her little brother and we were commenting recently on a few things and this was our favourite! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

 **Quick Question: What age should the ninja be when they meet up? I don't reveal Kai or Nya's age other than they are almost three years apart in the first three chapters so it's up to you! I was thinking 16-18 but I'm giving you the power here, readers!**

 **Please read and review! It's only the prologue so read the next few chapters before you judge, okay? Note: Flames will be laughed at and given to Kai to play with.**

* * *

Prologue: A Twist in Destiny

* * *

One. That's all that was needed. One change. One change to alter the paths of all living things. One change to the great destiny four young souls would bear as they challenge all known and unknown forces of evil that plague the universe. One change. It wasn't even intentional, fate simply overlooked the matter and forgot the destiny that change would be a main part of. However, that mistake could disrupt the balance of the world and send it into the clutches of evil for eternity.

* * *

Alex Hearth, blacksmith and loyal, former companion to the youngest son of the First Spinjitzu Master, was dumbfounded.

As the Master of Fire he needed a heir, a male heir, as the gift was passed down from father to son. Their first born son. While he was the original Master of Fire and no one had passed this gift to him, he'd been taught by his father, through violent actions, that having a heir to continue the family legacy was vital. Males were strong, pure warriors who would continue the family line. A first born female heir was not acceptable and had never been the way. So he'd settled down and gotten married (to the Master of Water no less) and she'd soon fallen pregnant with his child. Alex was satisfied. He'd gotten what he wanted, a heir to inherit the difficult gift of fire and to ensure his legacy wouldn't die out. It was how he'd been raised; create a heir whatever the cost, even a loveless marriage. Yes, Alex held no love for the woman he'd taken as his wife. His father and his father before him hadn't either so he didn't see the harm in this path. Alex wanted, no, _needed_ a son so it was no surprise that he was now standing at the foot of the Master of Water's bed, shocked and furious with the _girl_ in his wife's arms.

"There's got to be some mistake," he started. "I can't have a _daughter_!"

The woman looked at him sharply.

"Alex!" she hissed. "The powers don't revolve around gender! Don't be ridiculous! It's the first born, not the males!"

"But only males can wield the gift of fire!" he protested, glaring at the newly born girl in contempt. Viviane glowered at him fiercely, the primal love of a mother for her child evident in her smouldering ocean blue eyes.

" _Our daughter_ will prove you wrong!" she snapped. " _She will_ possess the gift of fire and _she will_ be the greatest elemental master to grace this planet."

Thunder boomed in the distance, as if the sky agreed with the Master of Water's outburst. Alex exploded, outrage at the injustice destiny had done against him letting loose. Coupled with his own dark childhood, it was no surprise (while immoral, wrong and unacceptable) that he struck out, his hand connecting with his startled wife's cheek before turning his blazing, hateful gaze on his daughter. Fear bubbled in Viviane's chest, both for herself and her beloved daughter.

"That _thing_ is not mine, Viviane, and it never will be! Do you hear me?! _It_ isn't mine!" he roared. With those words, the Master of Fire stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned and hurt Viviane in his wake. The thing that enraged and hurt her the most about his entire episode was that he'd referred to _their daughter_ as a _thing_. Not a female or even a person, a _thing,_ and that he'd pretty much disowned her not even an hour after her birth. She gazed down at her slumbering daughter and smiled fondly.

"We've gotten ourselves into a mess haven't we, my Little Flame?" she asked, a strange and twisted amusement in her voice. "Don't worry though, we have each other. The future fire starter and the Master of Water working together, we can do anything," Viviane smiled to herself as she rocked the bundle in her arms. "I keep my word too. Someday, you shall be a powerful and respected warrior, one of the greatest, no, _the_ greatest to ever walk the earth."

Viviane leaned down and kissed her baby's forehead. "I think I'll name you Kyra, or Kai for short, my Little Flame."

* * *

Perhaps though, it isn't this change that affects destiny as many would believe. It only affects the future Master of Fire's past and attitude towards people and life. Many years into the future, a smaller change will come into play, one that will have disastrous consequences for the 'Good' side. However this change has indeed altered destiny and we shall see how it goes.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Worth reading the next chapter? Probably not but read and review anyway! Please!**


	2. Growing up in Hell

**A/N: Hi! I'm glad you're still here. Yes, I'm uploading three chapters today, lucky readers. Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

 **Warnings: Abuse (nothing too graphic), Character Death, Dark!Kai (ish) and Fem!Kai**

 **Question: Ages for the ninja? 16 for Kai or maybe 18 are my thoughts but I'm letting the readers decide!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Growing up in Hell

* * *

"Kai," her mother cooed, cuddling the four year old tightly to her chest. Kai had tears streaming down her innocent face, pain, confusion and emotional hurt contorting her expression. Baby Nya slept quietly, obliviously, in her crib, unaware of the dangerous world she been born into two years ago. The house was silent, wrapped in an illusion of peace. Kai and her mother weren't fooled. After all, they were on the receiving end of the secret the carefully crafted illusion concealed. Kai was bleeding from a gash on her cheek, bruises already forming on her adorable baby face. Blood was mixing with the salty torrents, creating a bitter mixture that Viviane hated.

She loathed seeing tears on Kai's face. It meant her beloved daughter was unhappy or hurt and she loved Kai too much to bear seeing tears in her eyes. Kai should never be in a position where she was crying from sadness. Tears of happiness were allowed and encouraged but tears of misery? She would never cause her daughter to cry like that. Tears and Kai didn't belong together. Her husband, however, didn't share her views which led to the second thing that was ranked higher than tears on Viviane's list of things she absolutely hated. Blood. The crimson substance that flowed through the human body. Well, she didn't hate blood, she just hated it outside of the body. Once again, her husband didn't share her views. That was why Kai and her mother were here now, huddled together on her bed, bruised and blood soaked.

It had been 10 minutes since her husband had lumbered out of the house and the first aid kit lay untouched on the bed as Viviane embraced her trembling, tortured daughter, wondering when the man had become so heartless. He probably always had been, she realised. She just subconsciously chose to turn a blind eye.

Kai looked up at her mother, with large, traumatised eyes. Oh how beautiful they were. Fire gold orbs, soft and priceless in colour. Viviane was positive nobody had ever possessed such a unique colour before. They glowed softly in the dark, like a fire in the dead of night. Not quite golden, not quite the orange red colour of a fire either. However that colour did a 180 when water was pulled into the picture. If Kai ever went swimming, took a shower or got wet at all, her eyes would let you know. They shifted to a majestic ocean blue, deep and endless like Viviane's own, however Kai's were flecked with gold. It hadn't taken Viviane long to figure out the reason behind the unique yet stunning colouration and it both terrified and pleased her. She should have expected it, she reflected. Only the first borne possessed any elemental prowess (not that Nya was by any means weak or useless) and both she and Alex had married anyway, fully aware of the consequences their actions would bring. Viviane did wish it hadn't happened though. Power was a lonely curse and it was one Kai would be forced to bear in silence as no one would ever understand the constant war for dominance that would wage for eternity inside her.

"Mommy," Kai mumbled as Viviane reached for the first aid kit. "Why does he do this to us?"

Viviane bit her lip to repress a sob from escaping. Why? Why did he hit his wife? Why did he discipline his daughter though violence and power instead of compassion and kindness? Why did he take his pent up anger out on his defenceless child? She didn't know. No, that was a lie. She did know, she just didn't have the heart to break it to her daughter.

"I don't know sweetie-"

"He doesn't love me, does he?"

Viviane flinched and gazed at her daughter's back, transformed from the delicate, soft and perfect child skin to a grotesque, mangled mess of blood, cuts and bruises. Kai's tone had been blunt and defeated, as it he knew the answer but needed confirmation before she believed it. It was a tone that Viviane hated.

"Sweetie, don't think that-"

"He doesn't, does he?" Kai interrupted, a fierce edge to her words. "If he loved me, he wouldn't hurt me."

Viviane despised seeing Kai like this, questioning love and her parents care. No child should ever have to. Like all people, Viviane made mistakes. She was a great person, compassionate and life giving, but she was still human and she made a dreadful, irreversible series of mistakes that night as she cleaned her daughter's wounds. Mistakes not even she would understand.

"Kai, love comes in many forms and from many different people. Your father does love you Kai. He just shows it in a different way. You don't deserve love if it hurts you, that love isn't worthy of you. Only ever accept the love you think you deserve."

Kai looked back at her, teary eyed.

"Mummy, why does daddy hurt me then? And you? He married you, he's supposed to love and care for you like he does in front of people and I'm his daughter…so why?"

Viviane was silent as she processed her daughter's words, finally catching the question. Desperation to assure Kai she was loved narrowed Viviane's mind and her natural impulsiveness caused her to blurt out her darkest thoughts, one's that she'd brewed in the shady nooks of her mind as the cobwebs of her husband's abuse tangled around her own past and experiences with other men.

"That's the way men show affection, Little Flame. It's the way they treat women Kai, no matter who they are. Never allow yourself to get in a situation with men without another female. It's too dangerous and they only mean you harm."

Viviane would never know her words had cemented the foundations of Kai's beliefs that would gravely affect her view on the world and the people in it.

* * *

Kai stood quietly in the kitchen with her mother and sister, helping bake a cake. Nya was giggling happily, covered head to toe in blue and red frosting from the cupcakes they'd made earlier for Kai's birthday at school tomorrow, as she carried the bowl of cake mixture to her mother who smiled fondly at her. The eight year old birthday girl hoisted herself onto the kitchen bench, desperately wanting to join in with her mother and sister but she couldn't. She received a nasty hit to the voice box yesterday alongside earning herself a broken wrist when her hotheadedness caused her to defy her father's demands. The doctors thought she'd just been an idiot and climbed a tree, tripped on the branch and come crashing down. Kai wasn't sure how that was a believable cover story because she reckoned you'd break a few more bones but she'd kept quiet about that. Barely kept quiet. Nya believed it though and that was all that mattered.

Kai's little sister was still living in her picturesque doll house, oblivious to the truth behind the perfect porcelain masquerade, content to believe her older sister was a walking catastrophic calamity. Accidents a normal occurrence, so frequent that Nya merely giggled and ran for the First Aid Kit without needing to be told a believable lie. Thank goodness she never saw Kai's back though, that would pipe questions from the curious chipmunk no matter how used to Kai's injuries as she was. Kai's back was a mass of flayed, destroyed skin that barely clung to her muscular, compact frame. Her mother dealt with her back during their quiet moments, moments that became scarcer the older Nya got.

Kai didn't envy or blame her sister though. Her sister deserved to believe both her parents loved her, deserved to believe she belonged to a happy family. Even if it broke her heart every time her mother and father would tuck Nya in together and read her a bedtime story, whispering how much they loved her, before they exited without so much as glancing at their other daughter, Kai loved Nya too much to wish her frightening, agonizing and heartbreaking life on her. Kai put up with her abusive, hateful father _for Nya_ and she would continue to so her sister could have the life she was happy in, _that she enjoyed_. Kai would never be so selfish as to deprive her of that.

"Kai…can you help me?"

Kai's head snapped up, her enchanting golden orbs focusing on her punt sized sister. An easy going smirk graced her features and she jumped off the bench, landing lightly on the wooden floor.

"Sure thing, lil' sis. Whatcha need help with?"

"Stirring!" Nya cheered, holding her arms up high. "Up!" she demanded. Kai laughed.

"You're demanding today, baby sis," she teased, scooping her up in both arms and holding her (uncomfortably for Kai) up to the icing bowl. Nya pouted as she began to stir.

"Kai," she whined. "I'm not a baby!"

Kai chuckled, amusement evident in her voice and expression.

"Whatever you say, baby sis."

"I'm not!" Nya huffed. She attempted to be angry with Kai, puffing up her cheeks like balloons, only serving to prove Kai's theory that her sister was a chipmunk correct. She failed epically as giggles slipped from her lips and the corners twitched into the beginnings of a smile. Thankfully for her, Kai couldn't see her face or the brunette would have teased her relentlessly about the twisted look for the rest of the week. If she was lucky that is. Kai would make it go on for a month if she was feeling particularly narky and today she had the perfect excuse; it was her birthday. Not even Nya was safe from Kai's killer teasing streak.

Viviane smiled wryly at her children as she kept an eye on the steadily baking cake. They were the picture perfect siblings; sweet, innocent, adorable little sister Nya and teasing, protective, dependable big sister Kai. Viviane knew that beneath Kai's natural countenance and her ability to allow the most important person in her life brighten her realm of shadows, there was a twisted, writhing mass of pain, misery and despair. She knew that as day turned to night, Kai's personality shifted. Her sarcastic, protective and teasing persona wasn't faked of course, that was Kai's true nature. Her father had tainted her personality though, causing a completely different view of life to spawn in the crypts of her mind. Insomnia had taken its hold on the young girl, allowing the night to become the waking world for Kai's dark side. Viviane knew where Kai went, knew the dangers of what she was doing but didn't attempt to put an end to it. She didn't have the courage or heart to drag her daughter home when the place had never been home to the eight year old.

Viviane frowned when she noticed Kai's injured arm shaking as she supported her sister, still incessantly taunting her in the way only an older sibling could.

"Kai," she began. "Be careful with your arm. We don't want to damage it further."

Kai laughed.

"Don't worry," she replied dismissively, giving her mother a 'really' look that no child should wear until they reached teen hood. "I'll been fine. I'm being careful, trust me."

Viviane smiled ruefully at the back of her head.

"That's when I worry the most."

"Mother, that hurts. That really, really hurts."

Nya and her mother burst out laughing at Kai's dejected voice before the eight year old joined them in a round of rumbustious laughter. It was the last time they laughed together as a family.

Half an hour later, Viviane pulled the cake from the oven, the siblings revelling in the mouth-watering aroma of the chocolate cake as it wafted to where they were snuggled in the lounge room watching a movie.

"Mummy! Mummy! Is it ready!?" Nya asked excitedly, scurrying into the kitchen behind Kai as the birthday girl bolted to where the cake was. Viviane laughed at her children's antics.

"Yes, however we need to let it cool before we can ice it."

Kai stared at her, horrified.

"Wait?!" she cried despairingly. "I can't wait any longer! I've waited hours!"

Nya nodded frantically in agreement with her dramatic sister. Their mother smiled, amused.

"Kai, it's only been half an hour."

"See? Far too long!"

Their mother huffed fondly.

"Oh Kai-"

A door slammed against a wall with a thunderous bang. Kai froze, her blood turning to ice before reversing in her bloodstream and pumping backwards around her body at the speed of light. She felt sick, terror setting in as she exchanged a glance with her mother. Today's happiness was over.

Kai turned her head to see her father stride into the dining room, eyes fixed on the three females in the kitchen.

"Nya sweetie," her mother cooed. "Can you please go to your room for a bit? Kai and I need to speak with Daddy."

Normally, this tactic would have zero effect on a young child but Nya had been raised from the very beginning with these abnormal scenes and being told to go to her room wasn't unusual. However, today she seemed to be a bit stubborn.

"Why can't Kai come with me?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. Kai felt her anxiety levels skyrocket and she glanced at her father. He was emotionless, posture stiff and jaw set in a harsh position. Kai gulped. Not good. He was in a bad mood and his eyes only solidified that idea. Blazing infernos that may as well have come from the fiery pits of hell they burned with that much hatred and anger. Her mother sent her a look that Kai knew too well. Get the pills.

"This discussion is about Kai," Viviane explained patiently. "It involves her so she has to stay. It isn't going to be nice so you don't need to be involved. I promise we won't touch the cake without you. Oh I can just feel that headache already. Kai, can you get me some Panadol, please?"

Kai nodded and whispered in Nya's ear.

"I think the school has gotten tired of filling out the injury report. I reckon the entire first aid and reception staff know my name, face and mom and dad's names and faces."

Nya giggled.

"I think you're right, clumsy."

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed, good-naturedly. She opened the cupboard and retrieved the 'Panadol' box before tossing it to her mother. Kai turned back to Nya and stuck her tongue out at her. "Meanie."

Nya giggled again and hurried out of the room.

"Call me when the cake's ready!"

* * *

The remaining trio waited until Nya had shut the door behind her before doing anything. Well, Alex waited. Kai and her mother didn't have much of a choice. Kai's father removed his belt, setting both females on edge. Kai swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Why did he have to do this today? Couldn't she have her birthday free? Why did they have to be in the kitchen of all places? There was no room to move and way too many pointy objects he could use to his advantage.

'Please don't hurt mommy,' she prayed silently as he stalked forward, belt trailing along the floor. 'Please don't do it.'

The belt flicked into the air with a twist of her father's wrist, the metal scoring against Kai's cheek. She cried out, hand flying to the offended area as she stumbled back.

"What were you doing yesterday?" he snarled, gripping her shirt and slamming her against the pantry. Her head smacked against the handle, triggering an explosion of stars before her eyes.

"Nothing!" Kai whimpered, terrified of her father's red face and burning eyes.

"Get off her!" Viviane snapped, pulling at his shoulder. Alex shot an arm out, gripping her arm with an iron fist before throwing her into the floor.

"Stay out of this, _wife_. Kyra needs to be taught respect…among other lessons," he sneered, a sinister leer in his eyes that blocked up Kai's throat. No, please no. Anything but that…

Her father turned back to her, his grip tightening. "What were you doing with those boys yesterday?"

Kai felt indignation swirl within her. Seriously? She goes to a public school, where there are children of both genders, and he's hurting her for being near the boys? It wasn't her fault they were the only ones who'd play ball!

"I was just playing-!" Kai protested but cut herself off as her father slammed her back into the doors.

"And what the fuck have I told you?! Maybe you need another lesson…you can watch while I deal with your stupid, disobedient mother!" he snarled, stalking over to where Viviane was struggling to her feet.

"Mommy's not stupid!" Kai exploded, yanking at his arm. "You are! Leave her alone!"

Kai was knocked airborne just as Nya barged in, terror in her eyes. She watched, petrified, as her sister flew through the kitchen window, shattering the glass before she landed with a sickening thud on the lawn outside.

"KAI!" she screamed, fear woven through her words which only increased with the lack of response. "KAI!"

Her father roared and thundered towards her, hand up raised.

"NO!" Viviane shrieked, diving between the two just as Kai stumbled into the room, blood dripping from various cuts of different shapes and sizes, the glass still embedded in her skin. Alex didn't hesitate though and struck her in the head, his other arm wildly connecting with the vase on the table next to them. The vase shattered, a large fragment piercing Viviane's chest as she crumpled to the ground.

"MOMMY!" the girls screamed, Kai forgetting about her ailments as she scrambled to the motionless body on the floor. Their father seemed to freeze for a moment before turning and stalking out of the house.

"Nya," Kai croaked, pressing her hand to her mother's neck, searching for her pulse. "First aid kit…now."

The five year old leapt to her feet and sped away, leaving Kai and her mother alone. Kai sobbed loudly as she felt the dim pulse. She was alive but not for much longer. No! She'd live, Kai had to believe that. Nya would be back soon and it would all get better. They'd be able to share Kai's birthday cake as a family because their mother would live, smiling and hugging them as they enjoyed the special day. They'd worry about Kai's father later because there would be a later, their mother would be there to protect them and look after them later. She had to believe that.

"Mommy?" she asked shakily. Viviane's eyes fluttered open and a weak smile graced her features. She knew her time was limited, the hit to the head and the glass embedded in her torso had pierced too many important organs for her to survive, medical care or no. Viviane knew that Kai as also aware of this but was forcing herself not to believe it.

"I'm still here, little flame," she murmured. "Kai, I must tell you something. I love you dearly, never forget that."

"I won't mommy," Kai croaked. "Pleased don't go! You'll be fine, Nya's getting the Band-Aids!"

Viviane chuckled slightly, running her hand through Kai's wayward locks. "Little Flame, I don't have much time left. Please, let me speak."

Kai had rivers of crystal droplets cascaded down her cheeks as she nodded. "Promise me you'll protect Nya, she's all you have left. Protect her, look after her, raise her as I would do," Viviane pleaded. "You have the strength inside you, Little Flame. The desire to protect those you love, those who cannot protect the selves. You have the heart of a dire wolf, Little Flame. Your loyalty has no bounds. You'd lay down your life for those you see as pack, kill for those whom you love. Do it for Nya, Little Flame. I know you can."

Kai closed her eyes tightly, her grip on Viviane's arm constricting but neither cared.

"I promise, mommy. I won't allow anyone to hurt my baby sis, ever. Not even daddy," she whispered. "Please don't go."

"I have to sweetie," her mother replied softly. "It is my time. Life is only precious because it ends, Little Flame. Cherish every scant moment. Do you remember what I told you about butterflies?"

"They only live for three days," Kai choked out, nodding yet still tearful. Viviane smiled, her own tears beginning to fall.

"They don't have long to live so they make the most of it. Spread you wings, Little Flame and never waste a second of your time in this world. I expect a full recount of your life when you join me, and you'd better be old and grey, young lady!"

Kai smiled through the tears, her mother's humour one of the things the young girl had inherited. Viviane reached up and, with Kai's help, unclasped the necklace that hung there. It was a single tear shaped blue coloured crystal, surrounded by a silver spiral attached to a black cord. "Put it on, Little Flame."

Kai obliged, her mother watching as her breaths became faster and shallower.

"That necklace has been in our family for generations," she began, roughly. "It is extremely valuable, to both our family and outsiders. Never take it off. It is your's to keep until your deathbed. Promise me this will remain with you always."

"I will never lose it Mommy. I promise."

"I will watch over you and your sister from the sky. Never forget what I've told you, Little Flame and always keep your promises, no matter how silly," Viviane managed out as she looked up, her gaze unfocused and cloudy. "Goodbye…Little Flame. "I…love you," she breathed, life leaving her body as it gave out. Tears poured down in torrents as Kai remained kneeling by her mother's lifeless form, pulling Nya into a hug as she returned, swearing to stay with her always as they grieved over the loss of their mother.

The cake remained untouched on the counter until the sibling's father returned several days later and tossed it out, only serving as a reminder as to what they'd lost. It went unsaid that Kai never celebrated her birthday again, the siblings never in the mood to be happy on what was meant to be a wondrous occasion.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm cruel, I get it. Please read and review!**


	3. Wu's Love of Waiting Changes Everything

**A/N: Yup! Finally chapter for tonight and then I'll see what sort of response I get.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

 **Warnings: Fem!Kai, Darker!Kai, Mentions of Abandonment and Abuse**

 **Okay, for this idea it was a thing I was mulling over. Sensei Wu goes on and on about patience and waiting and yada yada yada. In Season 1 in the battle where Nya is captured, a lot of shit could have gone down the drain had Sensei Wu not shown up, no interfered or even been too slow to stop that water tank thing. And I honestly think had Sensei Wu not shown up, this would have happened or something along these lines. Except Kai would have obviously been male.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wu's Love of Waiting Changes Everything

* * *

Ignacia was a peaceful environment. Almost no pollution coupled with an abundance of blossoming plants made the town serene and enjoyable for all its residents and visitors. Children played happily in the simple stone streets, their laughter warming the hearts of the older members of the community as they exchanged home grown goods with smiles and friendly chatter. The place screamed unity and serenity, a perfect home for all who wished to escape the hustle and bustle of Ninjago City life and live in a welcoming community. Life was simple here.

The clanging of steel on steel echoed dully through the town, lifting the heads of the residents as they sent fond smiles towards the house and adjacent shop on the edge of the village. It was a simple and traditional house, nothing fancy or unique about it. The house was more than enough for its inhabitants though, sheltering both lifeforms easily with room for guests to spare. The shop, however, was far more impressive.

Four Weapons was said to be the best blacksmith forge on the west coast, possibly the best in all of Ninjago but the owners never believed those rumours. Especially when they considered the blacksmith's private track record of messing up. An array of samurai armour, fit for any rank, was set up on display, categorised in sizes and styles so carefully it was clear one of the owners was either a neat freak or OCD. A variety of weapons hung on racks, gleaming wickedly and magnificently in the red glow from the forge. Swords, scythes, daggers, shurikens, arrows, crossbow bolts, the actual crossbows and bows in general, nunchucks, spears axes and many more were neatly organised, even the ones that were placed in draws and bins for storage. The main owner of the shop held the source of the clanging, practiced hands wielding the tool with ease as the swords lay over the furnace, silver metal a flaming red.

The Blacksmith was a young woman. Messy, dark brown hair was pulled out of a detached yet focused face, a spiky side fringe stylising the top*. Fire red eyes filled with liquid gold were concentrated on the task before her, hiding a tragic past and a broken soul in their burning embers. A necklace hung around her bare neck, an enchanting blue jewel protected by a silver spiral lay at the base of her throat. A natural warrior and hunter who carried herself with an aura of confidence and intimidation but could quickly fade into the shadows at will. Yes, Kyra Mizuko* Hearth was a strange girl indeed.

Sweat had formed on her brow, a layer encasing her entire body as she formed the shape of her latest weapon; a katana. She was testing a new idea and Kai honestly believe it would work. Nya had even agreed (her technology/engineering obsessed sister had done a bit of research) so Kai took it as a good sign. She honestly should have known better than to trust Nya's word when it came to blacksmithing.

* * *

Examining the steel carefully, Kai decided it was time. She plunged it into the water with a fluent downwards jab, cutting it to the side slightly and praying their theory worked. Her natural impulsivity and impatience triggered an adrenaline jerk reaction that caused her to swiftly pull the sword out of the water.

"Aww," Nya sighed in disappointment, setting down the broken stereo she was trying to fix. "I really thought that would work."

Kai turned her disbelieving stare from the mangled sword to her sister.

"And when, lil' sis, has anything you've said to do with forging ever worked?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kai! Don't be mean," Nya scolded. "You do want me to fix this stereo, right? You will be needing it for your next show."

Kai wavered her off, a smirk crossing her expression as mock arrogance that was reserved for Nya and Nya alone entered her voice.

"I can do without. You know my singing skills are amazing anyway. I don't need some rusty stereo to help me," she retorted, her words oozing with an illegal amount of sarcasm. In truth, Kai was terrified to sing without the virtual support having a stereo ready to play instrumental music brought and had only just begun to accept that she was a talented singer. Nya would fix the stereo regardless of the teasing, sarcastic sister treatment Kai served her during the day. Kai would make it up to her in the evenings and the mornings (before 9 o'clock) though as the protective, snarky big sister vanished and was replaced with a mothering lioness.

If anyone asked her who her parental mother figure in life was, Nya would immediately answer with Kai. Why? Because when Nya tried to remember her mother's face, Kai's was the only one she could picture. Kai had been Nya's mother from the older girl's eighth birthday and nothing would change that. Nya had almost no memories of her mother apart from Kai's eighth birthday and several warm hugs (nothing that held a candle to Kai's though) but she couldn't even remember her face. Their father had burned all pictures of her that night along with many memories that Nya would never get back. It suited Nya just fine though. It meant that she could live with the loss of her mother, the burden of pain wouldn't kill her as it nearly did Kai. Kai kept her promises though, especially to Nya, which was why the hot headed brunette still walked the earth at her sister's side. So yes, Nya missed her mother dearly and always felt the dull ache of loss in her chest but she was happy and content living with her mother/sister and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Nya did, however, regret not being able to do more financially. While Kai was a decent blacksmith who could forge brilliant swords for any person on a good week, weapons weren't exactly that popular among the outlying villages or Ninjago as a whole. They had one or two buyers every fortnight at the most so Kai had to do something else to provide for both of them. Luck was smiling down on them for once in their lives when they'd discovered Kai could dance (note: limited to breakdancing and flippy thingies) after a travelling sing and dance instructor saw Kai dodge a bunch of flying fruit in the market place when a gang of children started a food fight. He immediately set about making Kai his pupil for the 6 months he was in town and he doubled his efforts after catching Kai singing to Nya as she had done throughout her younger sister's childhood. The man basically set the sisters financially when he got Kai to perform for the townsfolk. It was a career Kai loved and while she'd never be able to further it in anyway apart from gathering people together from all over Ninjago's west coast, she could enjoy doing something she'd fallen in love with whilst earning money to support herself and her sister.

* * *

As Nya returned to the broken music player and Kai turned back to the forge, an elderly man stood in the distance atop a hill overlooking the village. A bamboo staff was held loosely in his hands as his eyes focused on the working girls in the open shop.

"Hmm…so they are alive. But my friend…where are you now?"

* * *

The soft tapping of footsteps and cane on the pavement alerted the sisters to an approaching presence. Nya moved away to the side of the store, her eyes frantically making sure everything was in order. Kai smiled absently at her sister's perfectionist/goody-two shoes streak, far cry from Kai's rebellious one. Now, Kai expected a lot of things as she'd dealt with a variety of customers and people in general in the past and most of them had been extremely bad news. She was expecting a violent buyer who would be rather physical in getting the best out of her and the cheapest price (usually a male but she'd dealt with females trying the same tactic). What Kai didn't expect was for the customer to begin garbling nonsense.

"Hmm, you metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, useless in the art of stealth."

Kai turned to face him, an unimpressed look on her face. 'No duh,' she thought. 'You're in the samurai section, old man.' Nya clearly thought the same with the disbelieving look she sent the intruder. Instead, Kai plastered on a smile that was usually given to a child who had just said something inconceivably stupid.

"I take it you're interested in the hunting department then. Leather is usually best for the lightweight stealth task, I've found. That stealth business is best kept on the other side of the store," she explained slowly, gesturing to the hunting gear that was slightly more popular with the villagers. "I've found that samurais aren't meant to sneak up on people and thus have different armour for protection in combat."

The old man's gaze wandered over the attire and weapons before shaking his head slowly. Kai's eyes narrowed. She was really starting to hate this man. He'd just insulted her through action alone and that really didn't sit well with her. Kai had been treated like dirt since her birth really by her father and she hated being ridiculed or seen as not good enough. So naturally, she hated having her skills insulted, especially when it was something she'd worked her heart out on. Nya shot her sister an amused look, clearly thoroughly entertained. Kai frowned as she caught sight of the emblem on the silken robes. She's recognise that bloody flower anywhere. Kai bit back a snarl, along with the urge to tear his head off. This man was bad news and was not to be trusted, the emblem the only proof she needed.

The old man stopped beside the tediously stacked kabuto helms and turned to her.

"All tools for a samurai," he said, continuing his mini tangent as he tapped the top helmet pointedly with his staff. It moved slightly out of place, earning a horrified gasp from Nya. "But nothing for a ninja?"

"A ninja?" Kai asked mockingly, laughing to herself at the man's expense. "You're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts old man. We have hunting gear as I've said before but no ninja dress ups and the shop is called Four Weapons not For Browsing," she continued sardonically, moving around the sword and over to the intruder, halting a few inches away. "Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else."

Kai wouldn't admit it, but the old geezer's words stung as he continue to let her know she wasn't good enough and she was doing a shit job.

 **(** _"You'll never be good enough for anything or anyone, Kyra!"_ **)**

Nya looked at her sharply. Kai was never against allowing people to browse the shop, especially the elderly as they always had stories to tell so for Kai to be so pressing to get someone to leave screamed bad news. Nya had more patience then Kai and trusted her sister's judgement above all things. Thus, she would wait until the man had left to receive an explanation for her sister's behaviour. It wasn't strange for Kai to shut people out, usually because she was uncouth to everyone she met and some twisted mix between frosty and fiery, but never towards customers. It was safe to say that Kai was a terrible people person and diplomat.

The old man studied Kai closely, making her feel exposed and that only succeeded in pissing her off. She hated feeling weak or undermined or exposed and that meant she despised however made her feel that way.

"Huh! Too bad," he said dismissively. "I thought I might find something special here," he finished, disappointment dripping off his words as he turned and began to stroll away. Kai seethed contemplating hurling the nearest helmet at the old man. He'd insulted her and her skills, saying she couldn't make anything worthwhile, anything special and it honestly hurt. Her father had nailed that belief into her throughout her shitty childhood, destroying the naturally high self-esteem she'd been born with and now, two whole years of healing destroyed in one visit by a man whom bore the same mark as her father. Nya however couldn't resist being helpful.

"If it's something special you're looking for," she began, collecting the meteorite armour Kai had forged last year. "Let me show you-huh?"

Kai and Nya both looked around in confusion. "He was just-?"

"Good thing too," Kai muttered, straightening the helmets before Nya could go into 'Perfectionist' mode as Nya returned the armour.

"What is it with you today, by the way?" Nya demanded. "You never treat customers like that!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at that statement. She quickly amended. "Apart from when they're messing about or they break something but the point-"

"Nya," Kai said, her tone carrying a heavy weight to it as if she really didn't want to say what she was on her mind. "Come over here…please."

Nya obeyed as Kai drew her outside the shop. There was no one about, however Kai's face told her to keep her voice down. "We can't trust him," she said simply. Nya stared at her bewildered.

"Why?"

Kai rolled her eyes before releasing a soft sigh.

"Did you see the emblem on the back of his clothes?"

Nya frowned and shook her head.

"I did see it but I wasn't really paying much attention to that."

Kai nodded and carded her hand through Nya's short bob comfortingly, as she always did when she had to tell something to Nya that would possibly scare, anger or hurt her.

"The emblem is the same one that was imprinted on all of dad's clothes and," she revealed, turning Nya and gesturing to the sign. "There's one is the bottom corner of the shop's sign."

Nya gasped and leapt into Kai's arms, terror about what this meant pumping through her system. Kai held her close, mumbling comforting words into her ears. Their father had abandoned them two years ago when he'd laid a hand on Nya while Kai was out working. It was the first time their father had ever touched Nya (Kai always protecting and putting herself between them) so Nya had run straight to Kai. Unsurprisingly, Kai snapped and for the first time she'd stood up to her father. It had been the most painful night of Kai's life as both parties fought, verbally and physically. Kai couldn't remember much of the early hours of the morning which was when her father upped and left, leaving Kai to deal with the shop, the house and two educations she couldn't possibly pay for. Now with the threat he could waltz back into their lives and destroy everything Kai had worked for was too much for her. Her father had made his choices and now Kai was making hers. He would not be coming back and he would certainly not be going within a hundred meter radius of Nya. That was a promise.

"What are we going to do?" Nya asked frantically, desperation choking her words as she took comfort in Kai's strong, constant embrace.

"We don't ever interact with that man again and we pack emergency bags so if it comes to it, we can flee. Don't worry Nya. He won't ever lay a hand on you again."

"But what about you?" Nya whispered tearfully, both sisters shaken by the revelation that their father had possibly sent someone to see if they were still where he left them. "He hurt you for years and he only ever touched me once. What about you?"

Kai paused, unsure of what to say. She couldn't lie to Nya about this but she didn't want to argue about it either. Both girls were impossibly stubborn, Kai only slightly more so but it would take a long time for Nya to give and that would be ages after they'd both lost themselves to anger and they'd both say things they didn't mean.

"It's my job to protect you first and foremost however I'll be careful."

Nya nodded into Kai's neck.

"That's the best I'm gonna get from you isn't it?"

Kai smirked and brushed noses with her, earning a giggle from Nya.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

The sky began to darken unnaturally and far too quickly for it to be the coming of night. Kai looked up and frowned as thunder rumbled eerily overhead, lightning crackling in the creases of the shadow blanket. She watched, her eyes narrowed as monstrous vehicles burst over the horizon and rumbled into the valley. They were heavily armed and looked like something out of a horror movie except this was completely real. The worst part? The drivers happened to be a pack of fleshless, Batman Joker faced skeletons. How that resemblance popped into her head, Kai didn't know. The villagers fled the fields, the farming forgotten as the undead invaded their home. Well, Kai wasn't going to become one of them without sending them all back to where they came. Or at least die trying. Swallowing her fear she strapped on her armour quickly and efficiently as she'd been doing for years. She donned her helm and grabbed her sword, only for Nya to clutch at her arm.

"What are they?" she asked, a horrified fascination woven through her voice. Kai sheathed her sword and clasped both of Nya's shoulder, staring her sister dead in the eye.

"Walking, alive skeletons and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if they could talk. Pray I'm wrong about why they're here. Actually, pray this is all a dream because it would be much better for the entire world if it was. Bed time stories should remain bed time stories."

"I do," Nya said weakly, clearly remembering the horror stories their father had told them. "But you wouldn't say that if it was."

"Then we are screwed. Stay here and protect the shop. They're here for something and mom and dad had plenty of secrets. Remember what I taught you and stay safe," Kai ordered, giving her sister the most serious look she could muster. Nya nodded.

"I will. You too, Kai."

Kai didn't respond as she rushed into the mass of undead.

She deflected the first bonehead's bone club strike and sent him stumbling back a few paces as his undead pal (who happened to be wielding a bone axe, delightful) came in. Kai struck, disassembling the skeleton with a well-aimed, bone shattering blow. She swung at the original, the head popping straight off. It was slightly disturbing until Kai reminded herself that they were indeed skeletons and it was okay because they were invading her home. A third closed in and Kai distracted herself by dealing with the skeleton. Despite her heavy armour, Kai used her sword as a third leg and kicked upwards, slamming her boots into his exposed ribcage. The bones split apart on impact as Kai landed heavily on her feet, feeling that painful tingle that accompanied her stupidity. That move was not meant to be performed whilst wearing a ton of metal. A different pain erupted through her foot causing Kai to curse vehemently and look down.

"OWW!"

The skull of Undead Minion Number 2 was still raring to go, having sunk its teeth into Kai's foot. The hot headed girl stepped back, her temper flaring. "Bite this!" she snapped, kicking the skull football style into the air where it sailed out of sight.

Two skeletons stood off to the side, clapping like the brainless, undead morons they were. Kai saw Nya creeping up behind them.

"I don't know whether to be proud because I taught her to do that or annoyed that she ignored me," Kai muttered, turning back to deal with a pesky skeleton who'd attempted to sneak up behind her. Being the daughter of one of Ninjago's best hunters had its perks. Seeing that Nya had finished with her skeletons, Kai glanced at her irritated. "What part of 'stay safe' or 'protect the shop' do you not get?" Kai asked as they sisters stood back to back, fighting the undead. Nya had the decency to look embarrassed.

"And what?" she shot back, kicking a skeleton away before playing a short game of Whack-A-Skull. "Let you have all the fun?"

Just as she said this, Nya was knocked onto her back by three skeletons who bore down on her. Kai let out a small grunt of effort as she used her sword as a lever to fling herself into the offending skeletons in a Flying Kick. Kai landed on her feet, sword in hand and exhausted from lifting the insufferably heavy armour beyond its limits. She helped her sister to her feet before settling into a defensive stance, her condescending tone thick in her voice.

"Yes."

* * *

Kai allowed Nya to continue fighting, the duo working together systematically as Kai had trained them to. Kai had her training viciously beaten into her while Nya had been under Kai's firm yet compassionate tutelage and knew how to work with her sister's fiery fighting style. They were the perfect team however different their mentor's style had been. As they fought, the sisters failed to see Nuckal and Kruncha, the two skeleton generals, sneaking into their shop.

* * *

As they entered, Nuckal caught sight of a round golden disc hanging on the wall beside a stack of helmets. He approached, most likely to have a look at what was behind it when he noticed his reflection in the perfectly polished metal. Grinning wickedly, he grabbed one of the nearby helmets and plonked it on his head, striking a pose to see how good he looked. Kruncha was on the other side of the store, searching through a barrel with a different set of helmets next to it. Annoyance at not discovering the map yet burned through the skeletal form of Kruncha and he whirled around to see Nuckal messing about playing dress ups.

"You're not looking hard enough!" he growled, throwing a helmet at Nuckal. It struck target, sending the other skeleton stumbling forward and somehow causing the bonehead pain.

"OWW!" he cried, sounding like a petulant child as he shook his head and rubbing it with his hand, a habit most humans have. He turned to face Kruncha as he removed his helmet. "You're not looking hard enough!"

He threw his helmet straight at Kruncha causing the skeleton's head to do a 360. They lunged at each other, engaging in a highly comical cat fight that the siblings would have loved to watch on TV between the two skeleton generals. They stumbled around, slapping each other with the typical head turn to avoid being hit. It never worked and small ows and slaps of bone against bone sounded through the otherwise silent shop. Suddenly, Kruncha disengaged as Nuckal looked at him in confusion. Nuckal was rather bright for a skeleton but that seemed to have deserted him as he continued to star at his co-general who had drawn back his fist in a clear sign that he was about to punch him. Kruncha sent him flying back with a well-aimed sock to the ribs. Nuckal slammed into the wall besides the open entrance, knocking something down and flicking a switch upon impact. There was a small rumble followed by a series of crashes as Nuckal got up and prepared to engage in a squabbling match about whose fault it was. The sign fell from its place on the roof onto the ground, revealing the hiding place of what the skeletons had been searching for.

"THE MAP!"

* * *

Kai knocked yet another skeleton back and turned just in time to be bowled over by three overly hypo and jumpy skeletons which she spent a little longer than she would have liked to dealing with them. She knew why though and it could not be helped. Fatigue was setting in, the adrenaline rush from fighting the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. She was exhausted. The fight had been going on for far too long and her vision was starting to spin. Between protecting Nya, herself, the weight of her armour and her constant impulsivity triggering breakdance manoeuvres that were not to be done in heavy armour had sapped almost all of Kai's strength. Nya wasn't faring much better so Kai had her nearby yet where she could run if she felt herself being overpowered. Neither girl was going to use it but it did make Kai feel slightly better knowing they had the option. This battle needed to end but the skeleton army just kept coming.

Something landed heavily on the ground behind her and she spun to face it, ready for the inevitable confrontation that was to follow. From the simple observation that he was a head taller than the other miserable minions that were mulling around the battleground and had a head that was several times the size of said minions it was clear he was the supreme general of this army. Kai smirked and settled into a fighting stance, her adrenaline levels rising higher at the prospect of a challenge. Kai's competitive nature wouldn't let an opportunity to battle a powerful opponent slip, even if they could potentially kill her.

The skeleton chuckled and revealed his four arms, each grasping a wickedly sharp blade as they began to turn like razor sharp fan blades slicing through the wind. Kai wasn't too sure she wanted to continue on her train of thought. Her confidence faltered slightly.

"Oops," she muttered to herself before she hastily defended herself. 'No point thinking about how my chances could have been had I run. I can't move very fast in this stuff anyway.' She caught one of his blades and deflected another, dropping to the ground slightly to avoid two reckless swings before trying to go offensive. It didn't work out so well. She was quickly knocked back by the skeleton leader's bottom arms as he continued to attack with his upper two, leaving her no choice but to remain on the defensive. As quick as lightning, his blades shot out as one gripping her own. 'Crap,' Kai thought as he tore her sword away and kicked her violently in the chest, knocking her onto her back. He pinned her under foot. He smirked at her detrimentally.

"You put up a good fight for someone with no proper training," he began, giving her a toothy smirk. "You're Kyra, correct?" he sneered hoarsely, a knowing gleam in his eye. Kai glared up at him. He knew. It wasn't meant to be a question, more like a confirmation that wasn't necessary. He just wanted to see her squirm. What was he going to do? He was a skeleton of the underworld. He didn't do anything for nothing. His grin widened and leapt back onto his truck. "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" he roared, pointing his daggers at Kai. She froze, fear encasing her as she forced herself to her feet. NO! She was too late to move though, her ridiculously heavy armour weighing her down as the skeletal claw grabbed her tightly and pulled her onto the bastard skeleton leader's truck. She struggled defiantly against her restraints but it was no good as the truck roared off at unfathomable speeds. The leader turned to her as the two goons on board with them steered. From how they were acting, Kai would never allow them near a steering wheel if it was up to her. "You must be wondering why you have been captured?"

"Generally that is the most common question isn't it?" Kai sneered. "Before or after what the fuck are you going to do? Or who the hell are you?"

The skeleton laughed harshly and cuffed her over the head, eliciting a flinch from Kai as his image flickered to that of her father before returning to the normal one.

"You're feisty! Lord Garmadon will enjoy the prize I've brought back for him, won't he boys?"

Evil chortles from the other skeletons on board were not soothing in the slightest. Kai struggled further, glaring hatefully at the creature before her. The creature who had separated her from her beloved sister. Kai felt sick. She'd broke her promise to Nya about never leaving her alone. She could be lying hurt somewhere or worse and Kai wasn't there!

"I'm not a prize!" she snarled, pulling at her newly placed shackles violently. Stupid automatic prison systems. "Whoever the hell you are!"

The skeleton laughed hoarsely again.

"I am Samukai, the Skeleton King! And you are a very important chess piece in this world, one of the most important on the board."

Kai snarled again, her glare furious yet confusion plagued her. What was the skeleton talking about? What did chess have to do with anything? For the record, Kai hated chess so why was he talking in chess terms? Then again he probably didn't know that… He laughed again, drawing a strange look from her.

"Do you mean I'm the 'King'?" she asked confused, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. Samukai laughed again and smirked terrifyingly at her.

"No. If you were to fall the whole world would not fall with you," he sneered condescendingly. "You're the Queen."

Kai glared at him.

"I don't play chess you moronic skeleton! I've got absolutely no clue what you mean by that because all I know is that you win the game if you take the opposition's King!"

Kai was also extremely confused as to why she was having this conversation with an insane skeleton on a petrifying truck that was driving well over the speed limit or why she was willingly conversing about chess with him but there was really nothing else to do. Another barked laugh, this time insanity biting at his tone.

"Not going to ruin it! That's for Lord Garmadon and you to discuss, Queen. Enjoy your nap!" he sneered before her whole world went black as one last thought echoed through her mind.

 _Nya? I'm sorry! Please forgive me!_

* * *

Standing in the ruined town as villagers sifted through the wreckage caused by the havoc the invaders wrought was an elderly man dressed in white. His bamboo staff was in hand as he watched dark clouds flee the sky a long time after the skeletons had fled. The shop he'd been in that morning was deserted and ram shacked, the owners no where to be found. The man bowed his head in regret trying to ignore the little voice in his head that screamed his mistake back at him. The older girl, Kyra Mizuko Hearth, had been a female replica of her father right down to the messy hair style. The only clear difference was she'd inherited her mother's hair colour and her eyes held an obvious golden hue to them but other than that she was without a doubt his best friend's daughter. His _goddaughter_ and his _family!_ His brother had gone too far this time. Perhaps she'd been harsh and more than a little callous but that was his own fault. He'd wiped her memories of him on her father's request when she was 12 for reasons his best friend did not explain, only asking for him to trust him. He had and he regretted his choice. Alex Hearth had not been heard from in over two years and it wasn't because he was invested in his children. The man had vanished from the face of the earth and his daughters had been left behind to build a life for themselves. The man wasn't sure what he wanted of his old friend.

Did he want Alex to be found dead or alive?

The old man honestly had no answer to that one.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Before you all ask, no Sensei Wu doesn't know what Kai's father did and certainly doesn't know he was responsible for Viviane's death. He doesn't know anything aside from the fact Alex may have intentionally abandoned them. Sensei Wu lost contact several nights after he walked out on the girls.**

 ***Pretty much the front of Canon!Kai's hair with a pony tail.**

 **I know there's probably a bunch of questions you have all got so please, read and review!**


	4. Dealing with the Devil

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to Kai's Girlfriend, AwesomeAuthor13 and Sketchdex for your reviews and praise and to my favourites and followers. You guys and gals rock!**

 **Questions that need answering!**

 **What age should the ninja be?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dealing with the Devil**

* * *

Kai's eyes fluttered open as she awoke, unconsciousness slowly abandoning her. Her mind was sluggish and in no mood to operate as of yet, the beginnings of a headache forming. Her eyes moved at the speed of a sloth, still foggy from her unplanned slumber, trying to take note of where she was. A freezing cold floor, jaggered rocks, darkness, iron bars-wait! What!? Kai's eyes flew open completely, her brain registering her surroundings as she glanced around frantically in confusion and (if she was honest) fear. Where the hell was she? Where was Nya? What had happened?

Memories of the previous evening came flooding back and she was forced to swallow her sobs. She'd broken her promise to never leave Nya last night (was it even night when she'd been capture? Kai didn't know anymore) by letting herself get kidnapped by a pack of dangerous and insane skeletons. She was in the Underworld now (Kai wasn't stupid, contrary to popular and personal belief) and Nya could be dead or severely hurt for all she knew while Kai was trapped in some stupid cell! What kind of protector/big sister was she?

Kai glared at her restraints as they bit painfully into her skin. The manacles were cutting the circulation and there was nothing she could do about it. Whoever had put these on either had no clue what they were doing or they wanted cause her harm. Kai was 100% positive it was the latter. Her glare turned to the iron bars of her cramped cell. Kai snarled in anger. She was being treated like a beast, a violent, untameable and lethal monster. Kai had been told that before on multiple occasions but the truth still hurt. The cell was no wider than her shoulders plus a few inches on either side and no higher than her head whilst standing up. Kai had been forced into a kneeling position (highly uncomfortable) where her hands had been bound at her side and the chains, no longer than a meter, attached to the bottom of the wall. If Kai could reach out from where she was chained to the frigid rock wall she'd be able to grip the glacier bars of her prison easily. Her feet were chained up too, making Kai look like a highly dangerous crook who'd be able to cause serious harm to everyone if she had so much as a free limb. While flattered, Kai didn't think they needed to take it that far.

The climate was freezing but not in the frosty way the cell and shackles were. More like dead cold. The smell of the place wasn't all that great either. The revolting stench of death and rotting corpses made her sick. Her mother had smelled-NO! Kai chided herself as she shut her brain down on that particular train of thought. It would have only made the situation worse.

Kai hung her head, her chains too constricting and her confines too cramped to even think about struggling or attempting to escape. She felt ill. Kai hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and even that had consisted of tea and a slice of toast. Her stomach had gone into lock down, forming an unmoveable knot in her belly. It hurt but it wasn't something Kai hadn't dealt with before. The dehydration, desert feeling in her throat, however, was new. The air was cold and dry, only succeeding to make her thirstier. Her head now pounded with a killer headache. If Kai had felt up to it and anyone had actually been around, she would have throttled someone. Kai honestly wished one thing would go right for her today.

But when had Kai ever gotten what she wanted? It was a universal rule that Kai had to live with, even if it wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair, she reflected. And in the skeleton's experience, death probably wasn't either. An icy chill washed over her and she shivered, the temperature dropping by at least 3 degrees and remaining that way. Kai closed her eyes and tried to control her body's uncontrollable shaking. She had a lot of problems falling asleep normally, her past whispering her darkest fears in her mind every time she tried to before returning her to the waking world an hour or two tops after attempting to rest and refusing to grant her admittance again that night. Kai sincerely doubted she'd even get into to the dream world down here but some form of rest was better than nothing.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled as she tried to get some shut eye. "I hate the cold."

* * *

Kai opened her eyes as the sound of bone on concrete sounded through the hallway of cells. She lifted her head, thankful that the blasted headache from before was gone. The Skeleton King from the night (she was gonna go with night) before stopped at her cell, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kai glared straight back. His hoarse laugh was hacked brutally out of his mouth, Kai not bothering to dwell on the fact that this was technically impossible seeing as he had no vocal cords.

"Queen," Samukai rasped, a sneer in his voice. "I hope you are enjoying our… _hospitality_. You are in our… _largest and_ _finest room_ after all."

"I'd hate to see the state of yours then if this is your largest and finest. What do you do? Unjumble yourselves to fit inside?" Kai shot back, not even bothering to try and hold her tongue. She hated restraining herself anyways and Nya wasn't here to rebuke her for it. Samukai glared at her, Kai all too happy to engage in a glare off.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I am in charge here!"

"I thought that honour belonged to this 'Lord Garmadon'."

Samukai glowered and smashed his daggers against the bars.

"I could kill you easily, brat!"

"You would have done that ages ago if you were," Kai countered recklessly. She had no clue what they were up to so she went with her instincts and allowed her hot head to do the rest. Samukai glared harshly at her. "Face it Four Arms, you need me."

The Skeleton King was positively fuming now and Kai knew she'd pushed it too far. She didn't care in the slightest though. Not anymore.

"So you are stupid," Samukai snarled, punching his bone fist through the bars into Kai's cheek. Kai bit back a cry of pain as instinct attempted to curl her body into a protective ball. It didn't work so well. "See? Weak and stupid!" he gloated, turning away. "However you have been summoned so…GUARDS! Pull the girl out of the cell and bring her to Lord Garmadon at once."

Four skeletons materialized at Samukai's side and Kai idly wondered why they felt the need to have four guards plus Samukai if she was as weak as they said. As weak as she was. The lock was popped open and the four skeletons barged into her cell. Kai was confused as to how they thought that was a good idea, considering the cell was barely big enough for her alone. Two grasped her arms while the other duo released her bindings, one second before they strapped another set on. Kai writhed suddenly, knocking the skeletons off before a harsh yank at her chains and a hefty thump to the back of her head ended it. The shackles around her ankles clicked open and fell away, relieving her of some pressure and pain. It didn't last long though. Kai gasped out as her arms were locked behind her viciously. She fought back a whimper at the agony, not wanting to display any more weakness before her captors. As much as Kai hated it, she was at their mercy now and they were free to do as they pleased.

She was led away slowly, resisting their holds every step of the way. Samukai eventually had enough. Without warning he spun, back handing her hard. Kai refused to cower, even when every instinct screamed at her to back away, _get away_ from him. The Skeleton King towered over her, a rancorous snarl present. Kai swallowed, her confident front in place as it had always been. It was an unnerving mask, so real yet humanly impossible for the emotions to be truly in place. Nobody thought she was ever faking it though. After all, Kai had over a decade of practice at her masquerade. Samukai grasped her throat and lifted her off the ground, Kai's manacled hands flying up to grasp the offending limb. Hatred erupted between human and skeleton. Kai's eyes were burning with a forest of negative emotions, so dark that it was a wonder the girl held any shred of compassion or light in her heart. Inwardly Samukai chuckled. Yes, Dark Powder was a wondrous heart control.

"Watch your tongue, Queen! Lord Garmadon is not as lenient as I."

It was then that Kai knew she was screwed. Royally screwed.

* * *

Large, grand, obsidian castle doors were flung open as Samukai led the prisoner in, the figure seated on the throne of bones watching with emotionless eyes. This would be a difficult negotiation, the girl's temperament matching her father's but he needed her on his side. She was the most versatile chosen one yet the most stubborn. He would need to use all his cards on this one although he'd rather not resort to blackmail. That one backfired way too often.

"Master," the idiot Skeleton King began, bowing low. "We have brought the girl."

"Good," Lord Garmadon said sinisterly, a dark chuckle escaping him. "Leave us."

Samukai looked shocked.

"But Master-"

"Leave us!" Garmadon ordered, his voice rising with anger. He was not impressed with Samukai challenging his authority in what was now his throne room.

"Master-"

"I SAID, LEAVE!" Garmadon roared, his power releasing in a shock wave, slamming the skeletons in the room into the wall behind them, the girl unharmed. "You'd do well to remember whose house you are in Samukai. It could have… _dangerous_ repercussions."

"Yes master," Samukai responded fearfully, hurrying out of the hall with his minions in tow, leaving Garmadon and his meant to be goddaughter alone. Alex had promised him that he'd be godfather to his first born, god damn it! He was meant to be Kyra's godfather, not Wu! Garmadon stepped off his throne and walked towards her until he stood a few meters away. The girl's eyes narrowed, distrust and wariness strong in her golden red eyes. A copy of her father indeed. This would be interesting.

* * *

Kai relied heavily on her instincts and emotions. They guided most of her decisions as she'd never been taught to use her head which was one of the main reasons Kai shoved everyone away and bolted the door. However, her instincts never failed her as they were inborn survival mechanisms and now they were telling her not to trust the man before her. Kai would listen too, as she always had.

Garmadon waved his hand in a dismissive motion causing her shackles to melt away into the shadows.

"Now that those idiots have gone, we don't need these do we?"

Kai narrowed her eyes, her instincts screaming like alarms in a robbed building.

"No, I suppose we don't. Why the hell am I here?"

Garmadon chuckled. She was going to be a handful alright.

"How did I know you were going to ask that? You are Kyra Mizuko Hearth, daughter of Alex Hearth, are you not?"

Kai couldn't hold it in, not that she usually could.

"That bastard is not my father!" she hissed furiously, her eyes blazing pools of molten lava. Garmadon looked at her surprised, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his helm.

"What do you mean? He sired you, didn't he?"

Kai glared at him, however both side knew the anger was not directed at Garmadon.

"My father never wanted a daughter!" she snarled. This was new. As far as Garmadon had seen (and he'd seen a lot, having been an uncle to her before his brother banished him. No surprise she didn't remember him though, Wu had the ability to alter memories) Alex had been delighted with his daughter. Was it possible that enthusiasm had been fake? From the certainty in Kyra's voice, Garmadon knew it was true. What that meant for Kyra however…Garmadon didn't know. "He never treated me like one either! He never loved me! He's not my father!"

Silence reigned between them as Kai seethed, emitting a raging aura of fire, a red haze surrounding her entire body. Kyra didn't notice though, which was a good sign. It meant she didn't notice the Dark Powder affecting her. Lord Garmadon gazed at her, a strange emotion twisted onto his face.

"What did he do?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Kai retorted heatedly, unsure as to why she'd made her original outbursts earlier. Garmadon sighed and held his hands up in defence.

"I'm going to have to tell you the Legend of Ninjago's creation to explain. Tell me, have you heard it?"

"No."

"Alright. Pay attention though, I don't wish to have to repeat myself."

"Long ago before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu Master using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu; The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide."

Kai looked at him, amused as he finished his tale.

"Judging by the slightly unusual and evil appearance you've got going on plus the fact you're in the Underworld, I'm going to take a wild stab and say you're the older brother right?"

Garmadon nodded, fond amusement at her familiar antics hidden within. "You do realise you're not doing a great job at selling yourself right?"

Garmadon chuckled. "Yes, but that is the edited version. At a young age, I was bitten by the Great Devourer."

Kai paled, the terrifying tale of the creature one of the horror stories her father had sent her to bed on. She knew what its bite did and here was the living result of it. Nobody had ever survived. "My father searched for a cure during his days on earth but it was after he died we discovered the cure. The Golden Weapons together had the power to dispel the poison from my system but only before it took complete hold."

"Then why didn't you use them?" she asked. "Surely you both could have held two of them without consequences to heal you?"

"That is one of the mysteries surrounding my brother I will never know but now that the poison has taken over my body there is no hope left for me."

"So really, this entire family spat is over the Great Devourer infecting you when you were young and your brother not allowing you to cure yourself even though it was making you turn evil which then led to you growing power hungry and him banishing you to the Underworld?" Kai summed, looking to Garmadon for confirmation.

"Essentially, yes."

"Well, you're brother's an idiot," Kai decided. Garmadon smirked. Phase 1 complete. A frown appeared on her face as she seemed to connect a few dots in her head. "Does he happen to be an old man, long white beard and a red lotus emblem on his back? And did the honest man happen to be my father?"

"Yes," Garmadon said, surprised she knew. "How did you know?"

Kai scowled at the earth beneath her boots, anger and hatred towards her father and now his acquaintance simmering beneath her skin.

"He came to my home a few hours before the skeletons attacked," she began savagely. "The emblem is the same one my father wore so I knew he wasn't to be trusted. I sent him away before he could cause trouble for me and my sister. My father did enough of that while he was living with us."

"That was a wise choice," Garmadon remarked, playing the flattery/praise/approving card. "That could have ended badly for you."

Kai felt a twist of two very different emotions swirl in her chest. Nobody had ever called her wise or said she did anything smart, usually commenting on her stupidity and recklessness. However, now someone who she had every right to run in terror from was saying what nobody else had before. On the other hand, what had he done to earn her trust so she'd believe a single thing he said? Kai could admit that this looked foreboding and out of place with the Underworld, evil looking stranger, a dark palace and the typical persuasion thing and story line with two brothers, one light the other dark. Kai didn't know what to do anymore.

"However, why is him being in liege with your father all the reason you need not to trust him? Anyone else would trust anyone who was friends with their parents."

Kai glared murderously at him and Garmadon was forced to hold back a shiver. There was something…animalistic about the girl in a predator type way and it was clear that if she wanted something done, she do it herself and do it well. Now with that kind of warrior on his side…

"I've told you," she snapped hotly. "It's none of your goddamned business what that bastard did to me!"

Had it been anyone else, Garmadon would have put them in their place and forcefully pulled the information out of them. However, this was Kyra, someone whom he needed on his side. Someone who he'd fought with Wu over before his banishment. He could still remember playing with the little tyke. Garmadon shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. He had to work out the root of her hatred for her father but in the meantime…

"You want vengeance," he said after a few moments of tension filled silence. Kai's eyes narrowed. Kai wanted to make her father pay for what he did to her and her sister. She wanted him to feel every minute of tortured agony she'd experienced, all her hatred, anger and misery. She wanted him to endure her suffering and her trials so he'd know exactly how much he'd broken his eldest daughter.

Because that's what she was really, she reflected. Broken. A shattered glass castle that had been placed back together but never truly fixed. Never glued together so it could repair itself and stand tall and proud once more. It was just hollow, broken and empty now. Like her. So yes, she did want revenge.

"Yes," she said finally. "What's it to you?"

Garmadon smirked inwardly. Another phase complete. The dust was working its magic gradually, so slowly that she wouldn't notice until someone removed its affects from her. Which, if he could help it, would never happen.

"I wish to possess the Four Golden Weapons so I can end my banishment in this cursed place. I shall trick Samukai into possessing the four weapons, let him believe he will win but he will really only open the portal for me to escape this wretched realm. It is not the most pleasant of homes," he began, knowing he had her complete attention. "Your father and my brother have most likely teamed up, considering their track record, and will attempt to stop me. I am offering you a deal."

Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she folded her arms, eyeing him with distrust.

"What kind of deal?" she asked slowly.

"I am proposing an alliance," Garmadon explained. "We team up to defeat my brother and your father and help each other achieve our goals."

"What are the terms?" she asked bluntly. "All of them."

Lord Garmadon smirked. Clever girl.

"I will take you on as my apprentice and teach you everything I know in the way of the ninja, including the art of Spinjitzu. I am also offering you, after it is all over, the Sword of Fire to keep and use how you wish, a shadow horse which I shall show you if you agree and last but by no means least," Garmadon said, smirking as he waved his hand. The shadows writhed and deposited a figure in the centre of the hall, between Kai and Garmadon. Kai couldn't believe it.

"Kai!" Nya cried, tackling her in a bear hug. "You're safe!"

Kai hugged her back tightly, rubbing her back soothingly as joy buzzed beneath her skin. There was another scent on Nya's clothes but Kai put it down to being in the Underworld. The place didn't smell too flash. Kai pulled away slightly, keeping one arm around Nya's shoulders as they turned to face Lord Garmadon. "You get your sister back."

Kai looked up at him, all distrust and hatred gone. The oldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master smirked malevolently inside his head. The powder that had been placed on Nya was affecting both girl's now, alongside the Dark Powder that filled the atmosphere of the Underworld.

"What's in it for you?"

"All I want is your service to me in the fight against my brother."

Kai didn't like the idea of being controlled by anyone. She hated the thought of submitting or bowing to another which was one of the main reasons she sucked at teamwork unless it was with her sister. However, she wanted to make peace with her past. It haunted her every moment of her life during the day and the night and she just wanted it all to end. It was a simple wish but nothing ever granted it. Vengeance, settling the score, seemed to be the only thing that could free her from the clutches of her never ending nightmare. Maybe then she could finally sleep, not trapped in the cage of insomnia she'd been locked in almost her entire life. Besides, something about the man seemed familiar, in a comforting way that had grown since they'd started talking, yet she never met him before. She frowned. Or had she?

"Kai?" Nya began. "You should do it. You can make dad pay for what he did to you and become stronger too. He's not lying and we can still stay together."

"As we always should," Kai breathed, inhaling her familiar scent and another dose of the powders Garmadon was using to drug the pair.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it. On one condition."

Garmadon tilted his head.

"What more could you possibly want?"

Kai shook her head.

"It's not so much something I want. I swear to be loyal to your cause and obey your commands provided you don't double cross or cause any sort of harm to my sister and I."

Garmadon smiled, trying to keep the sinister edge away.

"That is acceptable and I agree to your terms."

"I've got no other problems," Kai replied, shrugging.

"Good. Come forward. You'll need my blessing to come in contact with the creatures of shadow."

This was a straight out lie and one that Kai would realise long before she left the Underworld but for now, the lie would do what Garmadon needed it to. Kai left Nya's side and stood before him. Lord Garmadon rested a hand on her forehead and release his power into her body.

He controlled the negative energy's flow downwards, melding into her soul. He could feel the pain, fury, hatred and heart ache that contorted her aura and he followed its dark path, almost letting go of Kyra's centre as he was viciously attacked by the onslaught of deleterious emotions. He nearly gave up, the overwhelming force almost too much before he broke through into the core of her identity. It was the polar opposite of the malevolent sea he'd come through and he knew who had drawn these emotions from the young girl. Nya. Her sister evoked feelings of love, compassion and protection from Kyra and that forged the heart of her soul. Too bad Nya would be the only person to ever experience it. Garmadon smirked coldly and clamped down, using his power to trap Kai's soul in a prison of darkness. He removed his hand from her head, his aura fleeing her body.

Kai's eyes shot open and she gazed at him expectantly. Lord Garmadon smirked at the sisters.

"Guards!"

Two skeletons appeared out of the shadows and stood to attention. "Lead my apprentice and her sister to their room in the palace. Kyra your training begins tomorrow."

"Yes…milord," Kyra replied, following the undead out of the room with her sister at her side. The doors slammed shut with a thunderous bang. Garmadon smirked wickedly and allowed himself a malicious cackle. Dark Powder, Compulsion Powder and the Heart Clamp were useful indeed. His brother had better watch out, Kyra would be more than willing to fight for him now. Evil may win the battle against Good for once seeing as how one of the heroes of destiny was now on his side.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, how was it? Good? Bad? Needs work in some area? Please give me any feedback you feel I need along with any ideas you have. I am always open to suggestions for my stories. Pairings, power ideas, scene ideas, etc. I'm all open. Now I know there will be some questions about the substances and thing that Garmadon did mentioned above so I'm just gonna say Wu will tell us all about it in a few chapters but they aren't canon things. I made them up.**

 **Questions that need Answering!**

 **What age should the ninja be specifically?**

 **Next chapter will be Kai's training and depth into her relationship with Nya and her stance on her comrades and boss. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review!**


	5. Apprentice of Darkness

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with the last chapter before we get into the good stuff. I hope you all enjoy! Something to note; the ninjas ages will be around the 15/16 mark (except for our ninjroid friend Zane) and Nya is 13.**

* * *

 **Guest Review Responses (I forgot to do this last chapter, sorry!):**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! Yeah, I was going that way on logical ages but there are a few off scene years so I'm going to start around the 15/16 range with Kai most likely being the oldest or second oldest.**

 **Guest #2: Chapter 1-Aw, thank you! I hope the rest of my chapter live up to standard. No, sorry about that. I'll try not to do it again, however I can't promise anything. I can be a little…morbid sometimes. You are too! Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 2-Haha, I get that a lot. Trust me, my readers on my other stories say that 90% of the time. Probably in canon they did but most of my stories start a similar way and if I'm honest, I went easy on Kai. Very easy. The birthday was a little over the top but it gives me so much room for future plot it's like me at a candy store or the waffle place. Sugar rush. I admit it! I'm cruel, happy? XD Jks. Yes this is only the beginning, *cue evil laughter*. A lot of things darling and I'm glad. It means my plan was working. Although, hugs? Sorry about that... Yes, pretty much.**

 **Chapter 3-Hopefully one more update after this up tomorrow but I'm going to aim for once a week since school goes back tomorrow. Probably update on Fridays. This is my stress relief actually so the more I write the less stress I am about school and yada yada yada. You will don't worry. I know I can finish this one well. My other ones require more thinking because I made them from scratch. Yes, he will but it will be a strange confrontation. That's up to you how you interpret it. Some will say he did, others won't. Just as the characters in this story will. A lot of messy violence coupled with Kai going slightly insane for a few moments when her conditions malfunction and Prince is stupid. Yes, although she has a few hiccups when deciding where her loyalties lie. Well… Thank you! You're awesome!**

 **Wolfreader2: Thank you!**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Whoa! Easy tiger. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hey, haha well I'm glad there are more Kai Fans out there although I like Cole and Lloyd as well. Kai was just the best and by far the most developed. Well, I'm glad too met you Rain. Thank you! My favourite! Here you go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Beautiful Times by Owl City**

 **QUESTION TIME:**

 **Pairings for Kai won't appear for seasons but I need to ask now so I can get a gage on how I want the confrontation scene to play out. Your options are:**

 **Lavashipping?**

 **Or Greenflame?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Apprentice of Darkness**

* * *

Kai stood on a plain of dark earth, almost purple in colour, dressed in red and black robes across from her mentor. It had been a day since her training began and Kai had quickly learned that failure was not an option with Lord Garmadon. 'All or nothing,' he'd say which basically meant either put everything you've got into it or quit. Kai wasn't too sure she wanted to know what quit entailed seeing as she had pretty much signed a contract with the dark master. Or perhaps he'd spew his other favourite, 'don't put off until tomorrow what can be done today,' which was usually followed up with some death threat that sounded equally as painful (if not more so) as the task she had to carry out.

She held her dual swords, ethereal black katana blades that felt perfect in her hands. Like they'd been made specifically for her. She flipped them in her grip, cracking her neck and shoulders in a confident way that unnerved her sparring partners. She was born to fight. Warrior's blood ran thick in her veins combined with the silent but deadly hunter's blood she'd inherited from her formidable mother. Yes, combat was her life and where she belonged. She spread her feet so they were shoulder width apart and settled into a fighting stance, breathing in deeply. She just needed to defeat Wyplash and she'd pass. He was more strategic then the other two skeleton generals she'd found and proved to be a tougher opponent to beat as he never got wrapped up in Nuckal and Kruncha's petty bickering and rivalry. She narrowed her eyes and flipped up her hood. Show time.

Wyplash began to circle her and Kai followed suit, not having any intention of giving him the upper hand. The chains in the Ice General's hands flicked up into the air, the golden metal shimmering in the darkness of the Underworld. Wyplash twirled them above his head, never breaking his slow and deliberate movements as he surveyed her stance. Kai hated this game. It meant waiting and she despised waiting however she had specific orders from her teacher to follow in this match.

 _Wyplash must be the first to attack._

That was the most annoying one. Wyplash's patience was infinite and he'd only strike when he felt his opponent's guard had dropped so that meant Kai and Wyplash would be doing this for the next…few hours. She wasn't quite sure what this was meant to do. What was she to gain from endless circling right before the fight when anticipation was making her impulsiveness (Kai could admit to that) worse? It only made her restless. Her gaze wandered to the spinning chain as it sliced through the air like the blades of a helicopter. It must have been tiring to keep the chain in the air whilst stalking around the battle ground, not to mention difficult. Boredom was setting in and that meant trouble. She needed to keep herself distracted or else she'd fail her task but how?

Kai noticed the tension in Wyplash's left leg. She frowned slightly. What was going on? He was favouring it sure, but usually that meant the left would be relaxed not stiff. It was harder to notice these things with the skeletons since they didn't have muscles or anything but when someone isn't using there knee, that's usually a massive give away. But why? Suddenly, Kai felt a change in the air and she tilted her head sightly in confusion but kept her focus on Wyplash's leg. She was missing something important here but what?

There was a whistling sound, like a vortex flying through the air and Kai instinctively dropped to the ground. Just in time too as Wyplash had noticed her change in focus and decided to strike. She rolled to the side and sprang to her feet, facing the General of Ice. He'd caught her off guard and now she'd pay the price. Heavens above, she hated waiting! She deflected another strike with from the chains with her dual swords, the X shape forming a makeshift shield. Kai darted forward, trying to get in close. She wasn't so stupid as to think she'd be able to win at a distance against someone with a long range weapon. She wasn't dumb enough to consider throwing them either. Wyplash had other ideas it seemed.

The skeleton didn't plan on allowing her any closer, constantly snapping out his chains to prevent her from gaining ground. Kai growled and sprang away, trying to get a good gage. She wasn't making any progress getting in close, throwing her swords was out of the question (at least for now) and there weren't any openings. She paused, maybe she could create one? Doing so would require her doing something incredibly stupid but it may just work. There was a large rock jutting out just behind Wyplash so she wasn't going to lose anything. Taking a deep breath, Kai grimaced and readied herself.

If this went wrong, she was gonna feel it in the morning.

Spinning away from another strike, Kai twirled her swords in her hands and threw the one in her right hand straight at Wyplash's legs. It sliced through the air perfectly, glinting maliciously as the dim light of the cavern reflected off the ebony beauty. Unsurprisingly, Wyplash jumped over it, his chain stopped spinning as his focus moved to the new task. Kai was already running. Her feet were silent against the stone floor, her hunting abilities proving themselves to be useful once more. Wyplash had turned to watch the sword in confusion, giving Kai the glorious opportunity to slam her feet into his skull. He stumbled backwards and Kai allowed herself a satisfied grin. Nailed it! Now she needed to get her other sword back. She took a few steps forward to give her the momentum she needed to get air born, flipping over the rattled pile of bones. Unfortunately, Wyplash had been using his chains for a long time and this habit was a dangerous enemy to many foes. On reaction, his chains flicked up, catching her leg and sending her crashing sickeningly into the ground.

The watching skeletons winced, letting out severely sounds of sympathy. Even Garmadon looked uneasy. That had got to hurt. The girl had literally been torn out of the air and slammed into the ground unmercifully with enough force to cause her to bounce back up from _solid rock_ and crash back down again. Needless to say he knew she'd be in a world of hurt for a while. Thankfully, Wyplash still had to regain his bearings too so Kyra wasn't as handicapped as it had originally seemed. It was now a race to see who would make it too their feet first but if he was honest, he didn't care who won. Kyra had passed two of his four tests with flying colours and while she'd technically failed the third and could possibly fail the fourth he honestly hadn't expected her to pass any of them after just one day of training. He was proud of her, although he'd never admit it.

Kai staggered to her feet and groaned silently at her bad luck. One, she had failed to pull off that manoeuvre and now she was paying the price. Two, she was certainly going to feel her stupidity tomorrow because her torso, stomach and face hurt like hell. And finally, she had sweat in her eyes and it stung. She fought to regain her breath as she ducked, Wyplash recovering a second before her. Kai lunged, abandoning her second sword as she struck at his chest. She should have thought that through. Wyplash chuckled and snapped out his chains, the metal links wrapping around her sword faster than Kai could blink.

"Damn," Kai muttered and Wyplash tugged, her sword flying from her grip. "Well, I'm screwed."

Garmadon rose from his chair.

"Enough! The battle is over. Tomorrow you will try again. For now you will practice and next time Kyra, I expect you to put in everything you've got. Against my brother and his forces it will be all or nothing."

"Yes, milord," Kyra replied, bowing. She hated herself for failing _again_. It meant she wasn't good enough and she hated not being good enough. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," Garmadon said coldly, striding away as he beckoned her to follow. "It's time to work on your Spinjitzu."

* * *

Kai opened the door to her shared room with Nya, the grand yet intimidating bedroom was fit for an evil princess. Obsidian walls and a crimson carpet started the room off while the torches that lined the place gave off a sinister glow and completely helped boost the wicked aura of the place. The bed was of the same design, black structure and red and white duvet covers. Totally helped ease the nightmares (note the sarcasm please).

Kai was honestly exhausted. The day had been hard, her teachers and master were slave drivers when it came to her training. She'd failed to get the hang of her Spinjitzu once more and Kai just felt like shit. She couldn't do anything right. She wasn't fast enough to avoid Nuckal and Krazi, the two Skeletons of Lightning who'd been assigned to instruct her. They caught her every time and she struggled to land a blow when they were using their speed during a spar. She wasn't strong enough to defeat Kruncha and Chopov, skeletons of Earth, and it was humiliating to land in defeat time after time when she felt like they were taking it easy on her. She wasn't patient or tactical enough to deal with Wyplash and Bonezai either, their strategies and patience trumping her again and again. Samukai's hatred for her and that annoying nickname he'd given her (Queen or Queenie, depending on his mood) only made things worse. Samukai and Frakjaw were far more powerful than her in combat, far more efficient with weapons and unorthodox thinking then she was.

Kai gripped her hair and pulled at it in frustration, hating herself more and more. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and froze. Her skin had paled somewhat from her time in the shadows yet her eyes had darkened, their red glow darker and the gold brighter. There were dark bags beneath her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep and constant exhaustion. She looked gaunt, _haunted_ almost and most of all weak. Her body shook uncontrollably as self-hatred boiled beneath her skin. She removed her hair tie, the ragged and unkempt locks falling down her back in a waterfall. Her necklace hung just below her collar bones, the only beautiful thing (or even mildly appealing) about her appearance. A bruise had formed on her cheek where Samukai had punched her brutally during a spar and she'd wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball on the floor. Miraculously, something had stopped her and instead she'd hit straight back, something she'd never done before, out of hatred and anger. She'd cracked the jaw soundly and Samukai was now unable to talk until it mended. Kai wasn't too sure how that was going to happen but it was the best thing that had happened to her all day.

Kai returned her cold gaze to the monster in the mirror who gazed back at her hatefully, loath and disgust at what it saw clear on the creatures face. Kai closed her eyes to try and control herself but it was no use. Her fist smashed through the mirror, the glass shattering with the blow. The glass rained upon her and Kai closed her eyes tightly as it peppered her gi, her hand more than likely sliced to ribbons.

"Kai?" a voice asked timidly. "What's going on?"

Kai turned and faced the source of the voice, unsurprised to see her sister standing there. The look of fear on her face was enough to make Kai feel sick. She hated it when her sister was scared, especially when she was the source of it. She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking herself free of the glass shower.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about Nya," Kai assured her as Nya entered the room completely, shutting the door behind her. "I was just being clumsy."

Nya frowned uncertainly. Kai smiled, a small soft smile. "I just tripped and my arm shattered the mirror. It's nothing serious, I swear."

"Ok," Nya replied, yawning. Kai looked at her as she changed into her night clothes, a simple red shirt and black pants.

"You look tired," Kai noted. "Get some rest."

Nya looked at her wryly.

"You do know I do nothing but eat and watch you all day, right?"

Kai waved her hand dismissively as she scooped her sister up, ignoring her bones and muscles' screams as they protested vehemently, and dumped her on the bed.

"Existing and laughing your heart out at your sister's expense is a tiresome business, Nya."

"You weren't that bad!" Nya protested, snuggling down. Kai rolled her eyes at her sister's denial.

"Mmm hmm yep whatever you say…"

"Kai! I'm being serious."

"Sure you are. Now please, sis. Shut up and let me sleep."

Silence reigned between the siblings and Kai shut her eyes, begging herself to fall asleep this once. Just one night, please.

It must have been hours that Kai lay there for, sleep still deserting her as she listened to Nya's gentle breathing whilst the girl slumbered. Suddenly, Nya moved sitting bolt upright in bed, a strangled cry escaping her lips as she fought to regain her breath. Kai shot up, pulling her into a hug while she rubbed her back soothingly, whispering soothing words into her ears. Nya's whole body was trembling as she cried a monsoon, soaking Kai's shirt rapidly as she buried her head into the crook of Kai's neck. Her grip on Kai was deathly tight but Kai ignored it in favour of hugging her just as tightly.

Soon her cries died down, no more than muffled sobs. Kai wasn't planning on releasing Nya anytime soon though.

"You're alright," Kai murmured. "You're safe here with me. Nothing will harm you, I promise."

Nya nodded mutely, refusing to let go. Kai hadn't seen her this shaken up in years and it concerned her greatly. Sure Nya had nightmares often and she ran to Kai for comfort (possibly more out of habit then actually needing her sister) but she hadn't been this destroyed since…two years ago when their father walked out on them. Kai had almost 14 at the time and Nya 11 when she'd woken up screaming the village to the ground. It had been a terrible dream, Kai recalled. Their father had trapped them in the house and burnt it to the ground, Nya watching her sister being burned alive before she woke up. It had sent her little sister into a state of disrepair until she'd started sleeping in Kai's bed. That had ended it and it was only a few months ago that Nya had decided it was safe to sleep in her own room.

"Kai," Nya began, trembling. "He's coming back for us…I know he is."

Kai stroked her hair and pulled her closer, rocking her gently as she'd done when their mother had died.

"The same dream again?" she asked softly. Nya shook her head.

"Similar…but no! Kai you can't go near him! Please, promise me that!" she pleaded, her entire body shaking as she clung to Kai's shoulders. "I want him to pay as much as you but it was horrible Kai! Truly horrible! He's worse than he was before!"

Kai paled, unbeknown to her sister. Worse? How could he be worse? He'd made her childhood hell and he was coming back to do worse? Kai closed her eyes and ran her nose along her sister's cheek.

"I'll get stronger Nya," she promised her. "I won't let him lay a hand on you again and I'd rather die than return to him."

"Kai," she whimpered. "Can you please sing to me?"

"Of course," Kai murmured, pulling them both against the head board. Kai had sung her sister to sleep almost every night since there mother's death, and a little while before that too so the question was half expected. Usually it was some form of lullaby, Kai having a favourite her mother had sung to her in her youth that Nya had never heard before Kai had lulled her to sleep with it but she needed a different one tonight. Nya needed a happy song, one that promised of a better future but…Kai wasn't exactly a positive person and she didn't believe in a better future. Oh…come to think of it, she did know one. Sometimes she was thankful for the idiots in her life. She cleared her throat.

" _A spark soaring down through the pouring rain and restoring life to the lighthouse. A slow motion wave on the ocean stirs my emotion up like a rain cloud."_

Nya looked up at her surprised, having never heard the song before. She smiled softly to herself and leaned into Kai. Kai continued to play with her short hair, a habit she'd had since Nya's hair started growing.

" _When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back?"_

Nya eyes flickered up to her sister, wondering what she was feeling. Nya knew that those lines had a lot more to do with her sister than one would think. Kai was immersed in memories, wondering when _would_ the light come back? When would her life stop being so dark and become brighter?

" _A cab driver turned to skydiver, then to survivor, dying to breakdown. A blood brother, surrogate mother, hugging each other, crying their eyes out."_

Kai felt like every day she was moments away from a hysterical mental breakdown. She was a survivor but she'd never actually _lived_ life (as cliché as it sounded) and in all honesty, she wondered if she ever would.

" _When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back? I'm ecstatic like a drug addict, locked in the attic, strung out and spellbound."_

Nya shuddered at the third line. It eerily echoed her dream of what would happen to Kai and it terrified her. Kai, sensing her sister's distress, cuddled her closer. Nya breathed in Kai's familiar scent, smoke and strawberries filling her nose. There was the faint yet distinguishable aroma of Hawthorne but Nya ignored it. She knew she must smell like it too. I fought all through the night

" _Oh, oh, but I made it alive. The sun's starting to rise. Oh, oh, these are beautiful times. This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh, oh, these are beautiful times."_

A content smile etched itself onto Nya's lips and she closed her eyes. Yes, things were difficult now but the sun would rise and things would get better. Nya bet her life on it.

" _A bad feeling burned through the ceiling leaving my healing heart with a new scar. A dead fire rose and rose higher like a vampire, up from the graveyard."_

This line fit the situation with Sensei Wu, the old man who'd started the new turmoil in her life, who'd sent her healing world crashing into the ground perfectly. The second line fitted her current situation and her future one where she'd be up against her master's brother's forces.

" _When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back? We all suffer but we recover just to discover life where we all are."_

Kai couldn't believe the truth behind these lyrics. They suited her well. A soft yawn escaped Nya and Kai smiled fondly at the almost sleeping form. Bouncing back from the disaster their father had left in his wake just to find that they'd been shoved into adult hood early. Well, Kai had. She was determined to allow Nya to keep as much of her fragile childhood as possible.

" _Oh, oh, but I made it alive. The sun's starting to rise. Oh, oh, these are beautiful times. This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh, oh, these are beautiful times."_

These _were_ beautiful times. She was with her sister, the best thing in her life and her only remaining family. Kai would survive, she would prove she wasn't weak or a dead wait to anyone. Perhaps it would be a hard, a hard and tiring battle but Kai would make it through.

" _This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh, oh, these are beautiful times."_

And you know why Kai was going to make it through? Because she had someone worth fighting and living for. She was the Ninja of Fire, Apprentice of Darkness and daughter of the Huntress. She was going to survive and damn anyone who stood in her way. They wouldn't be standing much longer.

" _My heart's burning bad and it's turning black but I'm learning how to be stronger. And sincerely, I love you dearly, oh, but I'm clearly destined to wonder."_

There were no words for how true this line was. Kai was in pain and she knew that by the way of the world she was on the dark side but she was benefitting from it. Her sister wasn't in danger and Kai was becoming stronger. Nya smiled up at Kai tiredly as the final worlds tumbled from her lips. She snuggled into her sister as her body and mind finally gave out and she slipped into a peaceful slumber. Kai rested her head on her sisters and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day and she would not fail again.

* * *

Kai ducked under her opponents guard before nailing him in the ribs with an uncensored strike. He grunted and aimed a blow at her head, failing as she gripped his wrist and kicked him away. The foe behind her lunged and she dropped into push up position, tripping the bone head over. Her legs shot up before he could collapse on top of her, connecting with his torso and flipping him into his Skulkin buddy. Kai was in back support as she watched the duo flail around with callous eyes before she kicked back up to stand before them.

Over the past few days she'd been feeling less and less emotion, only ever feeling a spark when she was alone with her little sister but even then the spark was dulling as time passed. Well, not all emotion. She still felt her infinite hatred and bitterness for her father every waking moment and all her pent up anger and frustration at the world and the people in it but nothing positive. That was okay though, she preferred it. She was okay with only ever feeling hatred, anger and her lust for revenge, it suited her just fine. Positive emotions were far too exhausting to feel when there was nothing in the world that was worth being happy about. Emotional attachments were just distractions after all and she was able to protect her little sister better as she was the only one Kai had to look out for.

Kai nailed Nuckal in the stomach, the general of lightning staggering backwards from the unmerciful execution of the move. Kai was becoming less and less merciful by the day and she knew it pleased her master. Part of Kai wondered what had come over her. She never addressed anyone as her better yet here she was in service to another power. Kruncha tackled her from behind, the pile of bones easily overpowering her as gravity gave him the advantage because of his superior weight. It confused her as she mulled over it. She knew in the past she would never have bowed down to anyone, no matter who they were. They could have been King of the World and she still wouldn't have given them an ounce of respect. Kruncha pinned her to the ground, finally winning against the apprentice of darkness. He raised his fist, obviously planning to rearrange her face. Kai grimaced, then shrugged. It was ugly as hell anyways, what was the harm? A wicked grin flash onto her face and Kruncha gulped. He had a bad feeling about this…

Kai swung her legs out from underneath him, upsetting the skeleton's balance. She kneed him in the side as her lower body crashed into him, Kai flipping over in a powerful yet graceful side flick roll. Her malicious grin widened as her fist crashed into the skull jaw, Kai not even wincing at the bruising she'd just given herself as she kicked into a handstand and regained her footing. The agony she'd just delivered to Kruncha in the form of the ever pleasant knuckle sandwich was worth it. Nuckal attempted to catch her in the jaw but she was ready, flipping him over her shoulder judo style. She pinned him to the ground under foot, watching him calculatedly. Her thoughts drifted back to her master. She frowned. Why did it seem so strange and wrong when that was the only thing she would ever call him? Well, any formality really but her point still stood. What had come over her? She shrugged it off. It wasn't her job to dwell on it anyways, she had a sparring match to win.

The bone heads weren't bad company though, a source of tension relief that was needed down here. For some reason she was always tasked with over seeing them and when Garmadon had sent her out to wreak havoc on a nearby village (she'd had no clue why though, the mission had been pointless) Nuckal and Kruncha had been sent with her, alongside a few of their men. The point was, it was an almost unsaid decision that Nuckal and Kruncha were her personal guards/punching bags/etc. seeing as they were meant to accompany her everywhere she went. She wished they'd shut up sometimes though, or at least limit the bickering.

"You idiot!" Kruncha rasped, cracking Nuckal across the back of the head as Kai wiped her knuckles of blood. She'd split the skin again. "You were meant to attack her while she pinned me down, not wait until she was up!"

"OW! You're the idiot!" he retorted, smacking Kruncha in the jaw. "You didn't tell me that!"

Kai sighed as they began squabbling like a bunch of cartoon princesses who'd stolen each other's hairbrushes. They would be the death of her, she was betting on it.

* * *

Kai was standing in the stables of the Underworld's grand palace brushing down the hazy coat of her horse. Completely made out of shadows yet solid for her and other creatures of the Underworld only to touch. He looked like a jet black stallion, the slim yet powerful build of a Thoroughbred Horse however could shift into a Gypsy Horse with a flick of his shadow tail. Her master had explained to her when she'd first been shown the stables that housed a range of undead horses that he was one of the rarest finds, a prize to be exact. Predominantly, the Underworld used skeletal horses however if they were lucky enough to find a Shade they'd capture and break it in. Prince, however, had thrown off all previous riders and subsequently re-killed the skeletons here so he was kept as a prize to show off. To who, Kai wasn't completely sure.

The moment Kai had entered the stables, Prince had broken down his stable door and become somewhat of an obedient puppy. She'd been knocked over by the powerful creature and while she sat on the floor, the horse had the gall to snuggle that enormous head of his into her lap and stay there, asleep for the next hour while Garmadon explained how the place worked. At first nobody had understood how the murderous horse with blood red eyes who ate flesh and breathed flames at everyone became an innocent, docile, eager to please puppy the moment Kai came into the picture. Nuckal, surprisingly, had come up with the explanation. Prince didn't have a soul or heart system like all Shades however he didn't have (insert some substance name that Kai couldn't be bothered to remember) in him like they did. Instead he had a flame that acted as his organs. The flame gave him life and what he ate was burned and converted into fuel. He'd said that it was because of this that bonded him to Kai as they worked in the same way. They were kin apparently. Kai didn't understand it and Garmadon had only said she would in time (whatever that was supposed to mean).

"How are you boy?" she asked softly, brushing the soft hair gently. Prince snorted out smoke and jerked his head, huffing in an indignant manner. Kai rolled her eyes and ruffled his mane, only serving to elicit another irate huff from Prince. "Oh hush you vain princess. I'm getting to it and I'm sure whatever has your tail in a twist can't be that bad."

She turned to his head and rubbed it down, the horse's content breathing a signal that he wasn't really upset with her. He nuzzled into her shoulder as she rubbed his neck and chest down.

"Did Nuckal try and pet you again?"

The temperamental horse bobbed his head, lifting his head and snorting a wave of fire into the air. Nuckal and Kruncha had started a highly dangerous game called, 'Piss off Kai's Horse'. The game was quite simply really. Do whatever you want to annoy/anger Prince and whoever annoys/angers him the most wins. The only rule was you weren't allowed to get yourself killed. If Kai saw them trying to do secret agent/ninja style sneak attacks again she would personally lop their heads off and use them to play ten pin bowling. Kai sighed. "I don't see why you don't just torch him. Then you won't have deal with him anymore!"

Prince cocked his head contemplatively before letting loose a satisfied neigh. "Why didn't you think of it yourself, Princess? Must I do everything for you?"

Prince nodded and buried his head in her shoulder again, whinnying softly. "Oh I love you too, you vain, temperamental prat."

* * *

Kai stood across from her final test, her master watching from the sidelines. She'd been here for a week tops and she was finally ready for her final assessment. She was up against all her mentors; the eight best skeletons (including Samukai; the only creature who didn't seem to understand that nicknames were not tolerated) of the army. She couldn't mess this up. She noticed Nya at Garmadon's side smiling proudly at her but she felt nothing. No happiness or pride, nothing, just a lot of hatred for the four armed skeleton king.

"Are both sides ready?" Lord Garmadon asked, his voice carrying over the battle field. Kai nodded and flipped up her hood. "Very well. Begin!"

The skeleton squad charge towards her. Kai smirked and leapt, kicking Krazi in the face before slicing at Chopov with her left sword. He parried and growled at her viciously. Kai kicked him away before Kruncha and Nuckal lunged at her. Thinking quickly, she rolled with their attack, catching their weapons and holding them out of her way so she wasn't impaled in their three person tumble across the field. She slashed her way free, sending Nuckal and Kruncha flying. She had 12 seconds at best. Samukai was waiting for an opening from across the field with Wyplash. They were the two she had to watch out for. Wyplash could plan better than any skeleton in the army which made him a deadly opponent amongst the brainless morons while Samukai had four arms. Enough said there. They would wait until she'd dealt with the others, tired significantly and she'd be easy pickings for them. Not going to happen if Kai could help it.

Frakjaw struck with a frenzy of attacks, his mace flailing around wildly but dangerously. Kai's eyes narrowed as she caught his fighting arm with her left sword and slipped the right between his ribs. The skeleton of fire screamed in agony and crashed to the ground. Kai abandoned him, switching her left sword to her right hand as Bonezai and Krazi closed in the Bone and Pickaxe swinging in her general direction. Chopov stalked behind them and Kai knew now would be the best time to figure out how to do Spinjitzu but how? Kai planted her sword in the ground and swung, kicking the skeleton of lightning back into Chopov and sending the pair crashing into the floor. She wasn't prepared for Bonezai slamming his pickaxe into her side as she swung towards her. She cried out the weapon pierced her side. Her momentum was halted and gravity came into play, causing her to stumble and trip on the earth as she fought to regain her balance.

"Well," Kai groaned. "That wasn't meant to happen."

"Didn't want to disappoint you Kyra," Bonezai joked, not looking the least bit apologetic for the wound that was now soaking her clothes. Kai rolled her eyes and lunged, her sword meeting his pickaxe in the middle.

"Don't worry about that," Kai smirked, a devilish gleam in her eyes. "I'd worry about you and your fear of heights."

"What?!"

"See ya, Bonezai," she cackled maliciously and Bonezai was soon sent air born, sailing out of the fray. Kruncha and Nuckal took his place and Kai smirked to herself. Alone these two were formidable opponents but together they were the other's undoing. She grasped Nuckal's Double Bladed Bone Axe as the fool raised it above his head and knocked him into Kruncha, throwing the Axe at them for good measure. She turned away to engage with Chopov and Krazi, thanking the high powers she'd eliminated Frakjaw early. She still needed to get her second sword back though. She looked around as she ducked beneath a wild swing, curtesy of Krazi. Where was it? She groaned as she saw it in the ground a few meters away, Frakjaw back in the game after he'd pulled out her sword. He was guarding it but she needed the bloody thing. She growled to herself as she locked weapons with Chopov, punching Krazi in the jaw, knocking both of them back. She cocked her head and froze. The three opponents were aligned similarly to the training exercise her master made her under take in Spinjitzu training.

"Over the planks," she mumbled, kicking Chopov and Krazi in the head. "Dodge the swords," she continued flipping over Frakjaw. "Here comes the dummy!" she yelled, grasping her sword and turning on Frakjaw. Flames erupted around her like a plume of lava, forming a majestic spiralling typhoon of fire as she fought against the three remaining skeleton minions. Everything just fit into place as she whooped skeleton ass. Nailing her adversary, Frakjaw, in the stomach had never felt so satisfying. She ended it and stared at the remaining two, confident she could win.

Garmadon smirked as he watched her discover the key to the art of Spinjitzu. The flames were darker then they should be, like hell fire from purgatory. The darkness he'd drugged her with and continued to do so along with the Heart Clamp had affected her powers too and he couldn't be more pleased with the result. Especially when he noticed the flickers of blue at the base of the flame. He'd been worrying she wouldn't be ready in time but those fears had been put to rest. His spies even said his brother's pitiful ninja hadn't even mastered it however they had learnt the skills. It was one of the reasons he'd placed the Heart Clamp on her. He didn't want her developing any attraction to them because if she did his plans would be in ruins. He'd taken extreme measures to ensure she was entirely loyal to him and he knew that everything would go as planned as long as Samukai didn't mess up. Those thoughts could wait though.

"Go! Kai!" Nya cheered and he had to fight a fond smile. He would have been doing the same thing had that wretched poison not taken hold of him. Then again, this probably wouldn't have been necessary had that not happened. It didn't matter though. What was done was done and fate would just have to play out from here.

Wyplash exchanged a glance with Samukai and strode forward his chains rotating in the air above him. Kai smirked sinisterly as she settled into a battle stance. This time she had a plan. This time when Wyplash struck, she was ready. She ducked and grabbed the chain, tugging him off balance, giving her time to stand and get out of striking range. She twirled her swords and judged the distance before repeating the same move as last time. She threw he left sword then executed a perfect baseball slid and kicked him in the head. Wyplash stumbled back as the distraction allowed Kai to get in close where she held the advantage. A few moments later, Wyplash crashed to the ground as Kai disarmed him and lay him down. Violently and inconsiderately.

"Enough!" Garmadon commanded stepping onto the battle field before Kai and Samukai could attack each other. It would have been a magnificent battle but they both had a mission to begin in the morning and Kai needed to get her wound seen to. He wasn't too sure how deep it was.

"Kyra you have passed. I am proud to have you as my apprentice,"

"Thank you, milord," Kyra replied, bowing respectfully no emotion whatsoever in her voice. He smirked inwardly once more.

"Our fight against my brother begins tomorrow. You must go with Samukai and the army to infiltrate the Mountain of Despair and retrieve the scythe but be warned, my brother will try to stop you from bringing it here."

Kyra glared hatefully at Samukai but responded perfectly to him nonetheless.

"Of course milord. _I_ will not fail you."

Samukai glared furiously at her slight against him but Kyra continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Kyra your job is to bring the scythe to me and Samukai you are to hold off any one that may hinder her journey. Should anything fail, you shall receive my wrath Samukai. I will not take your failure lightly as you have been tasked with preventing them from getting anywhere near her and the scythe."

"Yes master. I shall not fail you."

"See to it that you don't. You are both dismissed. You leave at first light."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Really crappy fighting scenes? Yes, I know. Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed and please, read and review!**


	6. The Mountain of Despair

**A/N: Hey everyone! Last chapter before school start back when you'll be waiting a little longer than 24 hours for an update. Don't worry, I'm just as depressed about that as you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Hide and Seek by Lizz.**

 **WARNING!**

 **IF YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE A FEAR OF DOLLS OR HATE NIGHTMARE SCENES WHERE SOMEONE IS CHASING YOU/TRYING TO FIND YOU, DO NOT READ THE END PART WITH JAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DO NOT BLAME ME!**

 **Questions for Readers!**

 **Pairings for Kai won't appear for seasons but I need to ask now so I can get a gage on how I want the confrontation scene to play out. Your options are:**

 **Lavashipping?**

 **Or Greenflame?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Mountain of Despair**

* * *

Kai strode through the crater with Nuckal and Kruncha at her side. As one of the leaders of the mission, she was tasked with making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. She'd already sent two skeletons crashing into the surrounding rock walls and she was looking forward to doing it again. Kai had caught them slaking off and that was the last thing anyone was allowed to do. Especially in her presence. Needless to say, the skeletons feared her wrath however she had earned their respect. A mere mortal had been able to endure the harsh living conditions of the Underworld with the hospitality of the undead. She'd never once complained about it and had conquered all the challenges that she'd had to face. Now that was something worth praising. Despite their frequent mistreatment of her, she'd never struck back (unless you were Samukai or training with her) when she could have wiped the floor with them. She was as ruthless and callous as their other leaders and far more hot headed but she didn't toss them off the edge when something went slightly wrong so they liked to think she was fond of them. Really she just couldn't be bothered.

It was the second day of excavating and Kai was getting bored. Okay, that wasn't right. She was getting bored with the lack of action or progress in the task. Nuckal and Kruncha were keeping her occupied. She didn't know what it was with them but for a pair of best friends, they argued way too much.

"You bone head! That was my rock!"

"But it's shaped like a donut!"

"I found it first!"

"No, I found it first!"

"You stole it off me!"

"No, you stole it off me!"

"Give it back!"

"Kyra! Whose donut is it?"

"You numbskull! Show some respect in front of Lady Kyra! In all due respect, milady, I did find it first."

"Boys, its mine. Hand it over," Kai commanded holding out her hand, no trace of amusement in her tone. Only annoyance.

"But I wonder if it tastes like one," Nuckal said, biting into it. One of his teeth shattered and fell to the ground. Kai stopped and looked back at him, unamused. Kruncha face palmed.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"He tries," Kruncha grumbled.

"The rock, Nuckal."

Kai flipped it in her hand as she continued to make her way across the cavern, noticing Samukai in his treehouse. He was reading the map but Kai was betting he was searching in the wrong spot. Skeletons weren't exactly the brightest of creatures and Samukai was no exception. Kai wasn't in a rush though, her time in the outside world was limited to missions and what not and she had missed the sun and fresh air dearly. She was impatient to get her hands on the scythe and retrieve it for Garmadon but she was enjoying the time away from the Underworld.

"What's the status?" she asked sharply. Kruncha turned to one of the guards briefly before returning to her. Both guards bowed low to her but she continued to gaze at them indifferently. They were nothing to her.

"No sign of the weapon yet, Lady but we are close."

Kai's eyes narrowed in thought as she turned her gaze to the cliffs. Something was up. Perhaps this was what her master had meant. They were about to be attacked. He'd said there'd be ninja, like her, so it would be a little more subtle then a full scale attack.

"Good. We should have the weapon by nightfall if all goes to plan," she remarked. Kai turned and ghosted away, melding into the shadows as she concealed herself from view. It was best if she remained hidden after all and this was the perfect time to practice.

* * *

Kai stood on a rock peak overlooking the crater. The skeletons below milled around in a moderately organised fashion. They looked harmless now but they all held the four qualities the skeleton army used; obedience, anger, ruthlessness and stupidity. Kai could vouch for them and give several real life accounts of when each skeleton had exhibited the backbone of the skeleton army. Honestly, Kai couldn't recall a moment when they weren't being stupid. Kai had been watching a few of the skeletons catapult each other off the edges of the grounds and into the bottomless chasm that surrounded them using the war catapults and canons during her first few days in the Underworld. If that wasn't stupid, she didn't know what was.

She continued to watch the happenings below, snorting contemptuously at Samukai as usual. A soft whinny behind her and a nudge to her shoulder alerted her to Prince's presence. Without turning away she stroked his soft cheek.

"What's up, Princess?"

A haughty neigh was her response and if Kai had been bothered to turn around, she knew she would see scorn and annoyance in his smouldering crimson eyes. He stamped his hoof on the stone angrily and snorted smoke all over her. She looked back at him, unimpressed.

"Was that really necessary?"

Another bout of smoke to the face sent her into a coughing fit. Seeing the damage, Prince nuzzled her cheek, huffing gently.

"You're forgiven, prat," Kai grumbled, her connection to Prince a little too strong for her to be able to hold a grudge against him. Despite him being a temper tantrum throwing vain princess she…Kai frowned. What did she feel? There was nothing…no emotion or feeling to go with her thoughts and views on her horse. Kai shook her head vigorously. Emotion was weakness anyway. She had to care for him more than the skeletons though as she hated most of them. "What's the matter with you?"

Prince stamped his hoof agitatedly and bucked, shifting wildly. Kai frowned. He was quite skittish at the moment which was unusual for the horse that took great delight in chasing down bears or humans and cooking/eating them alive. She turned to face him, taking her time to check him over. She growled softly when she saw what had him in a frenzy.

"Those bloody bastards…"

An arrow was embedded in the place where the hind leg connected with the main body of the horse but being a creature of shadow he could usually dispel them from his body by un-solidifying himself but not ones like this. She stroked his nose gently. "This will hurt, boy."

Prince huffed against her hand and nuzzled it softly as if granting permission. Kai wrapped one of her hands around the arrow and place the other next to it. 1, 2…3. Kai swiftly pulled the arrow out of the horse, fully aware of the pained whinny Prince let loose alongside the powerful kick he executed with his back legs. She placed her hand over the wound to stop any of the raw energy escaping. She summoned her tornado, the wreath of fire scorching the horse's side as she removed her hand. She stopped spinning and nodded at the healed wound, her fire providing an instant heal for Prince. The murderous puppy snuggled into her and she huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, Princess. Sorry for not noticing earlier. I should have been paying more attention," she apologised, ruffling his mane. He snorted a few small flames from his nose and Kai knew all was forgiven. It didn't stop her from blaming herself for what happened to him. She should have been paying attention.

"At least I know they're here," she commented quietly, stroking his cheek as she returned her gaze to the action below. Three shapes-black, white and blue-caught her eye and she cocked her head as she watched them sneak past the skeletons. Well, they weren't known for their observation skills but even so she was annoyed they'd managed to bypass her warriors. Why hadn't Wyplash come…? She rolled her eyes as they headed for the cave on the opposite side to where Samukai was having the skeletons dig after they'd had a look at the map. So she was right. Samukai was a boneheaded waste of space.

"Prince, it's show time," she told him sinisterly, a dark malicious whinny escaping the murderous shade. He knew that meant food and boy was he hungry. Feeding off Kai's fire could only do so much to satisfy his bottomless stomach and he preferred meat. "Let the hunt begin."

* * *

The three ninja skidded to a halt inside the cave just in front of the boulder that blocked the cavern's entrance.

"That was too easy!"

"Jay put a sock in it," the black ninja snapped at the blue ninja as he brace his arms against the giant rock. "They could hear you."

"Cole is correct, Jay. You could hinder our mission by alerting the skeletons to our presence," the white ninja added, helping his teammates move the blockage. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Zane don't be such a party pooper," he replied as they entered. A giant dragon head was poking out of the ground, the scythe of quakes protruding from its mouth. "Whoa, this is so cool!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the valley.

* * *

The skeletons paused in their work, their gazes fixed on the direction the sound had come from. Kai rolled her eyes from where she was hidden in the cavern the ninja had entered, waiting impatiently for them to retrieve the goddamned thing. They were all idiots. The lot of them. She really hoped it wasn't contagious. She mounted Prince and stroked his mane.

"Get ready boy."

* * *

"Shhh," Cole hissed at Jay as he cautiously extracted the scythe and jumped down. He wrapped it in the brown material they'd brought to handle the weapon in. "Not so loud."

"Aw don't be paranoid," Jay said dismissively, turning away. "We're totally on the opposite side of the caves."

Cole tossed the scythe to Jay and scowled at him as they made their way out.

"Zip it okay? Now that we've got the scythe let's sneak out while those bone heads are still busy."

Unbeknown to the trio, the dragon's head began to slowly open its jaws as they departed.

"Alright team," Cole announced quietly as they exited the cave. "Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner," he continued, looking back over his shoulder. He turned his head only to come face to face with Samukai. "Uh!" he gasped, jumping back slightly in shock. Nobody could really blame him. Samukai wasn't exactly the best thing to look at. Samukai grinned evilly and unsheathed his four blades, the entire Skulkin force that had partake in the mission behind him. It was more than enough though. Their numbers filled the entire cavern.

The three boys unsheathed their weapons and got ready to fight, despite the overwhelming odds that were against them. As if on signal, the two sides crashed together in a clash of steel and bone.

"Whatcha!" Jay screamed, bashing a Skulkin over the head with his nunchucks. He kicked two skeletons away as he sliced an opening through the army. "Two points!"

"Jay! Throw it here!" Zane yelled. Jay obliged, seeing the skeletons target him. The weapons sailed across the battle field and into Zane's hands. Cole saw three lunge at Zane.

"Going long!"

Zane threw it at the last moment as he was tackled to the ground. Cole raced through the mass of bones, tearing through three at a time, using his superior strength to his advantage. It would have been like having glass doors infront of a battering ram or a bull. It was never going to end well. He caught it perfectly but was instantly surrounded by a group of skeletons. "There's too many of them."

"Let me handle that!" Jay hollered. "Wo-pow! Wa-ching! Foot to skull!" he yelled, punctuating his movements with sound effects. Suddenly his eyes widened and he saw the training course that Sensei Wu had put them through. "Hey, guys! It's just like the training course!"

"Over the planks," he commented animatedly, running and jumping so he was able to kick them all in the face as he used their heads as stepping stones. "Dodge the swords." He flipped over the blades of two skeleton warriors. "Here comes the dummy," he finished, spinning around. "Cha-Ching!"

Intense electric energy crackled around him as it formed a protective lightning storm.

"Spinjitzu!" Cole murmured. "Jay! What's the key!?"

Jay laughed, kicking a skeleton away.

"I'm just going through the motions. This must be what sensei meant when he said we already know it!"

"Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!" Cole repeated, an earth storm kicking into life around him. Kruncha who was nearby burst into raspy laughter. Kai stood behind them in the shadows, watching with calculative eyes. Her mission had gotten a lot harder.

"Hehe, he just called you a dummy," Kruncha chuckled, pointing at Nuckal. Nuckal scowled at him, deeply offended.

"No, he called you a dummy!"

Before either of them could continue their spat, Nuckal and Kruncha noticed Zane spinning towards them, a blizzard encasing his body. They ran away screaming, Kai rolling her eyes at their antics. She knew they'd be the death of her one day. The ice ninja stopped his movements and watched them flee, an eyebrow raised in what could have been amusement.

"I sense you do not stand a chance."

He was right, Kai knew it. Samukai, the cowered he was, only solidified her belief. He stepped back in fear as he watched the elemental tornadoes forge their way through the soldiers.

"RETREAT!" he screamed and Kai knew she had to act now. She dismounted Prince and put her mouth to his ear.

"Be ready for my signal. I'll need you."

The horse nuzzled her and huffed smoke into her face affectionately. Kai knew he was telling her to be careful.

"I'll try."

"AGHHHH!" the skeletons screamed, running away with their hands in the air as the ninja chased them out. Kai's chest tightened in realisation. She was alone without back up. But she couldn't fail her master. He'd do far worse then he'd done before when she'd failed if she didn't bring the scythe back to him. She couldn't take that agony again. The ninja ended their attack and Cole laughed.

"Ha, guess they didn't want another serving of these babies."

Jay face palmed, shaking his head at his leaders antics. Kai struck.

The boys felt blast of heat and they spun to see a whirlwind of flames flash past them.

"Spinjitzu," Zane murmured as they took in the full form of the flames. "What…?"

The fire died down to reveal a ninja dressed in the same outfit as them-except it was red and instead of brown ropes she wore black-with the Scythe in their hands. Cole's jaw dropped behind his mask. He hadn't even felt it move.

"Who might you be?" Jay asked nervously. The ninja cocked their head to the side.

"The end of you," they replied simply, slipping the Scythe onto their back and drawing out their dual swords.

"You work for Lord Garmadon!?" Cole asked incredulously. They could see the ninja roll their eyes.

"The slowest horse crosses the finish line," they mocked walking forward and then stopping when they caught something behind them. "There is your prize."

The three ninja spun to see the dragon head that they'd retrieved the scythe from earlier. The fact that it had moved wasn't the most terrifying thing. The head was attached to a body! Zane stepped back slightly.

"Didn't sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?"

"Yeah…"Jay said slowly.

"I think we found it."

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Cole stuttered, retreating a few paces.

"You mean a dragon?"

"That sure looks like a dragon…"

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one," Zane remarked, staring up at the creature with the same fear as the others. Kai herself was terrified but nowhere near the point of the others. She'd known the dragon was here but she hadn't realised the consequences of being in possession of the scythe at the time. It would target her or the blue one, seeing as his element was the opposite of the dragon's element. The earth ninja was the safest as it was highly likely the dragon would spare him. She had a feeling she had a lot of work to do to get out of this one.

The dragon reared back slowly and Kai tensed. It surged its head forward, releasing a blast of earthen power at them.

"AGHHH!" they screamed, diving away. The breath caused large clumps of earth to form wherever it hit and Kai could barely mask her horror as it sealed off the exit. She couldn't call for Prince now, not when he could easily be killed by the otherworldly creature. She…cared for her horse? Yeah, that was it. She _cared_ for Prince and she couldn't bear to put him in danger. She could hear his ghostly whinnies though as he begged her to call for him, but she would not. Not when he was in potential danger. They ran out of the way once more as another energy blast was hurled their way. The blue ninja stumbled in front of her and she shoved him hard, sending him staggering forward and out of both her and the dragon's way. Pity. She hoped it would catch him. He glared at her but she ignored him as the dragon frog jumped across the cavern floor towards them. Ha, funny image.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" the black ninja protested, trying not to believe what was infront of him. Kai would have knocked him into the ground if she was close enough. They were of both worlds, just like Prince. Just like her. She glanced down at the scythe as the dragon crawled closer, resembling an alligator with his tail swinging from side to side and his feet plodding heavily along. Garmadon had spoken with her privately about her mission when she had gone to speak with him the morning they left.

" _Feel free to use the weapon but only to help you escape my brother. You shouldn't need it otherwise."_

Well, technically she could use it to escape the trio while she escaped the dragon…and she did need it otherwise! Had he forgotten? Or perhaps he'd been counting on Samukai to still be around to stop the dragon from pursuing her. It didn't matter though. She would explain it to him upon her return. She sheathed her swords and unwrapped the weapon, holding it firmly in her grasp. Perfectly balance. Good. The blue ninja noticed what she was doing and shot a hand out and grasped her shoulder. She jerked out of his grip and glared at him.

"No, Red. Bad idea. I don't know if you're aware but our Sensei said not to use it!"

"I fear disastrous consequences will come into place if you use the weapon. I sense Sensei told us that for a reason and we shouldn't disobey him," the white one added. Kai turned to the blue one.

"Then you'd better keep your mouth shut," she retorted running towards the dragon, putting as much space between her and them as possible. Maybe she could bury them in here too? She hoped so. She raised it above her head, ignoring the cry of, 'Don't!' It could have been 'no' but Kai wasn't paying attention. She had more important matters to attend to. She slammed it into the ground, the blade driving deep into the earth.

For a moment nothing happened, the dragon looking at her confused but Kai felt it. The tremor the blade sent out rumbled through her body. The ground began to crack open, the roof of the cavern caving in. A rocks fell from the ceiling and onto the dragon. Kai bolted over the churned up, uneven earth and away from the creature, unaware that the others were following her. She skidded to a halt.

"We've gotta escape!" the blue ninja wailed. Kai really considered boxing his ears in. She was already preparing to get out of there. The black one must have noticed what she was doing because he drew his scythe.

"We'll use Spinjitzu!"

The dragon roared in anger and lunged at them. Kai conjured her firestorm and raced out, the trio hot on her heels. They burst through the crack in the cave's ceiling just moments before the dragon reached them.

"AHHH!"

The four of them landed on the grass safely, dusk almost ready to give way to night. The boys were celebrating their escapade, bloating their own egos in the aftermath of the scare. Kai smirked at the distraction and summoned Prince, waiting for the Shade to arrive as she crept away. That went better than she'd expected.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Sensei snapped, his voice cutting through the celebrations. The trio turned to him, wincing slightly. "I told you not to use the scythe!"

Cole looked up, his eyes widening.

"They did it!" he said pointing to where the stranger was mounting a strange horse, the scythe strapped firmly on their back. They turned and mock saluted before kicking the horse into gear and galloping away. A bow materialised in Sensei Wu's hands and he notched a gleaming golden arrow and fired.

"You must not let them escape! If the scythe gets to the Underworld, your efforts will be for nothing!"

* * *

Prince stumbled through the darkening forest, his movements sluggish and nowhere near as fast as he should be. It was the almost the same pace as Kai running however he was slightly faster and he would probably be able to hold it for longer. He'd been hit by another arrow, the energy in the offending weapon contracting the darkness he was born of. Kai had tried to pull it out but this time it wasn't budging and seemed to be far more lethal and efficient then the last one. She had begged her horse to stop, let her run so he could head home to the Underworld and get his wound treated to but he wasn't persuaded. To her, the scythe wasn't worth his life-an undead life but still a life-and she'd gladly allow them to take the scythe if it meant he would no longer be in any pain.

Prince stumbled again, his hoof tripping a tree root when he failed to pick it up high enough to clear it. Kai clung on, of half the mind to throw herself off Prince so she could get her point across to the stubborn, loyal horse. He was sick, the light a poison and the injury agony to him. Kai could feel it.

"Prince, please stop!" she begged softly as they trampled through the forest. They'd never make it to the underworld at this pace and both of them knew it. "Please, it's not worth it. Not to me."

Prince shook his head and staggered on, not willing to fail his mistress. He knew what had happened to her the last time she'd failed-it hadn't been her fault of course, Samukai had deliberately done it to get her in trouble-and her state had haunted him. It was then she'd broken down and cried her past into his mane inside his stall, Prince curling his large body around her as much as possible. He wasn't going to allow that to happen to her again, not when she meant everything to him and this situation was not in any way her fault. He knew he should have ignored her order to wait and come to her rescue but no, he'd waited and look where that had gotten them? Kai had only been trying to protect him, having seen the first arrow and not wanting him to be hit by another but he wondered what the outcome would have been had he disobeyed her. Probably not that different, he reflected. He'd probably end up with the same injury no matter which way but he couldn't focus on that now. He had to get her home.

Kai forcefully dismounted Prince causing the horse to come to a complete stop. She stood at his head and hugged him gently, wishing she'd feel something. A spark, or even a tingle to let her know how she felt. But nothing came. Not a single feeling. She was empty, her heart as black as that guy's uniform.

"I'm sorry boy but you're not worth losing," she murmured. He whinnied softly. "I need to deal with your wound, or at least try."

Kai tried to remove the arrow once more, Prince only neighing loudly as she tugged. She sighed. "It's no use. The arrow's too powerful."

Prince nickered and rested his head against hers. Kai got the message.

"No, it's not okay. I'm not letting you fade. That's not happening you overgrown shadow!"

She breathed out, trying to control herself. "There's one more option. We need to try merging."

Prince stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Their tailers were closing in and they didn't have much time. "It's the only thing I know that will save you. You need to borrow 'my flame' whatever that is. Please, Prince."

Prince whinnied again and breathed a small cloud of smoke in her face before re-resting his head against hers.

Kai felt heat flood her body then disperse, leaving her cold and drained. The power flared again, more powerful this time, before leaving. She felt something malevolent consume her, something dark, slimy and freezing. The two powers flared and died down like the flames of a hearth but suddenly they went mental. Kai screamed hauntingly as pain consumed her, a burning, freezing pain. She felt something shift in her mind and something else crack. Her vision changed, her mind viewing the world through a different lens. Prince had merged with her body completely by accident and now she was suffering as the darkness that created him corrupted her.

* * *

The misfortune that would befall anyone who crossed her in this state would not be pretty.

* * *

Jay's feet pounded through the leaf litter as he followed the path the enigmatic ninja had gone down, the horse having broken many branches in its haste. He needed to catch her before she made it to the Underworld. The balance of the world was at stake. A disturbing scream, almost like a banshee wail tore through the forest and he put on speed. Someone must have gotten in their way.

He skidded to a halt in a deserted clearing, the broken trail of destruction ending here. The moon peaked through the tree tops but there was no sign of the crook and their getaway. He wasn't exactly sure how they managed to hide a horse though. He readied his nunchucks. They were still here. A childish yet terrifying voice carried its way through the trees. Jay paled and glanced around nervously. It sounded almost like how a doll would and Jay had seen his fair share of horror movies.

" _Ding Dong_ _._ _I know you can hear me_ _._ _Open up the door_ _,_ _I only want to play a little."_

Jay scrambled back, glancing around frantically to find the source of the voice. He certainly didn't want to play with whoever this was. He knew that 'play' in this instance was as far from the dictionary meaning as possible. Why did they have to split up?

 _"Ding Dong_ _._ _You can't keep me waiting_ _. I_ _t's already too late_ _f_ _or you to try and run away."_

Jay wanted to run away, more than anything in the world but the way he'd come from was blocked by a tangle of vines that had somehow managed to barricade the only exit in the space of a minute max. More like half a minute but Jay wasn't really that focused on the time right this second.

 _"I see you through the window_ _._ _Our eyes are locked together_ _._ _I can sense your horror_ _, t_ _hough I'd like to see it closer."_

A pair of blood red eyes peered out of the darkness, a maniacal gleam in their crimson depths. They had an eager, twisted shine to them and Jay knew they had taken a great interest in his terrified sky blue ones.

 _"Ding Dong_ _._ _Here I come to find you_ _._ _Hurry up and run. Let's play a little game and have fun."_

The ninja darted through the shadows, taunting him as they-she-disappeared into their depths. Their adversary was female.

"Zane!" he yelled. "Cole! Can anybody here me?!"

He thought he heard a reply but he wasn't sure. The singing continued, the interruption ignored.

 _"Ding Dong_ _._ _Where is it you've gone to?_ _Do you think you've won?_ _Our game of hide and seek has just begun."_

He scrambled into a tree and pressed his back against the trunk. This was everything that haunted a child after hearing one of those doll stories or saw a doll horror movie. What was she going to do? Someone who was like this couldn't possibly be in their right mind.

 _"I hear your footsteps_ _,_ _thumping loudly through the hallways_ _._ _I can hear your sharp breaths_ _._ _You're not very good at hiding."_

The voice was directly behind him and he screamed in terror as something ghosted across his neck. A powerful kick cracked into his back and he slammed into the earth. The mysterious girl still hidden in the shadows, lurking as she waited for her chance to strike.

 _"Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_ _._ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_ _._ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_ _._ _Just wait, you can't hide from me."_

The presence was behind him again now and he spun round only to hear a childish giggle as a flash of red entered the shadows. He couldn't hide from her. She'd found him within seconds and it was clear he would never be able to find her.

"Jay! Jay! Are you in there?!"

 _"Knock Knock_ _._ _I am at your door now. I am coming in_ _._ _No need for me to ask permission."_

Jay screamed as he felt something tap on his back with a soft, phantom touch. He spun but nothing was there.

"Cole! I'm here! Help!"

 _"Knock Knock_ _._ _I'm inside your room, now_ _._ _Where is it you've hid?_ _Our game of hide and seek's about to end."_

Jay panted, fear rolling off him in waves as he stumbled back. A figure stood in the treetops, their shape almost indistinguishable against the night sky.

" _I'm coming closer_ _._ _Looking underneath your bed but you're not there, I wonder._ _C_ _ould you be inside the closet?"_

Jay stood in the centre of the clearing, looking around frantically. She was closing in and she was taking delight in every second of his panic.

 _"Ding Dong_ _._ _I have found you."_

Jay was knocked off his feet and slammed into the ground as the voice became faster and more haunting then it had been.

" _Ding Dong_ _._ _You were hiding here_ _._ _Now you're it."_

Jay felt himself being picked up by the neck of his hood and lifted off the ground.

" _Ding Dong_ _._ _Finally found you, dear_ _._ _Now you're it."_

Jay struggled violently in her grip, writhing in a tormented fashion. She dropped him into the earth uncaringly.

" _Ding Dong_ _._ _Looks like I have won_ _._ _Now you're it."_

She rolled him over with her foot, pressing down on his stomach with the powerful limb.

 _"Ding Dong_ _._ _Pay the consequence."_

Jay was now face to face with a pair of insane, blood red eyes smiling detrimentally down at him as the wicked gleam of pearly white teeth lit up the darkness. He screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, sorry about then end bit. I was feeling a little strange this afternoon and I felt like using the song that is basically a horror story I've heard loads of times. Sorry if anyone is a little creeped out by the song. I am too if it's any consolation. Kai meets the ninja properly next chapter and a very fun confrontation for me will commence as I enjoy watching the tables turn. Oh I love this job. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm not exactly sure when I will be updating next. Possibly next Friday but I'm not that flash at deadlines. One of the reasons I struggle with school. I can never meet a deadline. Oh well, please read and review!**


	7. Kick Start My Dead Heart

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you all miss me? Of course you did. Well, enjoy this because I have no clue when the next one's coming. Next week, Friday? Maybe have that as update day. We'll see readers. We'll see.**

* * *

 **Here are the Guest Review Responses! This may take a while so bear with me. Oh and for the Guests using 'Guest' as their name, I apologise if you struggle finding your reply. Quite a few of you all use Guest so I'm just going down the list using numbers.**

 **Guest #1:** **Thank you! I'm thrilled you're enjoying my writing so much. Yes, I do enjoy queer spins and the typical darker characters. Thanks!**

 **FanFictionDemon:** **Chapter 1-It's an idea. Haha, unusual pairing but you won't be seeing any of that in this fic. Sorry. A few twisted scenes with these two will take place though. Chapter 4-Thanks! Here you go!**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1:** **Chapter 5-Thank you! Sorry but they won't be that fast with school back. I'm trying to aim for every Friday and at a decent length but we can only hope. Chapter 6-Haha, I love that pairing too. Thanks again!**

 **Guest #2:** **I'm glad. A Lavashipper eh? We'll see.**

 **Guest #3:** **Thank you! True, very true. All in good time, k?**

 **Guest #4:** **Aww thank you! You're a kind as ever. Hehe, I know what you mean. We all saw that when Lloyd was around in seasons 2 and 3 (forgive me if I'm wrong, it's really late and I'm working off hot chocolate) so I wanted to explore that point. He's still cares but he's an evil overlord which means he's not going to do things the painless way. Yes, Kai's low self-esteem is the polar opposite of canon but it is an important element (pun unintended) in this story. Ah, well that will be interesting won't it? I mentioned a few times that Garmadon and Wu were heavily involved with Kai's family until one was corrupted and the other was forced to leave. Do try to get some sleep. XD. Many thanks again! Return all the hugs you've sent me and best wishes to ever patient you.**

 **Guest #5:** **I would too (messing with Cole's head is extremely fun) but I think that Kai and Lloyd would be opportunity central, especially when I finally pull everything together concerning Kai's past and literally attitude. Oh ho, that would be interesting and my mind is now at work plotting. Thanks! XD. No, nowhere near how he COULD be treating her. Oh he definitely cares, he just can't show it. Go for your life. ;D Aw, thank you! I always worry about them so I'm glad they're working. Hugs for you! I'll try but that's never been my strong point.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

 **Questions for Readers!**

 **Pairings for Kai won't appear for seasons but I need to ask now so I can get a gage on how I want the confrontation scene to play out. Your options are:**

 **Lavashipping?**

 **Or Greenflame?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kick Start My Dead Heart**

* * *

Kai groaned softly and opened her eyes, the dark cloud that had clogged up her mind dispersing as she made her way into the waking world. It was night, the long shadows concealing the forest behind the clearing she was situated in enough evidence of that. A crackling noise caught her attention and her sleepy gaze turned to the blazing fire in the centre. It was warm, comforting and familiar. Fire had always been her friend.

" _Mommy! Look my hand is on fire!"_

" _Kai, get your hand out of the fire place!"_

" _But it doesn't hurt."_

As Kai's senses slowly returned, she felt the metal encircling her wrists. Shackles! Again?! She struggled into a sitting position and realised her hood was still on. That was good thing. Her identity might still be unknown to her captors which she could use to her advantage. However brief or small. She studied the metal and went to pull when she was cut off.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Kai's head snapped up and she searched the clearing for the source of the voice. It had sounded _through_ her _mind_ but that was impossible…wasn't it?

" _No, sorry about that. I'm afraid it is possible,"_ the voice replied, sarcasm seeping from his voice. _"Oh and I'm over here, you idiot."_

"Where the hell is 'here' exactly, you moron?" Kai snapped back. She could feel the eye roll.

" _Touchy now, are we? It's me, Prince, and I'm on the other side of the fire."_

Kai took in the form of her mount as he stood watching her from a few meters away.

"How can the hell can you-?"

" _Communicate with you telepathically? We're bonded now, unfortunately, so you'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life. Probably the afterlife too because when you die, I'll follow you. It's what merging is, bonding yourself completely to whichever idiot you've got a soft spot on and serving them for eternity. How does it feel to have the fastest, strongest and most powerful Shade as your platonic soulmate? Hardly anyone ever bonds to a Shade without dying and you've got the greatest one to ever live. You must be proud."_

"You're have the biggest ego too, don't you?" Kai asked, an eyebrow raised. Prince shook his long neck, his mane quivering with the movement.

" _I'm not arrogant. I just know my place. Which is above those peasants of the Underworld."_

Kai rolled her eyes yet no emotion came to her. She frowned at that. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she feel? What did she feel? Surely she couldn't be feeling so desolate, empty, after the egotistical smartass had made that comment. It was meant to elicit a laugh from her but why couldn't it? She used to be able to feel, she used to be able to laugh and muck around like her horse was-the thought that her arrogant mount was better than her at feeling emotions really stung-and she knew that had she been able to feel, she'd be lying on the ground laughing or snapping back with her own sarcastic comment. Just what the fuck was wrong with her?

" _Something went wrong though,"_ Prince whinnied quietly, a nervousness in his tone that Kai had never heard before and she suspected that Prince had never used before either. _"I…I thought I was going to lose you. When I entered to draw on your fire to heal myself, I didn't realise how addicting it was. You've always given me what I need, no more and no less but when I was trying to decide myself…I couldn't stop. So I drew on more and then I felt something, almost like a dark, solid wall of tangled roots. The darkness I'm made of…it responded violently to it. I was stuck inside your body. Nice work on the Blue guy by the way. I couldn't have done it better myself."_

"What did I do? I can't remember anything after feeling my body temperature changing from boiling to freezing and then something shifting in my head, immense pain and…I think a scream. Not that I'm not going to take credit for causing some damage to Thunder Boy because you and I both know that I love severely damaging people but I can't remember what I did," Kai explained, her tone emotionless despite her vigorous internal search for her missing feelings. Prince snorted but looked…guilty? And regretful?

" _The dark matter that I am created of went…psycho, it merged inside your body almost completely and like all dark forces, went straight to your mind. It…I…drove you insane. You couldn't handle the overload of evil and spite-as no one should which is why merging is avoided-so your mind snapped. I had a degree of control but I couldn't leave so me and you decided to have some fun when Bluey showed up. The doll song, I forget what it was called-"_

"Hide and Seek," Kai interrupted. "I…remember now I think. Everything looked different, more dangerous and lethal yet…everything felt like a playground. I felt like a child trapped in an adult's body, looking through an adult's mind with all the knowledge of an adult yet…" Kai stopped and shook her head. "I'm impressed with my demented self. He was scared shitless."

Prince snorted and attempted to stamp his hoof into the earth but his own bindings restrained him.

" _I'm almost positive he wet himself and you should be. That was downright terrifying."_

"How'd you get out then?" Kai asked after a few moments of peaceful silence. "And why do I not feel so…highly strung."

Prince huffed a plume of smoke in his amusement.

" _Eloquently put. When you and I finished our nightmarish performance, before any of the real action could start, you were knocked out by a hefty blow to the back of the head by Earth Boy with his scythe. With you unconscious I was able to escape your body and take my darkness with me. I used my fire to mend the damage done to your mental state before doing so. There may be a few side effects but aside from being permanently bonded and able to go about each other's business like the nosy companions we are, all should be fine. Well, I hope, but we can't get too pessimistic about it."_

Kai glared at him but her gaze softened quickly.

"Are you hurt?"

Prince smirked in the only way a horse could.

" _Aww, you do care."_

"No I don't," Kai lied. "I just don't want to be dragging around an injured mount."

" _For a fire princess, you sure are an ice queen."_

"Shut up, Beauty Queen. Are you hurt? Or do I need to fix that?"

" _What are you going to do from all the way over there?"_ Prince asked incredulously. Kai glared at him nastily.

"You can eat grass for a week."

" _My wounds are completely fine after your majestic and addicting fire worked its wondrous healing magic. The chains they've used are something forged from the light stuff that the old man wields-probably the first Spinjitzu Master's gift to him-so anything I try will only weaken me or severely injure and with your recent encounter with the dark side you're in just as much trouble. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"_ Prince informed her hurriedly, his last sentence said in the sweetest, most suck up tone in history. Kai smirked at his torment, knowing as long as she had the grass trick up her sleeve, he would comply with her wishes. Prince hated grass.

"No, but it is great to hear how much you appreciate me."

" _Kai?"_

"Yes, Princess?"

" _I love you."_

"…I love you too, you insufferable, idiotic, arrogant, vain, murderous puppy dog," Kai told him, internally wishing she'd feel like she loved him. Her mind said she did, it said she adored the horse but if she had no feeling behind it then how was she to know it was true? Emotions didn't seem like a weakness after all…

* * *

The cracking of branches and leaf litter underfoot caught both Prince and Kai's attention. They tensed and turned their heads to the way the sound was coming from. This was it.

Four figures broke through the tree line, three dressed almost the same as Kai and the fourth in silken robes, and they settled down around the fire. Well away from her. Kai kept her face completely void of all emotion as she observed them. Their hoods were down so she could clearly see their faces. She took her time to observe them and commit them to memory. To know one's enemy is often one's greatest tool. No it wasn't a proverb or quote. Kai just made it up. There was something out there that went along the same lines so it must have been partially correct.

She started with blondie. Short blonde hair that stood to attention like a band of meerkats adorned his head and his perfect, well-structured face made her consider whether or not he'd ever actually been punched there. Kai knew there was a dent in her jaw from an 'incident' in her younger years and her nose was dented from a bad break so she knew that you'd rarely ever get hit in the face and come out unscathed. He was serious and unwavering in demeanour, his piercing ice blue orbs free of any feeling, while his build was solid yet agile and clearly flexible. Almost too perfect. It was extremely rare that anyone ever looked both well-muscled and flexible naturally but it certainly wasn't something that was impossible to achieve. He was a silent mover too and Kai knew he was well suited to the life of a ninja. A stealthy and strategic opponent to be sure.

The boy Kai had been tormenting was vastly different. His brown hair was combed to the side, like princes' hair in all those sickeningly lovey dovey movies her little sister was obsessed with. It was several shades lighter than hers and his face held a megawatt jester grin that reached his sky blue eyes. He clearly had a humour and was quite a playful person. Funny, he hadn't been so eager to play with her before. He was built for speed, light and fast on his toes as he all but danced across the clearing to help with food preparation. His flexibility and agility was obvious as he darted around objects on the ground as he took the most difficult route he possibly could to reach the blonde. He had some muscular power too, but Kai knew his strengths lied in his quick reactions and movements. A fast and agile ninja was a worthy opponent and someone to watch out for when her back was turned.

The final character, the one who was responsible for knocking her out, was on the complete opposite end of the scale. Night black hair, styled in the typical skater boy look, hung low above his hazel eyes. His face was set into a stubborn frown and possessed an aura of authority Kai hadn't noticed before. It was just something that had never required her attention but now, Kai knew he was the leader of the team and called the shots. Possibly an excellent strategist too if the way he kept a calculating eye on his surroundings-like he was evaluating the area-was any give away. Sheer strength was his forte, the heavy lifting work and the powerful, coiled muscles his gi failed to hide screamed it at anyone who saw him. She had a feeling he was the slowest of the trio, the extra muscle weight dragging him down but that didn't mean he'd be any easier. If anything, it would make him harder to take down if he noticed an attacker. A powerful warrior with an agile mind was someone she'd have to keep an eye on if things came down to it. He'd be more than a match for her.

She continued to watch as they made dinner, silent as they mucked around whilst their teacher watched with a knowing eye. Absently, Kai wondered what they were going to do. They had the scythe but they'd still brought her in as a prisoner. Clearly, they wanted information but Kai wasn't about to give anything away. Kai didn't trust others, no one in the Skulkin forces held her trust however Lord Garmadon held her _loyalty_. She was unwaveringly loyal to those who had earned it and Kai knew from experience how hard the bonds of loyalty were to break. Even betrayal struggled, although it always left unhealable cracks in its wake. Kai remembered her mother likened her to a dire wolf before her death and she knew now how true that was. She was not about to spill anything she knew and, for the record, she knew more than Samukai. Kai knew exactly what a male was capable of, having been exposed to their brutal side most of her life, so there was nothing they could do to extract the information from her. Not a single thing.

* * *

" _Kai? I'm hungry."_

Kai bit her lip at Prince's comment. She didn't know how to respond and she had no food. Kai herself wasn't hungry and could go for a day and a bit without food but Prince had no resistance to hunger.

" _I can hear your thoughts, you know? Just think whatever you want to tell me. God, Kai."_

'Shut up!' Kai thought, annoyed. 'I haven't got any food on me and you're too far away for me to feed you fire so you're going to have to deal with it.'

" _But the humans are making me hungry!"_ Prince whined, stamping his hoof in protest. Kai sighed mentally.

'I know but just…try. We're stuck for now and there's nothing we can do about it.'

" _I hate being hungry,"_ Prince huffed petulantly. Kai glared at him.

'And I hate being tied up but that's not going change things is it?'

" _You're in an absolutely dashing mood this evening, your majesty."_

Kai rolled her eyes. He was a complete idiot.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

Kai's head snapped up and her eyes locked with the hazel orbs of the opposition's leader. They appeared genuine but Kai had lived in solidarity too long, relied on herself for too long to be able to be able to stomach her pride and accept his offer.

"No," she replied coldly, making sure every ounce of frosty harshness she possessed to get rid of strangers and unwanted company soaked her tone. He recoiled in surprise, for some reason not having expected her reply. Kai snorted internally at that. She had a feeling he would turn out to be a bigger idiot then Prince.

" _Hey!"_ Prince protested, snorting flames agitatedly, more than a little peeved at her insult. _"I'm not an idiot."_

'Hush,' Kai thought. 'You are too so don't try and deny it.'

Prince snorted, huffing and puffing indignantly as he tried to change his position. It wasn't working so well. The boy took notice of Prince's dilemma, however thought of a different explanation for it.

"What does your horse eat?"

Kai rolled her eyes, her mask hiding her annoyed mouth stance.

"He eats human flesh," she told him seriously. "So unless you're willing to offer him your arm I suggest you stay well away from him."

To the boy's credit, he didn't flinch or display any outward show of whatever feelings her words brought. He was earth after all, solid and unmoving like the mountains themselves. Instead he continued to annoy her.

"He's a Shade?"

"Yes," she replied curtly, leaning back against the tree in a bored and uncaring way. Bored and uncaring were good. They meant she wasn't pressured or unnerved by the line of questioning or situation she was in. Kai made it her mission to remain that way too.

"How do you feed him then? Surely you don't just let him loose on people."

"I feed him fire, my fire to be exact. Any other questions or are we going to 20?"

He frowned at her.

"You sure are snarky," he commented and glanced back at his teacher. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kai raised an eyebrow as he walked away. 'Do take your time,' she thought. 'It'll give me some peace.'

" _You really like him don't you?"_ Prince asked sarcastically. Kai glanced at him. _"I'm glad. I don't either."_

Kai sorted softly.

'You don't like anyone.'

" _Except for you,"_ he reminded her helpfully.

'You are the world's greatest confusion. One second you're a vain pompous moron the next you're a sweet protective puppy.'

" _Just another one of my many talents."_

'We're back into 'vain, pompous moron' mode again I see.'

Before Prince could utter another word, the boy returned with his friends and teacher at his side. Kai smirked wickedly beneath her mask and she saw Prince's lip curl in a feral grin. Time to cause a stir.

"It's been a long time since you visited your family, old man. My master tells me you never call, you never write despite being the one to send him to the Underworld. Not even one to ask how he was settling in. My, my, what a terrible brother you've been," Kai mocked, not at all happy with being the only female in this situation. Her mother had warned her never to let that happen and she could very well pay the price. Wu's grip on the staff tightened as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

"My brother brought it on himself, I had no choice."

"You and I both know that's bullshit, _Sensei_ Wu."

The two stared at each other hard, neither giving an inch. Sensei knew she knew the full story of how Garmadon came to be the corrupted man he was today but he didn't know how much of the truth his brother had twisted. He didn't know the identity of the girl either, although he had a sinking feeling about who it _could_ be and it spelled doom for Ninjago if his gut was right. For once he prayed old age had taken its toll on him. Cole took over. It wasn't that Wu failed at negotiating-it was actually his strong point-but he knew that this experience would be beneficial for Cole and the other's to understand that violence was never the way to achieve things when dealing with an enigmatic prisoner.

"We'll free your horse and allow you to feed him your fire if you make sure he doesn't harm any of us and your hood comes down," he tried, surveying the girl carefully. They weren't about to release her because despite the fact that they had a flesh eating horse on their hands, the girl was the biggest threat. The horse couldn't retrieve the scythe or communicate anything with the skeletons however the girl could and the horse probably wouldn't leave without her. Probably. Let's face it, they were gambling here.

'Prince?' Kai thought to her horse. 'It's up to you. You're the one who'll have to restrain yourself.'

" _Kai…"_ he began weakly. _"Please do it. My energy levels are falling fast and I'm so used to drawing on your fire and escaping to feed on flesh whenever I wish that I don't think I'll last till the morning. These shackles are draining my life force too."_

'You didn't tell me that!'

" _I didn't want to worry you. Kai please."_

Kai had never expected to ever hear Prince beg. It was so unlike him and something she knew he thought it was beneath him so for him to stoop so low… It was a unanimous decision.

"I agree to your terms. My horse will not harm you and you may remove my hood," Kai responded, turning her gaze back to the leader of the trio. He turned and nodded at his teacher. Sensei flicked his wrist, similarly to Garmadon, and Prince's chains dispersed. The horse trotted over, pouring smoke out of his flaring nostrils onto the four males. He stopped beside her, nuzzling Kai affectionately in the face, before sinking his deadly sharp carnivorous teeth through her uniform and into her shoulder.

Horrified gasps and shocked cries echoed from the three boys whilst their teacher watched on in silence. He should have expected this. Kai had said she fed him fire but he hadn't actually gone through the implications in his head properly. Kai, meanwhile, was feeling fine. She'd long since gotten over the pain that accompanied the vicious penetration of fangs through her skin and now she merely focused on the feeling of something leaving her body. It was soon replaced but she was still left physically drained and weak. Prince drew away, his fiery breath healing the broken skin once more. The uniform could be repaired but usually Kai simply exposed her shoulder. That was a tad difficult at present so she just had to make do.

The blonde haired boy strode forward and stood to the side. Instinctively, Kai shied away from him as he grasped the bottom of her hood. Too close. Kai forced herself to relax. Panicking would solve no problems. He tore back her hood, revealing her dark brown mane and frozen face. Sensei Wu released a gasp of shock and, perhaps, fear.

"Kyra! What have you done?!"

The newly, to the boys, introduced Kyra smirked sinisterly up at them, somehow managing to look downright evil whilst bound in glowing handcuffs.

"Surprise, motherfucker."

* * *

They had moved to the fire, Kai and Prince on one side and Cole, Jay, Zane and Sensei Wu on the other. Silence reigned as the males gathered their thoughts, something Kai was more than okay with. It gave her time to regain her strength and prepare for the worst because let's face it, Kai had the worst luck when it came to the male population in all areas. Except for that instructor who got her back in the financial game and helped improve both her and Nya's lifestyle. She hoped there were others out there but she wouldn't hold her breath. That was Nya's thing. Kai frowned. She needed to return to her sister soon. The young girl would be panicking now at her obvious absence and she prayed it wouldn't cost her sister. Her master was not one to shower others in mercy.

"Why do you fight for Lord Garmadon?" Bluey asked. Kai tilted her head at an unnatural angle, unnerving him slightly.

"I had a lot to gain and his side held my interests."

"But he is evil," Snowflake protested. Kai shook her head.

"You don't seem to get it. I don't side with 'good' or 'evil'. I play for Team Kyra and I pick the side that best suits me. If those benefits change or a better offer comes along I switch."

"So you've got no loyalty then," Dusty summed up. "What if we were to give you a better offer?"

Kai rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sometimes people were thick. Or she was being cryptic and inconsiderate. Probably the latter but Kai honestly didn't care.

"Not going to work this time, unfortunately. I'm loyal to those who earn it and while the skeletons haven't earnt a single shred, my master has and thus I won't be switching sides this time," Kai replied stonily.

"Why?" Wu asked suddenly. Kai looked at him.

"Speak up, old man, and no cryptic shit. It's too late for that."

The boys scowled and glared at her for the blatant slight but Sensei Wu ignored it. He knew that tone all too well.

"Why did you join? What did he offer you that interested you so much? What did he do to earn your loyalty?"

The tone was hard and unmoving but Kai could be just as stubborn so it was a good thing she wasn't too fussed about the information.

"He offered me the position as his apprentice and taught me the way of the ninja, alongside promising me the sword of fire when this is all over. Prince was part of the deal too and I got my sister back," Kai replied simply, shrugging carelessly as she carded her manacled hands through Prince's mane. The horse had laid down next to her, keeping a watchful eye on their captors. He didn't trust them-and he shouldn't-so there was no way in hell he would allow them any closer to her. If Kai were them, she'd be running for the hills with the thoughts that were circling through Prince's oversized head. Being able to sense/read Prince's thoughts was a nifty trick. "I joined because our alliance would give me a chance to do something that siding with you wouldn't allow and he earned my loyalty by being my teacher. It was enough for those three idiots so it's enough for me."

Sensei Wu frowned.

"So you wanted power?"

Kai gave him a look that was completely unnecessary.

"No. I needed to get stronger for reasons that don't concern you and Lord Garmadon offered it. If I sided with you, I'd be gone within a few days."

Suddenly Wu froze. Cole looked at him strangely.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?"

"He holds your loyalty," the old man said slowly. Kai felt anger well up inside. They just didn't get it, did they? Yes, he did. Was that really that hard to take in?

"Yes. We've gone over this, old man," Kai told him. "Twice."

"Then why do you still side with him after he betrayed you trust?"

There was a silence, Kai looking at him like he'd fallen out of space.

"Uh, sensei?" Bluey began. "I don't think you're following this conversation very well."

"I am lost, sensei. What is it you mean?" Snowflake questioned.

"I'm with Jay on this one, sensei," Dusty added. "As far as we know, Garmadon hasn't done any of the sort. As hard as that is to believe."

Kai glared at him furiously.

"I can hear you, blockhead."

"You don't know? The Dark Powder, Compulsion Powder and Heart Clamp. The three things Garmadon used to influence your choice and cut off your emotions."

Internally, Kai became wary. She didn't trust him, not for a moment, but she had lost touch with her emotions and she had become sufficiently darker since arriving in the Underworld so there was something there. Instead, Kai scoffed.

"Old man, I haven't heard any of the names you just used before and I made my decision on my own free will. Nobody controls me," she retorted dismissively. 'At least, not anymore.'

"Why don't I show you?" Sensei Wu offered. Kai froze over.

"What? So you can do your own persuasion thing? Not in your life, old man."

"What's the harm?" Dusty ventured. All eyes turned to him. "What have you honestly got to lose? If he shows it to you, then you can see what he's doing and you'll know if he tries anything."

Snowflake seemed to catch on as he nodded in agreement.

"Cole is correct. If he's lying, you'll know and if he's not then you won't be left in the dark any longer."

"If you are lying," Kai began distrustfully. "Then-"

"You can set your man eating horse on us," Jay interrupted recklessly. The others stared at him. "What? Sensei Wu's convinced that Garmadon has betrayed her trust by controlling her and influencing her decision so we've got nothing to worry about. Besides, it's not like she's going to agree unless there's something in it for her."

" _He learns fast,"_ Prince commented offhandedly. Kai cocked her head slightly, unsure what to make of the latest development. _"Maybe you should do it. You have a lot to gain from this and if they are lying I get more food. It's a win situation for us."_

'Alright,' she thought. 'But if this goes to hell, I'm blaming you.'

" _Of course you will."_

"I'll do it but I'm warning you old man. Try double crossing me and Prince will take his time with you," Kai warned, hesitance clear. Sensei Wu nodded gravely.

"I understand. Cole, Jay, Zane! Come here and sit in a circle with Kyra and me. I will need your help with this."

The boys nodded in understanding, Cole taking up residence on Kyra's right and Zane on her left. Wu sat in front of her whilst Jay sat between him and Zane. "Now, hands in the centre and close your eyes. Concentrate on Kyra's hands and allow yourself to be pulled inside. Don't fight it, whatever you do. Head for the centre. That's where the damage lies."

With that, the four followed their power streams into Kyra.

* * *

If Cole had been on his feet at the time, he would have been bowled over by the overpowering waves of hatred, rage, misery, terror, malice and pretty much every other negative emotion that existed. It was all mangled together so badly that Cole had a feeling there would be no telling where one emotion began and where another ended. He felt sorry for the girl, regardless of what she'd done to Jay (he could admit that it was rather funny looking back on it and the worst she'd done was give him a lifelong fright). It did her no good to have this grotesque scrawl of emotions bottled up inside, Cole was sure and he had a feeling it was one of the reasons she was so rude to them. Aside from the fact they were technically enemies. Cole forged ahead, hoping to find the centre and the source of all her hate. He had a feeling it was their last hope.

Jay wasn't sure if he could deal with Kyra's emotions a moment longer. It was mentally painful to be exposed to such immense hate and it wasn't cool in the slightest. Jay realised how insensitive that thought was. Kyra was experiencing the screwed up net of emotions every fleeting moment and here he was complaining about something he could leave behind as easily as he had come. Although, he couldn't exactly say he liked her-in fact he was positive he disliked her, not quite hate yet-he didn't like the thought of anyone going through this. So Jay pushed forward, determined to reach the heart of this whirlwind. If they were going to win this war, they needed to take down Garmadon's biggest ally and the best way to do that was turn her against him. Besides, Jay really didn't want to become horse food. It wasn't the most flattering way to go down.

Zane felt nothing but sympathy for the poor girl. He suspected there was more to the story then merely the girl's interests which had only been cemented when she had hinted at an ulterior motive that had led to her choice. He was piecing it together but he had a theory to test before he got a head of himself. When he'd gone to remove her mask, she'd flinched away from his touch as if she thought he'd hurt her. Zane may not have possessed an almighty lot of memories but he knew that there were very few things that could explain that reaction. Lord Garmadon being the source was out of the question considering her immense loyalty towards him. For now though, Zane would do everything in his power to free the girl of as many burdens as he could. Something told him life had not been fair to the ninja of fire and he was determined to change that.

Kai surged forward, enveloped in her own hatred, fury, fear, sadness and malevolence. She could see it now, the darkness that was consuming her…it honestly terrified her.

" _Be with a wise man and become wise. Be with an evil man and become evil."_

She made a choice that had been right for her on all accounts however she'd over looked one small thing. How was she meant to expect to come out of this unscathed? Lord Garmadon was an overlord so he must have needed some way of ensuring her loyalty to him. Her word wouldn't have been enough. She delved further, trying hard not to choke on her own evil. She needed to reach the centre. She needed to see for certain that it was true. She needed to know exactly what had become of her. And then she struck target.

She felt the coldest, darkest and evilest barrier rise up before her, malice rolling off it in waves. Kai wanted to scream. Why?! Why had he done this?! She told him she wouldn't betray him provided he didn't double cross her or cause her any harm but what had he gone and done?! This had to be considered a form of emotional and psychological harm, it just had to. Kai swallowed. Beneath that barrier…was her _heart_. Her _emotions_. Her _feelings_. She needed them back! She couldn't keep living like this, _without feeling_. But how?"

"We can help you remove it Kyra...if you will let us."

Should she? Should she accept help from people whom she despised and fought against? Kai bit her lip and tossed all precaution to the wind. She was desperate now.

"Just hurry up!"

A warm, tingling sort of feeling washed over her as a golden, melodious, joyful light cloaked the barrier of shadows. It felt soft, peaceful as it struck the vengeful, knotted mess in an elegant stream, slinking through invisible holes. It drove cracks and rifts in the tangled mesh despite the light feeling less violent than the overpowered shadow. Kai didn't care though, she just wanted it gone. The glow got brighter and brighter until Kai felt uncomfortable under its rays. That feeling only lasted for a split second. A dull cracking sound echoed faintly in her ears before the darkness exploded, a wave a light, fast and powerful surged out in a CGI pulse as Kai felt emotions she had forgotten she'd felt. The love and compassion she felt for Nya and the affection she possessed for Prince washed over her as she experienced the pride and happiness that had built up inside at her achievements, the joy and smug elation she felt after topping her teachers in practice and many more. Kai hadn't realised how lost she had been until her emotions had been returned and she had no clue how she'd survived without them.

Kai's eyes opened to find herself still in the circle with the other members asleep. Kai's lip twitched at the highly amusing sight of Bluey's head Snowflake's lap and one of his leg's on Wu's shoulder. Oh how she wished she had a camera right now… Her shackles no longer existed, gone like Prince's were leaving her open to escape. She closed her eyes. What was she going to do now?

He'd betrayed her trust and loyalty. There was no denying that fact yet her loyalty to him still held, despite its beaten state. She didn't want to help him anymore but she still wanted revenge against her father and she couldn't have that if she joined the other side. Kai was too deeply involved with this mess for her to escape now and she was anything but cowardly. She would never turn her back and say she did not know, despite now holding no love for either side but…

Loyalty wasn't love. Loyalty was faithfulness and allegiance not affection and adoration. She was still honour-bound to serve her master and she now had to decide was her loyalty misplaced. Kai's eyes met Prince's and she ruffled his mane. She'd make her decision later. She was no longer welcome her.

"Alright boy," she murmured, patting his flank. "It's time to go home."

* * *

The next morning the boys awoke to find Kai and Prince missing. Neither figure could be found, not a trace remained to prove they'd ever been. Cole looked around wildly and started in surprise to find the scythe wrapped up carefully, hidden by the extinguished camp fire. So she hadn't taken it. But why? Zane noticed a piece of parchment poking out from beneath the glowing weapon. He picked it up, the other two crowding close to get a good look.

 _A Day of Peace_

 _Frozen Wastelands_

 _Move your asses_

"Well that was a bad attempt at poetry," Jay commented dryly. Cole face palmed.

"Jay… She literally just said she's buying us a day without skeleton company so we'll be a day ahead of them, told us the location of the next weapon and you're complaining about her poetry skills?! She wasn't even trying!"

"I sense she is trying to repay us for last night," Zane spoke up, interrupting whatever tirade Jay was about to make.

"Hmm…" Sensei Wu murmured, walking across the campsite, cane in hand. "We must to tread lightly in the coming days. I fear the worst is not over yet and we must be careful with how much we trust her. Looks are often deceiving and that applies particularly with matters concerning her. Get ready to move out. We must not waste a second of our day. It may be the only boon we receive for our efforts."

The boys nodded.

"Yes, sensei."

Wu turned and gazed at the brightening sky, the dawn fading to day.

"What are you planning Kyra? I hope for all our sakes you know what you're doing."

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a lovely day/night!**


	8. The Frozen Wasteland

**A/N: It's Friday, Friday. Gotta update on Friday. Oh, I hate that song. I hope I'm not the only one~**

 **Hey everyone! As you can tell its Friday and that means and update from me! This one is extra-long, 12660 words so enjoy it people.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **With opinions on the pairing, you lot have until the final chapter of this story is published to get your opinions in (if you have reasons, all the better) because that when this unofficial poll closes. I have ideas for both but I need to make the decision before I even think about starting the next season/book because her personality will be vastly different towards certain characters depending on the pairing (even though feelings won't come into play during that story). Just a heads up.**

 **Please Read the bottom A/N if anything confuses you**

* * *

 **Review Responses That I Didn't Reply to Via PM** **:**

* * *

 **I'll just start with a huge thank you to: StoryWriter2003, Guest #2, digilover23, FanFictionDemon, Guest #4, Guest #5 and Kairocksrainbow (btw I'm all for Team Kai) for your comments and votes on the pairing. Thank you so much.**

 **Guest #1: Here here! They're terrifying. Although I was more scared of them because I used to get those Barbie/Bratz dolls as a kid and apparently I would pick them up, start laughing and somehow manage to tear their head off with my chubby toddler hands. But yes, dolls in general are rather scary especially after you here one of those stories…*shudder*. I hate being chased too even when I know the person chasing me isn't going to actually hurt me. Haha, I pick on Jay a lot and yeah, I'm glad its not me. Wouldn't want to torture myself now would I?** **Trauma, meh. Depends on what you classify as trauma. A new fear of dolls, being alone in the woods at night and the subject of a long running joke between his teammates is about it really. Yup! Good luck, Kai… I always wondered that because it just seems stupid not to and yeah, basically the same thing but some people just don't make that connection, eh? I'm glad and I hope the next was as good as you hoped it would be. Thanks, I'll need it.**

 **NeverSwimAlone: Chapter 7 Pt1-Aw, that's so sweet. Hugs for you! There were somethings I wanted to respond to in this so do bear with me. I do, everyone's opinions count, even if you're a flamer (although I generally use that as entertainment for the evening while seeing if they left a point that was worth using to improve my writing). Feel free, I enjoy talking with you** **. That'll clear things up for me so thank you! I like having something to call my reviewers by since I find it kind of rude and condescending to address someone as "Guest #?"**

 **#4: I'll try to make it less painful but no guarantees. It's one of my preferred fields and is easier to write but I can try and tone it down. Eventually, there will be quite a few but Kai's good at hiding things so they won't notice how low her self-opinion is until she's caught. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family and others to be ensured. Oh she will be…it all kicks in next chapter and the silent volcano erupts without warning. Fire's a tricky gift after all. You'd better! XD**

 **#5: Oh yes it sure is. Well done with that by the way. I enjoyed that idea quite a lot. Got you on the edge of your seat now did I? They should and perhaps Wu's knew leaf is coming sooner than we all originally thought. I don't know about that but thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer. They really make my day.** **  
** **Chapter 7 pt2:**

 **I'm back now! I missed you too. Yup and she has a lovely time doesn't she? I'm glad I managed to do that. They all have such unique charcateristics to balance each other out that its like; WHAT DO I DO?! Meh, makes it easy to distinguish between characters I guess. This chapter was a real test that I probably failed because I'm had more dialogue between the foursome this chapter. Oh he will, especially when it comes to her fierce independence while he tries to get her to pull her head in and work with them. That will be a major point with Kai realising where these new people stand and in the future how far she'll go for them. The true potential thing will tie in nicely with that I do think. Cole's always stubborn but Kai will never admit that he gives her a run for her money. You have Jay and Kai's connection perfect. Fire and Ice, by the rules, are never meant to get along but Kai never follows the rules. Oh yes, that must be worked out to. There's always a chance I could be in a particularly bad mood and decide that Kai will be on the dark side. There's still a chance. Oh there's a long way to go. Deception is one's greatest tool after all. That's certainly true, for someone who hates it when things get complicated (if Kai was in charge of the evil side, the way to put her master plan into action would be simply; push the button/pull the lever or something else extremely simple like clapping, not something ridiculously long) she sure does make everything complicated. You'll see. Thank you. As are you!**

* * *

 **End of Review Responses**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Never Alone by Lady Antebellum**

 **Oh and for an interest note, if you're wondering how Kai sounds (because a male voice isn't going to cut it) you can try Azula or Katara from Avatar. It honestly doesn't matter as long as the voice is feminie. Girls, I give you full permission to use your own voice in Kai's place if you wish. XD. That's what I'm doing anyway. Also, for Prince's appearance (Lego horses aren't going to cut it), he looks like the shadow horse Astrid gives you in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls (I think) if you choose the Dark Brotherhood as one of your pathways. If you don't know what that looks like, Pitch Black's Nightmares from Rise of the Guardians will do just fine. Just have the eyes crimson instead of gold.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Frozen Wasteland**

* * *

The Underworld was really the last place Kai would recommend for vacation purposes.

Violent purple or dark blue earth made up the ground where the creatures walked, unnaturally coloured due to unknown minerals buried within and its severe lack of sunlight. The warm, yellow sky flame's rays never reached the murky, hidden depths of the Underworld. Dark, jagged stalagmites rose out of the earth and loomed over the skeletons and other citizens as they went about, the drip of liquid hitting the ground particularly noticeable near them. Kai wasn't too sure it was water but she certainly didn't want to know what it actually was if her theory proved to be correct. She preferred those thoughts to stay thoughts, thank you very much.

Stalactites hung from the ceiling, the thick rock structures swaying precariously as the Spykor made their homes amongst them. The undead spiders eroded the giant formations at the bases, slowly loosening the hold the spear head shaped rocks had on the cavern's roof. Rocks frequently free fell from above, landing on unsuspecting Skulkin warriors' heads as they went about their business. Kai had learnt to keep an eye on the sky at all times after a stalactite lost its grip and crushed several naïve skeletons beneath it. It had not been pretty and Kai knew that it would be ten times worse for Nya or her as they had flesh, blood and all those other necessities that would make it really messy.

Spykor themselves were terrifying in their own right. Eight long, lanky legs and large, flat bodies with skull designs was just the beginning of the horrifying critters. Pupil-less, glowing red eyes peered at their victims with a paralysing stare as their mouths secreted a highly toxic venom they used to induce a painful death on whatever their sticky silk had managed to ensnare. Kai enjoyed being as far away from the spider version of drop bears as possible. The spiders seemed to have a wicked sense of humour as they silently yet swiftly lowered themselves down and dropped directly behind many Underworld dwellers merely to hear them scream. They particularly enjoyed scaring the shit out of her. One had entered the castle-don't ask how, Kai didn't want to know either-and had scuttled in and gripped her leg, dragging her out of bed. Needless to say, Kai had screamed after she'd taken in the form of her attacker and had completely lain waste to it. Nya-the lucky chipmunk-had slept obliviously through it. Kai had-for once-been glad she hardly ever slept.

The Skulkin were another major issue. Brainless, raging, obedient morons they may be, when they put their empty heads to it, the skeleton elemental warriors were petrifying in their own right. They were technically unstoppable. Whenever they were dismantled in combat, the force that brought them back to life reassembled the separated bones and they were soon back in the game. It was a frightening thought if they all turned on her down here. Their revitalizing process was faster in the Underworld so it would be the same as fighting an infinite army and expecting to defeat them all. Kai wondered if it was possible to truly defeat them in the land of the living but she quickly shut her mind on the matter.

あなたはすでに死んだものを殺すことはできません。You can't kill what's already dead. Death cannot die. What never had life could not lose it. It was as simple as that. No matter how you put it, fact doesn't change. That was what scared Kai. She never showed it, carrying herself with an air of confidence and purpose, exuding an intimidating aura that made sure no one ever questioned her-except for Lord Garmadon and Samukai but they were her bosses-but really, she still felt fear. Especially when it came to the undead. Something had caused masses of bone to rebuild the skeletons of long dead people-that was really disturbing-and brought them to life. Well technically they weren't alive but they had been given some of the functions of the living. They could talk, think-although not very well-and move. They were fighters' who weren't handicapped by feelings or nerves that triggered pain. Kai feared the day when someone harnessed this power and gave their undead army a living being's intelligence. The world would be in deep trouble then.

The smell of the place didn't make anything better. Oh god, the _smell_! The putrid stench of rotting corpses accompanied by the familiar reek of blood was enough to make Kai loose her stomach. It made eating an absolute trial and Kai knew that would never change. Of course the Skulkin had no issues with it, they had no noses! There was no safety zone other than Nya and Kai's shared bedroom but Kai was only allowed in there after 10 o'clock and she had to be out before 5 so it was really only her 'sleep' hours that were undisturbed by the revolting smell. After being gone for a few days, Kai had forgotten how bad the stench was. Her nose was paying for it now and so would her head, when the imminent headache set in.

* * *

Kai rode through her Underworld home, sarcastically muttering to Prince about how glad she was to be back in the pleasant realm. Surprisingly, Prince agreed with her. The terrifyingly majestic creature despised most of his neighbours, something about Spykor having no sense of humour and skeletons being pains in the ass. Kai wasn't sure what to think about his opinion on Spykor, seeing as she couldn't communicate with them like he could, so she decided to judge them on her own merits. She hated them.

Skeletons stared at her in shock but quickly hurried out of the way, sensing that holding up the Apprentice of Darkness was not a good idea. They had thought the worst when she had not arrived back with them but now she was here, none of them knew what to do. She didn't have the scythe so obviously things had gone badly for her without the promised back up and there was no telling what mood she was in with her Skulkin allies. Kyra was never one to cross so they stayed well out of her way. She was a wild fire and no one would be so suicidal as to get in the way of the flames. She had her horse with her too and he was an absolute beast when not contained. So yes, avoiding the Ninja of Fire and her killer horse it was.

The large doors to the castles main hall were flung open and Kai rode in, Prince's hoof beats as silent as night against the stone floor. Lord Garmadon's head snapped up from where he'd been seated on his throne and gazed at the figure he thought he'd never see again in shock as she thundered silently into his throne room. Samukai, who had been kneeling before him, sprang to the side as the flame of the Underworld blazed through the chambers, pulling her horse to a halt where he'd once been. Inwardly, Samukai seethed. The brat was still alive! That threw all his plans over the edge and he knew that he'd be suffering worse than he originally had for his failure.

Lord Garmadon had been beyond furious when Samukai had returned before Kyra had, knowing the Skeleton King had disobeyed his orders. He had known Samukai had left Kyra to retrieve the scythe alone, at the mercy of his brother's forces and it had driven him over the edge. Samukai had never experienced such a brutal punishment for failure before and it had honestly left him in a cowering mess of bones. Who would have thought putting his apprentice in danger would enrage the King of the Underworld so much? Samukai certainly hadn't. At first he thought it was because of the possible failure of the scythe's retrieval but now he was having second thoughts.

Kai dismounted gracefully and dropped into a respectful bow on one knee. Perhaps he had betrayed her but annoyingly her loyalty still held on. She knew that until she had another good reason to leave she would remain loyal to the death, fighting for someone who'd used substances and his own power to control her. The dire wolf still needed her pack after all. Besides, even after the incident last night she didn't trust the other side one bit. They were still in allegiance with her father and anyone who believed he was a good ally was a lunatic. Anyone who sided or supported him was an enemy of her. No questions asked.

"Master, I have failed you," she began her head down and turned slightly to her left shoulder. "They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the scythe."

Kai curled in on herself slightly, knowing full well that her master was not one to take failure lightly, but she held strong. She couldn't afford to show weakness now, especially in front of both Samukai and Garmadon. However, she was dreading what was to come. She hated the dungeons.

The dungeons were rat infested caves in the ground with the door acting as the roof. They smelled a hundred times worse than the rest of the Underworld but that probably had to do with the rotting flesh of decaying corpses from the last occupant lying on the straw/stone floor. They were never cleaned out, piles of bones knocked into one corner a clear sign of that. Rats and spiders scurried across the floor of the cell, crawling over the chained up prisoner as they tormented or bit whoever was unfortunate enough to share residence with them. When Samukai had framed her for the failure of a mission, Garmadon had her tightly bound to the worst cell on offer before pouring in baby Spykor who had an absolute field day with her. While Garmadon himself had never laid a physical hand on her, Samukai wasn't against it at all and during her day in hell's hell he'd forced her to relieve over a decade of pain. She'd been a broken mess inside when Lord Garmadon had seen fit to release her but had stayed strong until she'd gotten to the safety of Prince's stable. Kai had vowed never to end up there again.

"Good."

Kai's head shot up and she stared at her master in shock. He was sporting a malicious smirk. "Then my brother was there."

Kai nodded. Samukai stepped forward, glaring harshly at her as he went to speak to their shared master. She pointedly ignored it.

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them and-"

"No!"

Samukai flinched and cowered beneath Lord Garmadon's furious stare. Kai internally smirked, doing a happy dance inside her head. She so wished she had a camera right now. Garmadon continued, his voice less angry.

"Let them think they're winning."

"Ah, but I, do not understand."

"Everything is going to plan," Lord Garmadon continued, ignoring Samukai's outburst. His gaze turned cold once more. "However, I do believe I ordered you, Samukai, to hold off my brother's forces so that Kyra could bring me the scythe yet you returned before her. Explain!"

"They took us by surprise, learning Spinjitzu mid-battle and Kyra had not yet struck. It is not my fault master."

"Kyra?"

"My lord, the entire skeleton army lay in wait for them after they retrieved the scythe inside the caves and there was nowhere for them to run. It must have at least been 100:1 in terms of numbers. I was waiting for the scythe to come close to my side of the cavern as they were throwing it to each other. I believed that would be the best course of action as they would have seen my red robes a mile away. Samukai called the retreat a few minutes after they learned Spinjitzu, leaving me alone. Not wanting to fail the mission, I stayed, stole the scythe and then the guardian threw my work to the dust. Prince was hit with a Life Arrow during our escape and they caught up. I was forced to forget about retrieving the scythe and remove it or I wouldn't have been able to return. I wasn't sure how I would fair against your brother and his three pupils after they had learned Spinjitzu."

"Samukai…you did not inform me of these…hiccups," Garmadon said slowly, his voice grating over the words like teeth over steel. Samukai cowered. "I think we should discuss your incompetence later. Leave!"

Samukai fled the room.

"Master…" Kai began, trailing off. Lord Garmadon lifted his head.

"Speak your mind. No harm shall come to you."

Kai was doubtful. The man had already proven to own a crooked tongue, bending the truth to his advantage without telling a straight out lie but she needed a few answers. Luckily for her, she'd been taught by the best.

"What are you planning milord?"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Kyra?" he asked, his tone deathly soft like the first signs of a lethal blizzard drifting to the ground. Kai wasn't fazed.

"Of course not, milord. I merely want to know what I can do to make your plan succeed."

Lord Garmadon nodded slowly.

"Good. As my apprentice it would not be wise to make a habit of questioning my decisions."

"I understand, master. That was not my intention."

Kai hardly ever spoke formally, much preferring slang or casual speech but her master was not one to get comfortable with.

"I am sending you after the shurikens of ice. My brother knows of you and most likely your position as my apprentice and thus will be expecting you. You will go alone. Whether you claim the shurikens for yourself or not is not important. You will then meet up with Samukai and his warriors at the Floating Ruins to fool my brother and his ninja into thinking they've won. I will meet up with you at the Fire Temple when they attempt to gain the blade."

Kai had a sinking feeling about what exactly would happen at the Fire Temple. She was well aware that Lord Garmadon could send his shadow to do his bidding and Nya was down here in his clutches. Nya could easily be used as blackmail and both of them were aware that the moment Nya was brought into the mix, Kai's mind narrowed and she focused solely on the option that would ensure Nya's safety.

"I understand. I must go and train as well as see to my sister," Kai replied, bowing low.

"Of course, you are dismissed," Garmadon said, waving his hand. "Shade, return to your stables. Your presence is no longer needed here."

" _Kai?"_ Prince asked softly, glaring hatefully at the being on the throne. _"What do you want?"_

'Princess, go back. I'll come and see you once I've dealt with my sister and sparring partners. I promise. He's not in a good mood so it isn't a good idea to anger him.'

" _Fine! Because you asked. Not because he ordered me to,"_ Prince huffed. Kai smiled beneath her hood.

'Thank you. I'll see you later.'

The shade disappeared in a whirlwind of shadow and smoke. Kai turned and strode out of the room before Garmadon's voice halted her.

"Just remember our little deal, Kyra," he called. Kai stopped dead. "Nya will be remaining with me for the duration of your mission and it would be in her best interest that you remember where your loyalties lie."

Kai felt a surge of anger. He'd just questioned her loyalties _and_ threatened Nya's safety and no one, _no one_ , was allowed to do that without losing their life. Kai took a deep breath. Not now. She'd deal with her thoughts with Prince later.

"Of course, master. I have not forgotten," Kai replied. She walked away, slamming the heavy doors shut behind her with a phenomenal bang, leaving Garmadon to his scheming.

* * *

"Nya?" Kai called, entering the bedroom. Her sister was sitting in a dishevelled heap on the bed, her head buried in her knees. The room was a pigsty, clothes and objects strewn all over the place, broken and tarnished like an earthquake and ripped straight through it. This was so unlike her sister.

Nya wouldn't allow any room to get in this state of disrepair, no matter what. Kai couldn't even get away with leaving a glass on the counter without her sister going bonkers. Her sister tidied, re-tidied and then re-re-tidied the store every single day for no other reason than there was a chance Kai had dropped something or something else had gone missing. Kai had no idea where Nya got this concept of order from. Kai could hardly ever find anything! She'd leave something somewhere and she'd come back 10 minutes later and it would be gone so she'd have to go on a treasure hunt around the house to find whatever it was because Nya had put it in a box with all the other items that held the same description in some category or another. It drove her insane but Kai wouldn't change a thing. No matter how different they were, Nya was the order to her chaos and Kai the chaos to her order. They balanced each other out and that was what made them inseparable. Kai didn't think she'd be able to live without Nya.

"Nya?" she called again, louder this time. Nya's head raised slowly, revealing blood shot eyes with enormous dark bags beneath them, a tear soaked face mattered with short black hair and stricken with misery and hurt. Kai winced. She was the cause of it.

"K-K-Kai?" she stuttered, disbelieve in her bright blue eyes, dark with grief. Kai swallowed, her mouth dry. What had she done?

"It's me, Nya."

Nya leapt out of bed, dive tackling her sister to the floor where she was pinned beneath the weight of the hug. Kai forced herself to her feet, never letting go of her sister as she brought the girl tight to her chest. Nya buried her nose in Kai's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of fire and strawberries. She'd forgotten how lovely, comforting, that scent was. Most wouldn't enjoy the smell of fire but Nya adored it. It was the scent of her mo- _sister_ and that was all there was to it. The strong, muscular yet not overly so frame supported her as she clung to her older sister for dear life. It was like her sister was a dream she didn't want to wake from because if she did, she'd know the loss was real.

"You're okay!" she murmured, clenching Kai's messy ponytail in her fist, a new river of tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I-I thought-I thought-"

"Shhhh," Kai cooed, cuddling her sister closer than she was before-if that was humanely possible. "Whatever you thought, it didn't happen. I'm here now. I'm safe, you're safe. Everything is alright."

"B-but the Skulkin came back without you! They said they'd lost you to the guardian! Oh Kai, I thought you'd died!"

"And you know not even death would stop me from returning to you," Kai admonished gently, running her hand through Nya's short black hair. "I won't die while I have you to protect. You're too important to me for me to ever leave you like that. Dad may have abandoned us and mom may have involuntarily but I won't. I made you a promise and I keep my promises. No matter how stupid. I may stumble and have way too many close calls but I will return to you always."

Nya shook, soaking Kai's uniform and neck with her tears. Her feet where on the ground but Kai was the only thing keeping her upright. Kai kissed her forehead and a small smile spread onto her lips. Only one way to make things better.

"Hey, Nya," Kai said softly. Nya lifted her head to lock her teary gaze with her sister's. "You know how I promised you you'd never be alone?"

"Yes?"

Kai smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

" _May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you and heaven accept you when it's time to go home. May you always have plenty, your glass never empty and know in your belly, you're never alone,"_ Kai sang, tickling Nya's stomach, eliciting a giggle from her sister. Kai smirked as Nya buried her head into the safety of her sister.

" _May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having. With every year passing, they mean more than gold. May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble and know when you stumble, you're never alone."_

Kai never wanted Nya to cry from sadness again. She vowed to return to her always. One day, Nya would find friends that accepted her for who she was and Kai would finally find peace, no longer worrying about her sister living a friendless life. Nya's face was the embodiment of beauty when she smiled, to Kai and many others, and she deserved to be happy, not down in the dumps. Kai would pick her up after every fall, brush her down, joke about how she was catching her sister's clumsiness and send her on her way, watching over her as she had always done.

" _Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone,"_ Kai continued softly, scooping Nya up in her arms and sitting on the couch. The chipmunk still clung to her desperately but she was at peace now, Kai's voice one of the only things that could heal her during her time of need. Nya knew that Kai would always be there and she knew it was selfish. She knew her sister deserved the same but it was something that she just couldn't reciprocate. She wanted her sister to stay as she always had and if Kai had it her way, she always would.

" _Well, I have to be honest as much as I want it, I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow. So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you, you're never alone."_

Kai may lie to Nya more than she should and about matters that she shouldn't but she would never say that life was easy and that she'd never experience hardships or struggles. Kai's love for Nya was her blanket that never left. Whenever Nya needed it, she was there with an open embrace that no one else had ever experienced. A warm hearth that forged her home. No matter what happened, Kai would be there for her and Nya would never forget it.

" _Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone."  
_

Kai would always come back. They'd always see each other again, no matter what happened. When Kai had left for a few weeks back in Ignacia, Nya had lit a candle outside their home, partially for tradition and partially because wherever fire was, Kai was sure to follow. It was how it had always been in fact, that was what Kai had told Nya the day she'd left.

" _No matter how far apart we are, know that I am always with you, in your heart."_

" _But I can't see you!"_

" _Then light a fire. Mother and Father always said I was fire so wherever fire is, so am I."_

" _May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you and heaven accept you when it's time to go home. So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you, you're never alone."_

Kai was Nya's guardian angel, her wings Nya's shield as they protected Nya from all harm. Even though those wings were black, torn and littered with bullet holes, they never stopped sheltering her. Yes, no matter how many times Kai denied it or was seen as a she-demon, she was an angel, Nya's angel and that was the truth.

" _Never alone, never alone. I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown. Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone."_

Kai finished her song only to have Nya wrap her arms tightly around her neck.

"Thank you, Kai."

Kai smiled warmly.

"Anytime little sis. I love you," Kai said honestly, her eyes large and shinning with the natural glow of her beautiful golden fire eyes. Nya loved them. Kai's gaze travelled around the room and her smile changed into a smirk.

"Haha, sis. I go for a few days and you forget how to clean? If I'd known it took my disappearance to end your Miss Perfect streak I would have skipped out for a couple days a long time ago."

Nya punched her sister in the chest, hard.

"Love you too, Kai. Now help me clean this mess."

"Me?! Clean?! Are you mad, woman?!"

* * *

Kai stood in Prince's stall, her packed saddle bag sitting on the floor as she brushed down his shadow pelt.* It had been a full on day of training and now she had to leave for her next mission. If the 'Good' ninja had been too stupid and ignored her warning that wasn't her problem. She had an assignment and she'd see it through. No matter what. Even if she was starting to hate the person she was honour bound to serve. Kai ticked the list off in her head.

1) He'd used two powders to control her; Dark Powder and Compulsion Powder.

Dark Powder-she'd learned-caused the victim to become darker, more evil and malicious. It poisoned, tainted, the heart giving birth to a darkness far less potent but similar to the venom that had taken hold of Lord Garmadon. The powder had been removed but Kai knew the damage had been done. She was not as pure as she had once been and there was no changing that. No matter how much she might want to.

Compulsion Powder merely made the victim far more obedient and subservient to their superior which explained her lack of defiance when it came to Lord Garmadon. She'd felt that something had been missing but she hadn't been able to place it. Now she knew and now she was pissed.

2) He'd blocked off her emotions using 'Heart Clamp'.

Okay so he'd broken one of the terms their allegiance relied on.

 _"It's not so much something I want. I swear to be loyal to your cause and obey your commands provided you don't double cross or cause any sort of harm to my sister and I."_

 _"That is acceptable and I agree to your terms."_

He wasn't allowed to double cross or harm Nya or Kai. He'd broken that term almost as soon as he'd agreed. Heart control had to be considered a form of harm because it damaged the holder's psychological and emotional state. She'd been unable to feel anything other than negative emotions damnit! Now she could literally feel the instability it had left her with. She was weak now, vulnerable and she hated it.

3) He'd threatened Nya's safety.

Now Kai wasn't sure if he was aware of this or not but threatening Nya was a death sentence, to everybody. There was no way Kai would let any threat to Nya's safety, health etc. continue living. There was just no way. Kai had driven that point home to the villagers when a gang of both girls and boys had been targeting Nya and the leader had tried to take advantage of her. They possibly could have succeeded but Nya was smart. She knew that Kai would be close by-Kai never let her go walking around alone despite how much of an inconvenience it was-and Kai had taught her how to wield a dagger after she forged one for her on Nya's 10th birthday. That dagger never left her person. Needless to say, Kai heard the commotion-particularly Nya's banshee scream-and came over to let loose hell. Every single one of them ended up in the infirmary and the leader was in the ICU. Kai had been suspended and the case had been investigated-after which all of Kai's victims were expelled-and everyone went home having learned a valuable lesson. Endanger Nya at your own demise. Kai wouldn't rest until she felt justice had been served. That was the thing with some people who suffered from abuse. They tend to be more violent and have the notion that violence is acceptable. These are the people who close themselves off from the world and just become downright dangerous.

That was three reasons yet she was still here, still working for him, and she didn't know why.

* * *

"Lady Kyra it is an honour."

Kai turned around, the familiar gravelly voice a strange comfort.

"Kruncha, Nuckal. What are you two bone heads up to?" Kai asked, amused as she kicked herself up onto the railing of the stall so she could see them and attend to Prince's mane. The vain stallion was incessantly pestering her to get it right. Honestly her horse was the fussiest creature when it came to looks.

"Well, Kruncha and I snuck into the kitchens and found the donut stash-" Nuckal began before Kruncha back handed him across the skull.

"Quit yapping you bone head or we'll be caught!" Kruncha scolded before turning to a smirking Kai. "Lady Kyra, he's delusional-"

"I know, he's a bit of an idiot isn't he?"

"Hey!" Nuckal protested indignantly but Kai carried on.

"However if you do manage to find the donut stash Frakjaw has hidden on the top shelf of the kitchens, bring me one," she finished with a grin and a wink. She was mildly fond of them, she could admit that much. The skeletons exchanged an astonished look and high fived.

"THANK YOU, KYRA-!" Nuckal began before Kruncha thumped him again. "OW! I mean, thank you Lady Kyra," he said bowing low. Kai smirked and returned her attention to Prince.

'Should I ask them what I should do?'

" _You saw the exact same scene as I did right? Can you trust them to keep their traps shut?"_

Kai smiled amused.

'You know how they are. It's worth the risk though. I can't have people abusing my trust and loyalty like that.'

Prince neighed and stamped his hoof.

" _I hope you know what you're doing, Kai."_

'I hope so too.'

"Boys," Kai called, interrupting their squabbling match. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Nuckal cheered leaning forward, the side of his earless head presented to her.

"Anything Lady Kyra," Kruncha said bowing.

"You cannot mention this conversation to anyone," Kai ground out. "Because if you do, I will dismantle you personally and use Prince's insides as a furnace to smelt your bones. Possibly make some jewellery with them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Lady Kyra," Nuckal and Kruncha chorused as Prince glared at them, accentuating Kai's point.

"If someone promises to never harm you in exchange for your loyalty-and that is the only thing keeping you beside them and then they use their power to control your heart and mind without your knowledge, have they broken that promise?" Kai asked nonchalantly. The skeletons stared at her. Okay so maybe going to two of the dumbest skeletons was not an ideal thing to do but she honestly had no other options. She wasn't exactly sure what grounds the other skeleton generals' and lieutenants' loyalty stood on but she knew these two were loyal to her for reasons Kai couldn't fathom. She didn't need to really. She had it and they were slowly gaining hers. Before Kai could reword it in a fashion they'd probably understand, Nuckal and Kruncha exchanged a glance.

"Psychological and emotional harm is a thing," Nuckal replied, uncharacteristically serious. Kai knew that when he went serious he had a huge vocabulary. Kinda like Snowflake. "Control without consent is a form of mind harm and when emotions are controlled, well, that's harm too whether consent is given or not."

"A promise in exchange for loyalty," Kruncha growled. "If the promise is broken the loyalty should be too. An exchange isn't one sided. If he broke his promise then you should break your loyalty. That's what a skeleton does after all."

Kai offered them a small smile as she set down her brush and began gearing up Prince for the journey.

" _They're smarter than we give them credit for,"_ he said, offhandedly. _"I think they've figured it out."_

'Oh really,' Kai quipped back sarcastically. 'I'd never have guessed from the emphasis on 'he'.'

" _No need to be like that you sassy lassie."_

'There has got to be something wrong with you,' Kai thought, strapping the bags on roughly. Prince shifted under the treatment.

" _No need to be like that either."_

'Sorry.'

" _No you're not."_

'I tried. Forgive me?'

" _Always."_

Kai smiled fondly and rubbed his nose before leading him out of the stall. She turned to the skeletons as she went to mount.

"Thanks and remember," she warned. "Speak of this to no one."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Nuckal cheered, saluting. Kruncha face palmed.

"No need to worry, Lady Kyra. Not a word."

"Good," Kai replied, mounting Prince. She noticed their expressions. "Alright, what is it?"

"Can we-" Nuckal began.

"Please-" Kruncha added.

"Pat Prince?" they asked in unison. Kai face palmed and then smiled fondly at them.

"Alright nit wits. You can pat him. Princess, behave," Kai warned. Prince lowered his head, grudgingly allowing the knuckle heads to pet him. Nuckal squealed and hugged his face, Kruncha rubbing his nose. Kai could barely contain her amusement at Prince's predicament.

" _I hate you,"_ he growled as he remained still until Nuckal let go. Kai smirked and saluted to the two skeletons.

'I know.'

Kai turned Prince and they galloped away, leaving the two skeletons alone in the stables. Nuckal turned to Kruncha.

"Do you think she knows that we know what she's talking about?" he asked. Kruncha shrugged. "And do you think she knows that we know we convinced her to stop being loyal to Lord Garmadon?"

Kruncha face palmed.

"You bone head."

* * *

The bitter cold seeped through her gi, chilling her to the bone. An eternal blizzard raged around her, its vicious currents threatening to knock her and Prince back. Jagged mountains of frozen water loomed out of the bleak grey sky, rising from the ice flows. It was beautiful in a deadly sort of way, the ice spears glittering with their ice blue shine. The water was dark and uninviting, the last place on earth anyone would wish to swim. Kai had no clue how it hadn't frozen over because let's be real, it had to be at least negative 30. Well, that's what Kai reckoned the temperature was. Kai could also recommend at least three other swimming locations for holiday goers that would be far more enjoyable then this one. Why anyone who wasn't a lunatic would come here was beyond her-wait. She was here. Kai blinked and sighed quietly, hating herself once more for her stupidity. Her eyes were stinging from the frigid weather and her face had frozen over. It had honestly hurt to blink. She hated the cold. To top off her pleasant day, Prince was being an annoying asshole. Again. But when was he not? She loved him dearly though, faults and all.

" _I hate the cold. I really do. If I were the sun, I wouldn't allow a single cold day to ever grace this planet! I swear. What's it good for? Polar bears and artic foxes can become grizzlies and red foxes so no one will get hurt. Water can be cold because everyone loves_ _water_ _being cold, even me!"_

"You could certainly pass as the sun," Kai mumbled, trying to use her 'internal flame' to heat herself up. Lord Garmadon had said once she'd harnessed the hearth that burned within her she'd be able to keep herself warm. Sadly she'd had no success so far. As usual. She was hopeless at everything. Well, almost everything. Keeping Princess entertained was something she _could_ do. "And what about the penguins?"

" _Penguins are overrated,"_ Prince snorted dismissively as he cantered through the snow. He clearly couldn't keep himself warm either which reassured Kai somewhat. It meant that she wasn't alone in her failure and if she was gonna go down, Prince sure as hell was coming with her because, a) he wanted to and b) Kai was not letting him miss out. Nope, not going to happen. _"And what enticed such a lovely comment from you this fine winter day. My dashing good looks?"_

"No," Kai said, a smirk in her voice. "You're a big, fiery ball of gas."

" _Now that hurt, Kai. Really hurt."_

"Aww you poor baby. Would you like me to kiss it better?"

" _You should be kissing my hooves."_

"Not gonna happen buddy."

Kai turned her gaze to the distance searching through the swirling snow for some kind of clue.

"Prince, when you shadow travelled, you couldn't have gotten us any closer, could you?"

" _Oi! It's not easy pinpointing the right place in a freaking frozen desert, Kai! I'll have you know that I don't exactly know where the ice castle thingy is! Lord Garmadon said Frozen Wasteland. This is the Frozen Wasteland!"_ Prince defended, bucking in an attempt to toss her. Kai held on with ease, long since have become one with her vicious stallion. He was brutal and a reckless ride, constantly trying to throw her at every turn but that was what made him special. There was no 'comfortable' ride when it came to him. No matter who you were, Prince made it his mission to dislodge you. He never let anyone he didn't deem worthy of the honour to ride him and anyone who managed to surprise him and try riding him would soon end up in the dirt. Perhaps Prince had become an eager to please puppy when they'd first met but that didn't mean he took it easy on Kai. It just meant that Kai was allowed on his back. Kai still had to prove she could handle him and she did, with a lot of effort. He never held back anything. Every corner was a new opportunity to send Kai crashing down to hug the earth and every run was a test to see if Kai could handle the extreme speeds at which he raced. The challenge was what drew Kai in and brought her back for more. It was why she never commanded him to stop or take it easy. She adored the constant challenge and accepted it instantly whenever the shade proposed it. It was a good thing to because he did that a lot.

"I thought you said you'd been everywhere!" Kai shot back over the howl of the frozen wind. Prince snorted out a torrent of bright hot flames, melting the snow before them with ease. Steam solidified into beautiful ice crystals almost instantly, creating an explosion of striking projectiles around his wispy legs. "That's why I hired you!"

" _I'm not a GPS, Hot Head!"_ Prince whinnied indignantly. _"And I_ _have_ _been everywhere. Everywhere but here!"_

"Well you're useless aren't you?!" Kai announced sarcastically. She didn't mean it and Prince knew that as well as she did.

" _It's not like you're helping!"_

"Mr Ego admits to needing help? Damnit! I didn't get it on record!"

" _I do not need help!"_

"Then why did you complain about me not helping?" Kai goaded, enjoying winding the shade up. He whinnied furiously at the slight against him, despite never truly able to be angry with her.

" _Because-"_

Kai caught sight of something up ahead, a shadow looming out of water. It was large and out of place in the frozen channel. A boat. A sailing boat. She grinned despite herself. So they were here. Good. They hadn't ignored her warning. Well, she would follow them. They probably knew where they were going anyway, something she definitely didn't.

"Found something. Move your ass would you?"

" _Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot-OW! I'm moving, I'm moving."_

"Good doggy," Kai cooed, rubbing his mane with her numb hand.

"… _That is the most condescending tone I've ever heard. Congratulations."_

"Thanks."

* * *

Kai and Prince raced along the frozen shore, the shade's hoof beats silent against the cold white snow. Kai made sure they remained decent way behind the ship out of sight of the monstrosity's inhabitants. Out of sight was, after all, out of mind. At least, that was what Lord Garmadon told her-numerous times. She wasn't hiding from them-them being the 'good' guys. She was sneaking after them. Prince liked to think otherwise.

"Princess, if you don't shut up I swear to god-" Kai began, trying to stop his endless goading.

" _But that's why they don't know we're here, right?" Prince asked, completely ignoring her cue for him to stop. "You're hiding from them."_

"I'm a ninja, Princess. A ninja. Stealth and sneakiness are key values, okay? It's in my job description to go about unnoticed."

" _Kai, this is you we're talking about. Since when are you ever subtle or unseen?"_

"You'd be surprised big mouth. Besides, just because I'm not siding with Garmadon as such anymore, doesn't mean I'm on their side. I play for Team Kyra, not Team Good or Team Evil."

"Yet you'll be helping them."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of going-after-the weapons-for-myself-but-conveniently-leaving-them-behind-so-they-can-pick-them-up. That way I'll be a hindrance for both sides."

" _Not following you."_

Kai huffed out a breath, steam curling from her mask.

"Samukai is meant to retrieve the nunchucks of lighting. He won't suspect anything when his brother gets away with the shurikens but it will hinder him greatly because he's expecting me to stop at nothing until they fall into my grasp after my last failure. If I prevent the nunchucks from being brought straight to Garmadon it will scrap his original plan yet leave them open for his back-up plan. I don't understand his plan at all and I have a feeling I've forgotten quite a bit but both sides will be on equal ground in the end."

Kai sighed and rubbed Prince's mane absently as the violent horse cleared a snow pile. "I can't escape this war now that I'm six feet under but I can still choose my own path. As I've told you before, no one controls my destiny anymore. Never again."

Prince was silent as he galloped across the frozen blanket.

" _I understand where you're coming from, Kai and I know why you're doing this but you will have to choose a side in the end. You're too involved in this war for you to back out now and I know you wouldn't do that anyway, especially with Nya's safety at risk."_

"That's the question though," Kai pointed out as she saw their destination in the distance. Sometimes, Prince had his moments where he actually said something wise. It was those moments when Kai valued his presence and company even more. "Which side? Neither have my loyalty or trust, Prince. The side my father is on has helped me but Garmadon has my sister. What do I do?"

" _Honestly, Kai? I don't know,"_ Prince admitted as she dismounted. Kai sighed and turned to him.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't say that."

Prince let out a strangled cry of shock.

" _Kai! What happened to you?!"_

"What?! What's wrong!?" Kai asked hurriedly, scanning herself for any injury that the cold might have numbed.

" _You're eyes!"_ he exclaimed, burying his nose in her face.

"What's wrong with them!?"

" _They're blue!"_ he screeched, horrified. Kai laughed, her worry gone. Oh he could be such a drama queen. From the way he'd been acting, Kai had thought she'd been ruthlessly impaled by some murderous icicle spear on the journey without noticing and she was bleeding her life out onto the pure white blanket. But no, it was just her eyes.

"Oh Princess. That's something that's been happening since I was born. Some abnormality or something. Whenever I get wet or damp my eyes go blue. Mum used to say I just couldn't decide who I'd take after so I got similar eyes from both my mother and father. Father's were blood red though, unlike my goldish ones and the gold stays during the change from red to blue. She always said it was like I was fire and water in one."

Prince huffed and nuzzled her again.

" _I thought you were transforming into a penguin! You'd better not leave me for those brainless, deep sea diving birds or I will drag you back and burn you alive like the rest of my victims. I won't eat you though. Penguins taste like mouldy fish served with a side of brine."_

Kai laughed and hugged him tightly. Prince was adorable when he got concerned, especially when it had to do with her leaving him.

"I promise I won't leave you for the penguins," she chuckled, rubbing his forehead fondly. "I'm not even going to ask how you know what penguins taste like. I don't think I want to anyway."

" _You wouldn't,"_ he agreed pushing his head into her hand. _"It involved; one hungry and stuck me and a penguin enclosure."_

The mental image crossed Kai's mind and she shuddered.

"Too much information," she said weakly. Prince looked offended.

" _It wasn't my fault!"_ he protested. _"The penguin got too close!"_

"Princess, enough!" Kai scolded. "I didn't say it was but I don't need to know the details. Now shoo! I'll call you when I'm ready."

* * *

Kai trudged across the white blanket, her footsteps silent on the snow. It reminded her of a snow cone, shaved ice but this one didn't have flavouring unless she was considering the coconut one which Kai absolutely hated. Nya loved it though, constantly asking her older sister how she could eat Blue Raspberry and Cotton Candy but not stomach Coconut. It was funny, now that Kai thought about it, how much money people could earn by selling shaved ice-coated in copious amounts of sugar-to children. Kai honestly wasn't sure why she was bothering with that thought out here but it was mildly entertaining and she needed a bit of cheering up. She was stuck in the coldest place in Ninjago after all for some ridiculous reason that led back to one man's uncontrollable-which admittedly was not his fault-lust for power. Her breath escaped in small puffs and it reminded Kai of a fire breathing dragon, oddly enough. She grinned to herself slightly. She might not be as different from them as legend would lead one to believe…

The ice palace reared out of its glacial surroundings, detached and regal in every way possible. It was the picture of emotionless royalty. Kai wondered absently if it was a natural formation, the ice guardian's creation or something the old man himself had cooked up-more like frozen up. Heh. Kai shook her head and hoped that there would be some relief from the biting winter chills inside as the wind wouldn't reach the chambers. Then again, there was always the fact that the ice dragon resided within and the majestic creature was probably responsible for most of the chill factor which meant it could be even colder inside. Kai shivered at the thought. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Oh well, no pain, no gain-although, Kai will admit she never saw the point of that when experiencing pain never gained her anything. The Ninja of Fire forged ahead.

Her feet hit the ice path and she smirked. Play time.

* * *

Cole, Jay and Zane made their way cautiously off the boat.

"Well, looks like Lord Garmadon and his lackeys aren't here," Jay commented. "Huh, the extra day was useful."

Sensei Wu hummed thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Beware however. Good things rarely come from your enemy without a catch. You must remain vigilant."

"I sense the catch is awaiting us," Zane spoke up.

"What makes you say that Frosty?" Cole asked, rubbing his hands together. Zane pointed his hand up the long, winding pathway to the red silhouette in the distance.

"I believe our friend is expecting us."

Sensei Wu chuckled and shook his head fondly, gesturing with his staff for his students to go to her.

"She has the same dramatics as her mother. Off you go then. Best not keep the lady waiting."

* * *

"We didn't expect to see you out here."

Kai smirked beneath her hood.

"Dusty. I didn't expect to see you lot out here either."

"Dusty?!" Cole exclaimed, offended. "My name's Cole, not Dusty."

"I'll think about using it," Kai yawned, deliberately stretching lazily to allow the cracking of bones and tension to punctuate her words. "You didn't tell me why you were here though."

"Uh, you know exactly why we're here," Jay cut in, stepping forward with his arms folded. "You even told us in your note. That was bad poetry by the way."

Kai turned to them, subtly taking a step away from them as she did so to increase the distance between them. If it came down to it, she'd need as much space as possible to either run or knock them over the edge. It was not because she was scared of what they might do. Nope not at all.

"I suppose I did," she agreed, rolling her eyes in contempt. "It wasn't meant to be a poem or a Haiku or whatever. It was meant to give you a clear message and since you're here now, it clearly worked and if it rhymed or sounded like a poem, kudos to me. Now are we going to get the shurikens or are we going to stand here and discuss poetry?" she asked, turning on her heel and striding away. The boys exchanged glances and hurried after her.

"I thought you were on Lord Garmadon's side?" Jay queried as they drew near. Kai looked back at him, annoyance flashing in her-now blue-eyes. The snow and ice had seeped through her uniform-it was terrible against the elements-and she was now damp beneath her gi which meant her eyes would be blue for a long time. There was no chance of her drying at this rate. Not that Kai minded. She preferred to have something in her appearance to honour her mother with. Sparky just didn't seem to get it.

"I specifically remember telling you this, Sparky. I don't play for them or for you, I play for Team Kyra and I do what I want."

Cole frowned.

"I also remember you telling us that you were siding with Garmadon because you were loyal to him. What changed?"

"Our allegiance was based over a simple exchange. Your sensei proved to me that he had used several…enchantments and placed a heart control on me which meant that he had broken his end of the deal. He no longer holds my loyalty."

"Your loyalty changes?" Zane asked. "Just like that?"

Kai sighed softly.

"Normally no," she admitted. "That's why I returned. However he crossed a few lines upon my return and that snapped the chain completely."

"What'd he do?"

"That's none of your business," Kai snapped, picking up the pace slightly. The message was clear; back off.

"So does that mean you're siding with us now?" Cole asked curiously. He was keeping Sensei's warning in mind but the old master had also said she would be the deciding player in this war. What she did would affect the outcome of the final battle. Nobody could blame him for wanting the girl on their side.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? I do what I want and I choose the side that benefits me the most."

"Why are you here then?" Zane questioned as they entered the glistening hall. "What have you got to gain?"

"The shurikens. Duh."

"But how does that benefit you? You would be targeted by both sides for possession of the weapons."

Kai stopped and turned to them, her eyes locking with Zane's briefly.

"You are far smarter than you look, Snowflake-"

"Why are your eyes blue?" Jay blurted out. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Sorry. But why?"

Kai huffed in annoyance.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really but they were golden red last time we saw you."

"They change colour when I get wet and in case you haven't noticed, I'm soaked," Kai snapped sarcastically, glaring at him. "Let's just get the shurikens, okay?"

Cole slapped his hand over Jay's mouth before he could make a comment that cost them the mission.

"Just zip it, loudmouth."

* * *

The four approached the centre of the ice cavern, heading for their target. This time, the ice dragon was embedded in the ceiling and looking downwards, it's ice blue and white scales glistening with frost. The shurikens were suspended in the air below the beast's jaws. It was a strange, mystical sight to see the power of the slumbering dragon hold the weapons with nothing more than its frosty breath. Kai had no clue how that worked so she labelled it as 'Mystical Unknowns' and tossed it into the corner of her mind to revisit later-when she was sorting through the rest of the unnecessary shit that cluttered her mind.

"The shurikens," Zane murmured standing directly beneath the golden weapons.

"Any ideas?" Jay asked. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Yes. We throw you up and you grab them. If you land on your feet, we run like hell."

"What happens if I don't land on my feet?"

"Well, that would be most unfortunate for you wouldn't it?"

Cole snorted.

"Not happening. Anyone got a better one?"

"I reckon it was a good plan," Kai commented shrugging. "We'd get the shurikens and Sparky could get hurt."

Jay folded his arms.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

Kai smirked, her eyes flashing with mischief.

"Ding dong!" she chimed in a childish, doll-like tone. Jay flinched, fear flickering in his blue eyes. Cole guffawed and Zane cocked his head, a small amused smile creeping into place.

"That's not funny!"

"You're right," Kai assured him. "It's hilarious."

Jay glared at her.

"Glad you get so much fun out of this, Kyra," he said dryly. Kai shrugged.

"Thanks Sparky."

"As I was saying," Cole said, shutting his amusement off. "Any ideas?"

"Yes," Zane said, turning to face him. "Pick me up."

"What?"

"Lift me up so I can grab the shurikens," Zane elaborated. Cole face palmed.

"Right. Sorry. One, two, three…up!" he grunted, lifting his companion above him. Kai felt impressed by the effortless feat. Sure she'd known he was strong but he didn't show a single sign of strain in lifting his friend.

* * *

AZane grasped the shurikens and Kai tensed. She knew they should have thrown Sparky… The ice ninja dropped to the ground seconds before the beast tore itself away from the ice. Its wings flew open, ice spraying off the frigid surface as the movement shattered the sheets of frozen water in a glittering cloud that somehow managed to look deadly and beautiful at the same time. A rasping roar tore itself from the throat of the enchanting, timeless beast, the sound literally rippling through the air. She dived to the side as the creature unleashed an icy blast where she'd been standing scant moments earlier, cursing herself. Why on earth did she have to be faced with the creature who embodied her element's polar opposite? Well, water also held that title but ice possibly more so. It didn't matter though, really, because she wasn't about to become water dragon breakfast was she? She was about to become ice dragon lunch. It wasn't any more appealing than the former to be honest.

She could hear the other's footsteps as they were forced to scatter, the beast focusing on her. She avoided another close call, knowing she didn't have the strength to fight the dragon head on. She could use her brain when she wanted to and now was one of those times. As the creature slashed at her with its sharp talons, the perfectly carved icy bones glinting in the light, Kai desperately hoped that they were smart enough to flee now that the beast's attention was focused on her. It wanted her, unable to sense the weapons with Zane's icy aura shrouding them so it settled for the next best thing. Unfortunately that happened to be her. She didn't want to die here but if she didn't think of something or find a way out soon she'd be scrambled Kai and breaking several promises that she'd prayed she'd always be able to keep. She wasn't even going to die protecting Nya-which admittedly had been the plan from the beginning. She darted out of the way as it lunged for her, cheering internally at its misfortune as it slammed its head into the crystalline wall. She knew from experience that it really hurt. Her celebrations were cut off as she ran into a wall of ice.

"Oww," she groaned, her hand flying to her head as she stumbled away. She just had to go and jinx herself, didn't she? Kai cursed as her vision spun, knowing all too well that this was not the condition she should be fighting in. Even though it was her fault for being stupid, she felt that Karma was being ever so slightly meaner than usual. She managed to straighten and turned to face the creature, only to release she'd boxed herself in. "Aw shit," she cursed, looking around frantically, trying to find an exit or gap to dive through. Her panic was increasing as the beast edged forward, closing in as it processed the fact that Kai had already come to terms with. It's prey-Kai-was trapped. She now understood exactly how a mouse felt when a cat boxed it in. She was a goner.

'Nya,' she thought as she backed away, her eyes still searching for a small spark of hope in the form of an exit. 'I'm sorry. I failed you.'

Kai only hoped the trio had made a break for it. It wouldn't do for them to get stuck in here. With a wall of ice on either side, Kai resigned herself to her fate. She only wished that someone would break the news to Nya.

The blast never came. Instead icy chills engulfed her and she was sent spinning away out of the blast range. Her eyes were shut but she knew that the force wouldn't harm her, even though it had the power to. Just what was going on? She slipped and landed on the floor, still in motion thanks to the snow storm that had kicked up around her. The blizzard died down and Kai released a shaky breath before opening her eyes. Snowflake stood above her, the shurikens of ice balanced in his right hand with his left outstretched to her. Kai felt annoyance surge within her which was quickly dwarfed by gratitude and confusion. She was not impressed that the trio hadn't taken their chance to escape yet she was thankfully they hadn't. That was what confused her. Why had they stayed? Snowflake had the weapons, so why didn't they scoot off while they had the chance? It was better for them if she was out from under their feet anyway. It tore her mind to pieces just thinking about it and whatever their reasons where, Kai just failed to comprehend. They owed her nothing! So why in the seven circles of hell had they not left her to die?! She'd never understand them, Kai decided. Never.

"I sensed you were in need of assistance," Zane commented. He offered her his hand. "May I?"

Kai resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took the offered hand, allowing the ninja to help her to her feet. "We need to get out of here."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you come back for me?" she asked as they darted across the cavern floor, trying to stay away from the dragon the ninjas of lightning and earth were distracting. "You would have gotten away with the shurikens if you'd left me there."

Zane didn't even turn to face her as they ducked under the beast's tail.

"No one is being left behind. Not even you."

Kai didn't exactly know how to respond so she shut up and followed.

Zane and Kai skidded to a halt on the slippery floors beside Cole and Jay as the duo ducked behind a pillar.

"Psst! Zane! Hot Head! What are you two doing out in the open?" Jay hissed. Cole promptly elbowed him in the mouth.

"Shut up!"

Kai ducked behind the pillar with Zane, going slightly higher then Jay but lower than Zane with Cole taking base.

"In case you didn't notice Spark Plug, we were coming to find you."

"Well do it quicker next time," Jay shot back as they watched the ice dragon trample around, waiting for the opportunity to make a break for the 'door'. Kai made sure to accidently use his head as a foot rest, relishing in the grumble her efforts received. The majestic ice beast spun suddenly, whipping its long neck around with frightening force and unleashing a freezing blast at the ninja. Zane wasn't quick enough and he was frozen solid instantly.

"Oh hell," Kai muttered, shooting both hands up to grab the Zane-pole as she dropped to the ground. Cole and Jay were smart enough to move and help her catch Zane.

"Now!" Cole yelled. The trio plus the icy pole rushed to the exit, looking like a group of grave robbers as they made their get away with the ice coffin. The dragon gave chase and made a last ditch attempt to stop them by lunging forward, its gaping jaws snapping at their heels. It was enough to send Jay stumbling, knocking Kai and Cole onto the frozen Zane as they flew through the gap.

"AHHH!" they screamed as they landed on the makeshift toboggan and were sent speeding down the hill. All Kai could see was a blur of white and blue as she attempted to help steer the 'sled' down the narrow, winding pathway towards the boat. "AHHHH!"

Cole gulped as he saw the rise up head, rapidly approaching as their toboggan picked up pace.

"Oh crap. Hold on!" he hollered back.

"To what?!" Jay screamed.

"To your pants, Spark Plug. You're not losing anything on me!" Kai snarled, her voice higher than it usually was. Cole put it down to them hurtling towards a body of freezing cold water, seeing as it was her polar opposite.

"AHHH!" they yelled as the mini iceberg flew into the air. Their flight was short lived though as the spikes of the shurikens became embedded in a fortunate wall of ice. The ice around Zane cracked open upon impact leaving him defenceless as his teammates plus one extra collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Kai didn't waste a moment in pulling herself free of the four human dog pile. She stood and shook off the ice, trying to rid her body of the uncomfortable sensation of being cold and the feeling of being in contact with someone that wasn't her sister. This concept of contact was still fairly knew and it  
face now. But, thankfully, it had been Snowflake who'd saved her but that only improved things slightly. She was still furious with herself for actually needing saving.

How incompetent could she possibly be? Even after training her heart out with the Skulkin and Lord Garmadon, she'd still been unable to fend for herself. It was sickening, infuriating, to think that even after all the training she'd received from both her brutal yet skilled father and detached but thorough Garmadon she wasn't capable of holding her own and protecting herself. How could she possibly look after and protect Nya if she couldn't even save herself? The feeling was the same as the one she'd experience when her father had taught her to both combat and use the gift she'd inherited from him-Kai wasn't stupid, she knew all about the elemental war but knew better than to disclose that information. It was the reason Kai had vowed to never use it again until she'd learned how to control it from a more trustworthy teacher.* Weak. Vulnerable. Unworthy. Depression. Despair. Pathetic. Terror. Agony. Kai could go on for hours. The point was she was useless and unfit for the powers that she'd been born with if she couldn't even take care of herself. That was what it came down to after all; she wasn't good enough.

That brought to light another question though. Why did he do it? Why did he save her? Why did he come back for her when he and his teammates had a chance to escape? She had the dragon's attention, they could have let the beast finish her off and the world would be a better place. Although, she was glad he did because Nya still needed her-the effect of her last stunt on her sister was forever emblazoned in her mind but he had no reason to. She was a hindrance to their cause, an enemy whether she fought for the other side or not. They would have lost nothing and gained the ever valuable time if he hadn't come back for her so why in the seven circles of hell did he do it? Kai felt like she was repeating herself with these questions but she still didn't have an answer. Duty? No, her safety was not his responsibility. Honour? It couldn't possibly be that so which devil had possessed him and made him do it for no reason? Unless…

The boy had proven to be a naturally perceptive person from the moment she'd seen him back in the cavern four days ago-was it really that long ago? It certainly didn't feel like that to Kai. Then again, it took ages to cross Ninjago and Kai and Prince had admittedly loitered and wasted time-a couple of days-as neither had been in that much of a hurry to go to the coldest place in Ninjago, the walking heaters they were. Back to topic. Kai knew how attune he was to his surroundings and other people's body language-his sixth sense which Kai had learned about by eavesdropping helped with that-so she couldn't honestly say she'd be surprised if he'd caught her flinch. She had a feeling he'd work it out but that couldn't possibly be the reason behind her rescue…could it? Kai wasn't sure how she felt about that. She decided to deal with the problem when it punched her in the face, like she always did. It was how she survived and there was no way she was going to change anytime soon. It suited her anyway.

His actions led Kai to a cross roads that she hadn't wanted to come to yet and she was forced to make a decision. Kai didn't like being in debt, full stop. It meant she owed someone something and such matters got in the way at crucial points in time. Unless they were paid off soon after, they hung over her like the weight of the world and became a distraction that she didn't need. She did her absolute best to avoid debt, no matter the cost-that's where her lying skills came in when she had to deal with Nya-so naturally, this was a huge inconvenience to her and it throw all her plans out the window. This debt could be called in to get her to fight for them and Kai couldn't have that, especially with her father on their side.

The old man-Sensei Wu-bore the same marks as her father-so did Kai but she didn't really have a choice in the matter-which meant they had to know each other. He had to have, the timing and marks practically screaming that at her but she hadn't heard a whisper of him. She was missing something and she needed it to make her final decision. Otherwise they could all go die in a hole. Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu were siblings and they both knew of her before this whole shit tip, of that Kai was certain. She just needed to find out how well. She had no memories of either of them so she couldn't have met them in person before. Kai groaned in her head. Unless of course there was some memory sheebaz* that Kai was unaware of-which was most likely because they had mind and heart control ones-and that had been used to wipe them from her memories. It really only inconvenienced them because Kai would trust someone she knew and liked over someone she didn't know and hated because of who they were allied with or what they stood for. Simple logic and reasoning.

It was only a possibility but there was truth to it so no matter how far-fetched it seemed, Kai wasn't going to turn a blind eye. Her decision would have a colossal impact on the tides in the war.

 _"No. If you were to fall the whole world would not fall with you. You're the Queen."_

Kai felt she understood what the General of Fire meant, having taken the time to ask Nya how the hell you play chess and how each piece worked. She was the wild card, able to do anything on the board and the most flexible of all the players in the game. However, it seemed that in this unique chest game there was only one Queen and she had to decide which side she was going to play for-which side had the advantage. She was not the deciding piece in the war though, she suspected the two brothers held that title. Without Lord Garmadon, the other side would be in ruins with no one to continue his insane plot and without Sensei Wu there would be no one with the strength or power or wisdom to stop Lord Garmadon. Sometimes she wondered how different things would have been had she actually been a girl. Probably better, Kai reflected. Her childhood would have been a lot brighter for starters.

* * *

"-ra. Kyra. Come in Kyra. Do you read me? Hello? Is there anybody in there? Hello?" a far too happy voice chimed, a black clothed hand attached to a blue appendage being waved in her face. Kai leapt back instinctively, blinking away the daze her body had been in whilst her mind viciously worked on attacking the problem at hand. She slammed into something solid.

"Whoa! Easy there," a gruffer, deeper voice admonished as a hand grasped her shoulder to steady her. Kai's mind didn't see it that way. She shot to the side, snapping her leg out to strike the offender's knee cap harshly while giving her room to breathe and think. The fog cleared properly and she blinked again, finally taking in the scene around her.

Sparky, the one who'd been trying to get her attention, was staring at her in shock from his place on the snow a few feet away while the earthen wall she'd slammed into-*cough* Dusty *cough*-was glaring at her and flexing his injured leg. Snowflake was studying her with a calculative gaze as the old man who'd been the starting omen of this whole shenanigans held the map in his grasp, an interested glint in his eye.

"What do you want?"

Yes, Kai did mean to come off as rude. It was the perfect way to create distance because nobody likes rude people. Sparky held his hands up in defence.

"Nothing! You were just staring at the snow unresponsive and I wanted to know what was so interesting about it! It looks the exact same as every other patch of snow in this freezing place!"

Kai glared at him, annoyance burning in her ocean blue eyes.

"I was thinking Sparky. You should try it some time."

"Would you like some ice for that burn, Jay?" Dusty asked, gesturing to their surroundings. "There's plenty to spare."

"Shut up, Cole…"

Kai turned away from them, fixing her stare on the old man.

"I have a question to ask, old man."

Sensei Wu raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why?"

"I thought I was asking the question, not you."

"That's more than enough sass from you for one evening, Kyra Hearth."

Kai glared at him furiously for using her last name. She preferred her mother's maiden name, Smith, despite Hearth being nicer sounding. He'd fallen into an unplanned trap though and she was going to use it to her complete advantage.

"That's my question. How do you know me? You bear the same mark as my father does-as far as I'm aware of-and you know my last name, despite never being told it," Kai replied, her gaze level and hard. He was not going to dodge her question and she would get answers, one way or another. To her surprise, the old man sighed.

"You want to know my relationship with your father," he said, conceding. "And by extension, with you."

"Yes," Kai responded simply.

"I will tell you," he began. "But I need a few answers in return."

Sensei Wu was going to play on her field and make it his game. He knew how she worked, never doing anything for free and, for the most part, working alone. She valued her independence and freedom which meant he had to use her hatred for debts to his advantage. Kai didn't respond to him at first, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Or you'll be in my debt."

Technically, no she wouldn't because he'd stolen them from her so he was merely returning stolen property but he wasn't gifted with a silver tongue for nothing. He could bend the truth as well as his brother when it came down to things.

"It depends on the questions," Kai said slowly, her words dripping with caution. "Some information I am not able to disclose and others I see no real point telling. It wouldn't benefit me."

"I don't see how it would benefit me from telling you either," Sensei Wu replied easily. Kai paused and debated her next answer. She could respond with the 'you need me' line but he probably would counter that he didn't seeing he had three just as good fighters on his side.

"I don't trust those I don't know," Kai answered. "I don't know you and thus I don't trust you. However I know Garmadon."

"How about a compromise then?" Wu suggested swiftly. For an old fellow, his tongue and mind were fast. "We ask our main questions now and if you can agree to answer mine then I'll tell you what you wish to know in exchange for the answer to my question. You can ask as many questions as you like surrounding the topic but I can only ask my one."

Kai tilted her head in contemplation. She still held the advantage here-at least that's what she was telling herself-and she had a back out route if she decided she didn't want to answer his question. Prince could move awfully fast when he wanted to.

"Alright. How do you know me and my father?"

"Which side are you on?"

To the surprise of the males, Kai's eyes gained a smug, mischievous, glint to them as she nodded.

"It seems we've got a deal, old man."

"Very well. Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Sorry if Nya seems weak in this. She didn't do much in the original so I'm setting up her relationship with Kai and how they adapt to new situations (terribly) before we enter 'I can do things by myself' mode. Interesting twist with that, seeing as how Kai's a girl in this.**

 **I hope you like Kai's interactions with the most reoccurring of all the skeleton characters, this will be used to explain a few events where those two just appear out of nowhere.**

 ***Screw logic. Sensei Wu drinks tea under water. Kai is allowed to brush shadows with a horse brush. Deal with it.**

 ***A memory for another time. Kai won't be bending until she discovers her true potential and they're all using powers and what not (I'll have to re-watch the series before I publish the next book but if they don't, well, they will. It will be different from the awesome displays they pull in Season 4.) But Kai is aware of quite a few things that Canon!Kai wasn't. Won't influence much (if any) but she will appear to sound older (and a bit wiser) about some situations because of experience. You're all welcome for the suspense note.**

 ***Unknown words? Sorry, I'm an Aussie and we have quite a few of those. The spelling is exactly how it sounds because I don't actually know the spelling. I'm sure every culture has them but the meaning behind them can be guessed.**

 **Word of warning: I'm completely up to date with the Movie, Know Season 1 but will have to re-watch to get all the character's lines and locations obviously, Season 2 is the same although I'm more certain of that one then Season 1, Season 3 is lacking quite a bit so I will definitely be watching that one and Season 4 is pretty much in the bag. Depending on how I do Season 4 will decide if I do Season 5 or not. If I do then I have a lot of watching to do. Fun for me though. Any one free for a Sloth-a-thon? XD. (Side note: Sorry about my numbers, I kinda assumed the first movie was considered a season but it clearly isn't so the numbers in previous A/N will have been off. Sorry about that.**

 **Please leave your thoughts in a review and have a great day/night!**


	9. Stolen Memories

**A/N: Hey! It's Friday, nearly Saturday (in less than half an hour) and I'm up and posting the next-extremely long chapter that I have been writing all week. This one could be slightly off with personalities and a few other things but bear with me. The main ideas and concepts are there. Now I have two scenes/thoughts that I know you'll either enjoy or be concerned over so I'll sit back and enjoy the show. Please read and review! I'd like to know what you thought because chapters like these are the development chapters while the others are all fighting and main story line chapters.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **NeverSwimAlone:** **The song I'd done a mini parody on is 'Friday' by some artist who annoys the crap out of me. But yes, Fridays are update days so they are good. Don't worry about length, I enjoy having something to read in the mornings before school starts. Makes it easier to get through the first periods.** **4-Yes, she's not just wielding fire after all. She's literally dealing with an internal yin and yang. 5-Too true. He'll have a lot on his plate won't he? We'll have to see how he handles them but it will be enjoyable to write. Haha, enjoy your loooooooooong week! 7pt1-Oh don't worry about it. That's me being socially awkward. Although in this sense it's probably internet awkward or something else equally ridiculous. Oh they do, thank you! 7pt2-I'm back! I missed you too. Oh it was exciting to play with them in this chapter. Prince does that this chapter! Oh they'll be the perfect four siblings (Nya will be slightly less prominent in terms of relationships with the other ninja-Kai and Jay will be the only ones who know her that much). She's lucky I have wonderful reviewers to keep me happy. You are totally correct there and that will be a thing for her, get revenge or become like her father. Oh I'm waiting for that scene, shows how much Kai actually cares. Thanks, your reviews make my day!**

 **End Review Responses:**

 **Well that was fun! On with the story! Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Stolen Memories**

* * *

Kai stood at the bow of the ship, gazing into the distance. The landscape rolled out around her, painting the beautiful image of her surrounding wonderland. Hills shaped the view, their lush green grass a dark cool colour as the sun fell slowly out of the sky. A montage of shades decorated the sky, streaks of orange, pink, purple, red and yellow adding life to the usually plain blue skies. The water had darkened but the fading light still managed to reflect off the otherwise crystal surface. Despite leaving the Frozen Wasteland, the coming night had brought a cool evening breeze. Kai welcomed the sensation though. Nights were meant to be cool after all. Kai rarely had time to stop and admire her surroundings but she'd found that they were perfect when she had to settle her mind and gather her thoughts. The peacefulness meant zero distraction so she was able to prepare her mind for the impending emotionally and mentally taxing conversation that was to come.

The night had been her best friend and closest companion for many years, since before her mother's death actually. Ignacia wasn't far from a beach, a mere forest away, and every night-after her parents had tucked Nya in-Kai snuck out and headed there. Her feet crunching the leaf litter on the forest floor as she ran blindly towards her destination was a subconscious thought to her now. Her mother had taken her hunting there many times, knowing how to wield a bow and a hunting knife by the time she was 6, and she knew the forest like the back of her hand. As such she rarely paid attention on the journey there, merely enjoying the freedom she inhaled with every breath she took. The exhilaration of just running where she pleased was intoxicating as she breathed in the crisp, fresh night air. Kai loved it. Whenever she was feeling pressured or boxed in, metaphorically or literally, Kai ran. It was the best thing for her and it felt like she was leaving everything behind in the kicked up dust. Possibly a hunter thing.

During the day she was a caged bird, unable to do anything without her father's consent and harsh controlling hand keeping her within her tiny boundaries. Now days, her responsibilities of raising and fending for Nya kept her restrained and under pressure the same way her father had caged her. However, with Nya, it was a voluntary prison. She knew that if she wanted she could leave Nya alone like everyone else had-like everyone had left her-but Kai could never be so cruel to her sister. Despite the raging hatred she possessed for her father, the pain of abandonment rang strong and true. No matter how much she tried to deny it, his abandonment was still a bone breaking blow to her heart. During the night she was a completely different person, all her worries and duties void and non-existent as she allowed all her burdens to fade away for the precious hours of darkness that her stupid insomnia gave her. Sometimes she was grateful to the disorder for giving her the chance to actually be free, even though she really should be putting those hours to better use such as sleeping.

The beach itself was her safe haven. The cool, soft, untouched sand glowed white in the reflective light from the beautiful, round, serene moon that hung in the ebony blanket. The stars twinkled with their bright lights, creating an unfollowable pattern in the night sky. The water was always a calm midnight blue, lapping soothingly at the shore as it welcomed her into its liquid embrace. Kai was pretty sure her mother and father would have killed her for swimming in her clothes after dark but at the time, Kai never really gave a shit what others thought. It was her alone and free, that was all that mattered. Kai winced as her mind went to the _other_ things she did while she was there. Kai knew what she had been doing for…the last 10 years really was wrong and weak minded but she never exactly had a reason to stop. Granted, Nya discovering her… _habit_ a few years ago, just before their father walked out on them had slowed her down and stopped her from actually considering joining her mother in death when the ravenette had tearfully reminded her of the promises she'd made to both her and Viviane, it hadn't ended it. Kai felt that she needed to release her pent up feelings somehow and having no one to release her emotions to (her mother; dead. Her sister; she needed to be strong for her. Her father; taught her emotions were weakness. Her cousins and their friends; dead or whereabouts unknown) and being physical more than sit down and vent had led to her bad habit that she really couldn't stop. She didn't really have a reason too as long as she didn't kill herself and abandon Nya. She deserved the pain anyway. She'd gotten her cousin killed. 

* * *

" _Kai! Fire!"_

" _Nya! What's going on?!"_

* * *

" _Get her out! I'm going back for him!"_

" _Kai you idiot! Come back here!"_

* * *

" _Storm! Get out of here!"_

" _I'm not leaving you!"_

" _Storm! GO!"_

" _Not without you!"_

" _STORM!"_

* * *

Kai shut her eyes tightly at the bitter memory. It had been about 2 years before her father left-Kai had been 10 at the time-when her cousins' house had caught fire and Storm had died. It had been so sudden. She'd been lounging in the living room with him, his brother and their best friend when Nya had run in screaming moments before the smoke detector went off. The cause was still unknown. Well, the doctors had said-after they received the report-that the fire had started in the kitchen or upstairs but Kai knew that no one had actually been in the kitchen at the time or cooking at all that day and the only person who went upstairs were the adults. As the five of them had made their escape, one of the beams that supported the house came down as the fire entered the room, trapping Storm, unbeknown to the group. They'd made it down the hallways and to the front door when Kai had realised he wasn't with them. She could still remember the rapidly rising fear that had consumed her heart when she'd turned around and all she could see was the smoke filled hallway and no Storm. Kai had thrown Nya at her other cousin and despite his roaring and threats for her to stay and let him go, she'd gone back for him. Her cousins wouldn't have abandoned her so she wouldn't abandon them. She wasn't afraid of fire anyway and at the time had assumed that she wouldn't be harmed by her own element. The fire had reached the living room by this stage and both of them had been choking on smoke, surrounded by the greedy flames. She'd managed to get him out after scrabbling at the fallen wood, ignoring the searing pain the boiling wood inflicted on her. They'd struggled to the hallway, Storm leaning on her for support only for have a flaming beam fall onto her back and trap her beneath it as she pushed Storm out of the way. Storm hadn't left her side despite her screaming and she'd passed out eventually from the lack of oxygen. Kai had awoken at the hospital and her father refused to speak about Storm and what had happened, even though she begged to be allowed to see him. Her father just wouldn't allow it. It was only when she'd returned home, Nya had tackled her in a hug and sobbed out that Storm had died and their other cousin, aunty and uncle had left with Storm's best friend, having adopted him a few years ago after his parents died in a car accident. She'd caused Storm's death. It was all her fault. The memory would haunt her always, how her own element had indirectly taken her cousin's life. Those three had been the only males Kai had ever trusted, the only people outside of Nya and her mother-along with her aunt and uncle-that Kai had ever trusted. No wonder they left. Kai would serve as a permanent reminder of who they'd lost because she was _who_ had lost _him_.

Kai remembered when her mother had told her eight years ago that Nya was the only family she had left. Kai had thought she meant immediate family but looking back on it, her mother could have possibly meant extended too because Kai had really lost them all. One had died and the others had left but Kai couldn't blame them. She was responsible after all.

Kai took a deep shuddering breath and redirected her thoughts. She couldn't be distracted by the incident now, it would be her undoing. A soft whinny caused her to raise her head and turn to face the creature of shadows as he trotted across the deck silently, his hooves soundless as always. For a horse he was one of the stealthiest beings Kai knew. Probably a perk of being ½ shadow and ½ fire seeing as neither element had a solid state even though you could 'touch' fire to an extent. Prince must have grown tired of waiting for her to call him and decided to come himself. She'd have called for him eventually, when she was ready to leave. He needed to eat and Kai couldn't be constantly expending energy feeding the bottomless abyss that was her horse's stomach. She needed to be at full strength at all times. The beast nuzzled her gently, huffing smoke in her face affectionately. Her stomach flipped but eventually she relaxed slightly at the familiarity. Sometimes she could be bipolar with her opinions, especially when it involved memories. 

"Hey boy," she murmured, carding her hand through his wispy mane as the darkness wreathed around her. Prince snorted but leaned into her touch.

" _I'm not a puppy."_

"That's what you think," Kai muttered in reply, smirking at his irate head flick. "Good doggy."

Prince jerked his head and turned away indignantly, trying to ignore Kai's smug smirk.

"Bad doggy," she teased, knowing that she'd win this no matter how he responded.

" _I am not a dog! I do not respond to your beck and call, I do not lie in your lap or beside you begging to be petted. I do not obey you and I don't seek you're attention and I'm not-"_ Prince broke off and pouted.

"Yes you are," Kai said, amused. "You listen to everything I say, you respond to me, you are always after pats and you're always after my attention. Face it, Princess, you're a puppy. My puppy."

Prince snorted and kept his head turned. Kai hopped up onto the railing, sitting on the edge of the boat the way a school rebel would perch themselves on the boundary fence, and stroked his flank with a ghost touch, knowing she'd won. The horse conceded and whipped his head around, burying it into her lap. She chuckled softly and cuddled his head under one arm as her hand stroked his neck.

" _This is between us,"_ he mumbled. _"Otherwise I'll bit your head off."_

"Sounds good. Have you eaten?"

" _Yes."_

"What was it this time?" Kai asked, not even wincing at the thought. Prince was technically at the top of the food chain, he needed to eat.

" _An unfortunate bear."_

"Well, that's not too bad-"

" _But I'm ready for desert. Are these idiots on offer? I'll take the blue one thanks,"_ Prince cut her off cheerfully, his tail swishing as if to brush away flies while he gazed hungrily at the humans on board.

Kai couldn't restrain the giggle that slipped out and she cuffed him lightly upside the head before rubbing his forehead in apology.

"No. Sorry."

" _Aww but Kai!"_ he whined, sounding much like a petulant Nya. Kai rolled her eyes fondly. Maybe it wouldn't be the numbskulls that would be the death of her after all…

"Oh enough, Death Breath."

* * *

Cole steered the boat down the river, thankful they were no longer in the freezing land where the ice flows made navigating difficult and the temperature caused the wheel to freeze up. It made controlling the boat much easier. The fact that he was more focused on sailing now and not freezing to death also helped matters. Cole flexed his wrists to loosen the joints, knowing full well what would happen if they stiffened up.

Zane and Jay were talking nearby. Well, by talking, Cole meant that Jay was yabbering animatedly whilst Zane listened, either nodding or agreeing whenever necessary. Despite being able to talk for hours on end without so much as a pause to breathe, Cole knew that Jay was socially awkward. Being raised in a junkyard did that to people. That was actually the main reason Jay never seemed to shut up. It was his nervous habit and his main defence system against society. The more nervous he was, the faster and more animatedly Jay spoke but he didn't seem to have a processor about what he said which meant he tended to blab secrets and information that he wasn't meant to. That was part of the reason Cole and Zane tried to get him to shut up, Zane by doing something to draw the attention to him and Cole by either whacking him over the head or talking over him. Whenever he did manage to talk over the Ninja of Lightning, Cole felt a small flicker of pride. Beating Jay at talking was not something just anyone could do. Cole let out a soft huff as he thought more about the Ninja of Lightning. He was the jack-of-all-trades really, dabbling in many of the arts with his ever changing hobbies. Fast paced, a loud mouth, a joker, clumsy, defensive and definitely the childish one out of them. Not that being childish was by any means a bad thing in this case. Cole merely meant the teen had more of his childhood innocence with him and intact then the other two and it made Cole slightly envious at how carefree he could be, a joke planned and ready for every occasion so you had to keep on your toes to avoid potential embarrassment at the blue ninja's hands. Or mouth because it was entirely verbal unless he had his camera with him. 

Zane was merely allowing Jay to vent and talk his nervousness out. The Ninja of Ice was silent for the most part, only adding in his own opinion when it was deemed necessary or Jay asked. Cole smiled slightly at the thought of the most serious of the trio. He was ice really; cold, slightly awkward, graceful, stealthy, silent and…perfect in mannerisms and what not. When Cole had first met him, he'd been slightly intimidated by the emotionless or calculative looks the blonde had sent everything and everyone feeling out of place and rather exposed. However as training progressed, Cole discovered that he had been unfair in his first evaluation of his teammate and realised he was truly someone the Ninja of Earth could count on. He was by far the stealthiest, able to sneak up on even Sensei Wu undetected when he was really trying and Cole didn't think there was a time he ever slacked off. Zane gave every task his best which led to him being the first to master Sensei's course and his preferred weapon. That wasn't to say Cole and Jay didn't try it was merely Zane dedicated himself to training more than the other two did. That was something Cole resolved to change in the future. Zane was the complete opposite of Jay as far as personalities go. Jay talked his head off whilst Zane closed himself off and shut up-more than he was anyway-and people often assumed he was mute or extremely shy. He didn't express himself much either and often seemed hesitant in asking for what he wanted. He had too much of a filter in Cole's opinion while Jay didn't have one at all. He didn't get jokes either, often asking or needing Jay to tell him that something was meant to be funny or a joke. It led to awkward laughs from the ninja and quite a few face palms on Jay's behalf. The lightning ninja had said in their first meeting that he would work on Zane's sense of humour even if it killed him. Zane had then asked why he would die over something like that. Cole had nearly driven his head into the ground while Jay had done a double face palm. Needless to say he didn't seem to be making much progress. Despite their differences, they were his teammates and Cole wouldn't have them any other way. 

The Ninja of Earth's thoughts led back to himself and how he stood as centre ground between the polar opposites. Cole didn't know his own strength sometimes and that got him into more trouble than it was worth such as breaking things that normally shouldn't have been able to break, denting cars, etc. He didn't know why he'd been born with unnatural strength but it had been something he'd been proud of in his childhood. He'd been nicknamed Hercules by the teachers and kids in his primary school and he'd been fairly popular growing up in that environment. It was when his father wanted him to become a dancer like him that his world fell apart. In the dancing his father wanted him to participate in, there was no room for a junior Hercules and his bulky build and lack of grace made it almost impossible to fit in. He hated it there, people constantly forcing him to become something he wasn't and it had ultimately led to his escapade from the boarding school and eventually his recruitment to become a ninja. He enjoyed this life style more than he let on and knew deep in his heart that this was what he was meant to do. Protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Cole couldn't think of a better way to live his life. He had the same seriousness as Zane yet he could joke and muck around with Jay when they weren't 'on duty'. Cole wasn't afraid to express himself but he preferred listening to others or doing things _quietly_ then loud and fast paced like Jay. He was their leader and as such he needed to be able to work with both of them. He needed to know both their strengths and weaknesses to be able to formulate plans that were appropriate for the situation, using all their signature and shared skills. That was possibly why he was most suited to the role as leader. He could connect easily with both ninja and could keep a level head in the tense and pressuring situations they had gone through and would go through before all this was over. 

Cole flexed his wrists and shifted them on the wheel slightly as they rounded another bend. He felt responsible for their safety, probably a side effect of being leader, and blamed himself when they got hurt or a mission failed. He was still beating himself up about the Mountain of Despair incident although he was happier with the outcome of the Frozen Wasteland.

Speaking of the Mountain of Despair reminded him of the source of Jay's nervousness and to be brutally honest Cole couldn't blame him for being exceptionally antsy. The person who had somehow managed to cause mayhem and more problems for the three of them than the entire skeleton army was present on the ship. Kyra, the Ninja of Fire and Apprentice of Shadows, had single-handedly stolen the Scythe of Quakes off his back and would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Sensei Wu's surprise Life Arrow injuring her horse. Cole was by no means an expert on the subject but he suspected the life element that the old man wielded was poison to the dark energy the shade was made of and vice versa. He had no clue whether or not mortal weapons would harm the creature, he hadn't exactly come into contact with one before. The incident in the forest when she'd traumatised Jay by singing in a creepy doll voice was so out character from what Cole had seen of the girl that he honestly didn't know what to think other than she was not someone he ever wanted to face in battle. They hadn't actually fought yet, seemingly working together for the most part before she pulled some trick and vanished.

She was standing at the bow of the boat, gazing into the distance as she shifted frequently. She seemed incapable of standing still, her hand running along the railing absently as she carved subconscious patterns into the wood. Her feet moved too, her centre of balance switching frequently from her left leg to her right to evenly distributed then back to her left. Cole tried to remember if her stance was different in battle but he drew a blank. Her stance now was lazy and a hindrance to her so for her sake he hoped she was more focused in battle. Then again, that could merely be a habit of hers. Kyra's hood was down revealing her dark brown ponytail that pulled the hair out of her face. From what he could tell, she tamed that fringe recently and the side bang hung low just above her left eye. Despite the relaxed posture, Cole knew Kyra was anything but. Her mind was in over drive and whatever she was thinking about wasn't pleasant in the slightest if the occasional harsh grip to the railing was any give away.

Cole's attention was snapped up as the shadows on deck swirled ominously together before a creature melted out of the gloom. Kyra's horse had arrived. Cole shuddered slightly as he remembered her words when he'd asked her what her horse ate.

* * *

 _"He eats human flesh so unless you're willing to offer him your arm I suggest you stay well away from him."_

* * *

Cole had heard stories about Shades growing up, their legend feared by even the elders of Ninjago. Born from malice and darkness that had been given form from humankind's fear and hatred, these creatures were the epitome of your worst nightmares. Their speed was legendary, unmatched by any creature and they had stamina in bucket loads, able to keep up unfathomable paces for hours. They had strength too but not enough to break through a solid stone wall. Those creatures didn't need it though as they had the gift of shadow travel and could ride the Shadow Path to get wherever they wanted. They were the only creatures capable of enduring the hardships and trials of the path. Shades were carnivores too, unlike their mortal counterparts and the fables had spoken of them feasting on the flesh of humans during the night, drawn in by the output of negative emotions. Cole remembered for two years after he had heard the tale he had been terrified of being unhappy or sad or scared (which now, looking back on it, would have only drawn them in faster). He had hoped he'd never meet one and that they'd remain what he'd heard them as, fables. Now, seeing one up close and personal, Cole knew that legend had done the terrifying creatures a disservice. They were far scarier than the tales had said and Cole knew that they certainly hadn't been lying about the beasts' choice of delicacy. After seeing the horse tear into Kyra's flesh in an attempt to draw on her fire, Cole had vowed never to watch another vampire themed movie. It was far cry from the truth and both sights would be a painful reminder of the sickening scene. He had a feeling that watching the horse hunt and eat would be 100 times worse. 

The horse trotted over and Kyra turned, giving the horse a welcoming show of affection. Cole smiled slightly. She seemed more relaxed then she did in their first encounter-Cole was going to ignore the fact that it may have something to do with the lack of chains-and he had a feeling it had to do with the finding of her emotions. That cage had been brutal and Cole had felt immense pity for her as they'd managed to destroy the barrier of pain and hurt. Carrying around that net of pain in her chest couldn't have been easy and Cole had wondered a few times since the incident how that amount of pain had come to be stored up in her body like that. The treacherous sea of pain couldn't have come solely from Garmadon's meddling, it just couldn't have. So what had caused it? What experience did she go through to have that bundle bottled up inside her? He just couldn't think. There were so many scenarios that could have triggered it but he had no solid proof or anything to work from to figure it out. Cole growled silently in frustration. He hated this dead end road. 

That horse was a pure puppy for his mistress though, no matter how much the legends said they were untameable and violent. At the moment, the horse could pass for the most docile newborn puppy in the world as it buried its head beneath Kyra's arm. There were obviously some perks that came with being on the dark side, besides the offered cookies of course. Getting monsters for pets was clearly one of them. He saw her laugh slightly as she cuffed the horse over the head for something it had done before she rubbed its forehead in apology.

Sensei had said the night before they'd left for the Mountain of Despair that Kyra was meant to be on their side, having gone behind their backs to recruit her. Cole remembered the night clearly, Sensei speaking to them about it that evening at dinner.

* * *

 _Sensei had been quiet all evening, his old mind clearly fixated on whatever was bothering him._

" _Students…I fear my original plans have been foiled."_

" _Have we done something wrong, sensei?" Cole asked, worried. The old man shook his head._

" _No, Cole. The final member of your team is nowhere to be found."_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jay interjected, leaning forward with his hands up in the time out gesture. "You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three musketeers, three blind mice, three-"_

" _Uh," Cole groaned, cutting him off. "What he's trying to say Sensei Wu is the three of us have trained together. We're solid."_

" _Master," Zane said softly. "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _Sensei nodded to him in thanks._

" _Each of you has been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties but first, NINJAGO!"_

 _Sensei Wu spun into his golden tornado of power, the light of the room flickering off the whirlwind. He swept around the table and practically through his students, leaving them off balance and in new uniforms._

" _How'd he do that…?" Cole breathed, trailing off as he glanced at his new clothes._

" _Ha, look what colour I am," joked Jay, looking pleased._

" _Wait a minute," Cole said, looking at his friends confused. "I'm still black."_

 _Sensei pulled out his staff and rested it on Jay's shoulder._

" _Jay is blue, Master of Lightning."_

" _Ha, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry-"_

 _Cole sighed and shook his head. "More like mouth of lightning."_

 _Sensei sent him a reprimanding look before touching his shoulder gently with the bamboo staff. Now that Cole thought about it, it was a little like the medieval knighting ceremonies in the Arthurian tale. Hey don't judge. He likes reading and the Merlin series was interesting._

" _Black ninja is Cole," Wu announced. "Solid as rock, Master of Earth."_

 _The old master turned to the final ninja and Cole had to resist a smirk at the curious look that Zane's eyes held as they followed sensei's staff, the blonde's mind probably in overdrive about the significance of the staff thing._

" _And white ninja is Zane. Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense."_

 _The old master returned to a neutral position his eyes weary as they rested on each of them._

" _Do you now see what is missing?"_

 _Cole and Jay both shook their heads. Cole didn't know what their master meant. As far as he was concerned, the group was perfect. Zane however spoke up._

" _The elements we possess match up to the ones of the golden weapons," he began. "There are four golden weapons but only three of us. We are missing the Master of Fire."_

 _Sensei Wu nodded gravely as Cole's eyes widened in realisation. They were each meant to protect a weapon but if Sensei couldn't find the Sword of Fire's guardian…_

" _Now you understand the predicament we are in. I went to the residence of the Master of Fire a week ago only to find it in ruins. They're missing and nobody can find them. I fear what this truly means for the balance of the world."_

" _Is there nothing we can do?" Zane ventured._

" _Can we not just find someone else to fill the Master of Fire's spot?" Jay asked. Sensei shook his head._

" _No. You each have elemental properties inside you. Only you can fill your element's place and the same works for Fire. We are at a disadvantage now and we cannot afford to waste any more time. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."_

" _I feel like he's taking us for a ride," Cole said warily as he eyed the door the master had left through. He didn't know how literal his comment had been._

* * *

She was needed for their mission. Kyra was vital in the saving of the world. This conversation could save or destroy the world. Cole just prayed that they did the right thing. Ultimately it was up to Kyra but that didn't mean they couldn't give her friendly shoves in the right direction. She'd make a good hero if she made the right decision.

* * *

Kai sat in the circle on the ground, Prince beside her as the horse awkwardly settled on the floor, staring at her food. This was more than what Kai usually ate, if she ate at all. This was what Kai tried to provide for Nya every day-at least one meal of this size anyway-but on top of paying rent, supplying Nya's school fees and paying bills of all shapes and sizes, Kai struggled to do that for her sister. Kai had been forced to drop out of school to pay for all the expenses and despite food being vital to their living, Kai was fighting to even pay for that. She was better off than some as she had a roof over her head but keeping that roof was a constant war. Food took a back seat sometimes. Kai didn't attempt to starve herself, it was just another bad habit she'd created absently as she tried to provide for her sister, but that seemed to be what she was doing and she couldn't seem to stop. The smell made her queasy now days and it was all Kai could do to not throw up at the imbalance in her stomach because of the delicious smell. Kai closed her eyes briefly. Why was doing the simplest things in life so goddamn difficult?

The other sat in the circle with her, sheltered in the safety of the cabin. The night air was kept outside with the swift bolting of the door. Kai had originally thought about letting Prince run free for the night but seeing how she was going to be locked in a room with the males whom she had no reason to trust-except for perhaps Snowflake-she decided to keep the carnivorous horse with her. No better reminder to stay away then a man eating horse. Kai wasn't too sure what to expect. Sure she'd helped them but what if Wu lied to her? What if he twisted the truth so Kai would side with them? Kai knew she had a tendency to believe one person without hearing the other side of the story which often got her into trouble. Pretty much the thing that had gotten her wound up in this mess to begin with. Well, technically that was the powders and Lord Garmadon's doing but still, her point remained. She needed to use her head this time round but that was never her strong point. Sighing softly, Kai breathed in deeply, trying to relax herself and open her mind. She needed the truth. She needed answers. She needed closure. She needed to know what she had to do.

"I believe it's time to talk about your past," Sensei Wu began, pouring himself yet another cup of tea. Kai placed her bowl down on the ground and watched the soup swirl sightly at the movement, the froth forming pictures of the surface. One sip and she'd lost her appetite, not that she'd had much of one anyway. She slowly lifted her head and met the ancient gaze with her searing hearths, the golden fires burning brightly in their respective fireplaces.

"I need answers and I know you have them."

The sensei nodded.

"Your father, Garmadon and I were brothers-in-arms and, in Alex's case, all but blood. We were trained alongside each other, your father a frequent guest in our home and an unofficial member of our family. His home life was a dark one, his father a ruthless man who taught through violence rather than compassion," Sensei Wu began, staring into his tea as if it held the answers Kai wanted. For all Kai knew, it probably did. She looked at him surprised. Kai hadn't known her father had been raised that way, the same way he had raised her. It made sense, in a twisted and wrong way, that he would raise her the way he was. Although, from how Wu was describing things, Kai felt that he had been exposed to kindness and gentleness from a different father figure.

"Wait," Jay said, holding up his hand to pause the conversation. "Kyra's father was abused? And your father raised him alongside you and Garmadon as a result?"

Sensei Wu nodded gravely.

"Yes. We were closer than brothers. Willing to take a fatal blow for the other without as much as a thought. That was back when Garmadon still had light inside of him."

The boys nodded and Kai closed her eyes, trying to figure out if she could justify his actions or not yet. She could-because she was by no means an angel and she'd failed numerous times to do the things he'd asked of her-but he didn't have the right to harm her because of his upbringing. Kai didn't care about how much he had suffered at the hands of her grandfather. She would never forgive him for the pain he had caused, the destruction he had wrought and the heartbreak he had left behind. There would be no redemption for him.

"Eventually, your father decided to settle down after he fell in love with your mother, Viviane. As his brothers' in all but blood, we accepted his decision and after hearing that Viviane was with child-since you were the only child of one of us-it led to one of the more childish arguments between Garmadon and I."

The amusement and fondness in the man's voice was so clear that anyone could see it. Kai tilted her head. From what she knew of her father, this didn't sound anything like him-okay that was a lie. This sounded like his public façade, the one he'd used to fool everyone into believing they were a happy and loving family. The same one Nya had believed was the truth until the inner walls of the dollhouse came tumbling down.

"What was that?" Kai asked curiously, her emotion reflected in the eyes of the boys. Sensei Wu raised his head, a fond smile on his face.

"It was over who was to be your godfather. Neither of us could take being chosen over lying down, the typical brotherly rivalry if you will."

That was a bombshell Kai didn't expect to be dropped. Her whole body was frozen, her lungs had stopped drawing breath and her heart had ceased its steady beat as shock set in. The explosion spread out wards rapidly as the boys erupted, fountains of questions spilling forward in a rapid fire manner.

"Her godfather?!"

"You argued about that?!"

"Was that why Garmadon turned evil?"

There were more questions but Kai's mind tuned out after that. This wasn't a war anymore, this was a family matter. Granted, indirect family matter but a family matter nonetheless. Kai had been taught that family came first and there was no way she was leaving now she knew she had family in this war-Nya technically wasn't involved because she had no role in the matter. Despite how much she hated the needless bloodshed over one's mad quest for power, Kai didn't abandon family, no matter how many times they abandoned her.

No wonder these two seemed to know her so well. They must have been key people in her life while they'd both been around, having been so close to her father and then her. The only problem that Kai didn't understand was how she couldn't remember either of them. Sure they seemed familiar but nothing in Kai's memory said, 'You've met them before!' Kai narrowed her eyes. Her memories had been tampered with. There was no way they couldn't have been. If they'd been arguing about who was to be her godfather, Kai didn't see how they could not have been present during her life. Her life had to be a mangled web of lies, conspiracy and most of all screwed up shit. It had to. There was no other possible explanation for the amount of shit that had gone down the drain for her other than Fate and Destiny saw her life as one big sitcom where they could mess things up to the extreme and get comic relief from how much they could screw someone over. Kai wasn't too sure which one she preferred. She was getting a bit annoyed at the boys' speculations though so she decided to end them.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, her rather rude command slicing through their chatter and they turned to look at her, gobsmacked. She smirked at them. "Thank you. Who won then and why can't I remember you, either of you?" Kai asked, returning her attention to Sensei Wu who was merely watching the brief exchange with something border lining on amusement. A frown crossed his face.

"This was the beginning of a series of strange occurrences," Sensei Wu began. "Originally, he'd chosen Garmadon as he was the eldest of us two and promised me the second child. We both agreed but after you were born, Alex changed his mind," Wu said gravely, his tone solemn as if he wasn't happy with Alex's decision. "He appointed me godfather instead and while I was overjoyed with being the godfather to you, I knew what he'd done was wrong. He'd gone back on his promise to Garmadon, broken that promise really and that night held one of the biggest fights between us. It drove a rift in our relationship, one that grew larger and larger with every year that past. It confused me beyond belief as he had been excited with the prospect of a child to protect and look after but now I have noticed that at the time he'd believed you would be male." 

Kai closed her eyes and breathed out, resignation settling in on her shoulders. She'd known, for a long time really, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Everything came down to it really. If she'd been born a boy, none of this would have happened. Her father wouldn't have hurt her mother, he wouldn't have laid a hand on her and they would have been the family that they'd fabricated in the lies of the dollhouse. That mirage would have been her reality had she been male. They would have been close, closer than Kai could have ever imagined. A firm yet gentle hand to guide her through each step of blacksmithing or any task really instead of the roaring of an enraged forest fire as it seared its scorching mark into her flesh, leaving her trapped in a prison of fear and timid hurt as the smoke coiled around her. She wouldn't have watched her mother die right before her eyes at his hand, she would have had her mother watching over her fondly while she play tackled with her father. Like her uncle had done for Storm and Lykos. All this pain, anger, loss, fear and turmoil could have been avoid, wouldn't have happened if she'd been born a boy. Kai had never wished to change the past so much in her life and she'd done that before, many times particularly after the loss of her mother and Storm. She'd brought this life on herself, her mother and Nya. She'd caused this unfortunate fate because she hadn't been born male. Like her father had said.

Kai had forgotten Prince could read her thoughts.

With an almighty whinny that would have caused the heavens to bow down in submission to him, Prince pushed himself to his feet before slamming into her and pinning her to the ground beneath his hooves. Rage flashed in his crimson eyes as the scent of Hawthorne that usually wafted off him bearably began to poison their air with its potent stench. His mane quivered with the unmasked fury that rolled off him in waves. The malicious force swirled around the room, Prince barely managing to keep a 'solid' form in his anger, the wisps of shadows curling violently around anything they could as the pressure increased.

"Master! What's going on?!"

"I don't know Zane but do not interfere, any of you! This is not your fight." 

Kai gazed up at Prince in shock, her mind almost unable to full comprehend what had gotten into her friend. She knew he would never hurt her but this was so uncharacteristic of him that it made her nervous.

" _Kai!"_ he growled, his nostrils flaring wildly as smoke coiled out of them triggering the imminent scent of a fire to swirl around the room as it combined with the unpleasant smell of Hawthorne. _"Would you like to repeat those thoughts out loud?"_

When Kai didn't respond, Prince's head lunged forward and into the crook of her neck. He could barely contain his anger with her but he knew that being violent-well, any more than he already was-would not help in any way shape or form. It would probably only make it worse. _"You are not to think like that ever again! It is not your fucking fault! You can't control what gender you're born as! That is beyond your power to control!"_

"Prince! How did you-" Kai began, forgetting they had company. Sensei Wu's eye widened in horror. No…she couldn't have… Jay turned to the others.

"Hey is it just me or did-"

"Kyra understand what Prince was saying?" Zane concluded, taking over.

"Yeah," Cole said weakly. "Anything else we should know about?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if we all fainted from shock by the end of this talk if you ask me…"

"Forever pessimistic aren't you Jay?"

"Oi! I'm a very optimistic person. It's just now isn't exactly the right time for that."

"Gee, Kyra must have messed with your brain more than we originally thought. Since when are you ever observant?"

"Shut the hell up Cole!"

"Enough!" Sensei Wu snapped, ending the spat before it could get out of hand. There were more important matters to attend to after all.

" _You've forgotten you contain half my brain and I have half of yours,"_ Prince snorted angrily, his temper rising like the fire in his belly. He couldn't believe the thoughts swirling around in his best friend's head, he just couldn't! What else occupied her mind when he wasn't nosing about? What else had that bastard done to mentally damage his friend?

" _You cannot honestly think it was your fault for being born a girl?"_ he said incredulously. Kai looked back up at him helplessly.

"Because I was born female my mother was killed!" she snapped back, her mind unfocused and her hot head surfacing. "You've seen the damage, Prince! It's all my fault!" 

" _NO!"_ Prince roared, stamping his front hoof that wasn't pinning her down, his red eyes blazing with his uncontrollable fury. He swore to his maker that he'd take his time with her father, killing him with his own element. Justice would be served at sun temperature and not a degree cooler. _"You have no control over that! The only one who is at fault in this situation is your father. No matter which gender you were born as, he should have cherished and nurtured you, not abused and ridiculed you. You should have been raised the same either way, whether you were male or female it shouldn't have mattered. You were his first born, his heir not his fucking slave! He should never have laid a hand on your mother and he certainly should never have killed her! He shouldn't have touched Nya or made you care and provide for her alone when he was perfectly able to-when_ _he_ _had the money!"_ Prince breathed out a small plume of smoke, glaring at her for ever allowing those thoughts to cross her mind.

" _And most importantly, he should never have taken his anger out on you. He should never have laid a hand on you, should never have corrupted you childhood or twisted you mind to think the same way he did about you. He should never have tainted you with his past because the past is the past. It is from which legends exist and lessons are learned and applied in the present and the future. He should never have inflicted his past upon you or treated you the way he did. You deserved better Kai, no matter how much you think otherwise. You've given your blood, sweat and tears to Nya everyday of your life since you were eight years old at least if not longer than that. You should never have had to do that because that was your parent's job but neither of them did it. Your mother's life was taken by your father and your father left the responsibility of a parent to his eight year old daughter. Do you not see the recurring pattern here? Your father caused all this mess, Kai. Not you._ _You're_ _the victim here and maybe you should start caring about_ _yourself_ _. Darkness knows I can't do it_ _all_ _by_ _myself_ _. I need_ _some_ _help."_

Kai cracked a smile as she gazed up at her panting horse, his pent up anger finally unleashed in his whole rant. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't argue with him because the more she thought about it, the more truth behind his words. Was it really not her fault? She didn't really put in a request as to what gender she'd like to be before she was born and she had to admit it wasn't her decision either. Someone else had just thought it would be an amusing twist to the plot of life. Although she'd never been able to accomplish the tasks he'd asked her to do which had led to several vile beatings that had left her in agony for days. That was definitely her fault.

"He had the right to!" Kai protested fiercely, her stubbornness invested in the wrong view this time round.

Prince was staring at his best friend in shock. How had he not seen this? How had he missed the full extent of the damage done to her when the knowledge had been at his hooves this whole time? The answer ceaselessly evaded him. He didn't know how he'd missed the signs and signals that had been blatantly shoved up his nose time and time again-as good as she was at hiding her emotions around others, Prince had seen her façade shatter and reveal the broken child underneath-but what he did know is that he had to fix this, evil blood be damned. Before all this shenanigans started, Prince had been dead set on becoming the evilest and most destructive Shade to roam the realms, just like his parents. He spent his time causing chaos, wreaking havoc and eating people like all shades did as they waited the prophesied return of their maker. It had been a purposeless life in retrospect but it was one he didn't have a reason to leave behind. Until he met Kai, that is.

The instant Kai had entered the stables, Prince had felt something click. He felt completed. He felt _alive_. The fires that burned bright within ignited as one as a bond of heat formed between them. Prince knew then that he'd found a new purpose, a better purpose, in life. He'd found his rider, the first shade to find their mortal soul mate-not in the way most would think-and do you know what made things better? She was his first friend, his best friend. For all his popularity and gallivanting, Prince had never had a friend before-being the first born son of the King and Queen did that to you-and now, not only had he found his purpose in the realms and his rider, he'd found a friend and that was more than he could have ever asked for. Which, seeing as Prince asked for a lot-the spoilt, vain prat he was, Kai's words not his-meant more than most would think. The point to all this was, Prince couldn't bear to even think of a world without Kai in it- _by his side_ -because she was the most selfless, caring, dedicated, determined, playful, sarcastic, humorous, beautiful and loyal person to ever exist in his eyes and there was no way in hell she could have done anything to deserve the vile, cruel torture she'd received for at least a decade of her life. And boy, was he going to tell her that and Kai was going to listen.

" _No matter what they do,"_ Prince snarled, his lips curling back to reveal his jagged white teeth. _"There is no justifiable reason to lay a hand on another out of spite, anger, hatred or any other negative emotion. There is no argument any sane person can make to justify abuse, Kai. Not a single one. Can you tell me one?"_ he asked. Kai bit her lips and looked like she was about to protest when Prince cut her off viciously.

" _Can you?!"_

"No," Kai whispered lowly. Prince reared his head back. From the look in her eyes, he wasn't sure what her 'no' was directed at but he knew he'd defiantly made a start towards healing the broken warrior.

" _I don't know if you realise this or not Kai, but you are the most important thing in the world to me. You're perfect to me no matter how much shit has crashed into you through your life and made you feel like you don't matter, you do. You matter to me and you matter to Nya-even though she doesn't show it in the same way that you do. You made me realise there was more to me than a prince who ate anything that crossed his path and left whole lands desolate and empty of life. You're special to me, Kyra Mizuko Hearth, so don't you dare let anyone tell you differently."_

Prince's breathing was shaky as he buried his head in her neck once more and to his surprise-and the surprise of the other occupants of the boat-Kai reached her arms up and wrapped them tightly around his neck. She didn't speak, Kai didn't think she could after that. Prince had forsaken all his arrogant, high and mighty attitude to knock some sense into her and that was worth more than 1000 Christmases. Was Prince right? Was it really not her fault? Did she actually mean something?

" _Of course I'm right,"_ Prince whinnied, his arrogant air back in place. _"I'm always right. I'm not going to even bother answering those two Kai because I yelled the answers at you for at least 10 minutes."_

Kai giggled softly and the she froze. Aw shit… They weren't alone. Prince winced.

" _Yeah…I forgot about them too. Can I eat them so this scene wasn't discovered?"_

Kai shook her head.

'Let's finish this talk first and then if they have become a nuisance you can eat. Sound good?'

" _You bet,"_ Prince cheered enthusiastically as she sat back up, nipping her hair affectionately.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly as she tried to reign in her emotions before she cried in front of their audience. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Prince settled down beside her and lay his head in her lap, casting his crimson eyes over the watching boys.

" _You're always welcome, Kai. I would do anything for you."_

'I would do anything for you too, Prince. Thank you for knocking some sense into me."

* * *

Neither of them were aware just how much destiny planned on testing their loyalty to one another, and just how far they were willing to go.

* * *

"What was that about?!" Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Kai glared at him, annoyed.

"That's none of your business, Sparky. Stop asking questions that have nothing to do with you!"

"Kyra," Sensei Wu interrupted, staring at her flatly. "Were you and the shade communicating?"

" _I have a name you know,"_ Prince huffed. Kai stroked his nose comfortingly.

"Yes," she replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"You bonded with him?" he asked incredulously. "Kyra, do you have any idea or the consequences of you actions?"

Kai looked at him an indifferent look.

"No not really and I don't give a damn either. We can communicate through a link and we basically share each other's head space. The merging did cause that lovely scene with Jay though."

"Oh god," Jay whimpered, clasping his ears with both hands. Kai grinned maliciously at him.

"The consequences of your actions are beyond even my understanding!" he snapped, angry with her. Kai took it in stride, his opinion not worth much to her. "Not only do you carry some of his matter around with you but your heart has been tainted with it! Do you not understand what you have done?! You may as well not have bothered to remove my brother's influence over you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kai said, her hands up in the hold it positon. "Calm your shit. I know what I did and I'll deal with it. Honestly old man, mind your own business. That doesn't concern you so enough about my bond with my horse. You were telling me about my past."

"Fine! But do not believe this is over, Kyra," Sensei Wu warned. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is."

Sensei Wu held her gaze intensely for a few moments before sighing and continuing the story.

* * *

"Kyra, don't think that you being born female changed Garmadon's or my opinion of you," Sensei Wu reassured, pouring another cup of tea as he watched the girl across from him carefully. She didn't used to be like this; expression calculating and calm and persona mysterious. Kyra didn't used to be that much like her mother. The girl had taken after her father almost completely right down to the hothead, reckless approach and fiery temper.

* * *

 _Fire burns alone…_

* * *

Perhaps that was what his father had meant. Something would cause the once approachable and open fire starter to become detached and aloof from her surroundings and Wu had a sinking feeling he knew who had caused it. He just didn't want to believe it. If he did, it would mean that a lifelong friendship would fade away until it was nothing more than a bitter sweet memory of better time captured forever in photographs to serve as a painful reminder of what had been. He hoped to rectify a mistake though, one he'd made years ago when he'd inadvertently abandoned the young girl and her sister and took their memories with him. It was one he'd done because he'd had faith in his friend and had foolishly refrained from asking why. Now he knew that was an unforgivable error on his behalf and had led to the transformation that could turn destiny on its head because he had unknowingly assisted in destroying her childhood and her innocence. Fire would indeed burn alone, the solitary barrier she'd set up around her in a defence system to keep people out was too strong and too high for anyone to break through. Wu hated being pessimistic but the best hope they had for the child was to convince her to fight for them. Asking for anything else was too much. Fire was too independent, too cynical, to be convinced of anything else.

"Do you know what your first words were Kyra?" he continued. Kai looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"No, father never told me and mom…well, I wouldn't remember."

The bitterness in her voice made Cole feel sick. Whatever had happened, whatever had caused her to speak in such a way about her dam and sire must have been beyond forgivable. No one should ever have such a bitter hatred and distaste for their own family, no one. Sensei Wu smile wryly.

"Garma and Wu."

Kai's eyes widened. Not even, 'no' or 'up' or 'yes' or 'ma' or 'pa'. 'Wu' and 'Garma' held that position. It wasn't something she expected, not in the slightest. She'd half thought they'd faded out of her life soon after birth so this must have meant…

"Yes, child. We were quite prominent in your early years, until you were nine to be exact. That was the time Lord Garmadon completely succumbed to the darkness inside of him, assisted by the betrayal he felt from your father's decision."

"Okay," Jay said turning all eyes to him. "You and Lord Garmadon were pretty much Kyra's uncles? Then why doesn't she remember you? Despite being a hot headed idiot, Kyra's memory can't be that crap to forget the people who were her first words."

Kai glared at him.

"Another word, Cloud Brain and I'll skin you alive!"

"That's a bit gruesome. Ladies aren't meant to have vile vocabularies."

"No wonder he's so good at poetry," Cole muttered sarcastically to Zane.

"I have an extremely colourful vocabulary, buttercup, and far worse threats up my sleeve and besides, I don't play by the rules so if you'd like to see those threats in action by all means keep going."

Jay looked at her, amused.

"Ladies don't fight, Kyra."

Kai's face transformed into a devilish smirk that promised nothing but pain if he continued to shove her over the rapidly approaching line.

"No," she said, the smirk stretching wide over her face, Cheshire style. "Ladies don't _start_ fights. They finish them and I'm finishing this one."

Jay wisely held his tongue. Sensei Wu decided to continue, answering Jay's question in the process. He tried to keep the peace both Kai and Jay were threatening. He had a feeling these two would be the source of much disturbance amongst the team in the future. _If_ they ended up as a team that is. There was still a lot of work to do to get destiny back on track but they were making a start. That had to count for something.

"I continued to visit throughout the years and I was very proud of you when I saw the dedication you showed in caring for your sister. It was quite remarkable and I wish I could have been around longer."

"Why weren't you?" Kai asked heatedly, the coldness gone as she hunted for answers in both his expression and his words. This was the one aspect of Kyra Wu knew she'd directly inherited from her mother. The expression and attitude of a huntress as she closed in on her prey-her answers. The answer he had for her wasn't one that could justify his actions in her eyes but at the time, that had been the best option. He hadn't wanted to lose his best friend.

"You're father told me to stop visiting. I questioned him of course but he merely said that I needed to remove myself from your life if I cared about your safety and most of all, I had to trust him. I valued your life too much to need more convincing. You were practically my niece after all. So I did as asked, even complying with his wishes to have your memories of Garmadon and me removed. I didn't understand but in the beginning I believed he did not want you to be involved with the family feud between Garmadon and me. Once I arrived at you home, I realised that perhaps my first evaluation was wrong."

"You couldn't be more right about that," Kai blurted out acrimoniously. Cole tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

Kai wasn't in any mood to humour him, the evening revelations more than enough of a headache for now. So she rolled her eyes and gave him a look of pure disdain.

"Exactly as I said genius. The reason behind my father wanting Wu to leave had nothing to do with the spat between the brothers. Duh."

Cole glared at her and Kai happily returned it.

"Then why?"

"None of your business. That's everything then?" Kai asked, turning back to Wu. The old man nodded.

"I don't have any of the tea to return your memories with me at the moment but when this is all over I shall return them to you. Other than that, yes, that is all."

Kai breathed out softly, weariness swamping her like a soft wave on the smooth sand shores of the abandoned beach.

"Then I guess it's my go."

Jay stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, you're actually going to keep up your end of the deal? I thought you'd skedaddle the moment you'd gotten what you'd wanted."

Kai's eyes flashed. Kai was many things, a thief, a liar, a mistake and perhaps, depending on how you looked at it, a traitor but she never broke her promises, no matter who they were made to or how dumb. To be accused of the one thing she never did was a low blow, even for her enemies.

"I don't break promises, Sparky," she hissed angrily. "You may break them but that is something I won't ever do so don't ever say that again!"

Jay's eyes widened in surprise at her outburst, Cole and Zane's expressions mirroring his. Kai eyed them furiously, her golden red eyes blazing with the full power of a forest fire.

"Kyra," Sensei Wu cut in, drawing the attention back to him. "Which side are you on?"

Kai smirked mischievously, a cunning glint to the flickering flames. Cole immediately was set on edge. Whatever she had instore for them was something unorthodox and out of the box yet it was going to work because she had the upper hand. Cole hadn't forgotten the flesh eating horse that had its head in her lap, fully aware of its surroundings despite its close eyes. Kai knew what she was doing and had played her cards, trapping them in the corner. Cole's eyes widened and he groaned internally. He knew what was coming. She'd answered this question before, on two separate occasions, but Sensei must have forgotten that. He knew what the answer to her question would be.

* * *

" _I play for Team Kyra and I pick the side that best suits me."_

* * *

" _I don't play for them or for you, I play for Team Kyra and I do what I want."_

* * *

"Funny, how of all the questions you could have asked, you picked the one you already know the answer to. I'm on Team Kyra, old man. That hasn't changed, however," she said, her tone wickedly wryly almost too amused. Cole hadn't thought such a thing existed until he'd had the absolute pleasure of meeting the annoying, hot headed, reckless, impulsive, instinctive and downright terrifying master of fire. Cole wasn't too sure if that was sarcasm or not, the straight forward, to the point girl was extremely confusing and seemed to enjoy driving them around in circles and up the walls. "If you must know, I don't fight for Lord Garmadon anymore."

Zane frowned.

"You mentioned that he no longer holds your loyalty," he began, looking to Kyra for permission to continue. Kyra nodded lazily but the master of ice wasn't fooled. The expression was far too laid back, her position far too relaxed and the carding through the shade's mane was far too casual to actually be real. She was distracting herself. They unnerved her, put her on edge more than she did to them. Zane was willing to bet the new found shurikens that her traumatic past was the source.

Ever since he'd first seen her in the Mountain of Despair, an enigma and adversary, after she'd stolen the scythe, Zane had been analysing her, trying to figure out who she was. He'd known she was a girl, the figure-while well-muscled and definitely physically stronger than any other female Zane had encountered-was too lithe and curved for her to be male. He knew that she was the master of fire, the missing piece to their team and had been greatly intrigued as to why she was against them. That had been Zane's train of thought and main objective when Cole had captured her and brought her in. That was until she'd woken up.

The look in her eyes was that of a caged animal, trapped and terrified for their life. Her posture was closed off and defensive as she surveyed them, searching for any sign of an impending threat. She'd studied them, trying to get a good gage on them. Zane knew she'd succeeded as tensed up further while unease and another wave of fear had swept across her face. She knew how to observe potential opponents well, the calculating look in her eye as she taken in the image-orientated info more than enough evidence of that. Originally, Zane had thought it was because she was in enemy camp but that thought had fled his mind the moment he'd gotten within a meter of her. She was an injured and trapped wolf, leaning back on her haunches to get as far away from him as the limited space allowed while she watched him. Her eyes asked him a simple question though, ignoring the perfect masquerade of calmness. _What are you going to do?_

Well, the question in itself was simple. What was he going to do? The answering of the question, however, was beyond 'simple'. It was a challenge, turning everything on its head and causing doubt to pool in his veins. What _was_ he going to do? The question didn't seem to be aimed at the simple task of removing her hood, despite the fact that was all he was going to do. The simple question confused him to the point where it left his normally clear and focused mind in an intangible muddle.

He had reached to grasp the chin of her hood and she'd _flinched_! Shied away from him like he was about to beat her. Zane had frowned and filed the reaction away. There weren't many things that could cause such a severe reaction from one who was clearly battle worn and practiced in the art of combat. Well, from anyone really but her being a skilled and unwavering warrior eliminated most of the practical options; options Zane would have preferred because he knew they were fixable. The options he was left with were far too traumatic and agonising for him to even begin thinking about and the roads to healing were long, rocky and uncertain. Possibly even leading to a dead end in a very literal sense.

Now, after thinking everything through, after observing her actions in the Frozen Wasteland and hearing all Sensei Wu had revealed tonight, Zane knew what had shaped her into the cold fire who trusted no one and fought for herself alone.

* * *

 _Abuse._

* * *

Zane couldn't begin to imagine how lonely, hurt and abandoned she must feel, his brief taste of it being pure agony and heartache as he'd experience her twisted core of hate and anger. Zane had been alone for as long as he could remember but at least he'd never been treated as vilely as she had. He didn't want her to have to suffer through it. For a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted to help her heal. He wanted to take care and protect her now that he'd met this broken girl and knew of what she'd been through. Zane would watch over her and take care of her, just as someone should have before. He swore on his life.

Bonds that are instinctual rarely have valuable reason to them. The oath he made was pretty much that. He had no reason to trust her, to like her or to feel any connection with her at all but he did and that was all that counted in Zane's opinion. The desire to have someone to look out for, to look after- _a little sister_ -was fulfilled the moment he'd made his promise. The Master of Ice would be the turning point for her, with some ever friendly shoves from the resident Masters of Earth and Lightning. Agápe wasn't something easily explained or reasoned after all.

"If he no longer holds your loyalty," Zane continued, knowing that wording was everything here. He had to make it beneficial or worthy for her to even think about. That was how Kyra worked. For herself and by herself. Zane didn't believe it was selfishness, more independence and trust issues. "He must have done something to lose you loyalty as even after all he did to you, controlling you against your will and breaking the terms of your agreement, you still returned willing to fight and serve him."

"I did," Kai said her voice abrupt and harsh. Zane had noticed-her few sentence lecture was a dead giveaway-Kyra hated when her loyalty was questioned and when people questioned her ability to keep promises. He had a feeling that was a turning point for her. "He gave me the opportunity to do something that siding with you would never have allowed me to. He taught me the same as your master did and for that he earned my loyalty, same as yours. Loyalty is not something you can break easily. Why do you think dogs are considered the embodiment of loyalty? Because no matter what their master does, they return to them. Had someone made an attempt on his life a few days ago I would have leapt between them and laid down my life, no questions asked. I'm sure if I set Prince on your master now you would sacrifice yourself without batting an eyelid."

Zane closed his eyes, admitting the truth behind her words.

"So what changed? For the loyalty to be broken now, something he did must have shattered it completely and shouldn't that incur your wrath or at least resentment?"

Kai winced. He was right but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to side with them but it was the only way to ensure her sisters safety. They were her only chance in getting out of this mess alive and with her sister at her side and heaven knew Kai would do anything for Nya. She just needed a reason to tag along that wouldn't hamper her independence.

 _Some say its ego…but sometimes, when you lose everything, all you've got left is your goddamned pride._

"He has," Kai snapped. "But he has my sister and unless I want her blood soaking my hands-which I don't-I can't help you even if I wanted to!"

"Why don't you want to?" Cole questioned. Kai glared at him, her emotional and mental state unbalanced due to the taxing conversation and late hour. Usually, Kai would be resting-not sleeping-somewhere quiet, alone and at peace. Well, as much peace as Kai could be at. She was always in a turmoil of some kind and nothing would ever fix that.

"Some reasons are none of your business, Dusty, and you lot haven't earned my trust or loyalty yet. One act of kindness does not earn anything."

Jay opened his mouth to say something but a smirk crept over Kai's face, silencing him. She was planning something. She was crafty and cunning, an opponent he had to watch out for especially with the odds they were at against each other.

"That was until Snowflake surprised me."

Three heads snapped up to stare at her in shock while the old sensei drank his tea, intrigued in the turn of events. While not exactly diplomatic or anything of the sort, she knew how to turn the tables and leave people hanging. She got that from her father. Kyra shrugged nonchalantly, an innocent smile crossing her features. Too innocent.

"When the ice dragon targeted me because of my opposite element, you three should have all made your escape. You had the shurikens, you should have left me as the sacrifice. But no, you three decided to almost ruin you mission by trying to save me which, annoyingly, Snowflake did."

Kai didn't exactly sound as pleased as most people would when they talk about someone saving their life. Her independent streak would be a problem for the team but it would be something more than worth the effort once they got her to come round, Cole knew that much.

"By saving my life, Snowflake created a debt on my behalf," Kyra continued, once again sounding far from happy. "And I hate debt so I'm honour bond to pay it off and I can't exactly do that while being against you now, can I?"

The boys' eyes widened as they caught on to her drift. Jay turned to Zane.

"Promise me you won't need saving until this is all over?"

"I don't think I can promise that but I can try."

Cole groaned and face palmed.

"For the sake of cake, Zane lighten up."

"Are you saying I am overweight, Cole?"

The curious and slightly hurt tone that Zane used had Kai holding in her laughter. Prince hadn't bothered, snickering obnoxiously into her lap.

"Oh for the love of-no Zane I didn't."

"Enough! Boys! Back on topic," Sensei Wu snapped, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand. Kai had a feeling it would be midnight soon. They'd been talking for some time.

"So you will be fighting with us until you've paid off the debt?" Cole asked. Kyra shrugged.

"I am choosing my side of the war. I have to protect my sister who is still in the Underworld at Garmadon's mercy but…perhaps you'll prove me wrong but essentially yes unless you convince me that fighting for you is the right choice."

Whatever Kyra was actually going to say was lost as the girl chose to keep those thoughts to herself.

"Welcome aboard," Jay joked, spreading his arms. Kai glared at him.

"First rule, no hugs or contact for that matter," she ground out threateningly. Jay gulped.

"Okay, and I assume that also knocks out snuggling, passing food, high-fives, handshakes and breathing the same air?"

"I said no contact Sparky. If breathing the same air causes you to touch me then yes, that isn't happening either."

Sensei Wu pointedly ignored their bickering to smile kindly at her.

"Worry not Kyra, we will save your sister."

"Wait, sister?" Jay asked. "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?"

"Jay…" Cole said, his voice warning. "She told us she had a sister several times!"

"Hey! I wasn't exactly listening before, Cole and I'm just seeing what we're getting ourselves into."

He turned to Kai. "Does she like blue?"

Kai glared at his, a snarl present on her face as her overprotective instincts kicked in. He wasn't going near Nya with a ten foot pole. Prince, even though he hated her sister for reasons Kai couldn't fathom-although she didn't allow that to affect her relationship with her best friend-was glaring at Jay too. Having a flesh eating horse glare at you was rather petrifying, Kai only felt slightly sorry for the blue clad ninja.

"Back off."

"So it is settled," Sensei Wu confirmed, standing up and moving to the centre of the circle. "Kyra will be joining us for now, assisting us against Lord Garmadon until she makes her decision."

"Yes sensei," the boys said, bowing in unison. Kai sighed.

"Yes, old man."

"Get some rest, all of you," he sighed, giving Kyra a warning stare which she met with a flat, level gaze. "Tomorrow is a new day and one you will need all your energy for."

* * *

Kai waited, staring at her cold soup as they made their way below deck, her mind rambling and her heart galloping in her chest. She'd made some decisions tonight, some she may come to regret while she put others off, hoping they would solve themselves. That was one of Kai's talents, putting things off. It was a habit she'd developed whilst trying to fit all the important things Nya and life needed to get done in one day. Time was just something she didn't have so she'd learnt that if something seemed cloudy one day, put it off and the next she'd have a better idea of what to do. It was easier to do really, when you were focusing on your small corner of the world. Looking at the bigger picture was not something she knew how to do. It was why she came off as selfish at times, focusing solely on her sister alive and suiting her needs not helping others. She'd never had someone teach her how, merely learning how to care and look after Nya as a mother should as she went along. Prince huffed as he stretched out his neck, slowly rising to his feet.

" _Well, we've bought ourselves sometime,"_ he commented, leading Kai out of the cabin and onto the moon lit deck. Kai smiled as the moon's rays caressed her face, bathing her in the silver glow the deity emitted.

"Yeah…I was never one to worry about the future but now," Kai sighed, her hand reaching back and releasing the pony tail. The sea of dark brown rolled down her back in waves like the ocean coming into shore. She ran her hand through the locks, trying to calm herself down. "I'm scared, Prince. I'm worried about what will happen to my sister, what will happen to you."

Prince nuzzled her hair, his nose burying itself in the soft blanket that spilled from her skull.

" _You know I don't like your sister, Kai but I love you and I understand how much you care for her. I'll look out for her as much as you will but she will be fine. He won't harm her, not while she's valuable blackmail material. The worst that will happen is her life will be put in danger forcing you to save her which will somehow play in his favour. Don't worry so much. She has her guardian and her guardian's best friend so she is more than perfectly safe."_

"Even when we're 3000 miles away?"

" _Even when we're 3000 miles away and further,"_ Prince confirmed. _"I wouldn't worry about me either. Our life forces are connected now so if you die, I'm dying. If I somehow manage to get killed by those bloody life arrows, you're coming with me."_

"Somehow that's comforting," Kai teased, cracking a grin.

"Just another of my talents."

There was a peaceful silence between them as the duo enjoyed the night's embrace, taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Kai?" Prince asked softly, his nose moving to her cheek as his hot breath ghosted over her skin.

"Yeah?"

" _Promise me you'll never leave me,"_ he said fiercely. _"I know I told you we can't ever be truly be without each other but I mean it. Don't let what he did make you take the easy way out, no matter how tempting it gets. I may be allowed to return to the living world but it would tear me to pieces if you were gone like that. You taught me that even the dead can live and that I actually mean something to someone so if you go…just please, never abandon me!"_

Kai turned and hugged him tightly, snuggling into his neck. Her earlier stunt had shaken him to the core and had stirred the belief that she really didn't want to continue her life. She couldn't abandon him or Nya though, no matter how challenging life became or how much it poured stress and worry onto her shoulders.

"I promise I'll never abandon you Prince," she cooed, nuzzling his neck as his head curled around her. "You don't have to worry. I'm here to stay."

Life was sure to test that promise of hers, bend and twist her painfully to the breaking point but this was Kai destiny had chosen. Breaking promises was not something she did.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a nice day/night!**


	10. The Floating Ruins

**A/N: Hey! Sorry guys and gals for the two week wait. I've been extremely sick and bed ridden plus I have several assignments because school's out for the year in 3 weeks so it has not been fun at all. The scene between Zane and Kyra hasn't worked out the way I wanted it too but I have spent a fortnight on that scene so I'll have to come back and edit it when I am completely done. Predicting at the max three-four chapters left people! Possible my first finished multi-chapter story! Let's hope I finish it no?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest:** **Haha, you're welcome! I like spoiling my readers so look forward to more. Hehe, you should! It is one of the most annoying songs on this planet let me tell you. It will trust me. Ooooh. #5-I'm planning sweetie, planning my little heart out~#7pt1-Oh don't you worry about it. I stress myself out and criticise myself far too often to actually play attention to other stress causing stuff so you have no worries. You be the awesome you and we'll be better than gold! XD #7pt2-Don't sweat. I'm trying to get everyone's POV at some point but I have problems trying to write from a males perspective (hence Fem!Kai) because I worry I'll screw it up because I'm not male and I have no clue what goes on inside their heads but I'm trying and its getting easier, somewhat. Prince will be doing that a lot, the overprotective thing he is. Those flaws in Kai will be brought to light a lot in the coming seasons so be prepared for some less than pleasant scenes where she'd legit drowning herself in misery and self-loathe. Oh yes, sibling love to the max. That will be interesting with how close she'll view them as family when Nya starts making her bad choices. Who will Kai choose? The boys who are everything she's been deprived of and everything she'd ever needed and wanted? Or Nya, her blood sister and practically her daughter? *chuckles darkly* you'll just have to wait and see. I'm more evil then Garmadon when I want to be.**

 **NeverSwimAlone:** **Oh yes. Another one. I may be enjoying myself a little too much but I have some people in my head who I haven't included in a story yet but I may decide to include in this one just to worsen Kai's life or make better. You folks can pick I suppose. I…don't know. Nya's a part of it I suppose. Although, at some points I wouldn't consider her completely sane. You'll see why eventually. Can't reveal everything too soon. Kai will be at peace soon. More or less. Rest at ease…after I finish dishing out a bunch of delightful plot twist of course. *wink and a smirk*. Hehe, ah yes. The chapter was rather bitter with a glimpse of sweetness. Wu isn't exactly in loop yet. That will have something to do with it later. Oh you're on the right track. Kai doesn't believe in fairness, nor does she tolerate whining from anyone about life being unfair. Yes, comic relief and distractions from them. Everyone has their uses ;). Haha, you're just as so. Thank you for everything!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Floating Ruins**

* * *

Kai trudged through the long grass a few paces behind the others, Prince clopping along beside her. The sky was dark with storm clouds, ominous rumbles echoing across the plain. Lighting crackled in the distance, illuminating the sky and their destination. It wasn't raining, despite the threatening clouds whose bellies were full of evaporated water and were just waiting for the opportunity to open their mouths and unleash a torrential rainfall onto the earth below. Kai was hoping it would. She loved rain, despite water being fire's main weakness. It was like she was just as much water as she was fire. Her eyes certainly gave the point much to think about.

* * *

 _Drown in fire or burn in water…?_

* * *

Kai wondered what her affinities meant. She had an idea but it seemed so…impossible. Power was not something to be trifled with. Kai knew that better than anyone. Especially when you were dealing with two opposing elements. How could anyone burn so fiercely yet drown so unforgivingly? Kai desperately hoped she never found out. Her father, her mother, her uncle, her aunt and even the old man as they gazed at her pityingly, sorrowfully or spitefully.

* * *

" _Power is not something to be taken lightly…"_

* * *

" _Power is a lonely curse…"_

* * *

" _With great power comes great sacrifice…"_

* * *

" _The more power you have, the more destiny and fate will take from you…"_

* * *

" _You're more powerful than you think…"_

* * *

The source of the storm was the hiding place of the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Floating Ruins. Apparently it was a primal, abandoned city suspended in an eternal storm by some chain structure or another-Kai really wasn't listening to the old man's lecture on the place because she had better things to be thinking about-and the power of the electrical playground. Kai could understand why. This place hummed with power. The magnetic tension in the air was thick, accompanying the unusually high air pressure that graced the area. Kai wondered if that was just slightly above ground level or the pressure was high all the way up. If it was-which was highly likely because it air pressure only increased the higher up you got-they were going to have some issues. Namely their escape plan relying on a smooth flight which the current air pressure-and any increase-wouldn't allow. Kai really hated science. Considering she had to drop out of school at 14 ad she'd never achieved anything higher than a C- in her life, she really hated anything that had to do with academics. For the record, Kai blamed her father for that one. Doing well at school and playing mother wasn't something that was meant to be done.

Normally Kai didn't think these things over but she was bored. What else was she meant to do? Had Nya been with them, Kai would have been poking her with a straw or twig the entire time but since her sister wasn't and she really had no intention of playing nice with these people, she was stuck doing the thing she hated most; observing. Just because it saved her life on multiple occasions and helped her discern 'friend' from foe, didn't mean she enjoyed it-or enjoyed paying attention in general.

Prince huffed softly beside her and she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

'What was that for?'

" _Sorry. Bored."_

Kai rolled her eyes.

'So am I, idiot. Have you been here before?'

" _Yeah,"_ Prince replied, his tail swishing from side to side. _"A few times actually. This place is perfect for testing my awesome abilities on. I can run on any surface, no matter where, so I used to race a few other shades up and down the chain. I always won, obviously."_

Kai looked at him, amused.

'Well, you're in a good mood today. Your ego is absolutely blinding. Any particular reason?'

" _Yes, we've nearly finished travelling! We have been travelling by foot for days! My hooves are sore as hell!"_

'Prince, you can run at the speed of sound and you've run further than this in less than a day besides, your hooves _can't_ get sore, you imbecile! I don't wanna hear it.'

" _Well too bad. You're gonna endure it anyway. Yes but I_ _run_ _there not walk and we've been doing this for not one, not two but three days! I'm going to die if we have to travel much longer."_

'Prince,' Kai protested. 'It's the same distance whether we run or walk!'

Prince wasn't listening though, far too intent on ranting about the unfairness of walking. Kai was just about ready to punch him.

" _I could have taken us all there in a day at the most but noooooo! We had to spend three days tramping across miles and miles of earth instead of getting there by a far more convenient method."_

'You're an idiot!' Kai snapped. 'If it had just been us to I would have been all for it because I hate doing this as much as you do but we have four other people travelling with us.'

Kai was ignoring the insignificant point that _she_ was travelling with _them_ , not the other way round.

'You do realise I am the only one who can touch you in right?'

Prince snorted.

" _In this form yes, but I can solidify and anyone can place a hand on me. It would be like riding an actual horse."_

'Would you have let them?' Kai challenged, knowing the answer long before she'd asked the question. Prince wouldn't let them touch him with a ten foot pole. Vain moron. The royal shade paused.

" _No,"_ he conceded sullenly, not happy that Kai was right. _"They're all too fat to fit on my back anyway."_

'So the point of this was your idea would have fallen flat on its face because you wouldn't have suggested it to anyone else and if one of the others had suggested you'd have bitten there head off and refused to take anyone else,' Kai summed up bluntly. 'Heaven you can be difficult.'

" _I'm the prince of darkness, Kai. I am allowed to be difficult."_

There was silence between them. A comfortable, companionable silence where words didn't need to be spoken.

'Are we there yet?' Kai asked suddenly. Prince glared at her annoyed.

" _Kai, you ruined it."_

* * *

"Hello."

Kai's head snapped up from where her eyes had been focused on the ground to meet a pair of piercing ice blue orbs. Fire meeting ice. Two warring elements trying to either freeze or melt the other. A war that neither was entirely aware of.

"Snowflake, what do you want?"

The Master of Ice looked slightly offended.

"Why must you sound defensive and annoyed? I only said hello."

Oh yes, there was confusion there too. Kai sighed softly. She hated interacting with people. Her skills in that area were nought as the only contact she had with people her age or around it were physical fights and punch ups. Kai wasn't proud of it but she had a sister to protect and she would not hold back when someone threatened Nya or attacked her. It wasn't that Kai went looking for fights, they just found her.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" she tried again, coming off as rude once more. Kai groaned internally before sighing and shrugging it off. She gave up. Zane continued to look at her strangely.

"Why do you feel as if you owe me something?"

Kai rolled her eyes.

"I thought I'd explained this," she said exasperatedly. "You saved my life in the wasteland. I am in your debt because of that. You can claim that debt at any time unless I manage to pay it off. I don't like someone having that kind of bargaining tool over me which is why I'm here."

Zane shook his head.

"I did not save your life for that reason, Kyra. I did not do it for political gain as you're thinking."

Kai turned and tilted her head, curiosity nibbling at her mind.

"Why then?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," he answered simply. "You were in danger and I could do something. That's the ninja's code isn't it? To protect those who cannot protect themselves. You couldn't defend yourself against the dragon but I could so I did."

"But I'm not on your side! Well, I wasn't at the time and I haven't given you a single reason for you to trust me. You could have escaped with the shurikens and you would have been better off, had greater advantage, with me gone."

Zane looked at her with the interested, calculating stare that made her feel like a little girl under surveillance.

"In the time we've been against each other, you've never raised arms against us-unless you count the incident with Jay in the woods-"

"That was Prince's fault," Kai muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Prince was injured and to stop him from dying we merged. I was temporarily driven insane and Jay was the unfortunate soul who got in my way. I'm not now though, Prince healed the damage when he escaped."

Zane shivered. The thought of Kyra going insane sent chills down his spine and he prayed it would never happen again. He wasn't sure how he would deal with it. He decided to drop the subject and move on, skirt around the unknown waters.

"I'm glad. Still, you haven't actually fought against us, instead we've been helping each other out-at least three times-which while it doesn't tell me I can completely trust you, it does tell me you are not going to harm us. Besides, would you have been able to live with the thought that someone had died just so you could have a chance to save the world?"

Kai was silent and Zane knew he had won. "Your death was not a price I was going to let you pay. It worked out better for us all in the end. You need to return and take care of your sister and I sincerely doubt you can do that dead and we have gained a valuable companion."

Beneath her hood, Kai's cheeks had gone warm at the word 'valuable'. That was not something anyone had called her before. Not her mother, not her father, not her sister, not her cousins, not anyone. The definition of the word said she meant something but that had never been true-

Prince snapped at her ear, a warning crack of teeth and cloud of smoke enough for her to end that train of thought.

'Sorry Princess.'

" _As you should. I can't rebuild your self-esteem if you don't attempt to think better about yourself!"_

'Mother hen,' she thought fondly.

" _First a puppy and now a hen. Make up your mind, woman!"_

Kai pointedly ignored him in favour of continuing her conversation with Zane. It was…nice, not something she was typically used to. It wasn't the teasing or motherly or sisterly moments she had with Nya nor was it the constant bickering, best friend jazz and occasional sombre times she had with Prince. It was a straight forward conversation that held none of the formality between customers and owner or master and underling. She'd spoken like this before…four years ago…but that was a lifetime passed.

"So that's the reason then? No real motive?"

Zane sighed.

"You truly don't understand that I saved your life purely because I wanted to do you?"

A thoughtful, somewhat sympathetic expression crossed his face and Kai tilted her head. What was going in that mind of his? An alarm bell rang and Kai tensed. What if he knew more than he should?

"For someone with your past though, I can understand your reasons."

Fire erupted in her smouldering golden orbs, flickers of a darker red burned in the hallowed depths. He knew. Tension cramped up her body as her breaths quickened, the oxygen being burned up at a faster rate. 'How much did he know?' Kai thought. 'And what the hell am I going to do?'

Before Kai's body could react from tension release-meaning she could sucker punch him in the face, knock him out and make a break for it-Zane continued, reading the warning signs with ease.

"You were abused, weren't you?"

'Well, damn,' Kai thought. 'How the hell am I meant to respond to that?' She decided to go with her gut instincts, her usual approach.

"How did you know?" she hissed angrily, the bonfires spitting embers in their fury. Zane appeared unfazed though which annoyed her immensely.

"I merely observed. The cornered animal countenance coupled with the reaction to my close proximity when I removed your hood told me there was more to your story then what we originally thought. Every time one of us got close enough to lay a hand on you or got close at all you'd move away and/or treat us with the same hostility and fear as you would a serial killer. The confirmation I needed came after we escaped the Ice Dragon. You were distracted and you reacted on pure instinct to get away from a perceived threat. No one's reactions are that violent instinctively unless the only feeling they can associate with touch is pain."

Kai reacted. Her hand shot out, her arm snaking through the air like a cobra striking before her fingers gripped the startled ninja's gi and-with concealed effort-lifted him off the ground.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't feed you to Prince?!" she snarled, stopping their journey as the others forged a head. They weren't aware of the…exchange taking place. He knew too much. He'd been able to read her like an open book, the font large and clear as if screaming her past at him. Perhaps the details eluded him but the context didn't. Not by a long shot. If he put together what had been said last night… Kai flinched internally. Knowledge was power. Her past was her secret, secrets were blackmail material and he had it in bucket loads.

Despite the threatening sight of both Kai and her murderous horse, Zane was shrouded in an aura of calm, unafraid of the serious, unmasked death threat that Kai ha issued without a second thought. He wasn't one to do anything rashly and he knew how to deal with this situation; remove the fire's fuel. If Kai had nothing to burn then the situation would end in his favour. Stated simply

"I will not tell the others, if that is what you want."

Kai snarled.

"You damn right won't tell the others because you'll be dead!"

Zane was still unfazed, despite the fiery, intimidating hot head threatening his life.

"I do believe that would be against your morals, Kyra. You owe me a debt and you have yet to pay it off. If you were to kill me then you'd be dishonouring yourself."

The even flat tone hit her hard because…she knew that everything he'd said was right. However Kai was not someone who bent to another's will easily and her stubbornness deserved more credit than that.

"You seem to believe I care about my honour."

The almost amused tone was that of a criminal master mind, one whom the hero had cornered over a pit of lava yet had a sure fire escape plan that their adversary was oblivious to. Zane had a feeling that Kai was essentially that though so the comparison wasn't too far fetched.

"That was the reason you gave for travelling with us," Zane countered evenly, not planning on breaking anytime soon. Kai gave him a patronizing look that made him feel ridiculed and slightly stupid.

"Ever heard of lying? I'm quite good at it. I work for the dark lord, Snowflake. You shouldn't believe a word that leaves my mouth."

Kai smirked beneath her hood at the change in demeanour. He was unsure, off balance and now doubtful. Only a few more shoves to go.

"Then how can I believe what you're saying now?" he asked. "What if you're lying now and were telling the truth before?"

Kai shrugged. He was right, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"For someone who works for the dark lord, that sounds unbelievable," she told him nonchalantly. Zane had remembered something though and it was going to turn the tables in his favour.

"Then what about the forest incident?" Zane shot back triumphantly, his tone smooth as ice hiding his glee. To Kai's credit, she didn't flinch but Zane knew he was on the right track.

"What about it?"

"Lord Garmadon betrayed your trust and you play for Team Kyra. The deal with him no longer benefits you so you have no reason to work for him."

Kai glared at him furiously but Snowflake carried on.

"You have suffered much in the past and thus believe in justice and honour to guide you. You would not allow an injustice on your behalf nor would you dishonour yourself because you work alone and only do things that benefit you," Zane told her firmly, his cold gaze never leaving the blazing gold infernos before him.

" _Kai,"_ Prince whinnied urgently. _"Earth Boy's coming back! Finish this another time!"_

'Fuck,' Kai swore, knowing that she had lost. She couldn't do anything now, not with the master of earth sprinting towards her and Snowflake. She decided to at least settle something. Her grip on Zane's collar tightened.

"Swear on your life," she hissed aggressively. "Swear on your life and whatever you hold close that you will never utter a word of what you know to anyone!"

"I swear I will never tell a soul," Zane promised sincerely. Kai snarled, disbelief flashing through her eyes. Nobody keeps a secret. She knew that far too well.

"If you do, Prince will tear everything you love to pieces," Kai snapped before promptly dropping him and stalking away, Prince beside her. "Just so we're perfectly clear."

Kai's threatening yet promising tone made Zane shiver in fear. The Master of Fire was not to be crossed, that was certain.

" _Well,"_ Prince commented, amused as the duo made their way towards their approaching destination. "I think I underestimated Snowflake. He's smart."

'And observant,' Kai added, annoyance biting her words. 'A little too observant.'

Cole skidded to a halt beside Zane and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Do I want to know?"

Zane paused and then shook his head.

"It is nothing of importance anyway."

Cole gave him an amused yet disbelieving look.

"Sure. Anyway, I'll leave it to you. Just try not to turn us all into that Shade's breakfast. I'm not a big fan of being eaten alive."

"Nor I."

* * *

Kai crouched, her leg muscles coiling like powerful springs as she judged the distance. A few feet. She could make that easily. She kicked up, grasping the platform with ease, swinging herself up and flipping onto the round surface. She turned and glanced down at the jagged rocks below, dotted with the black, blue and white uniforms of her…teammates. Kai was still getting used to that word. She may have had to work with the skeletons to a degree but it wasn't team work. It had been far too…detached and pre-planned to actually count as team work. Not that Kai minded. Skeletons weren't exactly the best things to get friendly or familiar with. Although, she was starting to wonder if flesh and blood was any better. The three boy certainly weren't helping their case. Well, Snowflake might be. The other two? Not so much. Take their current predicament for example.

"How did you make that?!" Jay yelled up, staring dubiously at the gap. Kai groaned. She hated the illusion height created. The gap looked further than it actually was, you just had to ignore the optical illusion the shadows and metal created. It wasn't that hard, after she'd managed to wrap her head around the deception she'd executed the leap fairly easily.

"It's not as far as you think! It seems like 3 meters but its only 3 feet!"

Okay so Kai may have been twisting that slightly but hey, they wouldn't jump otherwise. They'd make it, Wu's training must have achieved something with these boof heads. Kai was ready to grab them though if they were about to miss. It wasn't that she cared for their safety. Nope, not in the least. 

Cole stepped up to where Kai had been a minute ago and studied the gap. The distance still seemed inhumanely far…but Kai had made the jump. There was no way she could have cleared that from a standing jump if it was really as far as it seemed. It just wasn't logical. Logic was his strong point after all. Still…was this safe? Kyra didn't seem like someone who checked for danger before she did something stupid. Charging in head first seemed more her style. He would just have to go with it. They wouldn't get to the Nunchucks otherwise.

"I'm trusting you!" he called up. "If I fall, you're paying for the funeral!"

Kai rolled her eyes.

"Dusty, if you fall I'll pay for a 5 star funeral _and_ your own private cemetery to bury your scattered remains in but for the sake of time, move your ass!"

Cole rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! God, Kyra. Patience."

He took a deep breath and gathered his strength. He'd need all his rock climbing prowess for this one. He kicked off, cursing Kyra faintly in his mind. This was beyond stupid. There were bone shattering rocks beneath him! To his surprise, his hands grasped the platform almost instantly. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He'd made it! Before he could even think about pulling himself up though, a firm grip encased his wrists. Cole looked up in surprise as the Master of Fire pulled him up. She glared at him through the eye slot of her hood, the strain he was putting her arm muscles under evident. Cole only felt slightly sorry for her.

"God, Dusty, what have you been eating? It's like moving a freaking mountain!" she remarked as she yanked him over the edge and onto the safety of the platform. Cole scowled.

"I'm the Master of Earth, Scorch. Of course I'm like a mountain. Now help me with the others, Flame for Brains!"

Kyra thumped him over the head before turning to the white and blue figures below.

"You and I need to have a serious conversation about your nicknaming skills, Dirt Cloud."

"It's not like yours are any better," Cole snapped as he hauled Jay up. The blue ninja spluttered at his leader's rough treatment of him.

"Owww. Cole," he whined. "Just because you're angry at Kyra doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"Correction Jay, it means exactly that."

Kyra snorted softly as she helped Zane over the edge, feeling more than a little amused with the exchange. Jay looked at her with the strangest eye-expression Kai had ever seen. Possibly some twisted form of amusement and confusion. She wouldn't put it past the ninja of lighting to somehow merge those two emotions together.

"You're not much of a lady, are you Kyra?"

"I'm definitely female Sparky just not very lady-like. Besides, can't have fun whilst being a perfect princess now, can I?"

Jay shook his head.

"No, you couldn't. Now who's going first?"

Cole glanced up, clearly thinking about the elusive creature they'd face at the top. His fear of dragons was still prominent and unrelenting, making Kai feel a twinge of sympathy towards him. She'd hate to be forced to face her fear in such a desperate situation-Kai did have fears, quite a few of them in fact-especially when that fear happened to be a giant, vicious, deadly beast who'd be more than happy to eat him for dinner. Huh, it reminded Kai of someone she knew.

A clatter of bone was heard from below and Kai tensed. Aw shit… She knew exactly what that sound was. Now they were under the pressure of time and bone, yippee! Fantastic. Zane glanced over the edge.

"We're being followed."

'Absolutely genius, Snowflake,' Kai thought as she heard the familiar commanding tone of Samukai and the bickering of the bone headed best friends who'd become somewhat reliable. 'I couldn't have worked that out if I tried.'

"Uh…ladies first?" Cole suggested, his eyes still locked on the towering chain. He was not going up to face that dragon first. Someone else could have those honours. Namely the resident female. The boys glanced at her. Kai threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine! I'll go first," she exclaimed, exasperatedly as she leapt onto the chain. It swayed slightly but held firm. They could make it to the top. "Sensei Wu didn't recruit you lot to be pansies. No wonder you need me."

"Hey!"

* * *

Kai really wished she could say they got to the top without a problem. She really wished she could say it was a safe and unhindered journey. She really wished she could say it went like this; climb up metal chain; avoid brainless bone headed idiots who weren't actually trying to get the Nunchucks; avoid lighting dragon whilst making sure Dusty wasn't killed by the prejudiced lighting dragon; safely fly down to the ground and make their way to whatever bizarre location the old man was currently residing in. She really wished she could say everything went to plan.

But since when did everything go to plan?! In Kai's world that had never happened. Really, was one day of easy sailing too much to ask?! It probably was, Kai reflected, because this was her life wasn't it?

* * *

" _Life isn't fair. Get used to it," her father snapped coldly, a harsh fire burning hatefully in his crimson eyes as his hands were engulfed once more in furious flames that burned dark with his hatred for her. Kai took those words to heart and rose once more, forever prepared for the worst._

* * *

See? Her father was good for somethings. Like teaching important life lessons in the heat of the moment. Life was far from fair which basically equalled nothing would be easy. Meaning that there was no way that this mission was going to be easy. It was a good thing she loved a challenge.

Kai clambered up the chain one link at a time, frequently glancing down to see how far below the skeleton warriors were. If Samukai and his goons caught up to them, Kai would inevitably be forced to test her sky diving skills. It was a good thing she wasn't afraid of heights. Checking the skeleton warriors' position was the only reason she was looking back. Not because she was worried at all about the trio below her. Nope, not in the slightest.

"Why?" she muttered to herself as lighting flashed dangerously close to her, drawn in by the conductor she was clinging to. "Why does this chain have to be so goddamn long? Would it have killed them to install an elevator? Or maybe they could have made the city closer to the ground for easier access? I personally don't enjoy a mile long climb into the sky, chased by Skulkin grunts and surrounded by a constant electrical storm. But that's just me. I don't know whose idea this was but it was absolutely stupid."

" _Don't sound so condescending,"_ Prince commented, his voice echoing through her head. _"They built it like this to protect against invaders and it worked too. It's the only civilization still somewhat standing from that time period."_

"Ah yes," Kai remarked, sardonically. "I forgot you'd been around since the War. Bones collecting dusty again? Your mind's a lot clearer than usual if it's any help. You're a tad more passionate about history then you usually are though. It's an annoying change."

" _I don't have any bones, smart ass,"_ Prince snapped. _"I'm shadow, fire and immortal. Well, I used to be until I met you. Besides, the only reason I'm giving you a history lecture is because that relic you've left me with has been going on and on about the past and how us bonding was extremely stupid etc. etc. etc. So don't give me that tone. I wouldn't be discussing this with you if he hadn't attempted to brain wash me. I'm still suffering from the side effects."_

"Wow," Kai grunted as she leapt higher, swaying slightly on the metal chain links. She could faintly hear Zane and Cole discussing something about the skeletons trailing them but she really couldn't be bothered to tune in. She had better things to be doing any way. Like talking to Prince. "You've had it rough."

" _I know,"_ Prince wailed. _"Can you believe this guy?! He just won't let grudges go. It's a pain in my ass."_

"Your royal ass."

" _Quite right."_

"I didn't realise you gave up immortality for me," Kai said quietly. Prince shrugged mentally _._

" _You technically forced me to give it up by bonding with you,"_ he replied airily. Kai sent a mental dagger in his direction from which he hastily retreated. _"Sorry! But you're worth it Kai. I don't regret my decision in the slightest. Besides, immortality is overrated and honestly boring. You can only do everything so many times before it loses its novelty."_

"You can be such a sap sometimes," Kai remarked. "But if we're being honest here, I wouldn't trade you for the world."

" _But you don't care about the world that much,"_ Prince pointed out. Kai smirked to herself. Thanks for the cover Prince.

"Exactly."

" _Meanie,"_ Prince huffed, audibly pouting. He should have seen that one coming.

"Are you sure you can handle the old man?" Kai questioned as she clambered higher, the half way platform significantly closer. They were almost there. Prince snorted haughtily.

" _Please, Kai,"_ he said mightily. _"I can deal with the old geezer. However, you owe me food tonight."_

"Can't you just catch your own?"

" _Nope,"_ Prince sang wickedly. _"I'm babysitting a rambling relic that belongs in the ancient ruins you're climbing to. I deserve a treat."_

"Fine, you arrogant, vain prat!"

" _Good human,"_ Prince cooed before he disappeared from her mind. For now, at least.

"Hey! Red! Would you stop talking to yourself? It's getting annoying!" Jay complained from just below her. Kai paused, looked down at him, judged the distance, slid down and kicked him in the head.

"Owwww. What was that for?"

"I was talking to Prince, Sparky. Now either move your ass or I'll knock us both of this thing," Kai snapped as she began to climb back up.

"Who died and made you leader?" Jay grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he clung tightly to the chain with the other. Thankfully, Kai hadn't heard him or he'd have taken a free fall without his wings.

"Jay," Cole hissed. "Just shut up and keep climbing. The less arguments between you two, the better."

"I do not believe it was wise to send Jay up straight after Kyra," Zane commented. "Perhaps it would have been better for me to have gone."

Cole sighed.

"Probably but we can't change that now, not with those bone heads on the platform and I really don't fancy changing positions up here."

"How about the next platform?" Zane suggested as Jay once again opened his trap to irritate the fire ninja. Cole took a good look at the arguing pair, wondering if they would ever get along. It didn't seem likely.

"Agreed."

* * *

Kai pulled herself onto the platform and waited, watching as the boys clambered up after her. They all took a moment to regain their breath, the skeletons pursuing them at a frightening pace which left them a little worse for wear. Kai glanced down at their foes' position. They were close. A little too close. Samukai in particular was ¾ of the way up-at an extreme advantage with his extra pair of hands-while Nuckal and Kruncha followed at a more sedated pace. Kai allowed herself a small smile. Those two were more loyal then she gave them credit for. Kai would rectify that mistake. Before she could grasp the chain to continue her climb, Cole held up his hand. She paused and turned to him. The action was one of authority and dominance. She hated to be controlled or ruled but she was curious to see what he did. She could bite his head off if he attempted to control or demand anything of her when he gave her a reason.

"No. Jay will go up, followed by Zane. I'm not having you two arguing as we approach the lightning dragon. That is not happening. Kyra, you can follow and I'll bring up the rear. We cannot afford a confrontation between you two when we're facing a dragon plus the skeletons who are right behind us. Now go!"

Hastily, Jay jumped onto the chain and quickly ascended, Zane close behind. Kyra didn't even deign him a glance or a nod before she followed, as closed off and headstrong as ever. With a tired sigh, Cole tailed her. She was going to be an absolute trail; an absolutely messy, difficult trial. He knew it.

What Cole didn't know was his actions saved her life. Well, at least gave him the opportunity to save it.

* * *

Samukai snarled to himself in anger as his four arms worked in overdrive to scale the chain. The speed he was travelling at would have bloated his ego further if he hadn't been so focused on his task. He was dead set on reaching the ninja, regardless of his master's requests to leave the weapon retrieval to them for now. That traitorous wench would pay for her crimes against them and he was going to be the one pushing her over the edge and into the clutches of agony and death below. Her and that treacherous shade too. Samukai swore to it.

He'd known something was wrong the moment he'd arrived, a feeling that he ignored because he had better things to do. Such as antagonise the ninja. Moments later he saw the familiar crimson flicker of the Apprentice of Darkness as she jumped onto the stand at the bottom of the structure, an impressive feat even for one of Garmadon's own students. He'd felt angry at her promptness-getting their before him put her higher than him on the favourite list-but also immense satisfaction that they would succeed in retrieving the Nunchucks. She could also get into trouble with Garmadon for disobeying his orders so that was another plus for him. That was until the human filth had pulled the annoyingly familiar figures of Sensei Wu's warriors onto the deck beside her. The fury and hatred he felt for the girl skyrocketed. That led him to his current predicament. Chasing the lowlife.

He wasn't going to let her get away. She wasn't going to jeopardise his mission. Samukai would not stand for it. His master had been generous and-while lying and deceiving-did not deserve to be backstabbed in such a manner. Samukai would be putting an end to this foolery, what he should have done days ago. It would be an accident, he'd say. Slipped and fell from the great height as she attempted to retrieve the weapon. Lord Garmadon would be off balance from the crippling loss, allowing Samukai to step in and take what was rightfully his. Yes, that's just what he would do. The loss of his warriors' respect after Lord Garmadon had defeated him and claimed his title as King of the Underworld had damaged his reputation but now, he had a chance to redeem himself and take back what was rightfully his!

Seeing the charismatic weasel lording himself over _Samukai's_ subjects was a downgrading blow to his pride and was simply sickening. That was _Samukai's_ job, _Samukai's_ title and _Samukai's_ place! He would not allow this slight to go unpunished. When he had possession of the four golden weapons he would enact his revenge upon the imposter and regain the position that was rightfully his! Oh and he'd keep that slimy newt to run around after him and do all his dirty work. See how he likes it. An evil, sinister smirk was a repulsive leech on his bony face. He'd keep Queenie as his little pet if she survived. He knew how much she _loved_ serving a master. He could ultimately break her then. He chuckled quietly to himself as a plan formulated in his mind. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy being King once more and he'd enjoy the road there almost as much.

The Skeleton King pulled himself onto the platform and glanced at the climbing figures above. More specifically, the red form of Queenie. She had a brownish-tan package on her back and Samukai paused to think about what it was. It hit him. A parachute or escape device. It made the most sense really, because how else were they all going to get down. The fact they all had one helped matters. He drew one of his daggers and chuckled harshly to himself, twirling it in his fingers as he judged the distance and altitude. He wanted her to fall to the ground and experience the painful death of all her internal organs and bones being shattered and crushed or something else particularly agonising but impaling her would do just fine. Possibly dispose of the black ninja too and wouldn't that be a prime example of killing to birds with one stone? His smirked widened as he drew a second knife and lined them both up. Lights out Queenie. It was game over for the ultimate chess piece and Samukai didn't feel the least bit regretful. Samukai threw the daggers just as Kruncha and Nuckal pulled themselves up. The best friends' eyes widened in horror as they saw the angle the weapons were flying at. They were too late.

* * *

Cole wasn't too sure how he'd managed to capture the events perfectly with the speed at which they travelled but all he knew is that somehow everything was turned on its head and he'd done the most reckless thing he could ever think of which, by the way, was not his job.

He was climbing behind Kyra, the girl strong and consistent in her movements and never slackening pace. It made climbing easier, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about her faltering and then sending them both earthward. Suddenly, the chain swung, Jay loosing grip further up and somehow managing to upset Kai's balance. Cole waited, watching as she struggled to regain her composure. It was strange to see as she'd never faltered in this area, instinctually perfect in fighting and survival. Her struggle here was definitely a first. She never quite did return to normal or continue climbing. There was a good reason for that too.

A glint of metal in the corner of his eye caught his attention a moment before the chaos started. Although, if he was thinking about it technically, the chaos started the moment Jay shook the chain but really that was beside the point. The point of the matter happened to be the tip of a knife. Two knives to be exact. The dagger connected with Kai's compacted wings, slicing the package clean off. Cole watched in abject horror as the force of the attack and the straps of Jay's invention almost tore her off the chain.

"Kyra!" he yelled relief surging through him as she managed to grasp a link at the last second, fumbling but still holding on.

"I'm okay!"

His relief didn't last. A shimmer of silver and then Kai was free falling. Cole didn't even pause to register the situation as not a split second later he threw himself after her.

'This,' Cole thought absently, his mind screaming at him as he plunged towards the waiting earth below. 'Is insane.' Despite the rushing wind around him and flashes of lighting from the surrounding electrical storm, Cole could clearly make out the red shape of Kyra below. He was gaining on her. Cole could only hope that he'd be able to catch her and open his wings-which hopefully could support the extra weight-in time. And that Zane and Jay wouldn't notice their disappearance until after they'd retrieved the Nunchucks and jumped off. Things wouldn't get too complicated that way. Cole squinted and prepared himself.

* * *

 _3 meters._

* * *

He was close, he needed to be ready. Kyra wouldn't survive the fall and neither would he if he didn't manage to catch her.

* * *

 _2 meters._

* * *

Closer. Closer. The wind rushed faster and his vision blurred, the red figure he targeted merging with the dark sky. Lighting flashed, blinding him for a crucial moment.

* * *

 _1 meter._

* * *

Now or never. One arm out, the other prepped on the trigger. The dark brown ponytail tickled his mask.

* * *

 _Impact._

* * *

His arm closed around her torso and he yanked on the cord. A _shlink_ sound cracked from his back as the wings flung open to catch the winds and slow their fall. Their fall halted, almost rising as a reverse effect occurred, gravity and wind violently clashing giving Cole a breather. He'd done it! Slowly, they began to descend. Cole struggled with controlling their flight, his one arm upsetting their balance. He wasn't too worried though, more so focused on Kyra. She hadn't made a single noise during her plight and he couldn't scarcely feel her heartbeat or breathing even though she was pressed against him.

* * *

 _She was almost dead inside…_

* * *

He needed to talk with Sensei about it. She was warm, above the average temperature really but that could be traced back to her being the Master of Fire. Zane's temperature was below the average humans because he was the Master of Ice and Jay's bioelectricity was higher/more potent then what was humanely possible. Cole was sure there was something wrong with him too but he just wasn't exactly sure. Anyways, that didn't explain the lack of heartbeat or breathing. Hell, he couldn't even feel her drawing breaths and he should be able to, his arm was wrapped around her ribs.

"Dusty," she said quietly. "Let me do the steering. You make sure we don't fall."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Cole asked doubtfully. Kyra responded by grasping the hand holds.

"Don't drop me, Dirt Face or Prince will eat you."

Cole wasn't too sure if the dirt face comment or the death threat were called for but he should have know better than to try and argue with the stubborn hot head. It would never end in his favour, especially in a life or death situation. The earth knew when to back down unlike fire so Cole wisely focused on his task, wondering to himself a question that had begun to plague him from the moment Jay and Kyra had started quarrelling on the chain. If they did become a team, officially, would she ever accept his authority as leader? Or would she prove to be as untameable as the fire she wielded? Cole didn't know and he wondered what it would take to find out.

* * *

The pair sliced through the night air, the wings of the contraption were knives to the calm winds of the forest. Cole was impressed they hadn't crashed into anything as the trees were congested and the height of skyscrapers but Kai had somehow managed to steer them clear of any obstacles.

"Hey, Kyra. Do you have your driver's license?"

The girl didn't reply instantly, preferring to avoid a protruding branch. When she did, Cole could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"No. I didn't have the money."

"Then how come you're so good at this?" Cole frowned, adjusting his grip on Kai's-unnaturally bony-torso. Her ribs practically jutted into his arm. Despite how she appeared at first glance, Cole had a sinking feeling that she was far from healthy. Kai didn't respond but Cole knew she had a smug smirk on her face.

More smug then usual anyway.

Barely a minute later, Cole felt the invisible safety barrier disappear and he embraced the earth in a sudden, unexpected hug that was extremely unpleasant for his face.

"Ow," he groaned, shaking his head dazedly. An amused snort sounded from somewhere nearby and he turned to see Kyra sitting on the ground a few feet away, gazing at him with some twisted gleam that resembled something akin to laughter.

"Oh you think its funny do you?" Cole asked, defensively, annoyed at her little trick as he pulled his hood back. "Let me guess, you deliberately forgot to warn me that we were landing and tumbled away so you wouldn't be squashed."

Kyra removed her own hood and gave him an innocent smile, topped with glistening golden child like pools.

"Dusty, why would I ever do that?" she asked innocently, somehow managing to pull off the most convincing child act that Cole had ever seen. He wasn't fooled though. For some reason, he felt like her knew Kyra too well to fall for that trick.

"Not buying it, Hot Head," he retorted, scrambling to his feet and shaking off the dust. Kai kicked up in a Justice Crew style manner that had Cole rolling his eyes. The girl's theatrics were somewhat amusing but also highly annoying. "But you did okay getting us here in one piece so I'll forgive you."

Kyra scoffed and walked over, giving him the ultimate 'really' look.

"First off," she announced, slugging him hard and fast in the shoulder. Cole hissed in pain as his left hand shot up to cover the offended area. "Lesson 1; don't ever doubt me. If I can say I can do something, I sure as hell am going to do it and do it well. The punch was for touching me."

Cole opened his mouth to protest but Kyra cut him off by gripping his shoulder and looking him dead in the eye, a foreign, twisted emotion contorting her expression. His brain couldn't even comprehend the look in her eyes.

"You saved my life though so…thanks?"

Cole's expression changed to one of glee. Her voice had been so awkward, her tone out of place, that it was hard not to bask in her misfortune.

"You really don't get this gratitude thing do you?"

"Unfortunately," Kyra replied, shrugging.

"You know, you could try lay off on the violence when you thank people. That's always a start."

Kyra sent him a funny look, as if he'd proposed an idea she'd considered but was unsure of. Perhaps she'd listen, perhaps she wouldn't. This was Kyra after all. No one could predict her moves. Cole decided to get back to the topic at hand and deal with his enigmatic companion later. They had plenty of time.

"How are we going to get to the others? They don't even know where we are, I don't even know where we are!"

Kyra snickered.

"You're an idiot aren't you?"

Cole glared at her.

"No I'm not. That was a perfectly reasonable question, Kyra!"

"Oh calm down. Remember who you're travelling with. I happen to have a fantastic mode of transport that I can call whenever I need it."

Cole smiled.

"Ah."

Kai rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, 'ah'."

Shadows began to swirl and writhe around almost strangling each other as the shade began to form. Cole gulped. It was like the creation of a nightmare. First it's terrifying head, crimson orbs glaring viciously at him, and then its powerful body before finally its nimble legs took shape as it reared back. Cole flinched. Kai smiled as she lay her hand on his nose.

"Hey boy."

" _So Kai, whatcha need? Don't tell me you just picked up Earth Boy? I told you I don't approve!"_

Kai groaned and face palmed.

"Prince! Enough. Dusty and I need a ride back to camp because of a few difficulties I know you'll just take from my head later."

" _Kai!"_ Prince protested. _"I don't like him! I'm not taking him back to camp. He can walk behind us!"_

"Don't be difficult! One ride, please. That's all I ask."

" _Fine! But you owe me BIG time,"_ Prince warned, his shadowy form solidifying into a night black coat. Kai rubbed his cheek.

"Thanks boy."

Cole sighed.

"Can we not have the one sided situation here? I'm a little out of loop."

"Good. You're meant to be. Now get up."

Kai swung herself onto Prince before extending her hand down and pulling the awkward earth ninja onto Prince's back. It was a really dangerous plan but

"Put on your seatbelt. He races at the speed of sound and enjoys trying to throw people off."

"Where are the seatbelts?!" Cole gulped. Kai smirked as she summoned the fire reigns once more*. "Just expression. Hold on tight!"

It was all Cole could do to grasp the back of her gi tightly as the trio took off into the night. Well, at least they were getting along.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave you thoughts in a review and have a nice day/night!**

 **Next up: The Fire Temple and all the goodness from that.**


	11. The Fire Temple

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the extra wait. Exam and assignment period is underway and I have four orals to learn (a Japanese Play, a monologue, a persuasive speech and a news report) so I am about six feet under at the moment. It could be a fortnight before I update again.**

 **Many thanks to: lilnightmare17, StoryWriter2003, My 3 Guests and NeverSwimAlone for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest #1: Vote taken into account and noted. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

 **Guest #2: Hehe, my friend who helped me get this story started was squealing about that. Thank you.**

 **Guest #3: Here you go! Your wish is my command *bows mockingly*. Thanks!**

 **NeverSwimAlone:** **Hello! Oh no! How did she find out?! Must continue conspiracy in top secret. Keep everything hidden. Here's the Fire Temple! Yes that chapter was a pain in the behind. Oh she does mind but as much as she wanted to, punching or beating up Cole in mid-air for touching her was not a good idea. That is revealed here my friend. She does accept as more. Conflict is in store for her, internally, I promise you. Hehe, that's true but Kai's gonna use the excuse 'dire situation' again for this one. Soon she won't be able to though and snuggles abound. They will and I think we can all guess who'll pick up on it first. While an emotional person naturally, she's had to cut herself off from them and she's never learnt how to thank or respond to kindness so she's being tossed straight into the deep end here. Trust me, clumsy child Kai moments will be quite frequent the further along the story goes and there will be a lot of heart to heart conversations to be had about those topics. Oh there's a lot of work to do but they're the ninja right? Nothings gonna go wrong…*evil smirk* Oh we won't and Kai will have one form of vengeance against him. It will all come together soon. That I promise you. Hehe, oh it will be her turn soon. But will the term 'uncle' be used? I wondered… *smirks* I said the same thing last Monday. I'm sorry…cuddles? Will do! I am, thanks! Finally moving and breathing again.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! Wish I did but I don't. If I did, then it would not be anywhere near as popular.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Fire Temple**

* * *

Laughter echoed up, battering playfully at her ears. Kai looked down from her perch on a sturdy branch at the party below, slightly amused and somewhat wistful at their antics. Dusty was banging out a surprisingly nice tune-not that she'd ever tell him that-on a set if drums that Kai had no clue where they'd come from and Sparky was dancing to the beat, his feet striking the ground and his body moving in time with the rhythm. He wasn't too bad really. She'd seen a lot worse. Namely Nya and a few street colleagues she'd become acquaintance with through dance offs or brawls. Kai tilted her head and had to restrain a smile. Typical Snowflake and Wu. Both men were in meditative stances although how they managed to stay still like that for so long normally plus all the additional noise in the background of the blue and black ninjas having the time of their lives. Kai rolled her shoulders and glanced down where Prince used to be, knowing the shade had run off to satisfy his stomach after he'd treated himself to her internal flame. She snorted softly at that. That horse was insatiable! It was like having a vampire feeding off her most of the time! She wouldn't have it any other way though. He needed her and her him.

* * *

 _Fire fuels fire…_

* * *

Kai leant back against the trunk, her eyes sliding shut as she allowed herself to be lulled by the rhythmic beats of the drums mingling with the orchestra of the night life. An owl screeched, the branches rustled and the faint humming of mammals as they let loose their own cries. The heartbeat of the forest. She could feel it.

"Hey Kyra!"

Kai snarled quietly as her imagination shattered with the despicable creature's call. It had better be bloody important or she'd tear Spark Plug into pieces so small that he would be buried in a matchbox.

"What!?" she snapped back harshly, her regular abrupt rudeness awakened.

"Come down here and have some fun! Geez, you can't be that uptight!"

Kai growled to herself and turned to scowl furiously down at the boy in blue below.

"You mean to tell me," she rumbled lowly, her threatening tone dripping with venom. "That you disturbed me just to ask me to join you? Are you asking to die?"

"Uh no," Sparky replied flippantly. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you to come down here. You're part of the team and as such you're going to join us whether you like it or not."

Kai was mildly impressed at the gall the Master of Lighting had just demonstrated. Not many had the guts to respond so carelessly to her. Snowflake dealt with her carefully and precisely, using logic and reason to express himself and end her retorts. Dusty was controlled and understanding but Jay was careless and joking, deflecting ammunition with his humour. Kai wasn't one to submit though, whether they impressed her or not. She was not one of them.

"Screw yourself, Spark Plug," Kai shot back lazily, settling back down on her branch, ready to let Prince loose when he returned. Thunder Cloud was pushing his luck. Maybe another scare was in order…

"Alright Kyra but you asked for this!"

Kai ignored him, preferring to dwell on that song she was writing in her head, the lyrics coming together quite nicely. Only a few more touches and another few lines and it would be good enough to start writing officially. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts, the rhythm she was tapping out on her knee and swinging one of her legs in a lazy manner off the tree limb to notice the change in sound or the movement below.

She felt something enclose her wrist and her eyes flew open, shocked into action but her movement only succeeded in helping her adversary pull her out of the tree. She landed with a thud, her body slamming into the ground despite her attempts to react. She groaned silently and rose, spinning to glare harshly at the offender. Her fiery gold orbs connected with the smug forest green eyes of the Master of Earth, fire blazing furiously against the unyielding rock surface. Fire never gave up either, both elements equally as stubborn.

"Care to explain why the hell you pulled me out of the tree?!" Kai snarled, resembling a savage beast as she glared hatefully at Cole. The ninja met her gaze steadily, his smugness never once fading. "You're going to enjoy yourself, _Hikari_ * even if we have to make you. You're part of our family, like it or not so you're going to act the part, _Ritoru-en_."

Kai stared at him, frozen. The Master of Earth had called her Hikari, light in Japanese. That alone shouldn't have happened. She was anything but light, the darkness her home. Then the bloody male had gone and called her 'Little Flame' in the common tongue and it felt like he'd slapped her. The last time she'd heard someone call her that was just under a decade ago on her birthday and she would have preferred it to remain that way. The tone he'd used made it worse. That smug, conceited texture to his voice made the entire situation worse.

Jay gripped her arm and dragged her away.

"Cole, Zane! We have to teach this one how to have fun!"

"How's Zane gonna help?"

"That was rude. I can help you deal with Kyra."

"That wasn't what I was talking about…"

* * *

Sensei Wu watched as the four squabbled, Kyra being difficult as the boys' tried to get her to loosen up. Jay was sitting in the dirt, rubbing his head and groaning to himself as Kyra and Cole argued vehemently with each other.

"Honestly Kyra it's just some fun-"

"And did it ever occur to you that I may have been doing something far more worthwhile before you pulled me down here?!"

"What could have possibly been more interesting about sitting in a tree than being down here and having fun?"

"Trust me, sitting in that tree was far more inviting than being near you."

"…well, that hurt."

Kyra snorted and turned away, gazing back up at the tree and preparing herself to jump back into the branches. Jay however had other ideas.

"I see how it is."

Kyra actually paused, almost listening to what the boy had to say. Sensei Wu watched closely. This would be interesting.

"You just don't want to verse me in a dance off. Really Hothead its okay. You just had to say you can't dance."

Wu's eyes widened and he smiled. The boys had this mini battle in the bag. Neither Kyra nor her father would take an insult such as that lying down. Kyra growled and spun to face him temper flaring.

"I could kick your sorry as without breaking a sweat Sparky!"

"Oh yeah?" Jay taunted, folding his arms and giving him a cocky grin. "Prove it."

"You're on, you insufferable brain fried moron!" Kyra snarled, not realising she'd played right into his trap. The old man smiled. Knowing your opponent was an important factor in a fight and Jay had learnt just how to stoke the flames, knowing her pride and temper would not allow him to slight her in such a manner.

Although, if he was honest with himself, Wu had not expected Kyra to wipe the forest floor with the Master of Lighting, pulling off a series of impressive moves every round that were more powerful, controlled and skilled then the last. Wu froze as the thought occurred to him. Her outburst tonight was not just about the dance competition. It was about proving her capabilities as a whole. The insecure girl hadn't appreciated the unintentional blow to her esteem and the doubt about her abilities and thus had given it her all to prove she was just as good as them. Being saved once more by Cole probably hadn't helped matters.

The old man shook his head as Kyra plastered a smug look on her face at Jay's defeat, Zane smiling lightly in support while Cole was laughing his heart out from his place at the drums. They looked like real siblings here, Kyra somewhat leaping down off her perch to have fun-even if it was unintentional. Jay turned to annoy Zane over some comment the ninja of Ice had made and Kyra stepped back into the shadows. Wu frowned as she waited, concealed in their embrace before slinking off into the surrounding woods. Where was she going? His frown disappeared and a small smile appeared in its wake as Cole slipped after. Both would be fine. As long as Kyra believed she was in Cole's debt, she would not try anything. He could rest easy.

For now at least. The night was still young and the Dark Lord's plans had yet to unfold.

* * *

The embers of the fire had long since been extinguished, the coals black and the ashes a smoke white. An owl hooted overhead as Kai sat on the tree root of one of the mighty pines that surrounded them, trying to rest her mind. She couldn't sleep-as usual-so she was trying to at least regenerate her expended energy. Kind of hard with her inability to sit still. Kai hated being unmoving or immobile and she seemed physically incapable of being motionless so while this attribute suited her just fine during the day, it was far from enjoyable when she tried to sleep (read: rest).

Kai sighed to herself as she closed her eyes, her fingers drumming a familiar tune on her knee whilst she curled into the embrace of the ancient roots. She separated herself from the group, despite the admittedly fun evening. It didn't feel right, at least not yet, to actually admit she was officially on their side. She still had a few ghosts to track down and bones to pick so for now, it was best to keep things as they were. Whatever they were. Kai wasn't so sure of that herself. Prince was asleep, his mind at peace as he stood tall beside her. It was times like this she envied the shade and the boys for knowing what a peaceful sleep felt like. Kai had no clue what it was like but it had to be something worthwhile, the refreshed and energized looks on their faces after awakening a dead giveaway.

Kai stiffened and sniffed the air, sensing the subtle changes in her surroundings. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She rose, her senses reaching out as she surveyed the clearing. Sparky was mumbling something about cute girls and heroes while scratching his side and wearing a sickeningly smug expression, Snowflake was the epitome of ice, face frozen in a neutral expression and his body unmoving and Dusty was a legit rock, practically moulding in with the bongo drums he'd been playing earlier that night. No disturbances-other than Sparky-there. The old man himself was at peace, his position that of a 'normal' person. A bit like Nya. Nothing was out of place. So what was it? Her senses tingled, her mind whispering 'caution', 'danger' and 'escape' but not this time. She had lives to protect, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Snowflake and Dusty had earned her temporary service after all and it would do her mind no good to allow an imbalance such as that play out.

"Kai," a voice whispered, soft, gentle and definitely feminine. Kai stiffened and jumped to her feet, her burning eyes scanning the grove. That voice, sounded familiar…

"Kai," they called again, slightly louder this time. Kai drew one of her swords. Nobody but Nya and Shadow were permitted to call her by her nickname. It was a sign of trust so whoever this was…had some 'explaining' to do…

"Kai."

Kai spun, her eyes catching the figure standing on the opposite side of the clearing. Nya! Relief swept through her and she stepped forward, relieved-and admittedly slightly ecstatic-to see her again, alive and well. Lord Garmadon was not a man to be crossed, Kai knew.

"Nya!" she called, sheathing her sword and quickly approaching her.

"I have to go," Nya breathed, turning and running away.

"Nya! Wait up!"

There was no way in hell Kai was losing her sister again. Kai picked up pace as she tore through the forest, her nimble hunter grace allowing her to maneuver through the insanely dense woods. Nya kept a head though, her pace faster than Kai's. She frowned at that thought.

Nya had never been that keen on sports, particularly anything where she had to run as she'd never been too good at it. That was where Kai shone, physical activity being her forte. No, Kai did not consider fighting a sport which Nya was capable at. Anyway, Nya had never, ever been able to out run Kai, especially in her home grounds-the forest-so how the hell was Nya keeping ahead of her? Speaking of the dodgy aspects of her current predicament, how the hell did she not recognise it was Nya? Kai was able to pick up her sister's voice no matter what she was talking through or how deep or high she made it go. She could sense her sister too, a sibling thing the two girls' had where they knew when the other was near and that sensor hadn't gone off. Plus, since when did Nya ever run away from Kai? Usually it was the other way round. Something was wrong. Kai's eyes narrowed in thought as she leapt over a log that was lying across her path. There was something…odd about Nya tonight. Her form didn't seem to be there at all-wait!

Kai cursed her luck. She knew a shadow puppet when she saw one. It was Garmadon's favourite trick. It should have worked had Kai not been paying attention-which she never usually did so Garmadon had a valuable reason for trying. She was stuck now so she may as well go see what he wanted. She had planned to do this anyway and Nya could possibly be in danger. If there was one thing Lord Garmadon knew how to do was manipulate others and he was not above placing another life in danger to do so. Funny, Kai should have known who she'd learnt that from.

Kai knew Garmadon's plans the best, second only to the dark lord himself, and she knew what he'd been planning from the beginning. She had made an oath and despite the man breaking his part of the deal Kai never broke her promises. She'd still help him achieve his goal of freedom as she'd promised but she'd do it her way. Kai knew just how to play this game and she was going to win.

She slid beneath a fallen trunk that obscured the path, her deduction further evidenced as 'Nya' all but phased through it. Either Garmadon was definitely behind this in his shadow form or her sister had some serious explaining to do. Kai was inclined to believe it was the former. Her sister was too much of a goody-two-shoes to be interested in the darker aspects of powers and life like she was. Not that Kai was complaining. What was the phrase again? "Do as I say not as I do." Yeah, that about summed it up.

* * *

After a good half hour of running-convincing Kai even more so of her belief because Nya's endurance was fucking crap-Kai burst through the red leafy foliage to come face to face with the Fire Temple. It was a grand, majestic structure that Kai instantly took a liking to. The dark, malevolent shadows that encircled the sacred mini castle received a ten out of ten from her as they complimented the beautiful blood red walls with the dark red almost black roofs. Not to mention that it had melded into the side of a sweet as hell active volcano; one of the coolest* places on earth in her opinion. If she could, Kai would live in a volcano. She'd been to one many times with her father for 'training' and the atmosphere of the place both relaxed and energised her. If the old man was to be believed and it was her duty to guard the Sword of Fire that resided here then it might not be that bad, as long as she could keep her precious volcano. Then again, she might forgo this entire thing just to spite the old goon. It wasn't like she liked him all that much.

Kai ignored the unnaturally grating of her sister's voice as it cooed at her to follow, running along the stone bridge. She watched, slightly amused, as Lord Garmadon's illusion faltered every few moments making it appear as if Nya was glitching in and out of existent. She sighed quietly and ran after 'her'. Better get this over with.

* * *

Kai walked into the main building, pushing open the simple wooden doors that groaned in protest to her entrance. "Shut up," she muttered to the inanimate wood, her eyes wandering around the internal volcano lava pit. "Not so loud."** The external heat reacted with her internal flame, the cosy hearth within erupting into a lethal plume of magma. Energy surged through her and she felt her power levels rise like the pressure beneath an active volcano. Soon it would erupt.

The centre of the far wall looked decidedly evil. It was charcoal black, like the rest of the volcano's heart but it had a cavern where the entrance was carved to appear like the furious face of a dragon. The sword of fire resided in the fiery maw, glowing in the light of the molten lava but that wasn't what capture Kai's attention. The form of Nya fading in and out of existence behind the weapon had that honour.

'Well Garmadon,' Kai thought mockingly. 'Let's see what you've got. I hope you've got what it takes to keep me entertained. I'd hate to have run all the way here for nothing.'

"Nya!" Kai called, picking up her pace as she raced carelessly along the hardened lava towards her 'sister'.

"Don't worry," Nya replied in a demented tone, Kai wanting nothing more than to face palm at the horrible attempt on Garmadon's part. "I'm right here," she cooed, her voice changing completely into the deep, grating tone of Garmadon as his shadow puppet dispersed and the shadow of Garmadon took full form, growing to the height of the temple's roof. "Sister," he sneered, laughing sinisterly as Kai smirked wickedly at him. This would be fun.

Kai narrowed her eyes at the oversized shadow before her.

"Garmadon."

"Forgotten something?" he sneered, hate in those pupil-less red eyes of his. Kai scowled at him.

"So did you," she countered hotly. Garmadon snarled.

"You betrayed me!"

"Says the man who used Heart Clamp and several compulsion powders to control and get me to agree to your insane plan. Which means you betrayed me first."

"I trained you!" he roared furiously. Kai glared at him.

"And you were backstabbing me right from the start! You taught me to be like you and I am! How does the knife in your back feel, Garmadon? Painful?"

"You little upstart brat!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kai announced holding up her hands. "Leave my height out of this! Don't attack my height just because I drove the knife into your lower back. I heard from your brother that area was a soft spot for you."

"I'm going to make you regret crossing me, Kyra!" Garmadon roared, his eyes burning darker than before. Kai knew that he would follow through with his words. It wasn't a threat after all, it was a promise.

"You can't hurt me here," Kai goaded. "You're _banished_! _Trapped_ in the Underworld."

She knew that was a sensitive point for the dark lord. His freedom was something he craved with that poisoned mind of his and it could send him into bouts of uncontrolled insanity where he was twice as dangerous yet twice as weak. Garmadon's voice returned to the smug, condescending tone that Kai had no doubt learnt from him and she knew that she was in trouble. She knew Garmadon far too well.

"And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me."

"I don't think so," Kai snapped, not falling for his ploy for a moment. She was only here to stall and draw the old man's presence so Garmadon's plan could succeed. She was not here to walk into a trap.

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon drawled. He vanished as a silver chain fell from the roof of the miniature cavern and dangled its bundle above the unforgiving pits of fiery hell. Attached to the chain was…

"Kai!"

Kai's eyes widened. No…

"Nya!" she yelled, running forward. Garmadon, the smug bastard he was, continued to toy with her.

"If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?"

Kai wasn't happy. She was not by any means a play thing for anyone. No matter how much power they wielded. She did not submit to anyone. Call it pride, independence or whatever you want. It wasn't like Kai cared.

"You know it's a trap!" Nya screamed to her. Momentarily forgetting the situation, Kai raised an eyebrow at her in the most belittling expression she could muster. Which, considering it was Kai, was quite patronizing.

"You think?"

Nya ignored her commented and began struggling with the chains. At least they weren't shackles. Kai had enough experiences with them for both siblings.

"I can…free myself!" she cried, pushing at the bindings as she gasped and grunted. Kai watched with a twisted look of amusement and concern, her sister the comic relief she needed in this situation. "Okay that's tight-AHHHH!" she screamed as the chain gave way and she fell closer to the pool.

"NYA!" Kai roared running closer. She needed to get there in time. She had her katana but she knew it would not be strong enough to break that chain. She knew dark magic when she saw it. Perks of being the apprentice of the dark lord.

"Tick tock. Tick tock."

Kai growled and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She ran forward, flipping across the small chasm and onto the main island. Vaulting over jutting rocks, she flipped, grasping the hilt of the Dragon Sword of Fire and landed on the far side of the cavern.

"Ninjago!" she shouted, spinning into motion as the blazing flames swirled around her. Her emotions strengthened and she felt her tornado strengthen to match. Kai's eyes widened as she looked down and saw the bottom of her storm was an ethereal blue; the hottest fire. She shook her head and concentrated. Now was not the time to dwell on that point. She had a sister to save. Not even bothering to judge the distance, Kai directed herself forward with the sword of fire at the ready. The sword sliced through the titanium chain as if the substance was mere butter as her arm enclosed around Nya, the metal falling into the searing abyss below as the girls landed safely on the other side. Kai pulled her sister into a firm? hug, standing up as her sister relaxed into the embrace. Her gaze wandered around the cavern, landing on the dark lord. She'd triggered his trap and she'd pay the consequences. Her sister's safety was priority though and Kai didn't regret it.

Kai released her and gave her a once over, checking to make sure she was unharmed. No injuries. Good.

"Stay close," she warned, flexing her wrist as the sword of fire settled perfectly in her hand. It was perfectly balanced and Kai had no wish to part with the sword.

"Trust me," Nya said shakily pressing close as both siblings walked along the natural side path. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kai didn't reply.

"Kai?" Nya asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"He can't hurt us right? He's only a shadow."

Before Kai could respond, Garmadon beat her to it.

"Even shadows have their uses…"

With that, Kai's own shadow detached itself from her body and drifted in front of the siblings. Nya gasped in horror and she backed away. Kai grimaced. Not good.

"Stay back."

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!"

Kai didn't bother to respond as she readied herself. This had been part of Kai's training and she knew that her old tactic wouldn't work. She no longer had a shadow but that didn't mean she couldn't fight them. She had the blessing of the Underworld after all. Breathing in, Kai attacked.

Her sword connected with the shadow's side, her ability to make contact with shadows revealing itself. Kai smirked as she ducked a punch and a slice before nailing the shadow in the stomach with an unmerciful kick. Her shadow gripped her arm and flipped her over its shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Kai gritted her teeth as she grasped the offending arm and sent the shadow careening into the wall. The pain in her back the price she had to pay for the manoeuvre. The shadow rose and shook its head before made its way towards her. Kai scrambled to her feet and braced herself. The problem with fighting her own shadow was she couldn't actually kill or defeat it seeing as it was a shadow, more specifically her shadow. Kai didn't want to think of the consequences of defeating/killing her own shadow. She really didn't need to draw more attention to herself by the glaringly obvious fact she didn't have a shadow anymore. That would be too damn difficult to explain.

Her shadow stopped before her and froze. Kai stiffened. Shit. Much to Kai's dismay, the shadow duplicated itself until the entire side path was filled with shadow Kai's. Kai gulped. One was enough of a problem but this situation was impossible. How was she supposed to deal with at least 50 undefeatable shadow copies of herself that had all her fighting skill and attributes? Kai had no clue whatsoever. She closed her eyes and readied herself. Why couldn't she have a normal day…?

Kai spun, slicing her sword around as she ducked under the guard of the shadow closest to her. She knocked three back before a fourth slammed her head against the wall. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she stumbled back, another shadow doing her the curtsy of moving forward-with the ever helpful high jump kick to the shoulders. Kai hit the ground, her arm snaking out and grasping an offender's leg as she pulled it down to her level, helped to her feet by an unseen uppercut to the chin. Kai grunted as she sliced forward, locking her sword with the shadow in front of her, only to have the three behind her somehow manage to unbalance her and send her skidding along the hardened magma floor. Nya winced and covered her eyes.

Kai groaned as she heard the sword of fire clatter to the floor and she tried to sit up. Pain erupted through her torso and she gasped out, one arm wrapping around her ribs to protect them from further harm. Somehow, in the fray, she'd managed to break or at least severely bruise one of her ribs-if not more. She struggled to look up, horror entering her eyes as one of her shadows stooped down and picked up the golden sword, raising it high above its head. The shadows' victory was short lived, however, as a familiar cry of 'hiya!' echoed through the cavern, accompanied by the smack of limb on limb as the shadow of Sensei Wu appeared on the wall, taking down two of Kai's own shadows.

The old man swung his staff, his shadow copying, knocking back another shadow before driving its feet into the one behind it. Kai watched with strange fascination as an eagle shadow took form, scaring the spineless shadows away while the old man chuckled at his old fashioned shadow puppet's work, the simple placement of his hands far more threatening then Garmadon's magic show. The golden sword was flung high into the air and the old master flipped to catch it, landing a few meters away from Nya who was helping Kai to her feet as Prince materialized at her side. The horse flared its nostrils at Nya snarling and huffing at the girl to get away. Nya obeyed, frightened of her sister's best friend while Kai lacked the strength to argue.

Sensei Wu watched the Shade thoroughly rebuke Kyra on some matter, highly doubting it was her recklessness as the horse appeared to share the same trait, before resting its forehead against hers. He turned away. He disapproved of the relationship between the two but he knew that without it, Kai wouldn't be able to heal herself. She needed the Shade's assistance, as loathe as Wu was to admit it. He didn't trust the creature in the slightest though, no matter how loyal it was to Kai. It was born of the Overlord, the source of all evil, after all. There wasn't a good bone in that creature's body nor a good intention in its head.

"Brother."

Wu turned to face the looming shadow, sword upraised. He would not be caught off guard. "I see you protect one, but what of the other three?"

It was a biting point for both of them and Wu knew it. Despite everything that had happened, despite the bitter and hateful way Kai treated him, despite knowing that he may never salvage the strong relationship he once had with her, despite the fact that he cared deeply for his pupils, Wu would always put Kyra's safety first. She was still under his protection and still under his legal care as a legal guardian. She was still his family, still the child he viewed as a daughter. Garmadon knew that but could not judge. Wu knew that Lloyd would only win over Kyra because he was Garmadon's flesh and blood. He loved them both dearly, as much as the dark lord was pained to admit it. Now was not the time to reminisce on his painfully dysfunctional and confusing family though.

"They are safe!" Wu retorted, pointing the sword higher as Prince helped Kai approach with Nya on her far side. "Far from your grasp, Garmadon!"

"I wouldn't be so confident," the dark lord commented, a bluish light growing before them.

* * *

The night still hung over the campsite in a heavy cloud however Cole no longer had his head pressed into the top of his drums. Instead, the ninja of earth lay curled up on the ground with the drum in his arms, the entire clearing still blissfully unaware of the danger close by. Literally. Cole stirred, his eyes fluttering open while his mind was still plagued with sleep. Before him was a pair of skeletal legs, the bone white contrasting with the blue and black. How nice. Cole yawned and was about to close his eyes when his brain eventually clicked into gear. Skeleton legs?

"Huh?" he muttered his eyes widening as sleep was chased away by the shock of his discovery. He glanced up to see The Joker face of every Batman fans worst nightmare smiling down at him. He sat up and reached for his scythe, only for the horror of the situation to set in as the place where his weapon resided was empty. A chuckle sounded from beside him and he turned to see a skeleton general-indicated by the fact that he had a samurai helmet and his face was a lot bigger than the others-holding his beloved scythe. His horror grew as he took in the clearing, filled with skeleton minions as another skeleton general tied up Zane and Jay who were struggling against their bounds to no avail. Jay was clearly not happy with his predicament and even more so about the fact that Zane's feet were in his face. A malevolent snigger drew his attention to Samukai, the skeleton he'd bumped into quite literally in the Caves of Despair, who was holding up the three golden weapons they had acquired in his four arms.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now," the skeleton king sneered, eliciting cheers from the bone heads around them. Cole remembered Kyra muttering about how much of a bootlicker Samukai was. He could see the hot head's point. Speaking of which, where the hell was she?! He could use her help right now, and Prince's. For that matter, where was Sensei?! Something was up and he didn't just mean the fact that they'd just been ambushed by the Skulkin. He just prayed Sensei wasn't chasing Kyra down because she'd betrayed them, turned them in to the Skulkin. He didn't think he'd be able to take it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, as much as he'd advised himself against it, he cared for the hot headed warrior and if she had returned to the Dark Side…he wasn't sure what he would do. He wasn't the only one who would be torn apart. He knew that Zane felt the same way about the fire starter.

'Please, Kyra,' he thought defeated, as the skeletons converged on him. 'Don't go back.'

* * *

The image disappeared and Kai felt her stomach drop. They were in danger because of her! Kai blinked at that thought. Why did she care? She'd never cared before. They were meaningless to her, insignificant in her life. She was merely helping them to get back at Garmadon, nothing more. She didn't have attachments to outsiders, that wasn't her. Why was she worried? Kai growled to herself and pushed those thoughts away, exchanging a glance with her Shade. They'd work out her stressed and messed up emotions later. For now they had a dark lord to deal with and counter whatever his plan was. Kai had a plan of her own that would ensure a clean victory for _her_. If she could pull this off; she could keep the sword of fire, Samukai would no longer exist, she would not break her promise to Garmadon, she would not break her promise to Nya and she would pay off her debts to both Dusty and Snowflake. There was only one way to do this though and she had to do everything she could to ensure it happened.

"My brother must not unit the four weapons," Sensei Wu order as he took off down the path, Nya and Kai in pursuit. "We must keep them apart."

They leapt across the two gaps that lead to the main island as Lord Garmadon began to shout.

"Awaken Guardian of the Deep! They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape!" he roared. Kai gritted her teeth as she grabbed Nya's arms and threw her to safety, leaping after her with Prince at her side. The horse would not let his best friend die by fire, or die at all for that matter. Sensei Wu jumped, only to have something intercept his leap as the Guardian of the Sword of Fire, the most beautiful dragon in the world-in Kai's opinion, rise out of the molten lava lake that was its home. The old man leapt back to safety and the quartet faced the mythical beast, the majestic creature spreading its great wings as steam curled off its scales. It roared a challenge, smoke flying forward from its mouth as the flame on its tail blazed brighter and larger then before. Nya screamed, her pitch loud enough to break windows and burst her sister's ear drums. Prince glared at her harshly, Kai not bothering to even attempt to understand Prince's hatred for her sister and instead labelled it as 'Just is' and threw it into the corner of her mind. The Shade whinnied loudly, sending back his own cloud of smoke in response to the dragon, fully prepared to fight against the creature to ensure his mistress's safety.

The dragon roared once more, its tail swinging around and striking the rock wall. The four creatures watched in horror as chunks of earth broke away and fell in front of the door, blocking the way out. Kai glanced around, noting that there was no other escape. This was her chance!

"Wu!" she hissed and the old man turned to her, still keeping an eye on the dragon. "He intends to bring the four golden weapons here right?"

The old man nodded, a gleam in his eyes as he seemed to catch onto what she was thinking. Kai pointed to the lava fall. "That 'river' leads to the Underworld. If I can take it there then we can stop him from uniting the weapons."

Wu's eyes gained a warm light to them and he patted her on the shoulder.

"When there is none to be found, the hope burns its brightest," he commented cryptically. "Keep your brothers safe."

Kai's eyes widened at this and she went to protest but the old man spun away, landing on a piece of hardened lava that was barely connected to the main island.

"Wu-"

"Hi-ya!" he cried, slashing at the link with all his might. The rock broke away as Garmadon screamed with outrage.

"NO! YOU FOOL!"

Upon hearing this, Wu smiled. Kyra was telling the truth. He had been right to trust her.

"It is my sacrifice to pay," he said softly, gazing at Kyra's tormented expression. She had planned to go in his place but he would not allow it. She'd be safer if she was not alone in his brother grasp.

"No, it's mine! I got us into this mess and I need to get us out!"

Wu simply sat down and pulled out his teapot to pour himself a cup. Kai couldn't even muster an amused smirk at the timing as he fell over the edge.

"NO!"

Garmadon snarled.

"I will see you there, brother!"

Kai closed her eyes and growled beneath her breath. It was all her fault. She should not have come.

"Wu will not be able to hold him for long. Not in the Underworld."

Nya turned back to the dragon, fear swamping her features as it drew itself to full height. She backed away.

"Forget Sensei. What about us?"

Kai turned to face the dragon, her expression hardening into a look of pure determination. Prince stood ready at her side. She would need his help if they wanted to survive this.

* * *

Suddenly, something occurred to her that she hadn't considered before. It was far-fetched but if the legends were true and they hadn't exactly been wrong before, then she had a good chance of surviving this.

" _There is a fire inside you, Kyra. *** It burns so bright and gives you such life that you would die if it was extinguished. It is the price to pay for bearing the difficult gift of fire."_

" _The fire that burns within you links you to all creatures that share your unique curse. Prince is one such creature along with the original dragons and the Fire Dragon itself. You are kin, brothers and sisters. Do not take this curse at face value. It can be a gift if you choose it to be…"_

She locked eyes with the dragon as her fire grew in power. She knew how to survive and she knew what to do. She knew how to tame her brother.

* * *

The clearing was still being ram shacked by skeletons but Cole, Zane and Jay were being moved to the tree, tied up together like a giant present-Cole and Zane hanging upside down while Jay got the pleasure of standing right side up-as they were raising into the tree. The trio were still struggling with their ropes, trying to get free as the Skulkin laughed it up. Samukai raised the weapons in the air in triumph.

"To the Fire Temple!"

Cheers and roars rose up from the clearing and through the night air, carrying for miles in every direction. Samukai smirked smugly before he caught sight of Garmadon's shadow appearing on the wheel of the main vehicle.

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it is too late!"

With that, the shadow of his ruler disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Samukai in his wake.

"Uh, change of plans. To the Underworld!"

The cheers were louder this time and Nuckal found himself raising his sword above his head in victory. As they died down, he glanced at his sword in shock to see the stick that he now held.

"Huh?" he mumbled, twisting it this way and that as he examined it. He was sure he was holding…

"What happened to your weapon?" Kruncha growled. Nuckal shrugged and his best friend groaned. Kruncha lumbered off with Nuckal throwing his stick away and following. The Skulkin leapt onto their various vehicles and drove off, the thunderous roar of the engines and polluting smoke causing the ninja to cough and wince as their assailants departed.

"Great," Cole grumbled. "Now what?"

Jay smirked and pulled his hand out from behind his head, revealing the sword he nicked from Nuckal.

"Now, we get out of here."

Cole and Zane looked up at their teammate nervously.

"Jay, before you do that you might wanna-"

Jay swung his arm, cutting the rope and sending them crashing to the ground.

"AHHH!"

The trio hit the earth, Jay landing safely on Cole and Zane's backs.

"Warn us," Cole finished his earlier statement, glaring at Jay. Zane stood up.

"Let's go!"

"Wait," Jay said holding up his hand. "Where's Kyra? And Sensei?"

Cole frowned, his earlier misgivings coming back full force.

"We just have to trust they know what they're doing. We have some golden weapons to get back."

Jay grimaced as the trio broke into a run.

"Right. Trust Kyra. They don't go together without a 'don't' in the same sentence."

Cole had to resist the urge to punch him.

" _I'm trusting you Kyra. Please don't let us down."_

* * *

The Skulkin vehicles roared down the off road terrain, none of them attempting to cut out the insufferable sound. It wasn't like they needed to. It wasn't like they were giving away their position. In the main truck, Samukai glanced at the driver.

"Faster!" he snarled as the driver obeyed, the speed reader entering the yellow zone. "We need to go faster to cross over to the Underworld!"

It seemed that every vehicle around him understood his words besides his own as a few bikes ahead of them disappeared through a mini portal. Samukai growled in anger as he watched Chopov's truck disappear of the cliff in a flash of light. Of course he would get stuck with a no hope driver.

"There they are!" Cole yelled back to his teammates as they leapt through the tree tops beside the road, somehow managing to gain on the speeding trucks. Cole sprung of a branch before grasping an overhanging limb and flinging himself onward. He grunted as he spun around a trunk and carried on, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of not having both his feet planted firmly on the ground. Zane leapt onto the top of a tree and kicked off, his shurikens in hand as he performed a perfect frontwards Jesus fall towards the earth. Jay was sprinting along the road behind the machines, his eyes narrowed as he spotted his target.

The trucks and bikes continued to thunder down the road, Cole and Zane trailing from above while Jay took the ground.

"More speed!" Samukai roared, pointing his dagger ahead of him. He leaned down and sneered at his inferior. "We'll never get home at this rate."

The driver frowned and pushed down on the accelerator, the arrow rising towards the orange. Before it could hit though, the engine began choking furiously and the arrow dropping low as it spluttered indignantly. Samukai's eyes widened and he glanced around.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked confused. He turned and glanced behind them as a squeaking, grating noise filled the air. Cole had attached his weapon to a chain and was digging his heels into the dirt, his strong, muscular build preventing the vehicle from gaining any speed. Cole switched his grip so the butt of his scythe was now embedded in the ground, increasing the resistance. Zane saw his opportunity and flipped onto the truck, landing between two skeleton grunts. They turned to him and he dropped kicking them both off the moving Skull Truck and into the dust below. He righted himself and peeked over the side. Samukai looked up at him furiously and Zane did the only thing he could do in that situation. He waved.

Before Samukai could curse him in a variety of different languages, Jay spun onto the truck, smacking away the two guards positioned there.

"GET THEM!" Samukai roared, pointing at Jay with his daggers. Two bikes pulled up alongside the main vehicle and leapt on, Jay ready and waiting.

"Ninjago!" he yelled, obliterating the two foes before racing around to the back of the truck to where the weapons were held and Kruncha and Nuckal were waiting. He punched the lock, his fist recoiling instantly at the pain as a sharp clanging sound resonated from the lock.

"Ow!" he yelped shaking his hand. He flexed it. "Okay," he groaned climbing back up to the top. "That's why they make keys."

Cole had joined his teammates on board the skull truck and was currently playing whack-a-mole with Kruncha and Nuckal. He swung his scythe just as Jay popped up.

"Hey Cole-ack!" he cried out, coughing as the safe side of Cole's scythe slammed into his throat. Cole's eyes widened at the cry and he grimaced, turning his attention back to the snickering skeletons.

"I can see why Lady Kyra calls them idiots," Kruncha sneered to a giggling Nuckal. Cole and Jay's eyes widened, Jay still coughing. They still respected Kyra! That had to mean… Cole felt sick. God, please no! She wouldn't have turned her back on them after their talk earlier…would she?

* * *

" _I'm on Team Kyra, old man. That hasn't changed."_

* * *

" _If those benefits change or a better offer comes along I switch."_

* * *

Kyra played for the side that best suited her and she didn't hand her loyalty around on a silver platter. For her to stay, you had to earn her loyalty the hard way with blood, sweat and tears. He'd tried his hardest but what if that wasn't enough? It would explain why Sensei wasn't with them now.

Cole shook his head and kicked them away angrily. He'd deal with the issue of Kyra later. He leapt back to Jay's side.

"Jay! Sorry, didn't see you."

Jay shook his head to say he was fine but he looked up at Cole worriedly.

"Ky-ack! Ra-ack!"

Cole closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to feel and he definitely didn't know what to do.

"We'll deal with her later. Come on."

Zane jumped up next to the driver, his fist raised.

"Greetings-oof!" he gasped out as Samukai appeared out of nowhere, kicking him away. The ninja of ice slid down the face of the truck, grasping hold of a niche in the front as the jaws continued to move up and down angrily, trying to introduce him to the machine's belly. Zane would not be going in there if he could help it. Samukai jumped in and swatted the driver out of the machine, disassembling the skeleton with a single blow as its head bounced down the road. He collapsed into the driver's seat and smirked wickedly, flooring the accelerator and shifting the gear as he giggled maniacally to himself. The reader went red as the truck drove side on and then on its back two wheels, partially dislodging the ninja as the machine picked up its pace, racing forward at unfathomable speeds. The portal opened and the vehicle dropped back onto four wheels as the ninja finally crashed into the ground, Samukai and the weapons disappearing from sight. Fire burned on the path like the tracks to hell as the ninja struggled to move. Thunder boomed ominously over head and lighting roared across the sky, crashing together in a clash of light and electricity. The trio stood up slowly, breathless and defeated.

"He just stole the-" Jay squeaked out, his voice screwed up from his damaged voice box. Cole cut him off.

"You don't need to say it."

Zane glanced at him, his eyes warning at his tone but Cole paid him no heed. He turned back, self-blame and anger in his eyes. "I know."

Cole's eyes locked with the burning wall, the extinguishing of the flames like the loss of his hope. It was over.

"We've lost."

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Please leave a review and have a nice day/night!**

 ***Hehe. Pun unintended.**

 ****Hands up if anyone else does this? I do. If a door opens too loudly I tell it to shut up. If I run into a wall or a desk or something else inanimate (which I do a lot. I have zero spacial awareness) I apologise.**

 *****Okay, I just need to clarify that this isn't a metaphor. There is a legit fire inside her that serves as her heart and possibly her stomach. This is extremely important because it will prove to be a key to a future plot and pathway for this story as well as so you can understand a few things such as why Kai doesn't have a heartbeat. Not going to spoil anything else. Before anyone gives me a biology lesson in the reviews or a PM about how that is impossible and trust me, I do biology and I know exactly how all the systems work, let me remind you that this is fanfiction and as long as I state that I do not own whatever it is (Ninjago, Pokemon, Percy Jackson, The Mentalist, Harry Potter etc.) I do not have to follow the laws of physics and reason. Last time that I checked, forming a tornado of elements was impossible but the Lego characters do it.**


	12. Descending into the Underworld

**A/N: …(walks in slowly, looking round cautiously) Hey – AHHHHHH! (dives under bed to avoid various objects ranging from spears to arrows to tomatoes to bricks to the everyday red food colouring filled water balloons) I'm sorry! I just had so much assessment and then I had work and then the main feature of this chapter did not work! Trust me, I wanted to get this up as much as you all wanted to read it but I wanted to get the scene here right and even now I'm not happy with it. At all. (Sigh). I hope it is okay though. I'm happy with the rest if it's any consolation.**

 **Now I'm sure you'll all be excited or pleased to hear this because this is the 2** **nd** **last chapter! One more to go people! You've been an absolutely fantastic support, all of you. Now I am going to be away for a week because it's now holidays but hopefully I can begin writing while I'm away and you'll all get the final chappie when I'm back! Sound good? Well even if it doesn't, that's probably what's gonna happen.**

* * *

 **Review Responses! Yay!**

 **Guest #1:** **My sincerest apologise for the long wait. Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Unfortunately, Lloyd doesn't appear in this story but he will in the sequel and the one after that and the one after that. You get the picture. Enjoy!**

 **NeverSwimAlone:** **My siblings can say the same as yours. I do so love a good prank. Yes, this is more fun…shall we? XD. Yes, it appears Kai has some degree of common sense in that head of hers. Oh trust me, she was planning on letting her horse loose for a feed. Oh yes, so much to come. You have no idea what I have in store for Kai. This book was only the warm up after all. We still haven't met Alex officially yet have we? Or some other important plot liners. Trust me. Everything will work out just fine… Test time for them! Oh the ninja will be pushed to their limits my friend. Just you wait! Nothings worse than a mood driven Kai right? I think we can all agree there… Oh there is a lovely plot line there that will grow in the next season and develop to give a sweet touch to my naturally dark and somewhat angst writing. Hmm…you'll see. Optimistic is good. You'll need it for the chapters ahead. But don't worry yourself (cuddles you and pets head protectively) I'll make sure everything will be okay…for the most part.**

 **Thank you! (Throws hands in the air in victory) Evil inanimate objects I swear...your always welcome! Hehe, sorry about the extra week. Yup! 24/7 surveillance cameras in the form of Lego ninjas at the ready. Dats right, the brain's in control with her evil rabid plot rabbits – wait! I meant sweet, cute, cuddly fluffy plot bunnies. Yeah, cute and cuddly... Oh yes, some absolutely darlings those scenes are. I love them. They're back together again in this chapter…admittedly somewhat forced because Kai is being an a** but it can't be helped. I swear to god her character comes waaaaaay to naturally. Ooooo! Ideas! Good luck with the plot my friend. I adored that line. I was trying for a cliff hanger and I think I succeeded, for the most part. You tell him! He needs to be more optimistic! Hehe…you be the judge of that. The Tornado of Creation? It's coming. The boys know of it and Kai is aware of it so it'll come. Haha, I try. Enjoy yourself and have a lovely day/night and thanks for your ever constant support. It sucks. X**

 **Guest #2:** **That's up to how I want the plot of the next seasons to go. Right now…(shrugs) It's not easy**

 **Night Spear Mint:** **You're not the only one who does that ;)**

 **Thank you. It's a relief to hear that I haven't messed it up so close to the end. Thanks, the characters are my biggest weakness because there are times I'll sit back and go…well, that certainly wasn't Cole just now and that definitely wasn't Jay or his relatives either. I try to give myself openings like that because I hate boxing myself in. There's never a way to get out.**

 **I was planting those deliberately to see what readers would think. If I chose Cole he'd be slightly different next season because he'd be used to her by then and would know how to deal with her but at the moment, his head has no idea how to deal with her so his companion/friend emotions for her are messing with him.**

 **I hope this is up to your tastes. It didn't go as well as hoped but fingers crossed! Thanks!**

 **Guest #3** **: We'll see**

 **Guest #4:** **Here it is! Enjoy and you're welcome!**

 **Responses End**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **THE DECISION FOR THE PAIRING FOR KAI WILL BE MADE BY THE PUBLISHING OF THE SEQUEL TO TAINTED HEARTH. THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER AND I'M GIVING YOU ALL ONE FINAL DECISION TO MAKE. WHILST THE PAIRING ITSELF MAY NOT APPEAR FOR A WHILE, THE WAY I PORTRAY THE CHARACTERS WILL BE AFFECTED SO:**

 **1) Kai X Cole pairing with a mother/older sister relationship with Lloyd (more so motherly)**

 **2) Kai X Lloyd pairing with Cole as her best friend and platonic mortal soul mate**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW OR PM. BOTH ARE WELCOMED, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS YOUR OPINION IN PRIVATE.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Descending into the Underworld**

* * *

Sensei Wu's eyes snapped open. The ground beneath him was hard and searing hot, steam coiling around him in a thick heavy cloud. The air was dry and uncomfortably dense and humid causing his mind and senses to become hazy and sluggish. A faint rumble shook the earth eliciting the molten, swirling lava to creep up the banks towards him. The rolling heat made him want to do nothing more than remain where he was and fall into a deep slumber. Wu knew he was still in volcano's embrace however his ride had indeed come to a close. He did not wish to be around when the next wave of magma cascaded down. He was not immune or resistant to the fiery liquid as others were and no matter how useful that ability may be he'd never trade his powers for the gift of fire. It was an impossible burden to bear, its past and present wielders proof of that.

He sat up, glancing around quickly, searching for danger. Luckily, nothing appeared to be lurking in the depths of the ominous shadows that formed the entrance to the dark oblivion ahead. His tea set had emerged unscathed from the fall, sitting innocuously on a white rock that had risen from the molten pool beside him. The sword of fire sat beside him, humming with its divine power as he laid his hands on the warm hilt, comforting like the hearth. It truly was the perfect weapon for the Master – or Mistress, if you want to be technical about Kyra's correct title – of Fire. Kyra particularly.

Wu stood, grasping the hilt firmly in his hand. He strode along the path, the hardened lava warming the soles of his feet. He came to a halt between two stalagmites, positioned perfectly like a gateway. The old man wondered briefly if his brother could manipulate his realm and had planned for his arrival. The irony of the situation would not have been lost on his older brother.

"Hmm…" Wu hummed, his gaze flickering around his surroundings thoughtfully. This was the place he'd sentenced his brother, the place that should have stopped him for good. However nothing ever went to plan it seemed. Especially not with the Queen in play. "The Underworld."

The Underworld's ethereal landscape spanned out before him, the unique formations and structures only an asset to the realm. Skeletons and other undead creatures stalked the plains and bridges adding to the menacing atmosphere of the Underworld. Shades dashed through the skies while Spykor dripped from the ceiling and skeletons scurried across the bridges with supplies like the rats and filth that thrived in the corpses and prisons of this vile place. His brother – despite how much Wu loved him – deserved his fate. While it was not his brother's complete doing, he had given in to the hungry whispers for power, sealing his destiny and the world's fate in stone. The future he had seen was not a happy one and Wu prayed that it could be averted. Too many would suffer from the vicious recoil of the needed sacrifice if it could not.

Wu gasped lightly and ducked behind a stalagmite as a patrol of skeletal guards marched passed. Even though he knew he would have no problems taking out that measly group of bone headed minions, he could not risk the alarm being raised. His mission was to infiltrate the castle and find his brother first, not alert his power hungry kin to his presence. He drew the binding paper from his beard – the wispy white hair was the perfect hiding place for a variety of things – and wrapped the sword, not willing to risk the holy glow from the elegant weapon of power and might giving away his location. Scanning his surroundings once more, Sensei Wu ducked out and hurried towards the bridge. He needed to bypass these guards without causing a scene. Unluckily for the Skulkin, Sensei Wu was no amateur and knew just how to accomplish that.

Wu arrived at the final bridge, his journey of stealth and skill ending at the purple path, lined with the bones of great creatures. He knew the animal or monster wasn't 'normal' – the bones were too big for that – but that did not mean he was not saddened at the loss. They were displayed proudly, like trophies to tell of their conquests and Wu wondered if this was under his brother's command or Samukai. Neither would surprise him. His brother had never been one to consider the fragility and worthiness of each life force in the great world they were a part of. He looked back out over the realm of shadows and death he had made his way through, fully aware of how right Kyra was. Not just anyone would be able to survive down here. Even now he could feel his strength and will to live ebbing away as the poisonous fumes snuck into his nose and crept into his mouth. Every movement was becoming less sure and heavier and he knew he'd have to find his brother soon. It was clear he was not nearly as durable as the Master of Fire.

Sensei Wu turned and darted across the bridge and into the great structure ahead. The battle was drawing near and Wu had all plans to take the fight straight to his way ward brother. Hopefully, the other weapons had not crossed over and into this realm of shadows. If they had, then…Sensei Wu really didn't want to think about the consequences. As he ventured deeper, Wu frowned in thought. Kyra had a plan. Somehow he knew that she had formulated her own scheme in the chaos of their situation, implemented it and it was working. He could only trust she was doing the right thing. Knowing Kyra it would benefit her immensely and probably not the most favourable option but he would have to allow her to take charge. There was nothing else he or anyone else could do. The Queen had gained control of the board and was manipulating both sides to do her biding. It was her game now.

* * *

It was still late night as Jay, Zane and Cole raced up the long, treacherous flight of stairs to the volcanic temple, embedded in the side of the mountain that rumbled occasionally with the molten power in its belly. Lava trickled down the surrounding slopes, the obsidian black mountain looking decidedly malevolent against the crimson colours of the fortress and the flaming liquid that cascaded gently from above. Overall, the trio prayed they were never here again. The temple even looked sinister and it was a place of peace and worship for god's sake. Perfect for their accomplice then.

Cole reached the barricaded door and thumped desperately on it, hoping for some sign of life from within the walls, Jay right behind him. Zane paused a few steps down and cast a watchful eye around them. His teammates were too emotionally strung to be much use in watching out for any Skulkin ambush. It was one of the reasons Sensei Wu had recruited him, his uncanny ability to keep his cool even when those around him snapped.

"Kyra!" he yelled, hope surging within. He still hadn't completely accepted the idea that Kai had abandoned them. No response. His heart plummeted. Cole didn't form emotional attachments easily but somehow that enigmatic Firestarter had awakened something he'd thought he'd lost forever; philia. Now he could feel it dying once more, like the embers of a fire. "Sensei!"

Still no response. Their master wasn't there either. Had Kai – No! 'Don't think like that,' he chided himself. 'You'll only hurt yourself more.'

Zane turned and removed his hood, gazing back down the mountain. His senses were tingling with knowledge and the aura of the sacred ground, its emotions and strength crying out. Cole and Jay turned to him as he began to speak, knowing whatever he had to say must be important. The Master of Ice did not use his gift of sound for meaningless chatter after all.

"The sword of fire was here, as well our friends but I only sense loss. We are too late."

Where was Kyra? He could still sense her, vaguely, as if she was there but now overshadowed, like something had replaced her or was lazily attempting to hide her. Zane didn't believe she'd turned her back on them, Kyra hadn't been given a reason too nor had she shown any real signs of leaving. Besides, she was still in debt and that alone would keep her on their side. He turned back to his teammates just as the magma in the pools below sent a plume of pinkish red steam into the sky, the heat scorching him through his gi. The uncontrollable power radiating proudly and intimidatingly behind him was just so _Kyra_ that Zane had to fight a smile. It would be rather inappropriate given their situation.

"The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."

"Ugh. Great," Cole huffed angrily, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he plonked himself down on the top step. Things had completely fallen apart that night and after such a great start too… "The one place no mortal can cross over," he grumbled, removing his hood. Jay followed suit.

"We might not be able to cross over."

The trio's heads snapped up in shock and they gazed around wildly, searching for the source. Cole felt hope surge within him, faint yet still there, as he recognised the somewhat smug, patronizing and lazy tone. Please God…he prayed. Please let this not be a trick. The prospect of her betraying them was eating him up inside and he needed some sign to wack him over the head and let him know that it wasn't true.

The temple began to tremble and quake as if a magnitude 7 earthquake had hit its mountain home, steam curling from the simple windows as fragments fell towards the trio and the earth below. It split straight through the middle, like the constructors had explicitly built in this feature for some dramatic purpose or another, the volcano still ridden with tremors like it was moments away from erupting. Knowing their luck, it wouldn't be all that surprising if it did and the cause turn out to be Kyra. It was just too predictable. More smoke billowed out of the building, the trapped air racing away from their previous confines. Cole and Jay leapt back to Zane's side, gazing up in horror and awe as the removed themselves from the immediate danger zone. It was a good thing too because Cole probably wouldn't have been able to live with the source in such close proximity for very long.

In the centre of the once complete building was the dragon of fire, its scales glowing in light of its surrounding element. The beauty of the fabled creature was not lost on Zane, the Master of Ice having long since learned to appreciate such aspects. The same could not be said for the petrified Cole or less frightened Jay however as the former was border lining on a full blown panic attack. The easily recognisable and unforgettable Prince stood at its side, the powerful creature of nightmares looking every bit the monster he was in the darkness. Two figures, one Zane recognised without a moment's thought the other he had heard of briefly but never actually met, sat atop the dragon's back, the first looking as in control yet rebellious as she possibly could.

"But a dragon can!"

The Masters of Ice, Lightning and Earth stared up, terrified as the magnificent dragon lifted itself up, spread its wings and roared to the high heavens, smoke billowing out of the powerful jaws as it did so while the flames flickering at the edges of its maw went unmissed. Prince, deciding to be an asshole, roared with it.

Cole couldn't take it. Running away from the thing that scared him more than any of creation while adrenaline pumped seamlessly through his system was one thing. Facing that creature in non-combat form with a teammate sitting comfortably on its back acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world – which given that this was Kyra, who happened to own a man-eating horse, it probably was – and actually suggesting that he take a ride to the Underworld on one was another thing entirely.

"WWWAAAHHH!" he screamed, handspringing to safety behind a charcoal black structure. He peered out slightly, making sure he could see when the dragon was getting ready to eat him and able to hide when it came to it. He had been hoping joining up with Kyra again wouldn't involve dragons. It would only cloud his judgement.

"Our mother used to tell Kai stories about the dragons," the little girl behind Kyra began as the red clad ninja dismounted. Cole knew immediately that this had to be Kyra's little sister, the girl the Master of Fire sought to protect at all costs – even that of her own life. "She said they were mystical creatures who belonged to both worlds and ferried between them."

Zane frowned.

"You mean your mother never told them to you?" he questioned. Kai leaned against the dragon's muscular leg, running her fingers through Prince's soft mane.

"Mother died while Nya was very young," she replied coolly, meeting Zane's eyes unflinchingly. "She has no memories of her and only knows her stories through me."

Zane nodded in understanding. He was familiar with the feeling of having no parents and although Kyra technically had them, an abusive father and the death of her mother early in life was not any better. Cole, though, was still hyperventilating about riding a dragon,

"Wha – are you insane?!"

Kyra looked at him, amused. No duh! Of course she was! What was his first clue?!

"Once he realised we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softie," she told them, her tone turning teasing as she glanced at the dragon. Of course that wasn't the whole truth but there was no way in hell Kai was going to tell them that. Just yet. Her brother, however, was not planning on letting her go without some form of revenge. The dragon nuzzled her in the side gently, well aware of how ticklish she was. "Hey, knock it off," Kai reprimanded, giggling softly, the sound going unheard by the trio. Prince, becoming jealous of the diverted attention, snuggled into the crook of her neck, giving the dragon the evil eye. A snort of steam cloaked Prince in response, avertedly catching Kai too. Nya giggled at the scene. Jay saw his chance.

"Do you like blue-*cough*" he managed out, before breaking into a small bout of coughs. Zane materialized at his side.

"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue?"

Jay grinned at his friend in thanks and nodded, turning to look at Nya expectantly. Nya smiled sweetly at the Master of Lighting, much to Kai's annoyance.

"It's my favourite colour."

A shit eating grin formed on Jay's face as he brought his fist down in the international sign of 'yes' or 'score'.

"Yes!" he breathed out, his tone still raspy. Zane looked at him, his eyebrow raised in the universal 'what the hell is wrong with you' sign. Kyra glared at him, her protective instincts going haywire. If he so much as looked at Nya like that again she was going to tear him to shreds and feed him to Prince…

"Kyra," Cole said suddenly, his eyes frequently flickering to the bane of his nightmares as he caught her attention. "What happened here? Where's Sensei? Why did you leave?"

He really didn't want this to be a trick but he had to put aside his emotions and plan logically and rationally. Having an untrustworthy, somewhat disloyal teammate was not an option at this point. Kyra tilted her head and observed him.

"I left camp because Garmadon sent a shadow puppet version of Nya to lure me away. Wu must have followed me. I had to retrieve the sword of fire from its resting place to save Nya's life and was then forced to fight my own shadow. Wu showed up and dealt with the rest of the shadows and we were making our escape when Garmadon summoned softie over here to stop us from escaping with the weapon. His original plans were to bring the weapons here…but I came up with an alternative plan."

Zane frowned.

"What was it?"

Kyra sighed. Sometimes she really hated being the only one who knew anything about mythology. She really should just keep her head out those tales. Not the fairy tales mind you, Kai hated them with a burning passion and wanted nothing more than to burn any princess/prince-lovey-dovey story book that crossed her path, but grim tales or the literal myth with no made up junk about true love and all that rainbow happiness with butterfly fairies etc. etc. etc.

"The Fire Temple is special for a number of reasons but particularly because of its location. This volcano contains the only mortal access point to the Underworld that doesn't require you travelling at immortal speeds by specially designed vehicles on the entire planet. I knew that we had to keep the weapons apart at all costs and as he'd shown us the ambush I knew we had to get the sword of fire out of there. However, as you saw, the door was blocked so the only other option we had was the Underworld. I can survive down there so I told Wu my idea, planning to go myself."

Kai turned away, stroking the fire dragon's nose. She was twisting the truth here and omitting important details but she needed to for her plan to work. Besides, it wasn't like she was against lying to them. It wasn't like she actually cared. The three fire deities snorted in unison. That thought was laughable. Fire burns alone.

"The old man did not trust me and took the sword of fire himself down to the Underworld. If we get there in time I'd be surprised if he was still alive. The air is poisonous there, and only beings of the Underworld can survive without being in the safety zones like my sister was. And that's about it."

"What about the two skeleton generals then? They called you Lady Kyra. That indicates loyalty and respect and I highly doubt they'd respect an enemy."

Cole hated doing this. He really did but he had to. He couldn't allow Kyra to jeopardise the fate of the world by manipulating them like that. He just couldn't. There was too much at stake, no matter how much he cared about her. The pain he was feeling was his own fault though. Sensei Wu had warned him about getting attached.

Kyra tilted her head and then smirked.

"Oh yes, those two. Loyal to the bone they are. That would be Kruncha and Nuckal wouldn't it?"

"Why are they still loyal to you?" Cole ground out as Zane, Jay and Nya watched on in trepidation. Kyra's smug and mocking smirk widened.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Tell me Dusty, why do you think they are still loyal to me?"

"Because you're still on their side!"

Before he could say anything else, Kyra's countenance softened and a sincere, innocent light entered her eyes.

"No Cole. Those two became attached to me during my time in the Underworld and are more loyal to me than they are to Garmadon and Samukai. In fact, they were the ones who convinced me to join you."

Cole faltered and Jay stiffened, staring at Kyra gobsmacked. He wanted to believe that desperately. He did. But he couldn't. He had a duty to Wu and the world, a destiny that Wu had spoken of. He couldn't allow himself to be tricked by a powerful force such as Kyra. Too many would suffer if he made the wrong choice.

"And had you taken the sword," Cole challenged. "Would you have taken it to Garmadon?"

Kyra shrugged and glanced at Prince and Scorch who nodded slightly at her idea.

"Possibly."

The three boys stiffened and Jay and Cole glared at her, Zane watching with narrowed eyes. Kai turned and petted her dragon's side as Nya dismounted.

"It's been an absolutely charming conversation boys but now you really have to move your asses. The longer we wait, the more time Garmadon has to unite the golden suckers and trust me, it's not going to be pretty."

"Why should we trust you?" Cole snapped, placing his foot down. The girl truly held no loyalty to them and her partial betrayal was causing his emotional state to crumble. Jay nodded in agreement, a furious glare present. Kai turned back and smirked smugly.

"Because you've got no other motherfucking option."

Cole blinked, stunned. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Face it Dusty, I'm your ticket to winning this war whether you like it or not. There's only one Queen in this chess match and currently I'm doing you a favour so make your move, _Kishi. (Kee-she)"*_

Cole glared at her and cursed mentally. Damn the fire master for making him do this! She was right in that they didn't have any other option and chances are they were heading straight for a trap but they were going to have to do it. Kai had the only means of transport, not that he'd be going.

"Fine!" he ground out, his gaze hard. "But betray us Kyra and –"

"You'll do nothing," Kai replied heatedly. "You cannot charge me with betrayal if I was never entirely loyal in the first place."

Silence reigned and Nya watched worriedly. Her sister really needed to learn to negotiate. She had no clue why Kai was doing this but her sister must have had her reasons. Kai rarely did anything for the 'shits and giggles' as Kai would say – okay, maybe this was. Maybe this was a game to Kai. Her older sister adored games. Especially mind games.

Nya turned to Kai as she removed her hood.

"This is goodbye isn't it?"

Kai sighed and nodded. Nya pulled her into a hug, causing Kai to stiffen at the contact before relaxing and clumsily returning it.

"Just promise you'll come back to me in one piece okay? I-I-I-I don't wanna run the store on my own."

Both girls knew what she meant. Nya wouldn't be able to survive 10 seconds without Kai at her side, with the knowledge she wouldn't be coming back.

"I promise, I won't be gone for long," Kai said softly as she pulled away and leapt onto Scorch's back. "Prince, please make sure she gets home and then meet us there. I'm not asking for you to allow her to ride you but make sure she's safe."

The shade glared at Nya before conceding and rearing up for one final pet. Kai smiled at Prince as Zane and Jay mounted behind her. Zane sat directly behind her and tapped her shoulder, sending her a searching look. He knew her too well to believe that was the truth. If he'd been one to swear or give anyone that sort of look, Zane would have been sporting a 'Bullshit' face and he would have done it well. Kai looked away, unwilling to actually give the Master of Ice the satisfaction of being correct. She knew he had a better idea of her thoughts then she did. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return."

Kai nodded and smiled at the memory of their little tradition.

Cole didn't move.

"I think I'll stay here. There's not enough room for all of us on that…thing," he managed out nervously, the energy he'd used to face Kai long gone. Scorch snorted and glared at him for the undermining comment. Kai petted his head soothingly and sent him comforting images through the link. Scorch was very much like Prince in his diet however preferred livestock over humans. That didn't mean Roasted Cole didn't appeal to him.

"You're right Dusty," Kai smirked tauntingly, setting every human on edge. This wasn't good… "But I've got a way to fix that."

The look in Kai's eyes was one of complete insanity and Cole gulped. This was going to kill him. He just knew it.

* * *

"E-e-easy...Not so fast!"

It was a comical sight really, to see the proud, strong, courageous and seemingly fearless Earth Master whimpering quite pathetically as he clung to a tall pole connected to the back of his chair. Well, he did happen to be thousands of meters above ground – higher than an aeroplane really – on the back of the earth dragon, dragons being his only and greatest fear, flying at un-comprehendible speeds who had tried to kill him once, almost twice, before. So currently, Cole was having a full blow panic attack, having gone passed caring who saw him like this ages ago as body shook earthquake style as his trembling heart sent primal tremors through his body. His palms were sweating, making his grip on the pole weaken and forcing him to wrap his entire body around it to provide himself with some form of physical support while he remained trapped in this infernal nightmare. Cole's mind was racing with thoughts on what the dragon could do at any point in time, worsening his shakes by tenfold.

It was bad enough Kyra had shaken his faith in her to the roots. It was bad enough they'd lost the weapons, lost Sensei Wu, lost their lead on the other side and learned of Kyra's twisted treachery and scheming mind all in less than 8 hours. Which Cole blamed almost entirely on Kyra. Lord Garmadon and Samukai were also partially to blame but Kyra came first and foremost. But noooooo. They had to add dragon riding into the mix and subject him to timeless torment at the will of the beast as his teammates laughed, hooted and cheered exuberantly around him. Oh yes. Splendid. For the record, Cole blamed Kyra for this too. It was her idea after all and he just knew that she had done this deliberately. Cole would have preferred to take his chances with her blasted Shade then do this. But no, Kyra was going to be a malevolent, psychotic, manipulative mad hatter as usual and subject him to this. Cole was having a hard time working out why he didn't completely and utterly hate her guts.

Kai's dragon tore upwards through the cloud barrier closely followed by Wisp and Shard with Rocky bringing up the rear, their respective riders showing their excitement for the exhilarating journey in their own personal ways.

"Whoo hooo!" Kai cheered as Blaze performed a thrilling barrel roll before plunging towards earth in a sudden descent.

"This is awesome!" Jay yelled as Wisp dived after Blaze. Zane smiled from his place on Shard beside Wisp, admitting to the excited thrill that was surging through his chest.

"Yes, this is quite fun."

Poor Cole had his eyes shut tight while he tremble uncontrollable as Rocky took a dive, slightly kinder to his rider now as he made sure to make the descent less daunting. To distract himself, he yelled out to the lead flyer. It seemed that while he was leader of the ninjas, Blaze was the leader of the dragons and thus stayed at the front. Cole briefly wondered if it was because of the similar personalities between the two fire elementals that brought the leadership aura to the board or if it was because Blaze was the strongest. That was usually how creatures chose a leader. It mattered little at the present moment though.

"So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?!" he yelled, his grip tightening on the pole. Beneath her hood, Kyra smirked and petted her dragon's neck.

"You're about to find out!" she called back just as her dragon lifted its wings and plummeted towards the earth below. Cole screamed and clung on for dear life as the beasts and their riders hurtled downwards with no mercy or compassion to their suffering riders. Kyra grit her teeth and concentrated on not damaging one of her senses at the dramatically changing altitude and wind force. She narrowed her eyes and peered down, cursing her inability to see. Hopefully they were nearing the immortal gateway now or Dusty may not last much longer.

The dragons tucked in their wings and began spinning, forming their own tornados of elemental power. Flames licked around Kai as the speed and temperature increased and she closed her eyes, bracing herself. She could vaguely hear Cole's petrified screams as well as similar sounds from Jay, eliciting an eye roll from her. Boys. Why was she the only female again? She felt herself enter the portal, the suction pulling her into a suffocating embrace and then…nothing.

Kai opened her eyes as the steady flapping sound of Blaze's wings alerted her to the completion of their portal problems. Kai hated those things. They were so undramatic. Teleporting was way cooler and more practical when dealing with issues while in combat whilst vanishing using one of the elements, such as melting into shadows or becoming water molecules or flash traveling by vaporising one's self with a thunderbolt earned you some serious style point over measly portals. They were just so overdone.

"Is it over?" Cole asked shakily. Kai rolled her eyes and smirked again, glancing over her shoulder at Zane who sent her a reprimanding look.

"Hardly. You better hope your dragon knows what he's doing!" she taunted as Blaze disappeared down a tunnel, Shard following. Flames darted out of nooks, threatening to engulf Rocky and Wisp as they turned down the other tunnel. Cole ducked, his wrists bound tightly in the chain harness another precaution to prevent himself from falling while Jay was cheering like a child who'd discovered the free samples day at the local sugar buffet, his dragon almost smiling at his boundless enthusiasm. Blaze soared through the tunnel, the purple glowing crystals sending shimmering waves of light into the air as his fire swathed body's luminous light contacted with the unknown treasures. Kyra was enjoying herself immensely, her heart pumping adrenaline through her system as she became intoxicated with the death defying thrill the ride brought.

Blaze smiled at his sister's delight, revelling in the warmth of her happiness. From what Prince had told him, his sister was not one to enjoy herself often but when she did, her feelings were contagious enough that even the aloof hearts of the savage, murderous or mysterious beasts of legend forfeited to its radiance and wanted nothing more than to have a taste of the light inside the darkness; Yin's Light. He had waited eternity since the Great Beasts who originally roamed the earth ruled to meet the saviour of darkness, an angle fallen from grace with only a shred of light still locked inside who was prophesied to lead the creatures of old into the world once more, free at last to be who they were destined to be. It would not be easy but Blaze had faith in his sister's abilities. She would not take failure lying down. She'd go down fighting or she'd emerge victorious as Blaze knew she would. After all, she was _his_ charge.

Shard and Zane followed the pair closely, Zane smiling somewhat at the relaxed, free yet determined aura Kyra exuded. Unlike his brothers whose faith in Kyra had indeed been shaken, his remained unwaveringly strong. He knew Kyra liked being in control of herself, of her actions and her feelings. She hated anyone having any form of leash or collar on her and every time someone even attempted to assert dominance…she rebelled. She was an untameable tiger when she defied the pressing authority of another; twisting, writhing, fighting violently and hurtful. She didn't visibly care if another got hurt from her actions, she simply moved on, casting a disinterested and impassive glance at the damage she'd caused. If she actually cared deep down Zane didn't know however, he suspected it did only the years of fending for herself and her sister against a world that slammed its door in her face and bolted it shut had forged that masquerade of aloof indifference that made her appear like a cold heartless enigmatic warrior that fought selfishly for herself alone.

Zane knew better. This was Kyra, the Mistress of Fire and cold wasn't in her blood. She was born to burn brightly and fiercely against all odds and heaven help those who stood in her way. She was merely unused to dealing with other people and the betrayal from Garmadon had put her on edge to the point where she wasn't letting any of them close and was fully prepared to push them to their limits in dangerous mental games that proved just how manipulative and cunning Kyra could be. Along with headstrong, reckless and seemingly untrustworthy. Zane knew that last one wasn't true though. If Kyra promised she'd catch him if he jumped off a cliff then he'd believe her and would follow through. Kyra was a woman of her word after all and promises meant a great deal to her.

The four dragons and their riders met back up in the main tunnel once more, Zane flying at Kyra's side now. He waved and she turned to face him fully, her eyes smiling slightly at him. Briefly, Zane wondered how the lack of trust from Jay and Cole affected her but he pushed the thought away. It was irrelevant right now and he knew that Kyra wouldn't allow something so trivial to her get in the way of the mission's success. It wasn't in Kyra's personality to do so. Blaze cast a warning look to Shard and the ice dragon backed up, falling into place behind the fire monstrosity. It was clear who the Alpha here was. Wisp seemed in the mood to try his luck and flew upside down above Blaze, Jay awfully calm about the dragon's decision. Zane was willing to bet he had a hand in it.

Kyra looked up to see Jay above and she rolled her eyes, giving him an annoyed glare. He could be so immature sometimes, it really did piss her off. The blue ninja tilted his head to look down at her and his eyes twinkled cheekily. She growled mentally and shook her head in irritation. He just never learned. Blaze surged ahead, his body rippling with power and a clear warning to the threatening dragons about just who was in charge. The other two heeded his warning and backed down. Flames burst around Kyra and her eyes widened.

"They're speeding up! Hold on!"

The four dragons plunged through the portal and everything went black, only the sucking sound of the portal's pull reaching their ears.

Suddenly, dim light flashed before their shut eyelids and the screech and scrap of claws on rocks sliced through the air as the dragons abruptly halted their flight by digging their claws in and 'gracefully' sliding across the stone floor, dislodging their riders as they did so. The quartet tumbled along the ground roughly, Cole's body crashing into Kyra's ungracefully – earning him an annoyed grunt and a shoved from the fire starter's powerful legs – and Jay's careening into Zane's as their rather unpleasant ride ended with painful hugs from the cold ground beneath them.

"Solid ground!" Cole exclaimed, relieved. "We made it!"

Kyra turned and glared at him.

"Did you think we wouldn't?"

"With you in charge?" Cole shot back. "No duh!"

"Stop fighting," Zane interrupted smoothly. "Save your strength for those who deserve it."

He turned and gazed out at the heavily guarded fortress and realm, the overwhelming stench messing with his head and he once again wondered how Kyra had survived down here. That was the essence of the question really because Kyra was one of them, as much as he hated to admit it. But she was also part of their team now and hopefully she would see where she truly belonged; with them.

"There's no turning back now. We are here."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Like? Hate? Well, Kai certainly enjoys causing a stir doesn't she?**

 **I'll see you all next time for the final chapter so please, read and review!**

 ***Believed Translation: Knight**.

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **THE DECISION FOR THE PAIRING FOR KAI WILL BE MADE BY THE PUBLISHING OF THE SEQUEL TO TAINTED HEARTH. THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER AND I'M GIVING YOU ALL ONE FINAL DECISION TO MAKE. WHILST THE PAIRING ITSELF MAY NOT APPEAR FOR A WHILE, THE WAY I PORTRAY THE CHARACTERS WILL BE AFFECTED SO:**

 **1) Kai X Cole pairing with a mother/older sister relationship with Lloyd (more so motherly)**

 **2) Kai X Lloyd pairing with Cole as her best friend and platonic mortal soul mate**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW OR PM. BOTH ARE WELCOMED, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS YOUR OPINION IN PRIVATE.**


	13. The Power of Four

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF TAINTED HEARTH, THE CLIMAX OF THIS STORY! ARE YOU ALL READY?! *holds out microphone to the audience***

… **yes I know I'm late. No need to be so mean. *pouts and joins Kai in scowling at the computer***

… **HOLY HELL! 109 REVIEWS!? WHOOO HOOO! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!**

 **Your continuous support that you, my wonderful, beautiful amazing and awesome readers, have shown me throughout the writing of this fic has been astounding. While this does not hold a candle favourites/follows wise to Princess of Thieves: Wrath of the Heavens or Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets, this has earned over TWICE as many reviews and exceeds them both COMBINED! You are all amazing and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews, PMs, follows and favourites and while I know you'd rather not read all this, I have to do this, I'm sorry:**

 **THANK YOU MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES:**

 **Brooke Vengence**

 **Commander Roe Kindness**

 **DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993**

 **Hailstorm**

 **Kai's Girlfriend**

 **LeoHamato**

 **Lidy Garmadon**

 **NayekoTheSnakeGirl**

 **Ninja Spear Mint**

 **Raynare**

 **Redder45**

 **Thegreenpengiun1**

 **WhenTheSunFallsDown**

 **ninjago fangirl2**

 **summer490**

 **the unicorn lover lol xox**

 **wolfyshy**

 **DawnChamber**

 **TheDoctor1998**

 **And of course to all my guest reviewers, alexisadams95, StoryWriter2003, NeverSwimAlone, weird username, AwesomeAuthor13, lilnightmare17, Flamegoesupguren, Kairocksrainbow, Fanfiction Demon, digilover23, CrazyNinjagoFan1, Wolfreader2 and Sketchdex for all your beautiful reviews. They were the highlights of my days.**

 **And I swear to god now I have to go and bloody count up all the reviews with pairing preferences and that is not going to be fun. I love you all anyway and I'm glad you a gave me your opinion on the pairing, however I'm a bit sceptical about the line of guest reviews asking for Cole x Kai…if you're the same person I'd prefer it if you didn't do that. I'm not entirely stupid but I am not one to stop guests from having their say but just don't use your lack of an account to manipulate the poll. I didn't make it official because of the fact I wanted guests to have the privilege of voting. I'm trusting that nobody has been doing that.**

 **Review Responses are at the end of the chapter**

 **Anyways, the final seen is here! Commence reading!**

 **Fun Fact: In the scene where the ninja are up against the Skulkin (this chapter basically), when they first stand back to back, Jay and Kai are opposite and Cole and Zane are opposite. The next time the story returns to them, Zane and Jay have switched places. Also, the skeletons Wu fights in the before the Samukai vs. Wu face off land on the island unmoving but when the camera switches back it's like they were never there in the first place. They could have made them fall over the edge to explain why they are all suddenly no longer in the shot but they definitely land in the safety zone after Wu kicks butt.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Power of Four**

* * *

"Sensei's inside. They're expecting us."

Zane's voice brought Kai out of her musings and she nodded her consent. Her plan was going to work beautifully provided several things went her way.

First, they needed to get inside; detected or undetected it didn't really matter. Second, Samukai needed to obtain the sword of fire – whether Kai approved or not about him getting his filthy hands on such a magnificent weapon. To do that would most likely mean he'd have to beat Wu which could end in disaster unless he used the other three weapons to combat the skilled master's one. Hopefully that would happen and, if need be, Kai would prevent the other's from interfering. If – and only if – they managed to get to that stage, there was no way in hell she'd allow the boys to ruin things. Third, Samukai needed to follow through on his betrayal. Garmadon was planning on using a ritual to open the portal to the other dimension so he could take the weapons with him, however if Samukai attempted to use all of their power at once then the vortex would be held open by the weapons alone and the dark lord would be unable to take them with him. Kai took a shaky breath to calm herself. She needed all her wits to come out on top on this one.

Kai gazed down at the castle below once more as the others moved away. One way or another, this war would come to an end. Not a permanent end mind you but an end nonetheless and Kai would have to choose her side. She turned her gaze to watch the three figures briefly, a smirk gracing her features. Maybe she already had…

* * *

On the plane, Skeleton Generals Kruncha and Nuckal stood on guard duty at the bridge, watching the import and export soldiers enter and exit the castle. A skeleton pulling a cart rumbled forward towards the bridge causing Kruncha to step into his line of travel.

"Hold up!" he ordered, his rough voice causing the cart to pause and the skeleton to halt. "Nothing gets through without inspection."

The duo may be on Kai's side but if they found the other ninja then they'd expose them immediately. They were still skeletons after all, loyal to Kai or not. Nuckal perked up.

"Ninja search!" he cheered, leaping onto the cart and knocking one of the skeletons on board off along with one of the many barrels before 'searching' thoroughly. Kruncha winced as clashing and banging sounded from the cart as Nuckal tore the supplies to shreds looking for the ninja. He flinched and ducked his head as one of the many barrels shattered next to him before standing up straight, his annoyance at his best friend evident. Nuckal leapt back to his side and gestured for the cart to go past. Barrels lay strewn all over the place as the poisons and other things leaked onto the earth around them.

"Okay, clear pass."

Kruncha groaned and facepalmed. Oh what would Lady Kyra say?

* * *

The ninja swung from stalactites as they crossed the roof of the cavern, Kai and Cole leading the way. Kai could hear Jay's faint grumbles as his grip on one of the formations slipped but restrained herself from turning around and dragging the electric idiot to safety. It would be out of character for her to do so and really, one of the skeleton warriors would break his fall anyhow. She swung forward, gripping the base of the next stalactite. Horror surged through her as she felt her hold give way slightly, prompting her to scramble ungracefully upwards to avoid certain death-by-messy-body-pulverisation on the earth below. A large rock fragment, the size of her head, broke away and plummeted towards the skeletons below, promptly striking one of the useless guards down. A smug smirk crossed her face as she breathed a sigh of relief. Too close. Cole turned and raised his eyebrow in disbelief, to which he received a pair of innocent gold eyes. He gulped. Of course, on top of being life threateningly scary, insanely skilled and a little psychotic, Kyra also possessed some of the most compelling and persuasive eyes under the sun. She really looked clueless and innocent right now, as if she hadn't just thrown a rock at the enemy below or almost given away their position. Cole sighed and shook his head, unable to truly be mad at her with the eyes she was giving him right now. It made him feel like a bully towering over a defenceless child even though he knew that the situation was anything but.

"I hate it when you do that," he grumbled, turning away only for Kyra to leap up beside him. He meant it. She ran hot and cold with them all and it threw him off balance and made him insanely insecure. One second she'd be their best friend, protective, mischievous and yes, a little insane then the next she'd be their worst enemy, sadistic, manipulative and homicidal. He didn't understand her at all. So complex yet so simple, wanting nothing more than the safety of her sister – and the revenge thing but Cole was ignoring that for now – yet striving to do so many things to achieve that one simple goal. Cole would honestly prefer it if she just said what she was trying to do instead of fooling them with her complex charade. Yes, he was still pissed off and wary about her loyalties. He couldn't allow those thoughts to hinder their mission though so he tucked them away and settled for getting to know her and watching her every move. He wanted to be ready for her next stunt.

Kyra's eyes were filled with a playful, mischievous light and he briefly wondered if she was taking this seriously at all.

"I know," she chirped, almost happily but most definitely mockingly. "But this is just a game, Cole. This is all just fun and games. Anything's fair."

For some reason, Cole had a feeling that what she was saying was true. Were they truly important? Did this feud have any value or worth behind it? Was endangering their lives just a game to Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon?

"What about the rules then?" he asked as he swung forward in time with her, determined to keep the admittedly strange conversation going. "Not everything's fair with them in play."

Kyra snorted and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look into her swirling fire gold orbs.

"This is a War Game, Earth Boy. There are no rules. It's all fair in this game of war, all prizes are there for the taking."

* * *

Jay followed his teammates onto the root like formations, gasping slightly as he felt himself dip downwards towards the earth below. He climbed higher and glanced up, trying to find the spot where the thing connected to. The silent ninja was met with the glowing red eyes of the Spykor.

Now to be fair, this was the first time Jay had ever seen a Spykor and a giant, skeleton printed, red eyed spider is downright terrifying but added with the fact that this giant, clearly evil spider who wanted to make a meal out of him was the only thing stopping him from taking an enjoyable free fall towards the ever inviting earth below, well, it was safe to say Jay attempted to scream bloody murder.

Kyra and Cole were waiting a little further up, talking amongst themselves as they waited for Jay and Zane to catch up. Both of them were tuning out Jay's chokes and gruff breaths as the duo talked strategy. Kai admitted to herself that Cole's strategic mind and clever plans impressed her but there was no way Cole was going to learn that fact any time soon. Although, she wasn't going to let Cole have complete control in this invasion however. She still had a plan to carry out after all and it would be nigh impossible to accomplish if she allowed him full control of the reigns.

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole asked suddenly, a snarky ring to his words. Kyra smirked beneath her hood.

"You may. You can also say it again if you like. Not going to stop you."

"You agree with me then?"

"Oh absolutely. I wonder if there's a way to do have him like that permanently. Thoughts?"

Cole was about to answer when he caught sight of the creatures above him.

"Uhh Kyra?"

"Yeah?"

"When were you going to mention the giant spiders?"

"The Spykor? Oh shit!" Kyra cursed as both she and Cole released their hold on the creatures' legs. "Might have forgotten about them!"

Jay and Zane dropped after them, the quartet performing a series of tumbles and turns in mind air as they free fell towards earth, screaming and yelling in terror. In Jay's case choking.

Cole hit the earth first with a loud thump, followed by Jay, then Zane and finally Kai. Kyra groaned as the pain from the impact raced through her body. The Ninja, masters of stealth…successfully infiltrating enemy territory without being seen since…not ever. That was the most obvious entrance they could have made.

* * *

Nuckal saw the colourful quartet hit the earth and turned to Kruncha, a question for his co-general ready.

"If there are more than one ninja is it ninjas or just ninja?"

Kruncha turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised.

"I think it's just ninja."

"Oh. Okay then," Nuckal said, shrugging carelessly before pointing at the struggling group in the centre of the plane. "NINJA!"

And then skeleton army crawled into action.

* * *

Kai flipped to Cole's side, her shoulders brushing Jay's and Cole's with her back rested against what could only be Zane's own as he twisted into position, her dual swords at the ready. It felt so right, Kai realised horrified, to stand beside them now, united as one. She glance fractionally at Jay, catching the electric blue eyes swiftly as they exchanged a knowing look. He braced his nunchucks, turning so he covered her side more.

 _When you can look at someone you've just met and they can read your intentions like they've known you for years…_

Kai smiled softly beneath her hood. To be understood like that… It was nice.

"I count ten bone heads to every one of us," Cole informed, flipping his scythe tauntingly in his grip. "I think I like these odds."

Kyra smirked.

"Yes, a little unfair to them don't you think?"

Jay snickered.

"Oh no," Zane gasped. "Look up!"

Kai glanced up and paled. Oh shit… Spykor were lowering themselves from the ceiling, at least two of them for every accounted for ninja. One Spykor would have been plenty.

"Uh oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?!"

* * *

Sensei Wu reached the top of the spiral stair case and glanced behind him, making sure that no skeleton guards had been tailing him. He looked down and grimaced. The stairs disappeared into the darkness, the rickety old wood swallowed up by the hungry shadows that lurked below as they waited for him to become their next meal. If he had been any other man, Sensei Wu would have shivered and run like the devil himself was chasing him with his pitch fork. But he was an elite warrior, a ninja with experience and powers rivalled only by his brother and the great Spinjitzu Master himself. Fear was not something that ever controlled him.

The old man darted down the winding pathway, his footsteps careful and light against the untrustworthy wood. It seemed safe enough but Wu was not taking any chances. His brother was always one for something like this, tricking his opponent into a false sense of security before striking hard, fast and victoriously. He brother had never lost a battle until that fateful day. Wu chased those thoughts away as he gazed warily at his surroundings. His brother was watching him. He knew that feeling all too well to play it off as apprehension or unease. He flipped across several steps and peered out into the gloom. He was here.

With the sword of fire in hand, Wu hurried across the bridge of bones to the rock island in the centre, his eyes fixed on the throne of bones on the far side. The main room, his brother's throne room. Garmadon was here somewhere, skulking in the shadows waiting to strike. All he had to do was wait and his brother would reveal himself. Wu was ready for him.

Chuckles, sinister chuckles, hissed softly in the still, stale 'air' of the room causing Wu's skin to prickle.

"Brother," Garmadon breathed, malice dripping from his voice. Wu gasped and spun to face him. His brother looked far from the man he used to be, far from the brother Wu loved and Wu hated it. His skin was as black as night and his eyes crimson pools, glowing like light on blood in the darkness. His attire fitted his Underworld prison, the black clothing picked to spite his brother's own white uniform. He wore a helmet adorned with a bone making him appear every bit like the commander of the skeleton army that he was. Wu shifted into warrior mode and drew the sword of fire, relishing in the warmth it provided him. He couldn't afford his emotional attachments to hinder his abilities now. Not with everything at stake.

"Brother," Wu growled back, stalking towards him. Garmadon approached as well, raising his arm.

"Seize the sword!" he snarled. On cue 10 Skulkin minions dropped from the ceiling, armed and ready to follow their lord's commands. Wu backed up until he was standing directly in the centre of the circle of bone around him, surveying the odds. Basic minions, nothing special but their numbers were clearly meant to overwhelm him.

"Ninjago!" Wu cried as he spun into his golden, gleaming tornado of life. The skeletons stood no chance against the whirlwind of pure power. One by one, each skeleton was sucked into the vortex as it carved its way through their ranks until all 10 were held firmly in its grasp. Wu smiled and released his power, sending all of them sailing back, no longer able to fight.

He turned to his brother, sword upraised. "You'll have to take it from me."

Instead of accepting his challenge, Garmadon pointed to something behind him. Wu sighed internally. Garmadon hated getting his hands dirty. He turned and gulped sightly, preparing himself. Coming over the rise was the familiar ugly face of Samukai, his hands clasping the other golden weapons.

"My pleasure," he sneered as he entered the arena. Wu knew he'd have to be at the top of his game. Samukai was not in Wu's league but the wielding of the other golden weapons would put him above Wu on the power chain. He'd have to be smart about this. He couldn't afford for the weapons to be united in the ritual. Garmadon would be able to harness the power completely in the other world and if he took the weapons with him, he'd be unstoppable.

Wu backed away as the Skeleton King advanced, trying to keep an appropriate distance between them as he sussed out his opponent. Wu was cut from his musings as the earth beneath his foot gave way, the cliff crumbling beneath his weight. He glanced behind himself at the pit below, shuddering internally. He would not be taking a dive. Not today. Samukai, seeing his opportunity, sprung.

With a roar, the skeleton general of fire leapt, the weapons out stretched and looking every bit like he was about to belly flop on top of Wu. Wu glanced up and deflected the scythe before flipping away and out of the danger zone as Samukai landed. The skeleton king's swings were wild and unfocused, Wu able to deflected strikes and nimbly avoid the sloppy attacks. He vaulted over Samukai and locked his sword against the scythe, glaring hard at the crimson eyed Samukai. The eyes were too much like his brother's own horrible ones. Garmadon had moved to his throne by this time and was enjoying every second of the entertainment.

"Teach him a lesson," Garmadon hissed, not unlike the snake that had caused this entire mess.

* * *

The skeletons closed in around them as the quartet pressed closer against each other. Kai held her dual swords firmly out in front of her, the double reach a grateful boon to all of them. The Spykor landed softly on the outer ring and Kai briefly wondered how long it would take for the highly toxic venom to hit target. She wasn't too sure if she'd rather have the poison injected through an agonising bite or have it eat away at her skin after the spiders had spat the substance at her. Either way it would be a terrible way to go. Kai shifted restlessly and scowled at the approaching creatures. Prince needed to hurry his royal ass up or so help her, she'd make his undead life a living hell.

…hehe, Kai just got that.

Shaking her head she returned her distracted attention to her unofficial leader. Now would be a good time for Cole to use his ability. They needed a plan and Kai was going to hazard a guess that they had maybe a minute, 2 minutes tops before the undead army descended upon them. The odds were against them and while that was just fine to Kai, she wasn't really sure how the other three would hold up. Kai just went with the flow and did what was necessary in each situation so she could not guarantee survival for the others. She couldn't even do that for herself.

"Any ideas?" she called above the cacophony of grumbles and gnashing bone. Cole turned his head to face her and raised an eyebrow. She successfully resisted the urge to use that as her target. "I'm still all ears!"

Three skeletons advanced on her and Kai smirked smugly. Ah, a warm up. Just what she needed. Twirling the blades in her hands, Kai lunged forward slightly, her left sword slicing through the air threateningly just in front one of the bone heads sending him back pedalling hastily. Sticking the blades out at a horizontal angle, she spun, the swords acting as fan blades as they successfully sent the remaining two packing. Kai leapt back to her place as she surveyed the now weary skeletons. Good, they were hesitating. That meant that they probably had a bit more time to work something out.

"Don't break rank," Cole ordered fiercely. "That opens us up!"

Kyra rolled her eyes and cracked her shoulders satisfyingly, enjoying the pops as the joints loosened.

"I'm not gonna leave you weak, Earth Boy. I'm the last one who'll turn their back on a team –"

Kyra broke off and continued to stare ahead. Cole frowned in confusion. She had almost said she'd be the last person who'd turn their back on a teammate but Kyra didn't consider herself part of the team. Hell, she'd proven that when she'd flat out manipulated them before and possibly let Garmadon get away with the weapons so why would she say something like that? Kyra worked alone for heaven's sake so what was she playing at now? Cole shook his head and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He'd never understand that woman. That much was clear.

* * *

Jay frowned at the approaching creatures. None of them were strong enough to handle 10 plus skeletons and 2 spiders each – from Kyra's expression he knew that they were bad news. Not just anything made the master of fire pale in fear – but Jay knew there had to be a way out of this. Optimism was his strong point and he knew they were going to need someone looking on the bright side of things, considering that a) Queen of Pessimism was right next to him and b) there was no sunlight in the Underworld. Jay wasn't too sure why they even had her along but Cole seemed to think it was necessary. She had helped them tame the dragons after all, the mystical beast whisperer that she was, although getting Rocky to roll over like a puppy to prove to Cole that the beast would not eat him was just showing off, especially after mentioning that most creatures from mythology enjoyed eating humans over anything else – with Prince staring hungrily at him and Blaze's belling rumbling as if on cue. Needless to say Cole was extremely confused about what Kai was trying to do – she was both scaring him and making him feel better – and only got on Rocky after Kai had all but dragged him over and had Rocky flip Cole onto his back.

Jay had felt very sorry for the Master of Earth. It wasn't his fault that today Kai had chosen to make his life a living hell – she did it to everyone apart from Zane. Those two seemed a little closer than they should be but Jay didn't think it was appropriate to discuss their 'bond' just before they entered a battle for their lives. He'd ask later. Innocent, honest, naïve Zane would tell him.

He felt Kai's shoulder brush his and he repeated the gesture to Zane. This unity felt – unity! That was it! Why didn't he think of it before?! With all four elemental masters here and possessing the key to Spinjitzu, they could easily accomplish it! He turned to Kai and nudged her harshly.

"Huh?" Kai murmured, looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and expectancy. Jay rasped out his idea, earning him a very confused Kai.

"You feel a weird sensation?" suggested Cole, twirling his scythe as he tossed his companion a concerned glance. Jay shook his head.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane guessed. Jay attempted once more to say what he meant but his blasted throat twisted his words once more. They needed to be a bit more realistic about their guesses, he hadn't eaten anything since the campfire before the weapons were taken and Zane knew that. Kai groaned and face palmed, causing Cole to gasp in fright as her sword blade rested against her forehead. Kai, apparently, didn't seem to understand the danger she was in.

"Sparky, now is not the time to be talking about natives on vacations. We have a skeleton army to deal with."

Oh she could be such a spoil sport but at the moment she was being stupid. Jay shook his head and braced himself to scream.

"Tornado of CREATION!" he yelled, his voice returning to full power as it echoed around the cavern.

"Ohhhh…"

"Welcome back," Zane murmured, tapping his back with his shuriken. Cole turned to Kai.

"Do you know what the Tornado of Creation is?" he asked. Kai looked offended.

"Of course I know! But I was told never to use it –"

"Because it could lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane guessed. Surprisingly, Kai shook her head.

"The power I wield has been trained in the arts of destruction, not creation like you have been so it is not exactly advised for me to attempt it."

Kai's eyes gained a mischievous glint to them and the boys gulped. Oh hell…

"But that does not mean anything. We should do it."

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences," Cole protested. Zane nodded. Kai rolled her eyes at them. Pansies…

"We're about to have a disastrous consequences so suck it up Earth Princess."

Cole scowled at her taunt but turned to face the army, determination flaring in his eyes.

"Let's do this. EARTH!" he yelled, summoning his tornado.

"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

" **NINJAGO!"**

The four swirling vortexes of power surrounded each other, the tornado glowing and becoming larger and more powerful as the four masters fought for dominance. Lightning crackled and touched down, obliterating everything it struck to rubble as dust clouds and small stones erupted out of the cyclone. Flames licked the air and sharp shards of ice flew through the spiral as the air burned and froze around them. The united force of ice, fire, earth and lightning, complementing and opposing each other in such a way that once combined, nothing stood in their way. Fire against ice, earth against lightning. Black against white, red against blue. Black and red, and white and blue or red and white, and black and blue – colours that just went together. Lava. Ice reducing electricity's energy to nothing. The elements and their represented colours just worked and there was no explaining it.

The suction pulled everything in, vehicles, skeletons, Spykor and parts of the palace flew into the destructive force of creative power. The tornado travelled across the bridge, swallowing everything in its range. The four masters released their collective power at the doors to the palace resulting in a catastrophic surge that drained them of their power. The tornado died down, revealing the quartet panting and weak in the aftermath of the power surge standing before the result of their combined might.

It wasn't that impressive really. It was only a Ferris wheel. Kai had to resist a smile when she saw Kruncha and Nuckal riding together to the top of the ride, Nuckal eating a stick of fairy floss he'd somehow managed to get his hands on – Kai never questioned these things when it came to them, the answers were usually unsatisfactory. She almost let loose an 'aw' of sympathy when Kruncha knocked it out of his hands, instead covering it as she turned to her exhausted teammates. Huh, not so bad now that she thought about it.

"Come on, there's no time to waste."

* * *

The team reached the top of the stairs and exchanged a determined glance. They were ready for anything thrown their way, united at long last as Kai accepted the bond made in the currents of the Tornado of Creation. Finally they were one. All for one, the power of four. Nothing would stand in their way.

Except, perhaps, for Kai's plans. They were already in motion and she could feel the balance returning slightly. Shadows swirled and formed the familiar yet terrifying silhouette of Prince before the ruthless shade bothered to retain a solid form. The Master of Fire turned to her brother and nodded slightly, her head barely moving.

'It's time. You know the plan?'

" _Yep!"_ Prince replied cheerfully. _"Dive in there, cause a commotion, and divert Garmadon's attention enough for him to send soldiers after you lot."_

'Good. Just be ready to grab me at any time. I need to work out if he's changed his plans at all. Originally he was just going to use Samukai as a sacrifice to perform the ritual but I believe we caused him to change his plans. Watch out for anything that would sap your strength. I can't have you fading on me.'

Prince nickered softly.

" _Aw, you do care."_

'Not likely, Princess. Just come back in one piece okay? You expect me to walk for the rest of my life?'

Prince nuzzled her, knowing full well that Kai was only mucking about with him. Neither enjoyed being serious and riling up the other was a favourite past time of theirs'.

" _Not at all. Legs like yours shouldn't ever have to work."_

'…right, where did you get that flirt from?'

" _Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good."_

'Yes, wonderful Princess. 5 stars. Let's get this party started, shall we?'

" _Indeed we shall. Ladies first?"_

'As always. See you down there.'

And with that, Kai jumped, her teammates leaping after her as one thought echoed in the minds of the Masters of Lightning and Earth.

'… _impatient hot head…'_

* * *

Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane approached the hall to find Samukai and Wu exchanging blows, the golden weapons clashing together as the finale of the war reached its peak. It would only be a matter of time before Wu fell. Don't get her wrong, Kai knew that the old sensei's skills were far beyond comprehension, his performance now against the powerful skeleton king who wielded three of the four weapons evidence of that. It was merely an inevitable thing. The effects of the Underworld's toxic air were taking their toll on the old master, having been down here for at least 18 solid hours, and it was leaving him weak and somewhat clumsy. Despite the fact her plan relied on this, she wasn't exactly looking forward to the moment fatigue kicked in, something the fleshless Skulkin leader did not have to concern himself with.

The irony of fire against ice, lightning and earth was not lost on the young master.

A horizontal slash from Wu cut right underneath Samukai's chin, causing the great warrior to lean backwards to avoid damage. Using the momentum from the strike, Wu spun gracefully away and out of reach finishing with his sword out and eyes locked on Samukai. Sensing movement behind her, Kai snapped out her arms to form a barricade for the Masters of lightning and earth to walk into, her arms resting against their chests.* Zane walked into her. All three looked at her in surprise. Kai shook her head.

"No. This is sensei's fight."

Cole furrowed his brow as he studied her. She seemed…too happy – for want of a better word – about leaving the fight to the old man but she wasn't outright helping the other side. He growled mentally. He wished she'd just make up her mind. One second they were getting along like a house on fire the next it was like she was freezing them from the inside out. He hated it but at the same time, he knew Kyra wasn't playing both sides. She made her intentions perfectly clear and that her priorities were her sister and herself – the knowledge that Kyra didn't depend on either side helped matters – but he couldn't tell what she was up to. Oh he knew, Cole was no fool. She had planned something and was currently carrying it out – the appearance of her beloved shade enough evidence of that – but he didn't know how to stop her or if he would even want to. He had no idea who this plan would benefit – Cole was not referring to the fact that Kyra would definitely benefit from this fiasco – so he had no choice but to surrender her and allow her to have her way. For better or for worse. The fate of the world no longer rested in his hands. Gripping her elbow in a vice grip, Cole caught Kai's attention. Ignoring the displeased gleam in her eyes, Cole stared directly into her swirling orbs of liquid gold flames.

"Don't mess up."

Kai didn't react to Cole's words visibly – no she was too well composed for that – but internally a flicker a wonder rose in her belly. He knew. Somehow Earth Boy knew that she was not going by the book as they had planned to and was in fact doing something else entirely. He trusted her to not bring about the end of the world and really, Kai was flattered. Now was not the time for her to get hung up on Cole's correct assumption, after all, she had a task to complete. Kai flicked her eyes to Prince who was watching Garmadon carefully, his shadow powers wreathing around the twisted man's mind.

 _"Kai."_

'Yeah Prince?'

" _There's a spell on Samukai. A prevention or protection one I think. Any idea why?"_

Kai frowned in thought. There were two way to open the portal. 1) Someone needed to possess all four weapons. If that criteria was filled, the portal would use their life force plus the power of the four weapons to tear open a rift between the two dimensions. The elemental weapons would not be able to cross over into the realm as they were being used to keep the portal open. Lord Garmadon hadn't wanted that. He wanted/needed the weapons with him so he'd had to find an alternative option. Which had led to the revealing of 2), someone possessing all four weapons who had the ability to control all of their power then them being sacrificed to open the portal using a ritual. This would allow the weapons to be carried over because they would not be holding open the gates, the sacrificed soul which was linked to the weapons through the ritual would. As confusing as it was, it was supposed to work. However, Samukai wasn't able to possess all four weapons so what…Kai was struck stone cold. They were in deep trouble.

'Prince, the enchantment on him gives him the ability to possess all four weapons for a day. Garmadon is going to use him as the sacrifice because the weapons will not tear him apart for attempting to unite them.'

Prince's eyes flashed nervously.

 _"How do we counter?"_

'I don't know,' Kai replied as she watched the battle play out. 'I don't know a thing about magic.'

Prince drew a sharp breath.

 _"When all this is over, you and I are going to heavily study the subject so we are not in this mess again."_

'Agreed. But what do we do now? There has got to be something,' Kai worried, her eyes widening as Samukai gained the upper hand.

 _"Most powerful spells such as these which have to do with time are bound to a tome," Prince informed her slowly. "At least, that's what I remember. I had no need to learn it but I overheard a few magicians muttering about it before they became my lunch."_

'And?' Kai prompted.

 _"I believe the destruction of the tome will cancel out the spell."_

'And if it doesn't?'

Prince turned his head, his crimson eyes boring into her golden ones.

 _"We let loose hell. Despite our preferences, that arrogant bastard cannot be allowed to take those weapons to the alternate dimension."_

Kai's eyes narrowed in determination as she murmured her assent.

'I'll break my oath of it means stopping that from happening.'

 _"Be ready and find where he has the altar and tome. We need to be quick. Hopefully these pathetic morons of yours will by us the time we need."_

Kai smirked beneath her hood at the surge of power on the other end of the link. Any moment now…

Lord Garmadon whirled around, his eyes dark with rage as he pointed at the quartet and Prince.

"Get them!"

A good 30 skeleton soldiers tore themselves from the earth and surged towards them. Kai turned to the others.

"Get to the second island! We can't fight them here!"

All four leapt onto the small plain to face the oncoming enemy, blades clashing against bone as the two sides engaged in yet another battle for the balance of the world.

* * *

Kai executed a perfect baseball slide to avoid certain impalement by three minions, coming up behind them. Before any of them had managed to turn around, one of Kai's blades became wedged between a set of ribs. Using the helpless skeleton as a hammer, Kai sadistically slammed it into its companions waving it back and forth, snickering to herself at the destruction she caused. Zane split kicked two bone heads away and looked over to see what had elicited the snickers from his friend. He immediately wished he hadn't. Zane didn't exactly think even the skeleton warriors deserved that kind of treatment.

"Kyra!"

Said master looked up innocently as she used her free sword to do battle with a helmet wearing skeleton who'd attempted to sneak up on her.

"What? I'm only having fun. It's not like I came here planning on having a roasted skeleton skewer kabab. Besides, it works doesn't it?"

Zane shook his head, trying to ignore the twisted fondness from rising in his chest. Despite how much he disapproved of her sadistic tendencies, he prayed she never changed. He liked her just the way she was, cruel games and all.

Kai was growing bored of her skewer. He just was as effective as he had been seeing as his arms and legs had fallen off. Sighing in mock sadness, she flung the limbless body across the area to crash straight into one of Jay's offenders. He looked like he needed the help. Ducking under a skeleton's guard, Kai sliced through the bone and sent the decapitated body flying. Jay was dancing on top of his opponents heads, much like he'd done in the Caves of Despair while Zane was taking out his opponents with sneaky, precise movements as a ninja should. Cole…Kai frowned. They were ganging up on him. At least twice the amount she was dealing with were attacking Cole. Had it been any less serious, Kai would have been annoyed about the fact they saw Cole as a bigger threat. However, Cole was being slowly overwhelmed. He only had his scythe and the skeletons were pushing him towards the edge. Kai knew that only she would be able to survive the 100m plunge into the lava below.

Help him?

Or leave him to suffer?

Kai grit her teeth. Oh for the love of hell, she hated playing hero. Steeling her resolve, she darted across the clearing. Cole was backing further towards the cliff, completely oblivious to the danger he was walking into as he fended off his foes. Kai would be giving him one hell of a throttling on awareness when this was all over. She hated having to come to the idiots' rescue but this would help pay off her debt.

"NINJAGO!" she yelled, summoning her Spinjitzu, the fiery hurricane swirling with its darkness, power and might. Absently, Kai wondered if she'd ever be free of the darkness but she knew she wouldn't. She was Yin after all, dark and dangerous, part of the night. The night does not part with its children. Blue flames flickered around her feet and she smirked slightly. Her fire power was growing. Whipping around the edge of the cliff, Kai threw several of the bone heads away as she grasped Cole and pulled him to safety. Coming out of her storm she turned and glared at him annoyed.

"Were you trying to die? Don't go near the edge again. You'll fall off you sacrificing moron," she snapped, darting back into the fray leaving a stunned yet smug Cole in her wake. So she did care. Good to know.

None of the males or skeletons noticing Kai vanish from the battlefield in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

A blast of electricity slammed into Wu, sending him crashing into the cracked earth as the sword of fire fell to the ground at Samukai's feet. The old sensei was on his back gazing in horror at the scene he foresaw. The portal would be opened and the weapons gone. The battle was lost. Garmadon gazed cruelly down at him as the dark brother revelled in the feeling of triumph. Nothing could stop him now. He'd won. The weapons would soon be his to take into the alternate dimension where he could harness the powers needed for him to possess the four weapons in his own world. The day had become possible. Not even his traitorous apprentice – whom he still cared for as daughter, despite the damage they'd wrought – could stand in his way.

"Bring me the four weapons," he rasped. Cole swallowed harshly. There was nothing they could do. They were too far away and the earthquake Samukai had caused using the scythe had destroyed any quick route. They'd managed to scramble to the side where they'd been at the beginning but could go no further. To top everything off, he couldn't find Kai.

* * *

 _It's hard to trust someone whose actions tell you otherwise_

* * *

But had Kyra ever asked for trust or tried to earn it? No, Cole reflected, she hadn't. She hadn't been after his or anyone else's trust, they'd been after hers'. It was strange to think about but while Kyra had been travelling and working with them, she wasn't after their trust. She was paying off a debt and if there was one thing you could trust Kyra to do it was pay off a debt. The girl despised owing anyone anything so she did everything she could to get out of it ASAP. But Cole had put his trust in her now and so far, she hadn't proven herself – despite saving him from death when he hadn't been aware of his approaching demise, then again that was to pay off her debt.

Samukai bent down and picked up the sword of fire, pausing momentarily before turning to face Lord Garmadon.

"No! You will obey me now!"

Garmadon began chuckling sinisterly and began to rise, his hands up and ready before he was interrupted by the furious whipping of winds as an internal whirlwind kicked up.

"What is happening!?" Garmadon screamed in fury as Samukai cried the same thing, tacking a 'me' onto the end for good measure. A chuckle echoed through the cavern and all eyes turned to see one ninja of fire standing on top of an altar with an ebony black sword in one hand and a torn up sheet of parchment in the other.

"Selfish, arrogant fools. You didn't think that I wouldn't take out your plans by the root, _Master_?" she sneered. Garmadon's eyes widened.

"NNNNOOOOOO! YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!"

Kai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question, Samukai, Garmadon planned to sacrifice you in a ritual to allow him to cross over with the weapons in his possession but to do so he had to cast a spell to protect you from the weapons for the duration of the summoning. No one can handle all of their power at once. You were a fool to believe you could withstand their might. You would have been able to feel their combined power for a few scant moments before the ritual began had I not…destroyed your protection," she explained cruelly, holding up the destroyed spell. She tossed it carelessly in front of Prince who unleashed a jet of fire to burn the page to ashes. "However before we can watch your soul be torn apart as the weapons tear a rift between realms, we have to deal with the other anchor first."

Raising her sword above her head, both hands firm on the grip as the blade pointed downwards, Kai gave her former master a triumphant look. Smirking beneath her mask, Kai brought her blade down as hard as she could, the metal sinking deep into the stone altar. There was a cracking sound as the altar split in two before both halves fell to the floor with a thunk, the magic within dispersing in a puff of violent purple light.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Garmadon screamed, falling to his knees. The winds swirled faster as Kai continued to gaze victoriously at Samukai, revelling in her selfish desires to see him die in this agonizing way. With a final scream, Samukai disappeared and a portal sprung to life, the weapons tying it down.

Slowly, Garmadon pushed himself to his feet and glared at Kai. She returned the gaze all too happily.

"For the record Garmadon, I fulfilled my oath even though you didn't keep your half of the bargain, not completely. I didn't stop you from achieving your goal I merely chose how much you would succeed to do. Next time though, I will have no loyalties or promises to hold me back."

"Father would not want you to do this, brother," Sensei Wu tried as he pleaded one more time with his brother. Garmadon spun and snarled angrily at him, years of bitter hatred that had festered beneath his skin overflowed at his brother's begging.

"Father is no longer here! Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, that balance can be destroyed. I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons in this realm so that I may recreate this world in my image!" Garmadon lectured insanely. Kai only watched with guarded eyes as he turned to go. The battle was far from won by either party. Turning back, Garmadon hissed six final bruising words at his younger brother.

"You! You were always his favourite!"

And with that the eldest son of the first Spinjitzu master was gone.

The three boys and elderly sensei flipped onto the main island as Kai and Prince made their way towards them. Sensei Wu surveyed the girl, his gaze scrutinous. Kai, to her credit, did not appear fazed. She was far too used to being evaluated in such a manner, especially from one of the two brothers, to actually show her discomfort. That didn't mean his thoughtful eyes didn't unnerve her.

"Well done, Kyra. You showed great initiative with the knowledge you were granted and thought ahead of game, as the Queen of the board should," Wu acknowledge his tone light with praise. "I'm proud of the strength, determination and resilience all of you showed in the face of overwhelming odds. Even when the weapons were brought to another realm you still did not back down and for that Ninjago can thank you."

Wu turned to Kyra as the Masters of Fire and Ice connected fists in celebration, Cole and Jay watching on in amusement.

"However, I'm not entirely pleased with you allowing him to get through the portal–" he began holding up his hand to silence the indignant protest that had almost burst from Kyra's lips. "But I understand your drive to keep your promise. For now I shall keep an eye on you but I believe that in time you shall learn to see the bigger picture."

"Hey," Jay interrupted before Kyra could start an argument. "He's gone now, nothing to worry about."

Sensei Wu sent him a look, reprimanding him for his remark. "He is gone but he will return."

Kai looked down at the gleaming sword of fire, its power calling to her, begging her to take it up. Bending down she grasped the hilt, revelling in the absolute power that filled her, intoxicating her with the delicious power of fire. She hummed contently and turned to the old man, determination glinting in her hypnotizing golden red eyes. "And we'll be ready for him."

The other boys exchanged glances before following suit, stooping to take up their respective weapons. Cole turned to the old sensei and prepped his scythe.

"And we'll keep an eye out in case he has anymore of his evil plans."

Sensei Wu sighed and stood back.

"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored…for now."

* * *

The dark clouds had continued to pollute the skies over Ignacia after the invasion leaving the villagers to live in darkness and fear. That was about to change though as the cause of the darkness vanished from the world, peeling back the ominous black blanket and replacing it with the clear, periwinkle blue skies that have reigned over Ignacia for many moons. The citizens who walked sullenly along one of the many winding paths looked up in shock and cheered. They were free.

Sitting at home beside a single red candle that burned with a hopeful flame, alone and miserable, Nya looked forlornly out the window. She was waiting for her sister, her protector, her mother figure, her best friend and her warrior to come home and the wait was killing her. Nya knew she relied heavily on Kai and that it wasn't exactly fair to the elder sibling but she couldn't help it. Kai had protected, cared and loved her since the moment she was born and the elder spoiled her, babying her really but Nya didn't mind at all. It proved that Kai really did care about her and it made her feel special, especially because no one else ever received affection from Kai. No one. Now, all Nya wanted was for Kai to come home and be with her once more, the days without her had been pure agony.

The flapping of wings overhead caught her attention as she raised her gaze just in time to see the beautiful dragon Kai had befriended in the Fire Temple land gracefully on the grass outside, a familiar shade materializing beside it. One board, the rider loosened the reigns and threw back her hood.

"KAI!" Nya cried, leaping out of her chain and bolting out of the shop towards the girl, happiness flowing out of her in a tidal wave. Her sister was back! She was completely oblivious to the other three dragons as they landed, their riders dismounted to witness the touching reunion.

"Nya!" Kai shouted back flipping off the dragon and running to greet her sister. Arms wrapped around her frame and she was pulled into a suffocating hug. Kai, for once, did not mind and returned the embrace wholeheartedly, burying her nose in her sister's neck. Finally, they were back together again and the fighting over. Everything was going to be okay.

Jay, though, couldn't help himself.

"He-hey! My turn!" he yelled, and Nya detached herself from Kai to hug the ninja of lightning. Kai glared furiously at him, her gaze promising a brutal murder if he did not release her sister right this second. Zane, the brave fool he was, laid his hand on her shoulder. Cole decided to help before the Master of Ice became a kebab, much like the skeleton in the Underworld.

"Wait until Nya moves away. That way the blood doesn't touch her. And if he's smart and stays near her, I'll help you."

Kai nodded stiffly as Nya led Jay over to them.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

Kai's lip twitched at her sister's words.

"For now. But it's not over, Lord Garmadon will return."

The cheering villagers stopped and looked at each other in worry. Jay laughed.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Kyra! It'll be fine!"

"Because **we'll** be ready for them," Cole added, smirking at her. Kai rolled her eyes.

"That we will. Come on, I'm starving and standing here is not going to feed my stomach."

The boys and Nya laughed, turning to follow Kyra in before she stopped at the door and held out her hand to Cole.

"Oh and boys?"

"Yeah?" they asked in unison, Cole taking the hand in his firm grip. Kyra smirked.

"Call me Kai."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? It's finally over huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***You have no idea how much this line is making me ship; Kai x Jay x Cole x Zane (Elementalshipping? Ninjashipping? Heroshipping? What would you call that?). Seriously, my friend has been bugging me about it and I have been like "no" so far and then my fingers decided to type THAT. She's finally gotten to me. Shock horror. I reckon it would be fun.**

 **Review Responses (What? It was too crowded up the top!):**

 **NeverSwimAlone: Nope! *dives out from under the bed and tackles you in a bear hug* I'm out! Awwww…thank you! *another glomp* I hope I continue to live up to your expectations!**

 **1# That's what I think. They seem to disagree. Yes, she's got a few grains in there. That's what she thinks…we however know better. *looks worried. Takes out bubble wrap and creates a suit of armour for your out of it* I'll be good! I swear. It won't hurt, I promise. Well…not too much. It's Kai after all. I don't even think I could stop her from getting hurt. Yeah, we will and I'll be taking suggestions on his punishment. I can be cruel in many ways…physically, psychologically and emotionally which means so can Kai. *chuckles evilly* Yes, there's a long way out of hell yet. Do continue to be an optimist…both Kai and I are covering the pessimist role here.**

 **2# Oh yes, survelliance cameras will be on for good but I will take longer than expected to cotton on to her insomnia considering not even Nya knows about it. Oh I did…was that okay? I hope it's not giving you the same case as Kai… Yeah, probably but I have to take care of my readers as well as characters. Besides, Kai only lets me snuggle her after training and she does that for hours. Oh yes, Jay will be the optimistic ray of sunshine telling everyone to be happy while trying to avoid Kai killing him for being to chirpy. Oh yes, Zane's the mediator. You'll be seeing a lot of that especially in the sequels when tempers begin to snap… Yup! Did you enjoy?**

 **3# Yes, the Queen reigns. Oh, not really but it was Kai's choice and it benefitted her, yes? Kept a promise and protected her loved ones…yup, Kai wins. Well, she is but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Yup! Zane won't fall, he reads her too well. They're idiots of course they won't figure it out. Oh you can't but Kai's not exactly famous for her compassion and caring nature is she? Just to her sister. Yeah and it's up to those heroes to rectify that eh? No she can't and you'll see whether I break her or not. Yay! Sunshine roses and puppies for the moment now okay?! Oh yes, stirring the pot… Funny how much that has to do with a training idea in Season 2. I am thank you! The heat be killing me and reunions too but I'm living and enjoying it. Thanks for all your support you awesome little thing!**

 **Ninja Spear Mint: Yeah, I wasn't too happy with it but thank you! At least I know it still worked. Maybe I'll go back over and fix up the flow but for now**

 **I don't usually do it for the pairing either but I prefer making sure there are no screaming flamers beforehand, despite the fact they can be the funniest people on the internet.**

 **Thanks!**

 **And for the last time on Tainted Hearth;**

 **See ya!**

 **P.S: Keep an eye out for the sequel and any of my Christmas Specials!**


End file.
